Kisah Cinta (MarkMin ver)
by bymizel
Summary: Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. [MARKMIN, GS! Jaemin]
1. chapter 1

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

.

.o0o.

.

"Ya, Johnny, aku mengerti."

Jaemin meremas lembut tangan keriput Duke tua yang berbaring lemah itu. Matanya menatap sendu Duke yang mulai uzur oleh usia sementara itu otaknya terus berputar dengan sedih. Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Duke of Cookelt. Ia tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian beberapa minggu lalu sebelum Duke jatuh sakit. Tepatnya ketika sang Putra Mahkota Kerjaan Helsnivia berlibur ke Trottanilla.

Helsnivia memang hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan diapit Negara-negara besar seperti Perancis dan Jerman. Namun kekayaan alam kerajaan itu serta kedudukan sang Putra Mahkota yang menjanjikan, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para bangsawan berebut menjodohkan putri mereka dengan sang Putra Mahkota yang tampan dan gagah perkasa itu, termasuk keluarga Riddick.

Jauh sebelum sang Putra mahkota tiba, para ibu sibuk mendandani putri mereka dan para ayah mulai mengatur pertemuan dengan sang putra tunggal keluarga Severinghaus itu.

Duke Cookelt pun tidak ketinggalan.

Sejak mendengar rencana berlibur Pangeran Mark, tiada hari dilalui Duke tanpa memikirkan cara untuk menjodohkan Jaemin dengan Pangeran Mark serta mencegah istrinya menjodohkan putri kandung mereka dengan sang Pangeran.

Ya, ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Riddick. Ia tidak sedarah dengan mereka. Ia hanyalah anak angkat keluarga ini. Namun Duke mencintainya jauh melebihi cintanya pada putra putrinya sendiri. Sikapnya inilah yang membuat Duchess of Cookelt beserta putra-putrinya tidak menyukai Jaemin.

Mungkin ini adalah salahnya dan Duke pula. Duchess Nayeon membuat semua orang percaya ia adalah anak haram Duke. Dan Duke serta Jaemin tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berusaha membantah tuduhan itu.

Bagi Jaemin sendiri, sikap Duke bisa dimengerti. Ia juga dapat memahami kebencian keluarga Riddick padanya. Ayahnya adalah sahabat dekat Duke. Keduanya berasal dari derajat yang berbeda. Namun persahabatan mereka melampaui jurang di antara mereka.

Duke terus menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia terlambat menyelamatkan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Untuk menebusnya, ia mengambil anak putri tunggal sahabatnya dan mencurahkan semua cintanya padanya. Ia memberi segala yang terbaru untuknya, memanjakannya, mengagungkannya. Walau demikian, Jaemin tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Duke bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan sang Pangeran yang tidak dikenal apalagi dicintainya itu.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan bagimu untuk memasuki Helsnivia," jelas Duke waktu itu.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus Helsnivia?

Jaemin tahu ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya berasal dari Helsnivia. Namun ia tidak pernah merasa ia berasal dari sana. Semenjak kematian ibunya saat melahirkannya, Jaemin ikut ayahnya berpetualangan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ayahnya yang seorang petualang itu tidak pernah menetap di satu tempat dalam waktu lama. Jaemin pun merasa ia adalah seorang petualang yang tidak bertempat tinggal.

Itu adalah dulu. Semenjak Duke mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat, Jaemin perlahan-lahan terbiasa unuk menetap. Enam tahun sudah ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Ia pun sudah merasa ia adalah bagian dari tempat ini.

Mengapa sekarang Duke bersikeras menyuruhnya pergi ke Helsnivia? Jaemin tidak pernah merasa Helsnivia adalah tanah airnya. Mengapa pula ia hanya bisa memasuki Helsnivia melalui pernikahan dengan sang Putra Mahkota kerajaan itu?

Karena Helsnivia adalah satu-satunya negara di daratan ini yang belum pernah dikunjunginya?

Itu mustahil. Di usia sebelas tahun, Jaemin sudah mengunjungi hampir setiap negara di daratan ini. Ia juga tidak pernah berambisi mengunjungi setiap negara di dunia ini.

Karena Duke ingin memastikan ia mempunyai masa depan yang mantap? Kalau memang itu alasannya, mengapa harus sang Putra Mahkota? Ia tidak pantas untuknya. Ia juga tidak menginginkan seorang bangsawan. Ia sadar ia tidak memiliki setetes darah biru pun dalam tubuhnya. Namun karena Duke Johnny adalah orang yang berjasa besar padanya, ia harus menurutinya, bukan?

Atas dasar itulah ia menuruti keinginan Duke untuk diperkenalkan pada sang Putra Mahkota setelah antrian panjang dalam pesta yang diselenggarakan Earl of Striktar.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung lancar bahkan sang Pangeran sempat mengajaknya keluar dalam beberapa kesempatan. Ketika Duke of Cookelt melihatnya sebagai hal bagus, Jaemin melihatnya sebagai hal biasa.

Pangeran Mark adalah pemuda seperti itu, bukan? Tertarik pada satu wanita dan beberapa saat kemudian menghempaskannya untuk wanita yang lebih baik.

Jaemin sudah banyak mendengar cerita senada. Di dunia ini hanya satu pria setia yang diketahui dan diakuinya yaitu ayahnya.

Jaemin tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Karena cintanya yang besar itulah, ia selalu menangis tiap kali Jaemin mengungkit tentang ibunya. Jaemin sudah terbiasa dengan ketidaktahuannya akan ibu kandungnya, latar belakangnya, serta tanah air ibunya. Sejujurnya, Jaemin tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, Jaemin merasa ayahnya lebih dari cukup. Ayahnya memberinya cinta dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Setelah ayahnya tiada pun Jaemin tidak pernah merasa kesepuan. Duke Johnny telah memberinya cinta yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya dari orang lain.

Sekarang ketika sang Duke terbaring sakit, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkannya. Jaemin tahu ini mungkin permintaan terakhirnya karenanya ia ingin mengabulkannya. Sayangnya, ini tidaklah semudah ucapan.

Sang Putra Mahkota memang tertarik padanya tapi ia tidak akan pernah bersedia untuk menikah dengannya apalagi bertunangan.

Apakah yang harus dilakukan Jaemin untuk menangkap hati sang Pangeran? Bagaimana ia harus mejelaskan hal ini pada Duke Johnny?

Jaemin tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar pusing. Menyenangkan Duke adalah segala yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini. Dan menaklukan Mark adalah hal yang paling tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Taeyong suatu hari nanti aku akan memulangkanmu ke Helsnivia."

"Aku mengerti, Johnny," Jaemin tidak ingin membantah.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu..."

"Johnny," Jaemin memotong, "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau juga tidak boleh mengecewakanku. Sekarang aku ingin kau tidur." Jaemin membenahi selimut Duke. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi Seokjin akan tiba." Jaemin membungkuk untuk mencium kening Duke. "Jadilah anak baik." Jaemin tersenyum penuh kasih padanya.

"Senyum itulah yang memberi kehangatan padaku," Duke tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Jaemin pun dengan tenang mengambil nampan berisi sarapan Duke dan keluar.

Jaemin bersandar di pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pikirannya kacau balau.

"Ternyata hanya Tuan Puteri yang bisa membujuk Duke."

"Hanya kesabaran yang dibutuhkan untuk menghadapinya," Jaemin menyerahkan kembali nampan itu pada pelayan.

"Yang Mulia Duchess mencari Anda," katanya kemudian.

"Jisung membuat ulah apa lagi?" tanya Jaemin. Hanya satu alasan Duchess Nayeon memanggilnya yaitu mengurus Jisung, putra terkecil mereka. Jaemin tidak tahu Duchess selalu mencarinya dalam urusan ini karena ia lebih dapat dipercayai daripada Yeri, putrinya atau karena kewajibannya sebagai anak angkat keluarga Riddick. Jaemin pun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Sekarang Duchess ada di mana?" tanya Jaemin.

"Beliau menanti Anda di kamarnya."

"Aku akan menemuinya," kata Jaemin, "Bila Seokjin datang, minta ia untuk menungguku. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Jaemin pun melangkah ke kamar Duchess yang terpisah beberapa kamar dari kamar Duke.

"Siapa?" tanya Duchess lantang – menjawab ketukan pintu Jaemin.

"Jaemin," jawab Jaemin.

"Masuk!"

Barulah Jaemin membuka pintu.

"Aku akan pergi," Duchess Nayeon memoleskan bedak di wajah cantiknya yang belum pudar oleh usia.

"Pergi lagi?"

Duchess langsung melotot. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, anak haram!"

Jaemin langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Inilah uniknya sang Duchess. Ia tidak percaya Jaemin bukan putri kandung Duke dengan wanita rendahan. Duchess membenci Jaemin dan terus menyalahkan Duke atas dosanya ini. Namun setiap orang tahu Duchess juga membuat dosa yang sama. Dengan melihat Yeri dan Jisung, tiap orang sudah dapat mengatakan mana anak kandung Duke. Hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan hal itu.

Duchess menyebut dirinya wanita terhormat yang setia. Namun di manakah ia ketika Duke terbaring sakit?

"Satu jam lagi bangunkan Yeri. Ingatkan ia untuk pergi merapikan rambutnya. Sore ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Pangeran Mark," tangan Duchess terus sibuk dengan dandanannya, "Pastikan Jisung tidak kabur dari pelajarannya."

Ya, inilah Duchess.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku mengurus urusan penting."

"Saya mengerti, Duchess."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Jaemin meninggalkan Duchess yang sibuk memberi sentuhan terakhir pada dandanannya sebelum ia pergi untuk urusan pentingnya.

"Dia pergi lagi?" Duke menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" Jaemin balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Dia akan pergi menemui pria itu lagi, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jaemin duduk di sisi Duke, "Dengar, Johnny," ia meraih tangan Duke, "Sekarang bukan waktunya kau memikirkan hal ini."

"Kalau sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini, dulu aku tidak akan melepaskan ibumu."

"Percuma, Johnny," sahut Jaemin, "Kau tahu pada akhirnya kau tetap akan kalah dari Papa."

Duke tertawa namun beberapa saat kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi batuk.

Jaemin cepat-cepat mengambil kain dalam ember di sisinya. "Kau batuk darah lagi," katanya cemas.

"Aku sadar tidak lama lagi aku," ia memegang tangan Jaemin.

"Cukup, Johnny," Jaemin tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu pulang ke Helsnivia."

Jaemin termenung. Lagi-lagi Johnny mengungkit keinginannya menjodohkannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Helsnivia.

"Kau tahu, Johnny," kata Jaemin lembut, "Kalau hanya pergi ke Helsnivia, aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jaemin. Hanya Pangeran Mark yang bisa membawamu pulang."

Jaemin menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Johnny.

"Aku ingin bisa berkata pada Taeyong di alam sana, 'Aku telah memulangkan putrimu.'," lalu ia melanjutkan dengan lebih serius, "Dengar Jaemin, setelah aku mati, aku ingin kau mengurus harta warisanku. Aku tidak akan memberikan sepersenpun pada Nayeon. Aku ingin Jisung mengantikanku."

Jaemin tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Jaemin tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Otak Jaemin berputar untuk menemukan topik yang bisa menghentikan Johnny memberikan wasiatnya. Namun Jaemin merasa otaknya tersendat semenjak Duke jatuh sakit dan Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik lagi padanya sejak Duke mengutarakan keinginannya.

Suara kuda yang sayup-sayup mendekat melegakan Jaemin.

"Aku akan menyambut Seokjin," Jaemin langsung melompat.

Jaemin bersandar di pintu kamar Duke dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh lemas di lantai.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaemin tidak tahu haruskah ia putus asa atau belajar menjadi wanita cerdik. Pikiran ini hanya membuatnya kian frustasi dan sedih.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Jaemin terkejut. Ia melihat pelayan itu membungkuk ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Jaemin menyeka air matanya dan berdiri.

"Menjaga orang sakit memang bukan pekerjaan mudah sekalipun untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak mengeluh untuknya, Dokter Seokjin," kata Jaemin, "Aku senang melakukannya." Jaemin membuka pintu. "Johnny menantimu di dalam." Jaemin tidak ingin memperpanjang basa-basi dengan dokter tua ini.

"Apakah Yeri sudah bangun?" tanya Jaemin pada pelayan yang mengawal kedatangan dokter keluarga ini.

"Tolong pastikan ia bangun setengah jam lagi," pinta Jaemin, "Dan tolong katakan pada Jisung tak lama lagi Jiwon akan datang. Minta ia bersiap-siap di Study Room."

"Ya... ya...," kata pelayan itu sambil lalu.

Jaemin tahu ia harus berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya dalam memberi perintah pada pelayan di rumah ini karena statusnya. Namun, tetap saja ada yang tidak suka padanya. Ada pula yang mulai menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka semenjak Duke jatuh sakit. Pelayan itu adalah salah satunya.

Jaemin tidak peduli. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap mereka karena satu-satunya alasan ia menetap di rumah ini adalah Duke Johnny.

Jaemin masuk ke dalam kamar Duke.

Dokter Seokjin langung menoleh padanya.

"Beberapa saat lalu ia kembali batuk darah," Jaemin memberitahu.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya," Dokter menyimpan kembali teleskopnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara, Tuan Puteri?"

"Tentu." Jaemin membuka pintu dan membiarkan Dokter Seokjin keluar kemudian mengikutinya.

"Apakah rencana Anda setelah Duke meninggal?"

Jaemin tidak menyukai pertanyaan ini tapi ia tetap menjawab dengan sopan. "Saat ini saya tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Duke sudah tidak lama lagi," Dokter Seokjin mengingatkan, "Sudah tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Penyakitnya sudah mulai menggerogoti paru-parunya. Itulah sebabnya ia batuk darah. Anda tahu Anda tidak bisa tinggal di sini setelah kepergian Duke. Duchess Nayeon tidak menyukai Anda. Anda hanyalah anak haram Duke," dan ia menambahkan dengan penuh arti, "Anda bisa tinggal di tempat saya kalau Anda berkenan."

Inilah salah satu hal baru yang tidak disukainya semenjak Duke jatuh sakit. Orang-orang seperti Seokjin mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kedudukannya. Dan yang paling tidak disukainya dari perkataan Dokter Seokjin adalah vonisnya atas nasib Duke!

Dokter Seokjin bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakannya dan bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakannya. Jaemin tahu ada maksud tersembunyi di balik undangan baik hati mereka, yaitu menjadi gundik mereka! Entah apa yang membuat mereka berpikir Jaemin mau menjadi gundik mereka. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Namun Jaemin tetap berkata sopan,

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Anda harus mempertimbangkannya baik-baik," tekan Dokter Seokjin, "Hanya keajaiban yang bisa memperpanjang nyawa Duke hingga hari ini. Tapi kita harus ingat sewaktu-waktu ia bisa meninggalkan kita. Tentunya Anda tidak ingin mensia-siakan masa depan Anda, bukan?"

"Saya akan mempertimbangkannya baik-baik," Jaemin mengulang dengan menahan perasaan muaknya.

"Pastikan hal itu," Dokter Seokjin meraih tangan Jaemin.

"Tentu," Jaemin menarik tangannya, "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda."

Semua pria sama saja. Mereka lebih tertarik pada membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka sebagai wanita simpanan daripada mengkhawatirkan Duke. Kalaupun ada yang memperhatikan Duke melebihi dirinya, itu adalah karena kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarga Riddick semata.

Mark adalah salah satu dari mereka. Jaemin dapat memastikan Mark mengunjungi Duke hanya karena kesopanan semata. Andai ia benar-benar khawatir akan Duke, tentunya ia sering mengunjungi Duke. Namun nyatanya ia hanya sekali melihat Duke walau selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak pernah absent dari Sternberg.

Jaemin tidak membuang waktu berbasa-basi dengan Dokter tua itu. Ia tidak merasa pentingnya menanyakan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Duke of Cookelt. Apa perlunya Jaemin bertanya pada sang dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis mati itu? Maka Jaemin langsung berkata,

"Saya akan mengantar kepulangan Anda. Saya tidak ingin membuat pasien-pasien Anda yang lain menanti."

Usiran halus itupun tidak dapat ditolak Dokter Seokjin.

"Jangar repot-repot, Tuan Puteri. Duke lebih membutuhkan Anda dari saya."

"Maka, selamat jalan, Dokter Seokjin," kata Jaemin sopan, "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Besok saya akan datang lagi."

Jaemin tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa perlunya memanggil Seokjin setiap hari. Tidak ada satu tindakan berarti pun yang diambil Seokjin sejak ia memvonis umur Duke Johnny. Setiap hari ia datang hanya untuk mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama. Jaemin sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya.

Duchess Nayeon memanggil Seokjin setiap hari dan ia bertindak seakan-akan ia sangat mencemaskan Duke. Bangsawan-bangsawan yang lain mengirim bunga untuk Duke tapi mereka tidak pernah muncul. Yang terparah adalah putra kandung sang Duke!

Jaemin dapat memaklumi sikap Yeri karena ia memang bukan putri kandung Johnny. Tapi Jisung!?

Jaemin tidak tahu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut salah didikan. Salah siapakah itu? Jaemin juga tidak jelas.

Menilik dari umur pernikahan Duke dan Duchess of Cookelt dan usia Yeri, satu hal sudah jelas. Pernikahan mereka didahului oleh kehamilan Duchess Nayeon.

Yang tidak jelas bagi Jaemin adalah mengapa Duke Johnny mau bertanggung jawab atas dosa yang tidak dilakukannya. Karena Duchess Nayeon adalah wanita yang cantik? Jaemin rasa bukan karena itu. Jaemin sering mendapati Duke Johnny bermain api dengan wanita-wanita lain.

Jelas sudah pernikahan mereka bukan juga karena cinta.

Kedudukan, kekuasaan, atau kekayaan adalah satu-satunya sebab yang terpikirkan oleh Jaemin. Tiga hal inilah yang sering didengarnya dari pernikahan orang lain. Rasanya cinta sejati sudah menjadi alasan yang langka.

Jaemin sering berharap ia dapat menemukan pria seperti ayahnya. Namun dengan wasiat Duke ini, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi... mungkin juga ia salah. Mark tidak mengatakan persetujuannya dan tidak menolak keinginan Duke, namun sikapnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan jawabannya.

Jaemin benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bersenang untuk dirinya sendiri atau pusing memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayah angkatnya selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan, Tuan Puteri?"

Jaemin kaget.

Jiwon tersenyum pada Jaemin.

"Rupanya Anda," ujar Jaemin pada pria yang usianya dua kali usianya itu.

"Anda menunggu seseorang?" tanya Jiwon, "Apakah Anda menunggu saya untuk menyampaikan jawaban Anda?"

"Tidak," Jaemin langsung menjawab. Apa yang membuat Jiwon berpikir ia akan menerima ajakannya? Jiwon sudah berkeluarga dan yang terutama, Jaemin tidak mencintainya! "Jisung sudah berada di Study Room." Jaemin memberitahu kemudian menambahkan dengan tegas, "Sekarang saya harus menemui Yeri."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jaemin meninggalkan Jiwon seorang diri.

Jiwonlah sang pria beruntung itu. Ia bisa mengundang Jaemin sebelum yang lain karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang setiap hari keluar masuk Sternberg.

Jaemin tidak mau memikirkan para pria itu terlalu lama. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membangunkan Yeri atau wanita itu akan murka besar paDanya seperti yang pernah terjadi hanya karena Jaemin disibukkan oleh kondisi Duke Johnny yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Yeri, kau sudah bangun?"

Karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban, Jaemin mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk.

"Yeri," Jaemin berdiri di sisi wanita itu, "Kau harus menemui penata rambutmu siang ini."

Yeri membalik badannya memunggungi Jaemin dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau Pangeran Mark tidak melihatmu menarik."

Yeri langsung membalik badannya – memeloti Jaemin. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku lebih awal!?" Yeri meloncat berdiri. "Berhenti memanggilku Yeri!"

"Maafkan saya, Lady Yeri," kata Jaemin sopan.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu!? Cepat panggil pelayan! Aku butuh air mandi! Aku butuh kereta! Aku tidak punya waktu!"

"Baik, Lady Yeri," kata Jaemin lagi dan ia mengundurkan diri.

"Sama akar, sama buah," gumam Jaemin ketika menutup kembali pintu kamar Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

Mark menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah yakin penampilannya rapi dan meyakinkan, ia berangkat.

Seperti yang telah direncanakannya untuk liburan ini, hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh petualangan-petualangan alanya dan satu-satunya petualangan yang hanya dapat dimengerti olehnya. Ini adalah perjuangan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan ijin libur panjang dari orang tuanya, dan ia tidak ingin mensia-siakannya. Sepanjang hari ia mempunyai janji dengan paling sedikit tujuh wanita cantik. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya mengapa ia menikmatinya? Jawabannya adalah ini adalah hobinya. Apa ia tidak pernah bosan? Ini adalah petualangan. Kapan ia akan berhenti? Seorang petualang tidak pernah terpuaskan.

Ya, ini adalah petualangan modelnya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain mengerti tentangnya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain memahaminya. Seorang petualang tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

Sayangnya, ia adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Sebagai satu-satunya penerus tahta Kerajaan Helsnivia, ia punya kewajiban meneruskan tahta. Hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terikat, tapi tidak menghentikan jiwa petualangnya.

Saat ini ia masih dua puluh tiga tahun. Ia masih mempunyai beberapa tahun sebelum orang tuanya mulai mengusiknya dengan urusan pernikahan. Ketika saat itu tiba, Mark telah memutuskan, ia akan memilih wanita terbaik yang pernah ia kencani.

Hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan wanita itu dan ia tidak terlalu pusing untuk menemukannya. Ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Kalau pada saatnya ia masih belum dapat menemukannya, ia hanya perlu memilih wanita yang dirasakan pengalamannya akan menjadi Ratu dan ibu yang baik.

Semua orang tahu tentang jiwa petualangannya. Namun tetap saja ada orang tua yang berusaha menjodohkan putri mereka dengannya.

Mark pun sudah tahu hal yang semua akan terjadi pada liburannya ke Trottanilla ini. Namun, siapa peduli? Hal itu justru memperkaya petualangannya.

Tiada hari yang lebih menyenangkan dari berada di sini. Ini adalah surganya!

Andaikan bisa, Mark ingin memperpanjang liburannya di sini. Namun sayangnya, orang tuanya telah mengirim utusan mengingatkan hari Minggu mendatang ia harus pulang. Ini berarti liburannya hanya tinggal tiga hari! Dan sebagai seorang Pangeran yang bertanggung jawab, Mark tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah itu, bukan?

"Biarlah hari itu tiba," gumam Mark melangkah pergi, "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan mensia-siakan waktuku."

Hari ini Mark mempunyai banyak janji dan salah satunya adalah putri Duke of Cookelt. Tentu saja dengan putri sah sang Duke.

Sejujurnya Jaemin, sang putri haram Duke jauh lebih cantik dari Yeri, sang putri sah Duke. Sayangnya, ia adalah putri yang dilahirkan di luar pernikahan sah. Dan sebagai seorang Pangeran, Mark tidak mau mempertaruhkan reputasinya dengan berhubungan seorang putri haram.

Ia memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Jaemin tetapi itu demi menghormati Duke Johnny.

Mark sempat mengira Jaemin adalah putri sah Duke ketika melihat Duke menggandengnya ke arahnya dalam sebuah pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh Earl of Striktar. Ia baru tahu gadis itu adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt setelah Duchess Nayeon memberitahunya. Kemudian Mark membuktikan sendiri cinta Duke yang lebih besar pada putri haramnya dibanding putri sahnya. Duke selalu mengajukan putri haramnya itu dibanding putri sahnya. Duke juga selalu mendesaknya mengajak pergi Jaemin dan pada akhirnya melamarnya untuk putri haramnya itu.

Duke adalah seorang pria yang tampan dan gagah ketika ia masih muda. Ia terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai penakluk wanita sebelum ia menikah dan setelah menikah ia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Bertahun-tahun setelah pernikahannya, Duke tiba-tiba menghentikan kebiasaannya dan sepuluh tahun setelahnya, ia membawa pulang Jaemin.

Mark menduga di saat Duke bertemu ibu Jaemin itulah, petualangannya berhenti.

Jika Jaemin tidak mewarisi kecantikan ibunya, maka tentunya ia masih membawa warisan kecantikan ibunya. Melihat paras cantik Jaemin, Mark percaya ibu Jaemin adalah wanita yang jelita hingga Duke Johnny mencintainya dan keturunannya melebihi keluarga sahnya.

Mark merasa Jaemin jauh lebih jelita dari yang diingatnya ketika melihat gadis itu menuruni tangga ke arahnya sebagai jawaban pelayan yang mengabarkan kedatangannya. Rambut panjangnya yang kuning pucat melambai lembut seiring langkah-langkah ringannya yang membuatnya tampak seperti melayang. Tubuhnya yang kecil ditambah sepasang mata biru mudanya yang sayu, membuat setiap orang ingin melindunginya. Wajahnya yang kecil tampak begitu serasi dengan tubuh moleknya yang ramping.

"Yeri sedang bersiap diri, Yang Mulia," nada lembut mengalun dari bibirnya yang menggoda. "Bila Anda berkenan, silakan menanti di Ruang Tamu. Saya akan meminta pelayan mengantar Anda."

Bila Jaemin berpikir sikap dinginnya akan menarik perhatiannya, ia salah. Mark sudah banyak melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padanya setelah hubungan mesra mereka. Namun sikap dingin itu langsung berubah setelah Mark membalasnya dengan sikap dingin yang sama. Mungkin Jaemin adalah salah satu di antara wanita yang membencinya setelah tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Atau mungkin Jaemin adalah salah satu di antara wanita-wanita licik yang tahu bagaimana menjerat pria. Sayangnya, Mark bukanlah mangsa yang mudah. Biarlah orang memandang sebelah mata usianya yang masih muda. Mark tahu ia sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita sejak pemuda seusianya masih bermain pedang-pedangan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Lady Jaemin," jawab Mark sama sopannya, "Saya akan menanti di sini."

"Bila itu keinginan Anda, Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan memaksa," kata Jaemin, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan memastikan Yeri segera muncul."

"Silakan," sambut Mark.

Dalam hatinya, Mark mencibir Jaemin. Gadis itu pasti kecewa besar. Ia pikir Mark akan mengikuti undangannya. Mark dapat memastikan Jaemin akan mengeluarkan segala daya tariknya untuk memikatnya jika ia mengikuti usul gadis itu ke Ruang Tamu.

Baru saja Jaemin menginjakkan kaki di tangga teratas ketika seorang pria muncul dari dalam koridor di sisi kanan tangga.

"Di sini rupanya anda berada, M'lady," Mark mendengar pria itu berkata pada Jaemin dan ia merasa aneh. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, setiap orang sebisa mungkin tidak menyebut gadis itu dengan gelar "Lady" apalagi memanggilnya. Tidak seorang pun suka akan gadis itu. Tidak seorang pun tertarik untuk membicarakannya.

"Ah, rupanya waktu telah berlalu," gadis itu berkata ramah, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak dapat mengantar Anda."

"M'lady," Jiwon menangkap tangan Jaemin, "Pikirkan baik-baik tawaran saya."

"Tentu," Jaemin memberikan jawabannya sembari tersenyum manis dan di saat yang bersamaan menarik tangannya. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Sungguh menyesal saya tidak bisa mengantar Anda. Selamat siang."

Tanpa menanti jawaban lawan bicaranya, Mark melihat gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Dalam hatinya, Mark memuji cara lembut gadis itu dalam mengusir lawan bicaranya. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga mencibir gadis itu akan kepura-puraannya. Apapun tawaran pria itu, Mark percaya Jaemin tertarik.

"Rupanya Anda di sini, Yang Mulia Pangeran Mark," akhirnya Jiwon menyadari keberadaan orang lain dan bergegas menuruni tangga, "Maafkan saya tidak menyapa Anda semestinya. Saya adalah guru privat Tuan Muda Jisung. Anda bisa memanggil saya Jiwon," ia mengulurkan tangan. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan Anda."

Tepat seperti reaksi Jaemin ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu! Hanya saja saat itu Jaemin tampak seperti seorang peri cantik yang malu-malu menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," kata Mark pula.

"Apakah Anda datang untuk menjemput Lady Jaemin?"

Apa yang membuat pria ini ia akan mempertaruhkan reputasinya hanya untuk seorang anak haram?

"Tidak. Saya datang untuk menjemput Lady Yeri," Mark menjawab sopan.

"Oh," Jiwon melihat kesalahannya, "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya menduga Anda datang untuk Lady Jaemin."

"Tidak mengapa."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Lady Jaemin jauh lebih mempesona dari Lady Yeri. Setiap pria di sekitar tempat ini ingin merebut hati Lady Jaemin. Setiap pria ingin menawarkan segala yang terbaik untuk Lady Jaemin terutama di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Apakah yang Anda maksud kondisi Duke Johnny?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu Duchess Nayeon tidak akan membiarkan Lady Jaemin tinggal di Sternberg bila sesuatu terjadi pada Duke. Saat itu Lady Jaemin tidak mempunyai tempat berteduh. Setiap pria di tempat ini ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu."

Mark pernah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Yeri tentang rencana Duchess Nayeon mengusir Jaemin bila Duke Johnny wafat. Baginya, pria yang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Jaemin pasti hanya pria hidung belang yang tidak tahu malu. Tentu saja pria ini adalah salah satunya.

"Ingin sekali saya menemani Anda berbincang. Namun saya harus segera pulang sebelum istri saya curiga."

Tepat sudah dugaannya.

"Silakan," kata Mark.

Mark tahu masih ada waktu yang cukup panjang sebelum Lady Yeri muncul. Walau ia sudah terbiasa olehnya, dalam hati ia tetap berharap Jaemin akan mempercepat Yeri. Mark tidak mau waktunya terbuang percuma oleh penantian yang tidak berguna ini.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Jiwon ketika Jisung muncul menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

"Selamat siang, Jisung."

"Apakah Anda melihat Jaemin?"

"Kurasa ia pergi memanggil kakakmu."

Jisung tersenyum lebar. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Jaemin tentang perjumpaan kita ini."

"Baik," Mark juga melihat tidak ada gunanya ia memberitahu Jaemin.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Yang Mulia," Jisung melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sternberg.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sudah sejak kepergian Jisung namun Yeri belum juga muncul. Jaemin juga tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Mark mulai dibuat lelah olehnya.

Apa yang dapat diharapkannya dari perkataan seorang wanita? Ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Ia tahu baik hal ini.

Mark tidak sabar.

Lima menit berlalu ketika akhirnya Yeri muncul.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran Mark," kata Yeri ketika ia muncul di tangga teratas.

Mark melihat gadis cantik itu. Ia tampak bersinar di bawah sinar mentari. Permata berlian yang menghiasi gaunnya menambah kecermelangan rambut merahnya yang tertata rapi. Penampilannya yang mempesona, membuat Mark merasa penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Ia segera menyambut gadis itu.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap, Tuan Puteri?" Mark mengulurkan tangannya.

Yeri tersenyum tersipu-sipu. "Dengan segenap jiwa raga saya," Yeri menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Markpun tidak membuang waktu membawa Yeri pergi ke tempat perjanjian mereka.

Mark bukanlah seorang pria yang suka membanding-bandingkan. Namun perbedaan tingkah laku dua kakak adik seayah yang berbeda ini benar-benar tidak dapat menghentikan Mark membandingkan mereka.

Tidak perlu menyebut beda lamanya waktu ia menanti dua gadis ini. Mark tidak pernah dibuat Jaemin menanti. Sebaliknya, Jaeminlah yang menantinya.

Tentu saja Jaemin yang menantinya bersiap diri. Duke Johnny selalu mengantar Jaemin ke villa tempat ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Beginilah cara Duke memaksanya menemani putri kesayangannya. Begitu Duke tahu ia punya waktu luang, ia pasti akan langsung mengusulkan ide. Dan seperti takut ia akan ingkar janji, Duke mengantar Jaemin lima belas menit sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka.

Perbedaan yang mencolok di antara mereka adalah sikap diam Jaemin dan sikap manja Yeri. Perbedaan mencolok lainnya adalah Jaemin tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang keluarganya dan Yeri selalu mengobral gosip keluarganya terutama tentang Jaemin.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau Duke Johnny hanya mencintai Jaemin dan Duchess Nayeon lebih mencintai Yeri di antara dua anak kandungnya. Perbedaan dukungan di antara mereka mungkin membuat Yeri terdesak sehingga ia selalu menjelek-jelekkan Jaemin di depannya.

Mark tidak peduli akan hal itu karena ia sendiri tahu ia tidak akan memilih seorang pun di antara mereka betapapun cantiknya mereka. Sekalipun mereka bisa mentolerir jiwa petualangannya, ia tidak akan mencintai mereka. Mereka berdua bukanlah wanita terbaik yang pernah dikencaninya. Yeri terlalu suka menjelek-jelekkan orang lain dan Jaemin, walau tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya, adalah anak haram.

Mark tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Jaemin semenjak Duke melamarnya untuk Jaemin!

Sepanjang hidupnya, itulah lelucon terbesar yang pernah dialaminya. Memang banyak orang tua yang mengajukan putri mereka padanya, tapi tidak ada yang terang-terangan seperti yang dilakukan Duke of Cookelt.

Suatu sore ketika ia baru pulang dari kencannya, pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Duke of Cookelt tengah menantinya di Ruang Tamu.

Mark pun bergegas menyambut tamunya. Di saat itu Mark hanya berpikir Duke tengah mencari kesempatan untuk memaksanya pergi dengan Jaemin lagi. Kala itu jadwal kencan Mark mulai sibuk sehingga ia tidak punya waktu luang untuk Jaemin. Mark sama sekali tidak memikirkan maksud lain ketika melihat wajah gembira Duke Johnny melihat kemunculannya.

"Selamat sore, Duke," sambut Mark, "Apakah Anda telah lama menanti saya?"

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran," jawab Duke, "Saya tidak menanti Anda untuk waktu yang lama."

"Keperluan penting apakah yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Saya datang untuk putri saya, Jaemin."

Mark pun telah menduganya.

"Saya datang untuk mengajukan Jaemin sebagai calon mempelai Anda."

Mark membelalak. Dari sekian ratus orang tua yang mengajukan putrinya padanya, tidak seorang pun mengajukan putrinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Saya percaya Anda tertarik pada Jaemin. Ia adalah gadis tercantik di Trottanilla dan ia adalah seorang gadis yang berhati lembut. Saya dapat mengatakan Jaemin adalah gadis impian setiap pria di dunia. Anda pasti menyesal kalau Anda tidak segera menikahinya." Lalu Duke menambahkan, "Saya yakin Jaemin akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk Anda. Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang lemah lembut dan ratu yang bijaksana."

Kekagetan Mark membekukan lidahnya.

"Saya akan memikirkannya," Mark akhirnya mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Anda tidak akan menemukan gadis lain sesempurna Jaemin di dunia ini," Duke mendesak Mark.

Ingin sekali Mark berseru pada Duke namun tata krama membuatnya berkata tenang,

"Tentu, Duke Johnny. Putri Anda adalah gadis yang sempurna namun saya tidak bisa membuat keputusan sepenting ini secara mendadak. Saya akan memikirkannya baik-baik."

"Jaemin adalah pilihan terbaik yang Anda buat."

Mark benar-benar harus menahan emosinya.

"Saya sangat menghargai kepedulian Anda," Mark berusaha berkata sesopan mungkin, "Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan hanya menyangkut saya tapi juga seluruh rakyat Helsnivia. Berilah saya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Saya yakin tidak seorangpun yang akan meragukan pilihan saya sebelum saya memberi jawaban."

Duke of Cookelt termenung. "Anda benar. Saya tidak bisa memaksa Anda memberi keputusan secara mendadak."

Mark lega. Bila Duke terus mendesaknya, dapat dipastikan ia akan kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia paling tidak suka didesak menikah. Ia lebih membenci orang lain memaksanya menikahi seseorang. Sekalipun itu adalah orang tuanya, Mark tidak akan membiarkan mereka memaksakan calon pengantin mereka padanya.

"Pastikan Anda memikirkannya baik-baik," kata Duke dengan penuh harapan. Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya berulang kali hingga kereta keluarga Riddick membawanya pergi.

Bagaimana jawaban Mark?

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!! Seumur hidup Mark tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menjalin affair dengan anak haram itu apalagi menikahinya.

Beberapa hari setelah mengajukan lamarannya, Duke Johnny jatuh sakit dan dari hari ke hari sakitnya kian parah. Dengan terbaringnya Duke di atas tempat tidur, Mark tidak pernah lagi bertemu Jaemin. Ia juga tidak bertemu gadis itu ketika ia mengunjungi Duke.

Jaemin melesat dengan cepat melewati tempat mereka berdiri.

Mark merasa ia sudah gila. Baru saja ia memikirkan gadis itu dan sekarang ia melihat bayangan gadis itu.

"Dasar anak pelacur!" hujat Yeri.

Mark bingung.

"Lihatlah itu, Pangeran," Yeri menunjuk rumah bordil di ujung jalan.

Mark melihat Jaemin memasuki tempat haram itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Anak haram itu memang tidak tahu malu. Papa terbaring sakit dan ia pergi mencari pria jalang."

Mark tidak terlalu memikirkan di mana Jaemin berada ketika ayah yang sangat mencintainya terbaring sakit. Ia juga tidak peduli tapi apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Jaemin memang benar-benar putri seorang pelacur!

"Mama sudah berbaik hati mencarikan suami yang pantas untuknya tapi anak haram itu tidak tahu terima kasih. Ia lebih suka mencari pria jalang daripada pria terhormat. Benar-benar anak pelacur!"

Mulai sudahlah Yeri membuka affair-affair keluarganya. Mark tidak ingin mendengarnya. Urusan keluarga mereka bukanlah urusannya. Ia berhubungan dengan Yeri hanya untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga itu.

"Papa lebih parah lagi! Earl of Mongar bersedia menjadi suami Jaemin sudah baik tetapi ia menolak. Ia terlalu memanjakan Jaemin. Ia memberikan segala yang terbaik untuk Jaemin tapi ia lupa siapa Jaemin itu. Putri haram seperti dia tidak akan pernah diterima di kalangan terhormat seperti kita."

Mark tidak tertarik. Biarlah Jaemin menikah dengan Earl of Mongar atau pria jalang atau siapa pun juga. Itu bukan urusannya dan ia tidak ingin tahu!

"Tapi begitu Papa meninggal, Jaemin tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Mama sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahannya. Jaemin pasti berterima kasih seorang Earl mau menikahinya."

Kepala Mark berputar cepat untuk menutup mulut Yeri.

"Lady Yeri, bukankah Anda ingin melihat opera?" Mark bertanya, "Di rumah opera manakah pertunjukan yang menarik Anda itu?"

Yeri langsung mencari-cari rumah opera yang menjadi alasannya meminta Pangeran Mark menemaninya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia melingkarkan tangan di siku Mark dan dengan bangga berjalan di sisinya.

Sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki gedung itu, Mark melihat kuda Jaemin masih ada di depan rumah border.

Itu bukan urusannya, Mark mengingatkan dirinya. Mark tidak mau tahu tapi sepanjang hari itu ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri berpikir bagaimana mungkin seorang anak meninggalkan ayah yang sangat mencintainya terbaring sakit di tempat tidur dan bersenang-senang dengan pria jalang di rumah bordir. Inikah yang dinamakan anak durhaka? Mark tidak dapat mengerti dan ia tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Memang seseorang tidak bisa menilai orang lain hanya dari penampilannya.

Mark ingat Jaemin begitu memukai di saat mereka bertemu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang hampir putih, tertata rapi dan berhiaskan pernak-pernik batu mulia. Gaun biru mudanya senada dengan sepasang mata biru mudanya yang dalam. Bulu matanya yang lentik memahkotai sepasang matanya yang malu-malu. Bibirnya yang memerah tersenyum manis – memberi nuansa menyegarkan pada wajahnya yang manis. Gerakannya yang lemah gemulai begitu memukau. Suaranya yang lembut menenangkan pikiran. Tutur katanya lembut dan di atas semua itu, ia pendiam dan tidak banyak menuntut!

Mark sempat memberinya nilai wanita terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia mungkin memantapkan diri untuk memilih Jaemin kalau saja ia tidak tahu latar belakang Jaemin. Sekarang setelah melihat sendiri Jaemin mengabaikan orang tuanya yang sakit parah untuk tindakan yang terhina, Mark bersyukur atas mulut penggosip Yeri.

Di luar sana masih banyak wanita terhormat yang lebih pantas untuk mendampinginya. Mark tidak terburu-buru untuk menemukannya, ia masih punya banyak waktu.


	3. chapter 3

[REMAKE dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

Summary: Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **.**

"Demi Tuhan, Jisung!" pekik Jaemin, "Apa kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan!? Ayahmu terbaring sakit dan kau mempermalukan nama keluarga Riddick. Apa kau pikir Johnny akan senang mendengarnya!? Kau akan membuatnya mati saat ini juga!"

"Biar saja ia mati," balas Jisung, "Ia tidak mencintaiku! Ia hanya mencintaimu!"

Tangan Jaemin melayang dengan cepat ke wajah Jisung.

"Hei!" protes Jisung marah.

"Katakan itu lagi," ancam Jaemin, "Dan kali ini aku akan memastikan namamu tercoret dari daftar ahli waris Johnny."

"Kau tidak punya hak! Kau bukan kakakku!"

"Ya, aku bukan kakakmu," balas Jaemin dingin, "Tapi jangan lupa ayahmu lebih mempercayaiku daripada kalian. Satu saja kalimat keluar deriku, kau tidak akan pernah mewarisi gelar Johnny."

Jisung geram. Ia marah.

"Kau bisa menyingkirkanku saat ini juga," Jaemin mengemukakan pikiran Jisung, "Kau bisa membunuhku. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau tahu bila aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan mewarisi gelar Duke of Cookelt sampai Duchess Nayeon meninggal atau...," Jaemin mengancam, "Mungkin tidak akan pernah mewarisinya seumur hidupmu."

Jisung semakin geram dibuatnya.

Jisung boleh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia boleh lebih tegap dan besar dari ia yang hanya tiga tahun lebih tua. Jaemin tidak takut. Jaemin sadar Jisung tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa padanya. Jisung pun tahu hanya Jaemin yang bisa membawanya ke gelar Duke of Cookelt.

Duchess of Cookelt yang gila harta dan kekuasaan tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja kuasanya atas harta keluarga Riddick setelah kematian Duke. Bahkan sudah terlihat tanda-tanda ia rela memberikan gelar itu pada pria lain yang tak bergelar dan jauh lebih kaya dari keluarga Riddick. Semenjak Duke of Cookelt jatuh sakit, Duchess Nayeon mulai mencari pria muda yang berambisi dan kaya raya.

Jaemin memang bukan bagian dari keluarga Riddick tapi Duke mempercayainya sebagai tangan kanannya. Duke bahkan berniat menunjukkan Jaemin sebagai wali Jisung sampai putranya itu cukup usia dan matang.

"Mengapa kau tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu?" air mata Jaemin jatuh, "Tidakkah kau sadari besarnya cinta Johnny padamu? Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia tahu perbuatanmu? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir hatinya akan hancur melihat apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Jisung tidak terima, "Papa sendiri juga sudah mempermalukan namanya sendiri," mata Jisung mengejek Jaemin.

"Harus berapa kalikah kukatakan padamu, aku bukan putri Johnny."

"Mana buktinya" tantang Jisung, "Aku juga bisa mengatakan aku bukan putra Duke of Cookelt, tapi mana buktinya!? Mama sendiri yang mengatakan kau adalah putri Papa dengan seorang pelacur. Apa salahnya aku pergi ke tempat itu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu itu tidak benar, lalu mengapa kau mengikutinya!?" suara Jaemin meninggi dengan tidak sabar.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya!?" bantah Jisung, "Itu umum. Jiwon berkata seorang pria akan terlihat lebih berwibawa dengan mempunyai banyak wanita di sisinya."

Jaemin putus asa. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak berguna untuk Jisung.

Ia datang ke rumah terkutuk itu dengan wajah tebal. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omongan orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan nama baiknya sendiri. Dengan niat bulat, ia datang untuk membawa Jisung pulang.

Sang pemilik menduga ia adalah seorang gadis muda yang hendak bergabung. Para tamu menduga ia adalah salah satu di antara wanita penghibur yang datang terlambat. Para wanita penghibur melihatnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Namun Jaemin tidak peduli semua itu. Ia menahan rasa malu dan jijiknya. Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang tegas, Jaemin mencari Jisung di antara para pria jalang yang menggodanya.

Pemuda yang menjadi penyebab kesialannya ini duduk dengan suka cita di antara para wanita yang berpakaian tidak sopan.

Jaemin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada putra satu-satunya Duke of Cookelt itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia mempermalukan Jisung. Jaemin hanya tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Ia berdiri tegak di depan Jisung. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda itu dan bibirnya mengatup rapat.

Untuk beberapa saat Jisung tidak mempedulikan keberadaannnya. Ia terus menggoda wanita-wanita di sampingnya. Namun tatapan tajam Jaemin membuat mereka tidak nyaman sehingga mereka pergi meninggalkan Jisung berdua dengan Jaemin.

"Apa maumu?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jisung. Itupun diucapkannya dengan kasar.

"Pulang saat ini juga sebelum aku bertindak," kata Jaemin tegas dan dingin.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" tantang Jisung.

"Jangan memaksaku, Jisung," Jaemin memperingati dengan tajam.

"Kau kira aku takut padamu?" Jisung menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatap Jaemin dengan angkuh.

"Baik," Jaemin berkata dingin, "Lakukan apa yang kausuka. Selamat tinggal."

Tidak butuh satu menit untuk menyadarkan Jisung apa yang bisa dilakukan Jaemin. Sebelum Jaemin mencapai pintu, ia telah mengikuti gadis itu dan tanpa membantah lagi pulang bersama Jaemin.

Jaemin tak habis pikir rusaknya keluarga Riddick. Di manakah letak kesalahan dalam keluarga ini sehingga tak satupun yang peduli pada Duke? Di mana salah salah pendidikan moral keluarga ini sehingga Jisung yang masih empat belas tahun ini suka menghabiskan waktu bersama pelacur-pelacur hina itu.

Jaemin frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa masa depan keluarga Riddick dan Cookelt ada di pundaknya. Jaemin berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi Duke Johnny tapi semua itu tidak berguna. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jisung segan padanya adalah posisinya di mata Duke Johnny.

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini ketika kesehatan Duke mulai berkurang, ia berusaha mengubah kepribadian Jisung. Setelah Duke terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, ia berusaha mempersiapkan Jisung menjadi penerus Duke Johnny. Tapi apakah yang bisa dilakukannya? Putra satu-satunya yang begitu dijaga Duke Johnny itu sama sekali tidak menghargai cinta ayahnya. Ia bahkan menginginkan kematian ayahnya secepat mungkin.

Duchess of Cookelt sudah tidak perlu dikatakan. Ia tidak mencintai Duke. Ia hanya mencintai harta dan kekuasaan keluarga Riddick ini. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan merebut kuasa atas harta dan wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Riddick dari putranya.

Yeri juga tidak perlu dibicarakan. Tahu ia tidak bisa turun dalam perebutan antara ibu dan adik setengah darahnya, ia memilih memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk merebut hati pria kaya raya.

Entah apa jadinya keluarga ini setelah kepergian Duke.

Jaemin putus asa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab pada orang yang telah begitu berjasa padanya.

"Tuan Puteri, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Jaemin terkejut. Melalui sela-sela air matanya, ia menatap pengacara kepercayaan Duke of Cookelt, Taeil.

Pria tengah baya itu berlutut di depan Jaemin. "Kuatkan diri Anda," Jaemin tersenyum, "Menjaga orang sakit memang tidak mudah. Belum lagi ditambah tingkah keluarga Riddick." Taeil meletakkan tangan di pundak Jaemin dan berkata, "Saya selalu siap membantu Anda."

"Oh, Taeil," ingin sekali Jaemin mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya, "Kau begitu manis," Jaemin tersenyum manis.

"Ini jauh lebih baik," Taeil menghapus air mata Jaemin, "Jangan biarkan Duke melihat wajah sedih Anda."

Taeil membuat Jaemin tersadar. "Apa yang membuatmu datang?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Taeil adalah seorang pria yang baik. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang benar-benar menghargainya. Hanya ia pula yang tidak terpengaruh Duchess Nayeon. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Duke. Namun beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk.

"Duke memanggil saya."

Jaemin terperanjat. Apakah ini artinya Duke Johnny tidak tidur seperti dugaannya? Apakah ini artinya Duke mendengar perdebatannya dengan Jisung?

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Puteri," hibur Taeil melihat wajah pucat Jaemin, "Semua tidaklah seburuk pikiran Anda."

Jaemin mencoba tersenyum di atas kekhawatirannya.

"Haruskah kita menemui Duke sekarang?" Taeil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaemin menerima uluran tangan itu dan membersihkan gaunnya serta menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya sebelum membuka pintu tempat ia bersandar dan menangis.

"Kaukah itu, Jaemin?" sambut Duke.

"Ya, Johnny. Ini aku," Jaemin berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Jaemin tidak berani mendekat. Ia tidak mau Johnny melihat matanya yang masih memerah. "Dan Taeil," tambah Jaemin.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Jaemin?"

Jaemin kaget.

"Katakan apakah Jisung membuat ulah lagi? Aku mendengar teriakan kalian."

Jaemin semakin pucat pasi.

"Biasalah, Duke," Taeil tersenyum, "Jisung masih anak-anak. Sudah biasa pemuda seusianya membuat tingkah."

"Kuharap ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Sekarang Jaemin berharap ia langsung berdebat dengan Jisung di tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Johnny," Jaemin segera menjawab, "Ia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Mendekatlah, Jaemin."

Jaemin tidak berani mendekat tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan itu.

"Katakan padaku," Johnny meraih tangan Jaemin, "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sebelum Jaemin menjawab, Johnny berkata,

"Aku bermimpi bertemu orang tuamu. Mereka menanyakan keadaanmu padaku dan aku berjanji pada mereka aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri sebelum aku melihatmu pulang ke Helsnivia."

Pecahlah lagi air mata Jaemin. Jaemin berlutut di sisi Johnny. "Kaulah, Johnny," isaknya, "Kaulah yang membuatku menangis. Hentikan omong kosong ini. Jangan membuatku semakin bersedih."

"Jaemin, putri cilikku yang cantik," Johnny membelai kepala Jaemin dengan jari jemarinya yang bergetar, "Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu namun nyawaku ini bukanlah milikku. Tuhanlah yang memilikinya dan sekarang Ia memberitahu waktuku sudah tidak banyak."

"Jangan mengatakan itu," isak Jaemin, "Jangan pernah mengatakan omong kosong ini selama kau masih di sini!"

Johnny tersenyum sedih.

"Tuan Puteri," Taeil meletakkan tangan di pundak Jaemin. Hatinya ikut pedih melihat Jaemin. "Kuatkan diri Anda."

"Ah, Taeil, rupanya kau sudah ada di sini," kata Duke dengan suara lemahnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Duke," Taeil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau sudah siap membuat surat wasiatku?" tanyanya.

Jaemin mencengkeram tangan Johnny. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Kapanpun Anda menginginkannya, Yang Mulia," jawab Taeil.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" sergah Jaemin, "Tidak ada surat wasiat! Johnny akan sehat kembali."

"Jaemin...," ujar Duke sedih dan ia terbatuk-batuk – membuat Jaemin panik.

Jaemin menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut yang bergetar itu dengan sabar.

Taeil dibuat sedih oleh pemandangan itu.

Jaemin melihat wajah tua yang pucat itu. Sekalipun ia menyangkalnya, Jaemin tahu Johnny sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Maka ia pun duduk lemas di lantai.

Johnny menggenggam tangan gadis itu seolah-olah ingin memberinya kekuatan.

Taeil menarik kursi terdekat, duduk dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena – mempersiapkan diri mencatat segala yang dicuapkan Duke.

Jaemin tidak mau mengetahui isi surat wasiat Duke. Ia pun beranjak bangkit.

"Jaemin," tangan Duke menarik tangan Jaemin dan ia kembali terbatuk-batuk, "Aku ingin kau ada di sini," pintanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Jaemin adalah mengabaikan permintaan orang yang begitu berjasa padanya. Maka, ia pun kembali duduk di lantai di sisi Duke – menggenggam tangannya.

"Tulislah, Taeil," kata Duke dengan suara lemahnya, "Aku, Johnny Riddick, Duke of Cookelt ke 27, pada hari ini mewariskan seluruh harta keluarga Riddick beserta wilayah kekuasaannya pada Jisung Riddick, satu-satunya penerusku. Hingga Jisung mencapai usia dua puluh satu tahun, Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd akan menjadi walinya."

Jari-jemari Taeil terhenti.

Jaemin membelalak kaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku masih belum..."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Duke of Cookelt berkata tegas seperti saat ia masih sehat.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah begitu Taeil?" Jaemin berpaling pada pertolongan yang lain.

"Bila M'lord sendiri yang menunjuk," kata Taeil, "Maka tak seorangpun bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Jaemin terdiam. Ia sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu Johnny meninggal dunia, ia akan memutuskan segala hubungan dengan keluarga ini. Jaemin bahkan berancang-ancang untuk memulai petualangannya sendiri. Tapi... nampaknya hal itu tidak mungkin lagi.

"Tidak ada satu keputusan Jisung pun yang dibuat tanpa persetujuan Jaemin," Duke meneruskan.

Jaemin merapatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu ia tidak punya suara. Maka ia pun membiarkan Taeil menulis segala yang dikatakan Duke dan mengantar Taeil ke pintu setelah Duke selesai.

Jaemin tidak mau membahas surat wasiat itu. Ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Duchess bertanya padanya apa keperluan Duke memanggil Taeil pada saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Makan malam itu.

"Omong kosong!" seru Duchess Nayeon, "Kau bersama tua bangka itu sepanjang hari. Tak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa tujuan tua bangka itu memanggil Taeil."

Jaemin benar-benar tidak mengerti keluarga ini. Selamanya ia tidak akan dapat memahami kesirikan, curiga serta persaingan dalam keluarga ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu, Mama," Yeri ikut turun suara, "Kalau sepanjang hari ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah pelacuran."

Mata Duchess Nayeon langsung membelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" pekik Duchess setelah ia mencerna kemarahannya. "Apa kau ingin mempermalukan nama keluarga ini, makhluk haram!?"

Jaemin tidak mau berpendapat.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu melacur!?" gunung kemarahan Duchess meletus, "Apa kau kurang puas dengan Earl of Mongar!? Apalagi yang kaucari!? Kaukira ada pria yang mau wanita terhina seperti kau!?"

Jaemin sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tangggapan. Telinganya sudah kebal oleh caci maki Duchess.

Duke terbaring tak berdaya di kamarnya. Namun sang Duchess lebih tertarik mengetahui kepada siapa kuasa atas harta keluarga Riddick diwariskan. Yeri lebih tertarik menyudutkan dirinya dan Jisung, sang pewaris Duke of Cookelt, berpura-pura menjadi anak baik.

Tingkah keluarga ini membuat perut Jaemin mual. Kondisi Duke sudah menghilangkan selera makannya belum lagi ditambah ulah tiga orang ini.

Tanpa memberi tanggapan apapun, Jaemin berdiri.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" bentak Duchess of Cookelt, "Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

"Yang Mulia Duchess of Cookelt," akhirnya Jaemin membuka mulut, "Bila Anda memang ingin tahu, mengapa Anda tidak langsung bertanya pada Taeil?" dengan tenangnya Jaemin melanjutkan, "Di antara kita tidak ada hubungan darah. Saya tidak akan mencampuri urusan Anda. Saya pun berharap Anda menghormati saya." Kemudian Jaemin tersenyum manis, "Selamat malam," dan ia membalik badannya menuju pintu.

"Dasar makhluk hina tidak tahu diri!" seru Duchess.

"Pelacur hina!" timpal Yeri.

Jaemin menutup pintu dengan perlahan – menghentikan laju makian kedua wanita itu ke dalam telinganya.

Jaemin bersandar di pintu. Air matanya menetes lagi untuk Duke. Ia merasa begitu kasihan pada Duke. Keluarganya lebih mencintai hartanya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia lebih tidak mau seorang dari tiga orang itu melihatnya menangis. Jaemin tidak suka membiarkan mereka berpikir ia menangis oleh caci muka mereka. Pikiran itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin berkuasa atasnya. Sesungguhnya Jaemin tidak peduli pada caci maki mereka terutama Duchess dan putrinya.

Jaemin menuju kamar Duke.

Duke sudah tidur pulas. Ia tampak begitu tenang. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tuanya.

"Selamat malam, Johnny," bisik Jaemin, "Bermimpilah yang indah dan segeralah sembuh." Hati Jaemin pedih memikirkan Duke akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Jaemin merapikan selimut Duke, mencium kedua pipinya, memastikan jendela kamar Duke tertutup rapat kemudian kembali kekamarnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Jaemin meninggalkan kamar Duke ketika Jisung mencegatnya.

"Jadi," Jisung berkata dengan nada mengejeknya, "Sepanjang hari ini kau melacurkan dirimu."

Jaemin tidak menanggapi. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin menemukan pria kaya untuk menunjang kehidupanmu setelah Papa meninggal, mengapa kau tidak tinggal saja di sini? Kau bisa menjadi gundikku."

Jaemin terperanjat. Jisung pikir karena siapakah ia pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu? Beraninya ia berkata seperti itu padanya!?

"Atau mungkin kau lebih tertarik pada tawaran Jiwon?"

Jaemin langsung membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura suci, Jaemin," ejek Jisung, "Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah lelah menjaga tua bangka itu. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi anak berbakti. Kau pun mengharapkan kematian tua bangka itu bukan?"

"Beraninya kau!" tangan Jaemin melayang.

Jisung menangkap tangan Jaemin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menamparku dua kali dalam sehari."

"Kau anak yang tidak berguna!" maki Jaemin, "Bisa-bisanya kau mengharapkan kematian ayahmu sendiri!" Air mata Jaemin jatuh lagi.

"Lihatlah dirimu," Jisung tersenyum mengejek, "Walau kau marah, kau masih tetap cantik," Jisung menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak percaya tidak seorang pria pun yang lolos dari kecantikanmu."

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaemin memberontak.

Jisung tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" Jaemin mendorong Jisung kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Jaemin," Jisung mengejek Jaemin. Matanya menatap Jaemin penuh nafsu – membuat Jaemin bergidik.

"Kau tertarik pada ide tidur bersamaku, bukan?"

Jantung Jaemin melompat kaget. "Kau sudah gila!" makinya.

Jisung tertawa dengan suara tawa yang membuat Jaemin jijik. "Ya, aku sudah gila. Aku tertarik pada kakak setengah darahku."

"Aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Ya, kau bukan kakakku."

Jaemin tidak menyukai nada pemuda ini.

"Kau memang bukan kakakku. Kita hanya saudara seayah beda ibu. Tidak akan ada yang memprotes kalau kau tinggal bersamaku. Semua pria juga mempunyai simpanan."

"Mati pun aku tidak sudi!"

"Jaemin... Jaemin...," gumam Jisung, "Kata-katamu dengan keinginanmu berbeda jauh."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Jaemin dibuat tidak nyaman olehnya.

"Kau memang pandai berpura-pura," Jisung membelai wajah Jaemin. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jaemin dengan penuh nafsu.

Cara Jisung membelainya, cara Jisung menatapnya, membuat Jaemin bergidik. Mau tidak mau Jaemin teringat pada mata jalang pria-pria di rumah pelacuran. Jaemin sadar ia harus segera melepaskan diri dari bahaya yang ditebarkan Jisung.

Jaemin menginjak kaki Jisung dengan tumit sepatunya.

Jisung merintih kesakitan.

Jaemin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" Jisung menarik tangan Jaemin dan mengurungnya di dinding. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaemin mendorong Jisung.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah," tangan Jisung menuju dada Jaemin.

Jaemin panik. Tangannya melayang menampar wajah Jisung.

Jisung menangkap tangan Jaemin. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menamparku dua kali dalam sehari," Jisung menahan kedua tangan Jaemin di tembok dan ia menunduk untuk mencium Jaemin.

Otak Jaemin berputar cepat. Sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya, kakinya telah melayang ke daerah di antara kedua paha Jisung.

Jisung menjerit kesakitan.

Jaemin tidak membuang waktu untuk kabur. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam kamar Duke.

Begitu ia menutup pintu kamar, Jaemin bersandar di pintu dengan lega. Hanya tempat inilah yang bisa melindunginya dari nafsu Jisung. Hanya keberadaan Duke Johnnylah yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan Jisung.

Jaemin tidak tahu dari mana Jisung belajar menjadi pria jalang. Siapa yang mengisi otak pemuda itu dengan nafsu gilanya? Jaemin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan pemuda ini.

Semua pria sama saja. Mereka begitu bangga bila mereka mempunyai banyak wanita simpanan. Tak seorang pun merasa hal itu salah dan mereka telah meracuni pikiran para pemuda. Karena itulah Jaemin yakin ia tidak akan pernah menikah.

Namun Jisung bukan hanya diracuni pria-pria itu. Ia juga telah diracuni oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Mereka telah merusak pemuda yang akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga Riddick! Bahkan ketiganya mendoakan kematian Duke!

"Teganya...," gumam Jaemin, "Teganya mereka..."

"Jaemin, kaukah itu?" sebuah suara lirih mengalun dari tempat tidur.

Jaemin terperanjat. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Ya, Johnny, ini aku," Jaemin mendekat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Jaemin, "Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun padaku."

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Jaemin tidak dapat menjawab.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu orang tuamu," Duke berkata, "Mereka mengajakku pergi berlayar namun sebelum aku menjawab, kau yang masih gadis kecil berlari ke arahku sambil menangis."

Pecahlah sudah air mata Jaemin. Jaemin berlutut di sisi Duke dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak perlu diterangkan apa arti mimpi itu.

"Jaemin, putriku," Duke Johnny meletakkan tangan keriputnya di kepala Jaemin, "Aku telah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Baik, Johnny," Jaemin menghapus air matanya, "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Kau jauh lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."

Melalui sinar rembulan yang menyelinap melalui jendela, Jaemin melihat seulas senyum di wajah Duke. Jaemin pun mencoba tersenyum walau hanya seulas senyum sedih.

"Aku bahagia. Aku bisa berkata pada Taeyong, aku telah membesarkan putri tercintanya dengan penuh cinta. Gadis kebanggaannya telah menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Taeyong akan sangat bangga melihatmu."

Duke tersenyum bahagia – membuat Jaemin pilu.

"Kau begitu mirip ibumu," kata Duke, "Melihatmu, rasanya seperti melihatnya lagi. Ibumu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang periang. Ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan dalam keadaan yang paling sulit."

Duke terbatuk-batuk.

Jaemin segera membasahi kain dengan air di dalam baskom yang selalu tersedia di sisi pembaringan. Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan wajah Duke Johnny. Hatinya hancur melihat darah itu.

Duke tersenyum sedih. "Kau mewarisi ketelatenan ibumu dan ketegaran ayahmu. Kau adalah pusaka mereka. Aku akan begitu sedih meninggalkanmu seorang diri." Duke kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh, Johnny," pinta Jaemin, "Jangan berbicara lagi."

"Satu-satunya penyesalanku," batuk kembali menghentikan Duke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Jaemin harus menahan kuat-kuat air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Johnny," katanya menahan isak tangis, "Kumohon, beristirahatlah."

"Taeyong begitu ingin memulangkanmu ke Helsnivia," Duke Johnny mengabaikan permintaan Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah isak tangisnya terdengar oleh Duke. Dengan mulut tertutup rapat, ia mendengarkan Duke sambil menyeka bibir Duke ketika ia kembali batuk.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan tapi Jaemin tidak akan mengeluh. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melewatkan setiap detik yang berharga ini dengan ayah angkat tercintanya.


	4. chapter 4

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **.**

Jaemin menatap Duke yang sudah tertidur nyenyak tanpa suara.

Sepanjang malam Duke terus mengenang masa mudanya bersama Taeyong di sela-sela batuknya yang kian parah.

Kemarin sore batuk Johnny tidaklah parah. Hanya sesekali ia terbatuk darah tapi sepanjang malam batuknya hampir tidak pernah berhenti.

Jaemin menatap wajah tua itu dengan pilu. Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyenangkan Duke? Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir sang Duke?

Jaemin tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya ketika ia sekarat. Hingga detik ini ia terus menyesalinya. Walau pada akhirnya keinginan ayahnya terwujud, Jaemin terus berharap ia dapat memenuhi keinginan ayahnya sebelum ia meninggal. Keinginan terakhir ayahnya adalah bertemu dengan Duke Johnny dan menyerahkan sendiri putrinya dalam asuhan Duke. Duke memang datang tapi ia terlambat. Jaemin tahu keterlambatan itu telah membuat penyesalan yang mendalam di hati Duke. Sekarang Jaemin tidak ingin membuat penyesalan lagi di hati Duke. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya pergi tanpa dapat mewujudkan keinginan terakhir mereka.

Maka Jaemin memutuskan. Selagi ia masih punya waktu, ia akan mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Duke! Sekalipun ia harus membuang wajah dan harga dirinya!

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian Jaemin berdiri di depan sepasang mata menyelidik Mark.

Berlawanan dengan Jaemin, rambut pirang Mark yang bersinar cemerlang tersisir rapi. Kemeja putihnya yang licin dipadu dengan celana hitam, membuatnya tampak begitu gagah. Satu-satunya yang merusak penampilannya yang menawan adalah sepasang mata biru tuanya yang memandang Jaemin dengan penuh tanda tanya dan jijik.

Penampilan Jaemin saat ini jauh dari menawan. Rambut kuning pucatnya berantakan. Matanya yang sembab masih membengkak setelah menangis sepanjang malam. Hidungnya memerah. Goresan hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya kian kelam dan terlebih dari itu, gaunnya acak-acakan bahkan sebuah kancing di dadanya jatuh terlepas oleh pergumulannya dengan Jisung semalam.

"Apakah tujuan Anda datang pagi-pagi?" Mark menahan keinginannya untuk mengusir pemandangan tidak sedap ini.

"Dengan membuang segala harga diri, saya memohon Anda pergi bersama saya ke Sternberg," Jaemin langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Ke Sternberg."

"Saya percaya Duke Johnny telah meminta Anda untuk mengambil saya sebagai istri," Jaemin akhirnya mengutarakan pokok pembicaraan yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya. "Saya mohon kembalilah bersama saya ke Sternberg dan berkata pada Duke bahwa Anda akan mengambil saya sebagai istri."

Tawa Mark meledak.

Reaksi Mark tepat seperti dugaan Jaemin.

"Saya tidak meminta Anda untuk bersungguh-sungguh," Jaemin melanjutkan, "Yang saya minta hanyalah sebuah kalimat persetujuan Anda."

"Apakah yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan pergi denganmu?" cibir Mark.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir orang yang menjelang ajal," terang Jaemin, "Anda tentu bersedia membantu saya memenuhi keinginan terakhir orang yang sekarat."

Mark tertawa geli. "Apakah kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Sekalipun aku harus berbohong, aku tidak akan menerima lamaran terkonyol kalian. Engkau memang cantik tapi kau tidak cukup cantik untuk membuatku ingin menikahimu." Dan kau adalah gadis yang melacurkan dirinya ketika ayahnya terbaring sakit, Mark menambahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya saya pun tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengan Anda apalagi berhubungan dengan Anda," Jaemin tahu ia telah membuat Mark kesal namun demi keberhasilan rencananya, ia harus menekan amarahnya dalam-dalam. "Saya hanya ingin Anda membantu saya."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita serupa. Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu hal itu hanya sebuah karangan sebelum Anda melihatnya sendiri?"

"Pernyataan itulah yang membuatku semakin meragukan kebenaran perkataanmu."

Jaemin putus asa melihat kekeraskepalaan pemuda ini. Sebelum datang, ia sudah tahu sang Pangeran akan menolak. Namun ia tetap memegang harapan rasa belas kasih sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia dapat membantunya. Sekarang harapan itupun terasa telah sirna.

Apakah ia juga tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayah angkatnya?

"Tidakkah Anda bersedia menyenangkan hati orang yang sekarat?"

Mark tertegun melihat air mata Jaemin.

"Jaemin..." Jaemin terperanjat. Ia merasa mendengar suara Duke. Dadanya berdegup kencang tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Anda sungguh mengecewakan saya," kata Jaemin tajam dan ia langsung pergi.

Mark melihat Jaemin dengan kebingungan. Ia tidak menyukai gadis ini. Ia datang dengan acak-acakan seperti baru bergulat sepanjang malam, memaksanya menerima lamaran ayahnya, dan pulang tiba-tiba tanpa pamit.

"Benar-benar gadis liar!" maki Mark.

Mata biru muda yang sembab itu melintas di depan Mark. Untuk sesaat sepasang mata yang basah itu tampak begitu hancur dan pilu.

Derap kaki kuda menjauh dengan cepat.

Melalui jendela, Mark melihat Jaemin pergi seperti dikejar setan.

.o0o.

"Jaemin... Jaemin... di manakah kau?" Duke mencari-cari.

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Jaemin, kaukah itu?" tangan Duke mencari-cari Jaemin.

"Ya, Johnny, ini aku," Jaemin menjatuhkan diri di sisi Johnny. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Duke. Hatinya begitu pilu melihat pria tua yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Taeyong, lihatlah Jaemin. Lihatlah putri kecilmu sudah menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia."

"Johnny...," gumam Jaemin tanpa dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

Tindakan Duke benar-benar seperti tindakan ayahnya sesaat sebelum meninggal. Ia mencari-cari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan berbicara dengan orang lain yang tak dilihatnya.

"Jaemin, mengapa Pangeran ada di sini?"

'Sekarang ia melihat hal yang tidak-tidak', pikir Jaemin. Ia telah berusaha mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Duke tapi ia tidak berhasil.

"Jaemin, apakah Pangeran bersedia menikahimu?"

"Ya, Johnny, ia bersedia," Jaemin memutuskan untuk mengikuti khayalan Duke.

Duke tersenyum bahagia. "Lihatlah, Taeyong, Jaemin... bisa pulang...," suaranya kian menghilang dan matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Jaemin terpaku. Ia tidak dapat menangis lagi. Ia tidak dapat meratap lagi. Hatinya terasa hampa. Ia merasa seperti dunianya sudah berakhir.

Mark tertegun. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, membuatnya mengikuti Jaemin. Sekarang ia telah menjadi saksi kepergian Duke of Cookelt untuk selama-lamanya.

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia merasa malu telah mencurigai gadis itu.

Jaemin berdiri. Belum sedetik ia berdiri, tubuhnya jatuh lemas.

Mark bergerak cepat menangkap Jaemin.

Sepasang mata biru muda yang dalam itu tampak kosong. Air mata yang belum kering membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu."

Jaemin terkejut. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Mark. "S-saya tidak apa-apa," kata Jaemin gugup tergagap.

Mark merasakan suatu keinginan yang kuat untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin memberikan dadanya untuk gadis itu menangis sepuasnya. Jaemin tampak begitu kacau, pucat, letih, dan tidak berdaya. Ia membuat jiwa kejantanan Mark ingin melindunginya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran," ujar Jaemin sambil mencoba tersenyum, "Anda membuat Johnny pergi dengan bahagia."

Mark pilu melihat senyum di wajah sedih itu.

"Jangan biarkan saya menyita waktu Anda."

Mark tidak mengerti gadis ini. Ia datang memohon padanya, berterima kasih atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya dan sekarang mengusirnya!

Jaemin berjalan ke pintu. Tubuhnya kembali limbung.

Mark mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap Jaemin.

Jaemin menggeleng dan menghindar. "Saya tidak apa-apa," katanya dan melangkah ke pintu dengan tubuh limbungnya.

Mark semakin tidak mengerti gadis ini.

Mark melihat Jaemin berdiri mematung di pintu. Untuk sesaat ia yakin gadis ini akan jatuh pingsan tapi kemudian gadis itu melangkah tegas untuk mengabarkan kematian Duke pada seisi Sternberg.

Dalam waktu sekejap semua orang mengetahui kabar kematian Duke. Dalam waktu sekejap pula upacara penguburan Duke of Cookelt diselenggarakan. Tepat seminggu setelah kematiannya, peti mati Duke telah siap untuk dikubur.

Sahabat dan kerabat Duke Johnny berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru untuk mengantar Duke ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Semua orang tampak begitu sedih oleh kepergian Duke of Cookelt yang telah mereka kenal dengan baik. Sepanjang yang dilihat Mark, tidak seorangpun yang sesedih Jaemin. Namun anehnya, Mark tidak melihat gadis itu dalam kerumunan orang berbaju hitam ini. Tidak di antara barisan terdepan keluarga Duke Johnny. Tidak juga di antara Duchess Nayeon dan kedua putra-putrinya.

Mark mengakui. Di antara semua wanita yang dikenalnya, Jaeminlah wanita yang pandai bersandiwara. Jaemin telah berhasil membuatnya percaya ia adalah putri yang berbakti. Jaemin telah berhasil membuatnya terharu. Namun, ternyata ia tetaplah sorang putri yang melacurkan diri ketika ayahnya sakit parah.

Baru saja Mark berpikir seperti itu ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di pintu gereja – jauh dari kerumunan.

Wajah gadis itu tertutup kerudung hitam namun Mark yakin gadis itu adalah Jaemin.

Mark tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan. Mengapa ia tidak berada di antara keluarganya?

Setelah Duke Johnny dikubur dan orang-orang menjauh, Jaemin bergerak.

Jaemin ingin mengantar Duke tapi Duchess Nayeon melarangnya. "Anak haram seperti kau hanya akan mempermalukan kami," katanya.

Jaemin tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama dalam keluarga durhaka ini.

Begitu mendengar kematian Duke, mereka bukannya bersedih malah bersuka cita. Duchess dan Jisung mulai berebut kuasa atas harta keluarga Riddick. Baik Duchess Nayeon maupun Yeri tidak tertarik membatalkan janji kencan mereka di saat Jaemin memberitahukan kematian Duke.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" itulah yang dikatakan Duchess ketika Jaemin mencegahnya pergi. "Ia sudah mati."

"Anda perlu mengurus penguburan Johnny."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Bukannya kau putri haram kesayangannya? Mengapa kau tidak mati bersama ayahmu?"

Saat itu Jaemin hanya bisa menangis untuk Duke.

"Aku punya janji!" itulah yang dikatakan Yeri. "Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan orang mati."

Jisung juga tidak jauh berbeda. Ia bersorak gembira ketika mengetahui kematian Duke dan mulai merencanakan tindakannya setelah menjadi Duke of Cookelt yang baru.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi keluarga durhaka itu tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama meratapi kuburan dingin Duke.

"Oh, Johnny," Jaemin jatuh lemas di sisi makam Duke. Air matanya yang belum kering kembali bercucuran. "Tempat tidurmu masih hangat tapi mereka sudah berebut warisan."

Jaemin merasa begitu hampa. Sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan seorang diri tanpa sanak saudara. Kali ini tidak akan ada Duke Johnny kedua yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tidak ada lagi orang yang menerimanya sebagai bagian keluarga mereka.

Mata basah Jaemin menatap lekat-lekat kuburan yang masih segar. Hatinya hampa. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya isak tangis yang tertahan mengisi kesunyian dirinya.

Mark berdiri hanya dua meter di belakang gadis itu tanpa suara. Tangisan gadis inilah yang benar-benar memilukan suasana penguburan ini.

Bila beberapa saat lalu Jaemin menjadi gadis yang paling pandai bersandiwara. Sekarang ia menjadi gadis yang paling tidak dimengertinya.

Entah berapa lama Jaemin duduk termenung seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri.

Jaemin belum berdiri tegak ketika tubuhnya kembali limbung.

Mark segera menangkap gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu tampak begitu pucat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Garis hitam di sekitar matanya menandakan keletihannya. Ia tampak jauh lebih pucat dan letih dari yang dilihat Mark seminggu lalu.

Mark terkejut. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit gadis itu, tangannya seperti tersengat sesuatu. Mark meletakkan tangan di kening gadis itu dan terkejut merasakan panas membara.

Segera Mark bertindak dengan membawa Jaemin menjauhi panas matahari musim panas yang menyengat ini.

Ketika Jaemin terjaga, ia melihat langit-langit yang berlukiskan para malaikat yang memahkotai Bunda Maria. Pikirannya yang kosong menatap lukisan itu dengan bertanya-tanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap lukisan itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Barulah Jaemin sadar ia tengah berbaring di kursi jemaat gereja dengan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Mark dan sebuah kain basah di keningnya.

Jaemin mengambil kain basah itu dari keningnya dan berusaha duduk.

Mark membantu Jaemin duduk. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Mark mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Y-ya..., saya sudah merasa lebih baik," jawab Jaemin sambil menyerahkan kain putih itu pada Mark, "Terima kasih banyak."

Jaemin berdiri dengan tubuh limbungnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Mark menahan tubuh Jaemin.

"T-tidak perlu repot-repot, Yang Mulia," Jaemin melepaskan diri, "Saya tidak akan pulang ke Sternberg."

Mark bertanya-tanya.

"Saya bukan bagian dari mereka. Johnny juga sudah tidak ada. Saya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali."

Johnny? Mark bertanya-tanya. Selama ini ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan cara Jaemin menyapa Duke of Cookelt. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tahu sedemikian akrabnyakah mereka sehingga Jaemin memanggil ayahnya hanya dengan namanya?

"Terima kasih atas kepedulian Anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran Mark," kata Jaemin sekali lagi.

Jaemin tampak begitu tidak berdaya, begitu rapuh. Begitu rapuhnya gadis itu hingga Mark yakin sebuah sentuhan lembut dapat menjatuhkannya.

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin berjalan dengan limbung ke pintu. Ia telah menawarkan bantuan tapi gadis itu menolaknya. Ia sudah menawarkan tumpangan tapi gadis itu tidak mau. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ia sudah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pria jantan. Yang lebih penting lagi adalah bukan urusannya mencampuri urusan Jaemin dan ia tidak punya kewajiban mengurus gadis itu.

Itulah yang dikatakan Mark pada dirinya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kereta kudanya tengah mengikuti kereta yang disewa Jaemin.

Sejam berlalu sudah dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang berhenti.

Mark mulai bingung ketika kereta kian menjauhi keramaian. Ia semakin curiga ketika mereka mulai memasuki daerah perbukitan.

Mark ingin tahu ke mana Jaemin pergi setelah kematian ayahnya. Tempat ini terlalu terpencil kalau mau dikatakan Jaemin pergi menenangkan diri di rumah keluarga Riddick yang lain. Tidak mungkin keluarga Riddick mempunyai kediaman di tempat terpelosok seperti ini.

Dua jam telah berlalu setelah memasuki daerah berhutan lebat ini namun tidak nampak sebuah rumah pun. Semakin mereka memasuki tempat ini, semakin tidak nyaman jalan yang mereka tempuh.

Mark bisa memastikan Jaemin tidak pergi menenangkan diri di salah satu rumah peristirahatan keluarga Riddick. Ia benar-benar tidak punya ide ke mana gadis ini pergi.

Rasanya sepanjang hari mereka menapaki jalan berbatu-batu itu sebelum akhirnya Mark melihat rumah. Menilik dari ukurannya dan jarak antara rumah yang satu dengan rumah yang lain, Mark yakin ini adalah desa petani.

Mark tidak mengerti apa yang dicari Jaemin di tempat ini. Tidak mungkin putri seorang Duke seperti Jaemin bisa dan mau tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Kereta berhenti dengan perlahan.

"Pangeran," kata pengawal Mark memberitahu dari jendela, "Kereta itu sudah berhenti."

Mark langsung melompat keluar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang terdekat dari kereta yang ditumpangi Jaemin.

Mark melihat Jaemin berdiri di depan pagar rumah kecil. Ia tengah membayar kusir kuda kereta sewaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika kereta itu pergi, Mark dapat melihat sebuah koper besar di sisi Jaemin.

Mark bertanya-tanya. Jaemin tidak mungkin hendak tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini, di rumah kecil seperti itu, bukan? Gadis bangsawan seperti dia tidak mungkin mau tinggal di tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan istananya.

Seorang pemuda yang menyandang cangkul atau apapun itu di pundaknya, berjalan ke arah Jaemin.

Jaemin tampak tertegun melihat pemuda itu dan sedetik kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu.

Seketika itu juga semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Mark. Pemuda itu pasti adalah kekasih Jaemin! Jaemin tidak membiarkannya menyentuhnya seolah-olah ia jijik pada setiap pria tapi ia menjatuhkan diri dalam dada pemuda itu. Jaemin juga membiarkan pemuda itu memegang wajahnya dan membopongnya ke dalam rumah.

Mark yakin rumah itu adalah rumah pemuda itu.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipahami mengapa Jaemin yang jelas-jelas gadis berdarah biru bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda pedesaan seperti pria itu. Tidak dapat dipahami besarnya cinta Jaemin sehingga ia mau tinggal di rumah yang tidak jauuh lebih besar dari kamar Duke Johnny!

Mark sering mendengar cerita wanita bangsawan yang rela meninggalkan segalanya demi cinta. Namun baru kali ini ia melihat contoh nyata dan ekstrim!

Beberapa saat kemudian Mark melihat pemuda itu keluar dengan cemas. Ia bergegas membawa masuk koper besar Jaemin. Belum semenit ia masuk, ia sudah keluar lagi. Kali ini ia berlari ke rumah di sisi kanan.

Mark tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melaju dengan cepat dari belakang rumah di atas kuda coklat.

Seketika itu juga Mark tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pasti pergi mencari dokter! Ia sama sekali sudah lupa akan demam tinggi Jaemin!

'Namun,' Mark kembali bertanya-tanya. 'Apakah mungkin ada dokter di tempat terpencil seperti ini?'

Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah semenjak kepergian pemuda itu tapi tidak nampak tanda-tanda pemuda itu kembali. Keberadaannya di pohon besar itu juga sudah mengundang ketertarikan para penghuni desa.

Mark melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah tempat Jaemin berada.

Ketika ia mendekati rumah itu, ia melihat pekarangannya yang tertata rapi. Rumputnya yang pendek tampak seperti baru dipangkas beberapa hari lalu. Namun ketika ia memegang pintu, ia merasakan debu di pegangannya.

Untuk sesaat Mark ragu. Haruskah ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Kalaupun ia mengetuk pintu, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Jaemin mengenai keberadaannya di sini?

"Papa."

Mark terkejut. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

"Jangan pergi, Papa."

Kali ini Mark tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Biarkan aku ikut, Papa," Mark mendengar isak tangis Jaemin, "Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri."

Mark tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk masuk.

"Papa..."

Mark langsung menuju asal suara itu.

Jaemin tampak begitu kesakitan. Sebuah kain basah berada di keningnya. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya terus menerus memanggil Papa dan mengulangi kalimat: aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri; jangan pergi.

Mark melihat sekeliling – mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tempat menandah air.

Di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur, Mark melihat sebuah baskom penuh berisi air. Markpun segera mengambil kain di kening Jaemin yang membara, menyeka keringat di wajah pucatnya, membasahi kain itu lagi, dan kembali menyeka wajah Jaemin.

"Papa...," mata Jaemin terbuka.

Mark membalikkan badannya untuk membasahi kain.

"Jangan pergi!" Jaemin menangkap tangan Mark dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Mark tertegun. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata pilu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," bisik Mark lembut dan ia duduk di sisi Jaemin. "Aku janji," Mark menggenggam tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Mark tertegun. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyum manis Jaemin yang seperti ini. Jaemin tampak begitu bahagia dan damai sehingga Mark tidak tega menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jaemin.

Jaemin memejamkan matanya namun tangannya masih menuntut bukti keberadaan Mark di sisinya.

Dengan tangannya yang terbebas, Mark terus menyeka keringat Jaemin dan dengan sabar membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan gadis itu. Matanya terus menatap wajah yang menderita itu.

Kematian Duke Johnny pasti merupakan pukulan besar bagi Jaemin.

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaemin setelah ini?

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, Jaemin tidak mau kembali ke Sternberg. Apakah Jaemin akan tinggal di tempat ini? Bersama pemuda itu?

Ingatan akan pemuda yang menyambut Jaemin, membuat Mark mual. Saat ini ia berada di rumah pemuda itu!

Tiba-tiba Mark sadar sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu akan muncul.

Mark beranjak bangkit.

Melalui jendela di seberang tempat tidur, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda itu. Namun Mark tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia segera mengompres Jaemin kembali dan beranjak pergi.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya!? Apa yang akan dikatakan dunia!? Ia tidak pernah menjaga orang sakit sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah menunggu orang sakit seperti ini. Sekarang ia menunggui anak haram, pelacur yang tidak tahu malu, gadis licik yang melamarnya, dan... dan...

Mark melihat wajah cantik yang pucat itu. Kesedihan gadis ini bukanlah sebuah sandiwara. Mungkin kesedihannya, penderitaannyalah yang membuatnya iba dan pada akhirnya membawanya ke tempat ini.

Cukup sudah! Jaemin tidak sendiri lagi. Siapa pun pemuda itu, Jaemin sudah mempunyai orang yang akan menjaganya.

Saat itulah ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa kecilnya rumah ini – kalau mau disebut rumah. Tempat ini hanya mempunyai satu perapian di seberang pintu masuk. Dapur kecil di sisi kanan pintu. Sebuah meja kayu persegi berdiri di depan perapian bersama empat kursi kayu tua yang mengelilingi keempat sisinya. Singkat kata, ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dan dapur menjadi satu di tempat ini. Hanya satu pintu di sisi kiri perapian yang membatasi ruang ini dengan ruang tidur Jaemin.

Mark tidak dapat memahami bagaimana Jaemin akan tinggal di tempat ini, rumah yang pasti tidak lebih besar dari kamar Jaemin di Sternberg.

Ketika Mark memperhatikan perlengkapan dapur yang begitu minim, barulah ia menyadari betapa kotornya tempat ini.

Debu tebal dapat dijumpai di setiap sudut.

"Betapa malasnya penghuni rumah ini," gumam Mark.

Tiba-tiba saja Mark tersadar. Di mana pemuda itu tidur? Di mana Jaemin tidur? Akankah mereka berdua tidur bersama? Pikiran itu membuatnya kembali mual dan pada saat yang bersamaan membangkitkan kewaspadaannya.

Mark segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

Baru saja Mark mencapai kereta kudanya ketika dua ekor kuda menuju rumah itu. Seorang adalah pemuda itu dan yang seorang lagi, Mark yakini, adalah sang dokter.

Sekarang pemuda itu sudah kembali bersama dokter. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Mark untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi.


	5. chapter 5

_**wahh, ternyata di ffn tertinggal sekali story ini.**_ _ **aku kejar up dehh.**_ _ **benernya radak sebel sih klo up di sini, soalnya aku pake app hp, aku ga bisa buka webnya.**_ _ **dan untuk status complete itu, beneran deh aku udah coba ubah ke in progress tapi ttp gtu terus. aku juga gemes liatnya.**_ _ **udah deh daripada aku ngebacot terus, mending langsung ke critanya, ye gakk?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

Jaemin merapatkan syal di sekeliling bahunya. Matanya menatap kejauhan di puncak bukit berumput yang luas itu. Pikirannya kosong tapi hatinya begitu damai. Rasanya sudah lama Jaemin tidak merasa setenang ini.

Pagi ini ia terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Di keningnya ada sebuah kain kering. Di sisi tempat tidur ada baskom penuh berisi air.

Jaemin tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Pasti Jenolah yang telah menjaganya sepanjang malam dan saat ini pemuda itu pasti sudah berada di ladangnya.

Jaemin mengenal Jeno enam tahun lalu ketika ia dan ayahnya menetap di Hauppauge, desa pertanian ini karena sakit ayahnya. Semenjak itu mereka menjadi teman baik.

Rumah yang saat ini menjadi milik Jaemin adalah dulu adalah bagian dari milik keluarga Jeno. Ketika mereka datang enam tahun lalu, ayah Jaemin menyewanya. Rumah itu memang kecil dan hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur. Namun saat itu hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan mereka dengan kondisi keuangan mereka yang terbatas. Mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk merawat sakit ayah Jaemin. Bagi Jaemin sendiri, ia tidak membutuhkan tempat tidur karena ia harus selalu berada di sisi pembaringan ayahnya.

Setelah kematian ayahnya, keluarga Jeno bermaksud baik dengan mengambil Jaemin sebagai putri angkat mereka. Namun beberapa hari setelahnya Duke of Cookelt datang oleh permintaan Taeyong.

Tampaknya sebelum meninggal Taeyong mengirim surat pada Duke Johnny. Ia meminta Duke untuk merawat Jaemin setelah kematiannya dan atas keinginannya sendiri, jasadnya dibakar dan abunya ditebar di laut.

Taeyong benar-benar seorang petualang. Matipun ia tidak mau berdiam diri di suatu tempat.

Untuk Jaemin, Duke Johnny membeli rumah yang menjadi tempat persinggahan terakhir Taeyong. Duke Johnny juga membuat nisan ayah Jaemin di belakang pekarangan rumah mungil ini agar Jaemin dapat mengunjungi ayahnya sesering mungkin.

Duke Johnny tidak pernah melarang Jaemin pulang ke rumah ini setiap bulannya selama satu atau dua hari untuk mengunjungi Taeyong. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia menemani Jaemin.

Namun setelah Duke Johnny jatuh sakit, Jaemin tidak pernah pulang. Itulah sebabnya Jeno begitu senang ketika melihatnya kemarin sore – sepulangnya dari ladang keluarga mereka.

Melihat satu-satunya teman baik dan orang yang terdekat dengannya, Jaemin tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jeno, oh, Jeno...," isaknya.

"Ada apa, Jaemin? Apa yang terjadi" tanya Jeno cemas, terlebih lagi setelah ia menyadari gaun hitam Jaemin dan sebuah koper besar di depan pagar rumah mungil Jaemin.

"Oh, Jeno, Johnny," isak Jaemin, "Johnny..., ia... i-ia sudah pergi."

Jeno terperanjat. "Katakan padaku, Jaeminku yang manis, apa yang terjadi pada Duke Johnny?" Jeno merangkum wajah Jaemin.

Melalui matanya yang basah, Jaemin melihat ketegangan di wajah pemuda itu. Jaemin belum menjawab ketika Jeno terpekik kaget.

"Ya, Tuhan! Badanmu panas sekali, Jaemin!" serunya kaget. Tangannya berpindah ke kening Jaemin. "Kau demam!" ia mengumumkan dan seketika itu pula ia membopong Jaemin ke dalam rumah.

Segera setelah membaringkan Jaemin di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya, dan mengompresnya dengan kain basah, Jeno berkata,

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Jaemin sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena ia langsung tertidur nyenyak karena perasaan lelah dan lega. Namun Jaemin yakin Jeno segera kembali karena ia merasa ia mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sambil terus menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Pagi ini ketika Jaemin terbangun, Jaemin merasa segar. Ia tidak lagi merasa lelah ataupun sakit.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengunjungi makan ayahnya.

"Papa," katanya, "Apakah kau sudah bertemu Johnny?"

Jaemin menatap sedih nisan dingin itu. "Kau pasti senang dapat berkumpul lagi dengan teman baikmu. Ia telah menjagaku dengan baik. Ia menyayangiku seperti putrinya sendiri. Karena itu, Papa, berbaiklah padanya. Ia adalah ayah angkat yang hebat."

Air mata Jaemin menetes jatuh.

"Sekarang aku sebatang kara lagi. Tapi, Papa, aku tidak akan pernah putus asa. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sisimu selamanya."

Pagi ini Jaemin memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Ia akan bekerja pada keluarga Jeno atau pada keluarga petani lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia akan menanam sayur-sayuran di pekarangannya yang kecil. Ia akan melewatkan hari-hari tenang di desa ini – jauh dari keluarga Riddick.

Duke memang menunjuknya sebagai wali Jisung. Namun itu tidak berarti ia harus tinggal bersama mereka.

Jaemin tidak ingin lagi bertemu keluarga itu. Ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan Jisung yang hendak memperkosanya lagi di malam kematian Duke Johnny. Jaemin tidak mau berbantah lagi dengan Duchess Nayeon yang mengundang Earl of Mongar beberapa saat setelah kematian Duke Johnny untuk membiarkan Earl of Mongar membawanya pulang sebagai istri barunya. Jaemin juga tidak mau melihat Yeri, sang putri durhaka. Walaupun Yeri bukan putri kandungnya, Duke Johnny mencintai Yeri dan melimpahinya dengan segala kekayaannya. Namun Yeri memilih untuk berkencan daripada berkabung untuk kematian Duke.

Saat ini di Sternberg pasti terjadi kekacauan.

Taeil memberitahu Jaemin bahwa kehadirannya diperlukan dalam pembacaan surat wasiat Duke Johnny. Namun Duchess Nayeon bersikeras Jaemin tidak punya urusan dengan surat wasiat itu. Malahan ia mengumumkan pernikahan Jaemin dan Earl of Mongar sudah dekat.

Earl of Mongar sendiri tidak henti-hentinya mendekatinya setelah kematian Duke. Earl bersimpati padanya, namun Jaemin percaya Earl tua yang mata keranjang itu hanya berpura-pura.

"Apa kurangnya Earl Mongar!?" pekik Duchess Nayeon ketika melihat Jaemin menolak tawaran Earl utunk pergi ke pesta, "Apa kau bodoh!? Tak lama lagi tua bangka itu akan mati dan setelah itu kau akan menguasai hartanya."

Jaemin saat itu hanya menatap Duchess dan dengan tenang berkata, "Mengapa Anda sendiri tidak menikah dengannya?"

Jawaban itu membuat Duchess murka.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" ia menampar Jaemin dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya tamparan itu hingga Jaemin jatuh terhuyung-huyung.

Jaemin hanya berdiam diri setelahnya. Sakit di pipinya tidaklah sesakit di hatinya oleh kepergian Duke.

Hari itu, di hari penguburan Duke Johnny, Duchess mengunci Jaemin di kamarnya. Menurut rencana Duchess, Earl of Mongar akan datang ketika mereka semua pergi mengubur Duke. Duchess memberi ijin pada Earl untuk melakukan apapun pada Jaemin demi mendapatkan Jaemin sebagai istri barunya. Namun Duchess tidak tahu Jaemin sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri.

Sebelum Duchess menyebutnya sebagai anak haram yang mempermalukan keluarga Riddick, Jaemin sudah yakin Duchess akan melarangnya pergi mengantar Duke ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Berkat Duchess Nayeon yang mengawasinya dengan ketat setelah kematian Duke itu pula, Jaemin berhasil meloloskan diri dari Jisung. Di saat Jisung mencoba memperkosanya kembali, Duchess berteriak-teriak memanggilnya sehingga Jisung tidak punya pilhan lain selain melepaskannya.

Duchess begitu murka ketika Jaemin muncul terlambat dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak tidak tahu malu!?" bentaknya, "Ayahmu baru saja mati dan kau pergi melacur!"

Jaemin tidak ingin memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai kau menikah!" Duchess menyeret Jaemin ke dalam kamarnya dan mengurung Jaemin.

Jaemin patut berterima kasih pada Duchess yang menguncinya di kamar. Karena pengurungan itulah Jisung tidak bisa lagi mendekati Jaemin. Jaemin juga bisa dengan tenang mempersiapkan kopernya dan dengan aman melompat ke pohon di sisi serambi kamarnya.

Sekarang Jaemin sudah bebas. Ia tidak mau menukar ketenangan ini dengan apapun. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarga Riddick yang telah mengusirnya itu.

"Katakan pada Johnny, Papa, aku menyesal tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya," kata Jaemin kemudian ia menutup perjumpaannya, "Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan, Papa. Sore ini aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi."

Jaeminpun pergi untuk membersihkan rumah mungilnya dan membongkar kopernya. Sekarang di sinilah ia, di bukit perbatasan Hauppauge – menikmati keindahan matahari terbit.

Begitu indah, begitu tenangnya tempat ini sehingga Jaemin bisa melupakan segala kesedihannya.

"Di sini rupanya kau."

Jaemin menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat Jeno mendekat dengan tegang.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya.

"Kau begitu manis," Jaemin tersenyum – teringat kepedulian pemuda itu padanya kemarin.

Wajah Jeno langsung memerah.

Jaemin tertawa geli. "Kau masih selugu anak kecil."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri," gerutu Jeno tidak senang, "Saya dibesarkan di desa terpencil bukan di kota besar seperti Anda."

Tawa Jaemin langsung hilang. Mata biru mudanya kembali memandang kejauhan dengan sedih.

"Jaemin...," Jeno cemas, "Apakah kau..."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang mencariku?" potong Jaemin. "Apakah kau datang membawa susu segar yang baru kau peras dan roti hangat yang masih mengepul dari dapurmu untukku?" Jaemin tersenyum. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Jeno setiap pagi ketika ia berada di sini.

"Benar," jawab Jeno, "Dan aku terkejut setengah mati melihat rumahmu kosong." Lalu Jeno berseru, "Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kau ada di sini, Jaemin? Bagaimana panasmu?"

"Jangan khawatir," Jaemin tersenyum geli, "Aku sudah pulih. Lihatlah aku sudah mendapatkan kembali tenagaku." Kemudian Jaemin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Di manakah sarapan pagi yang kausiapkan untukku?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Jeno kembali berseru, "Aku meletakkannya di depan pintu rumahmu."

"Tampaknya aku harus segera pulang sebelum rotimu dingin."

Jeno langsung melompat berdiri.

Jaeminpun berdiri dan membiarkan pemuda itu memimpinnya pulang ke rumah mungilnya.

Perjalanan pulang itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai perjalanan yang sunyi. Setiap kali mereka berjumpa dengan seseorang, dapat dipastikan mereka akan disapa. Mereka yang jauh lebih tua, menyapa Jaemin dengan ramah dan menyampaikan bela sungkawanya atas kematian Duke.

"Jaemin, kau sudah kembali?" kata orang pertama yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Jaemin, aku turut bersedih," kata yang kedua.

"Apakah kabar itu benar, Jaemin?" kata yang lain, "Aku turut bersedih. Duke adalah pria yang baik."

"Selamat datang lagi, Jaemin," sapaan lain yang diterima Jaemin.

"Apakah rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya mereka penuh kepedulian.

Dan ketika mereka berjumpa dengan pemuda-pemudi sebaya, mereka akan mengolok-olok Jeno.

"Jeno, kau sudah mengawal Jaemin lagi!" seru mereka.

"Wah... wah... lihatlah Jeno. Sekarang ia menjadi pengawal sang Lady Jaemin."

"Lihatlah Jeno! Ia tidak mau orang lain mendekati Jaemin."

"Jeno, apa aku boleh berkencan dengan Jaemin?"

"Jeno, pagi-pagi ini kau sudah mengajak Jaemin berkencan!?"

Jeno, seperti biasa, marah-marah atas olok-olokan itu.

"Kami hanya teman!" gerutunya setiap saat.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh olok-olokan mereka. Jaemin tahu mereka hanya bercanda dan di balik semua itu, Jaemin dapat merasakan jiwa persaudaraan mereka.

Jaemin juga tahu Jeno menyukainya sejak enam tahun lalu. Jaemin juga menyukai Jeno tetapi tidak akan lebih dari seorang teman.

Enam tahun lalu, ketika ayahnya terbaring sakit, Jeno selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya. Ia selalu membawa serta makanan untuk Jaemin dan bercanda dengan Jaemin untuk mengusir kesedihannya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal, Jeno adalah orang pertama yang menghiburnya. Kemudian ketika Jaemin dibawa pergi Duke Johnny, ia adalah orang yang paling sedih. Jeno juga adalah orang selalu merawat kebun mungilnya selama ia tidak ada di Hauppauge. Setelahnya, setiap kali Jaemin datang ke Hauppauge, Jeno selalu mencuri waktu untuk menemaninya.

Ini adalah hal di antara mereka berdua tapi seisi desa mengetahuinya. Jaemin baru saja datang kemarin sore tapi setiap orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Jaemin mendesah panjang. "Inilah bedanya kota dan desa."

"Ada apa, Jaemin?" tanya Jeno cemas, "Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Biar kulihat!" tangan Jeno terulur ke kening Jaemin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jaemin menghindar.

'Jeno tidak akan pernah mengerti,' pikir Jaemin dan ia membuka pintu pagarnya.

Jaemin tertegun. Sebotol susu terguling di depan pintu rumah mungilnya – mengotori teras yang baru dibersihkannya pagi ini dan membasahi roti yang dibawa Jeno pula untuknya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jeno terpekik kaget, "Aku begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga membuat kecerobohan!"

"Tidak apa," Jaemin membungkuk mengambil botol yang hampir kosong dan roti basah itu.

Jeno menyambar botol beserta roti di tangan Jaemin. "Aku akan segera membawa yang baru." Sebelum Jaemin sempat mencegah, Jeno sudah berlari pulang.

Inilah Jeno. Bila Jaemin tidak segera menjawab ketukan pintunya di pagi hari, ia akan berteriak-teriak membangunkan Jaemin. Jika ia masih tidak menemukan Jaemin, ia akan berlari pontang-panting mencarinya ke setiap sudut desa dan akhirnya menemukan Jaemin di bukit padang rumput yang sama.

Jeno benar-benar seorang pemuda yang menarik. Hanya ada satu tempat yang dituju Jaemin seteiap pagi, namun Jeno selalu mencarinya ke mana-mana sebelum pergi ke bukit itu.

"Jaemin!" Jeno mengetuk pintu ketika Jaemin mencuci kain yang baru digunakannya untuk membersihkan teras.

Jaemin segera menjemur kain itu di atas perapian.

"Jaemin!" seru Jeno lagi, "Kau masih di dalam?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini," Jaemin membuka pintu.

Jeno terlihat begitu lega.

"Kau masih tidak berubah," Jaemin tersenyum – menerima roti dan susu baru dari Jeno.

Jeno mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk ketika Jaemin mengambil gelas dan piring.

"Kau ingat, Jeno," Jaemin terkenang, "Papa selalu marah-marah setiap kali kau berteriak-teriak memanggilku." Jaemin tersenyum mengingat omelan ayahnya setiap kali Jeno mulai berteriak-teriak membangunkan Jaemin.

"Segera tutup mulut bocah itu!" kata Taeyong setiap kali ia terbangun oleh seruan Jeno.

Ketika keadaan ayahnya mulai memburuk, Jaemin selalu menunggu Jeno di depan pintu. Ia tidak mau Jeno membangunkan ayahnya yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu!" potong Jeno tidak senang, "Kenangan itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bersedih. Sebaiknya kau segera melupakannya."

Jaemin terdiam. Ia membuka lemari lain di dinding untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa disajikan bersama roti dan susu itu. Saat itulah Jaemin sadar dapurnya kosong!

Tampaknya inilah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan uang simpanannya.

"Maafkan aku," Jaemin meletakkan piring berisi roti yang sudah diirisnya dan segelas susu di depan Jeno. "Aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk disajikan."

"Apa yang kauperlukan?" tanya Jeno, "Aku akan mengambilnya di rumah."

"Tidak perlu," Jaemin mengambil gelas susunya beserta piring dan peralatan makan untuk mereka. "Siang ini aku akan pergi membelinya. Aku harus membeli banyak barang untuk hari-hari mendatang."

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?" Jeno bertanya antusias.

Jaemin meletakkan piring-piring itu dan gelasnya kemudian duduk di depan Jeno. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa saja yang kauperlukan?" Jeno bertanya penuh semangat, "Aku akan membelinya untukmu."

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Ya Tuhan!" Jeno mengejutkan Jaemin, "Aku berjanji pada Ayah untuk menemaninya ke pasar hewan."

"Segeralah pulang sebelum ayahmu marah," Jaemin tersenyum. "Aku tidak terburu-buru. Aku bisa membelinya besok."

"Apa yang selanjutnya akan kaulakukan?"

Jaemin menatap kosong roti dan susu hangatnya. Selera makannya masih belum pulih. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menanam sayur-sayuran untuk diriku sendiri."'

"Kau bisa menjadi guru!" usul Jeno.

Jaemin melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa membaca, menulis. Kau lebih berpendidikan dari kami," desak Jeno. "Penduduk desa pasti senang kalau kau mau menjadi guru."

Jaemin tersenyum. "Ya, itu adalah usul yang bagus. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Namun, Jeno, aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengajar dan buku serta peralatan tulis."

"Kami akan membangunnya untukmu," Jeno berkata penuh semangat, "Penduduk desa pasti dengan senang hati membangun tempat mengajar bagimu. Kami akan berurunan membeli segala yang kauperlukan."

"Terima kasih, Jeno," kata Jaemin, "Itu adalah ide yang sangat baik. Aku akan dengan senang hati membagi apa yang kuketahui pada kalian. Namun."

"Sudah diputuskan!" Jeno berdiri, "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayah ibu sebelum merundingkannya dengan yang lain!"

"Jeno!" Jaemin mencoba menghentikan pemuda itu.

Jeno tidak mendengar Jaemin. Ia terus berlari pulang.

Jaemin menyukai ide mengajar penduduk desa kecil ini. Namun Jaemin tidak suka ide dibayar dan merepotkan mereka untuk kepentingan mengajarnya. Jaemin tidak keberatan bila mereka mau membangun gedung sekolah untuknya. Jaemin keberatan bila mereka harus mengeluarkan uang untuk buku-buku pelajaran yang ingin digunakannya beserta peralatan belajar mengajar. Jaemin ingin bekerja selama gedung itu dibangun dan setelahnya, ia akan menggunakan uang hasil kerjanya untuk membeli peralatan belajar mengajar.

"Jaemin," Jeno berseru.

Jaemin langsung keluar. Jeno sudah berada dalam pekarangan rumahnya sendiri.

"Sore ini datanglah untuk makan malam bersama kami. Ayah ibu pasti senang melihatmu."

"Terima kasih, Jeno," kata Jaemin, "Hari ini aku ingin menyendiri. Besok sore aku akan bergabung dalam acara makan malam kalian."

"Baiklah," kata Jeno.

"Jeno, tunggu!" cegah Jaemin melihat pemuda itu membalikkan badan.

"Aku akan memberi kabar," pemuda itu berlari ke rumah tepat di sisi kanan rumah Jaemin.

Karena rumah Jaemin adalah milik Jeno pada awalnya, rumah mereka adalah satu-satunya rumah yang bertetangga dekat di desa pertanian ini. Hanya sebaris pagar setinggi pinggang yang membatasi taman kecil Jaemin dengan peternakan keluarga Jeno. Jaemin melihat Jeno masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jaeminpun kembali ke rumahnya untuk meringkas meja. Jaemin menyimpan kembali susu yang tidak tersentuh itu di dalam botolnya dan membiarkan roti itu di atas meja.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jaemin pada Jeno, sepanjang hari itu ia menyendiri di dalam rumahnya – di dalam dunianya. Ia duduk berjam-jam di depan nisan ayahnya dengan mata dan pikiran kosong. Ia melamun di dalam rumah mungilnya. Ia mengenang saat-saat terakhir bersama ayahnya di rumah ini.

Jaemin sama sekali tidak terusik oleh kegelapan ketika malam menjelang.

Gelapnya rumahnya yang tanpa penerangan membuat Jeno menduga gadis itu tidur sehingga ia tidak mengganggunya.

Seseungguhnya, Jaemin duduk di sisi tempat tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya enam tahun lalu. Kakinya merapat di dadanya dan kepalanya merebah di atas kedua lutunya sementara tangannya memeluk rapat-rapat lututnya.

Jaemin merasa begitu kesepian. Ia merindukan saat-saat menjaga ayahnya yang terbaring sakit, saat-saat Duke Johnny membuatnya panik sepanjang malam.

Jaemin tidak menangis. Ia sudah sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Ia terlalu sedih dan kesepian untuk dapat menangis.

Ia tidak merasa begitu kesepian seperti ini ketika ia masih berada di Sternberg setelah kematian Duke. Jaemin juga tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini ketika ayahnya meninggal enam tahun lalu.

Jaemin tahu ia masih terlalu kecil enam tahun lalu untuk mengerti arti kesepian. Walau tidak diragukan Jaemin lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya, ia masih belum memahami apa arti perpisahan kekal.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis yang belum genap sebelas tahun?

Jaemin tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini dalam seminggu terakhir di Sternberg itu.

Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus melewati hari-hari sepi mendatang. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak mudah putus asa.

Sepanjang malam itu, Jaemin hanya meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Ketika sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar, barulah Jaemin sadar bertapa lamanya ia duduk melamun dengan pikiran kosong.

Jaemin segera menemui ayahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Jaemin! Jaemin!"

Jaemin yang baru saja mencapai nisan ayahnya, mau tak mau berbalik.

"Selamat pagi, Jaemin," Jeno tersenyum di depan pagar. "Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu," ia mengangkat sebuah keranjang.

"Masuklah," kata Jaemin, "Aku ingin menemui Papa dan setelah itu aku akan bergabung denganmu."

"Baiklah," Jenopun mempersilakan dirinya sendiri sementara Jaemin menyampaikan selamat paginya dengan cepat kepada ayahnya.

Ketika Jaemin kembali, Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan tidak senangnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak makan," katanya menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai apa pun untuk menambah rasa pada roti itu," Jaemin mencari alasan dengan cepat.

"Hari ini aku membawanya untukmu," Jeno tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan ia segera membongkar isi keranjangnya di atas meja. "Aku membawa roti, susu, keju, madu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang itu satu per satu, "Mentega, gula, , garam, dan rempah-rempah."

Jaemin terperangah.

"Ketika aku mengatakan pada ibu kau tidak mempunyai apapun di dapurmu, ia menyuruhku membawa ini untukmu."

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

"Ayah juga mengijinkan aku untuk menemanimu ke kota hari ini."

"Tidak perlu, Jeno," Jaemin tidak ingin menyita waktu pemuda itu. Jeno adalah adalah satu-satunya penerus pertanian keluarganya. Ia sangat dibutuhkan di ladang mereka. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau pasti membutuhkan orang untuk membawa barang-barangmu."

Jaemin lepas tangan. Sinar mata pemuda itu sudah mengatakan ia tidak bisa dicegah.

Segera setelah memaksakan diri untuk menyantap seiris roti dan segelas susu di hadapan Jeno, Jaemin segera membersihkan meja.

Jeno pulang untuk menyiapkan gerobak kudanya ketika Jaemin bersiap-siap.

Jaemin hanya menyisir rambut dan mengambil uangnya. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah menanti Jeno di depan rumah.

Seawal mungkin mereka pergi ke kota, semakin cepat pula Jaemin dapat mengembalikan Jeno pada keluarganya.

Jaemin tidak perlu khawatir toko-toko di kota terdekat masih tutup. Inilah bedanya kota besar dan kota kecil. Kota besar adalah kota malam dan kota kecil adalah kota pagi. Pada pukul delapan pagi dapat dipastikan semua orang sudah terjaga dan pada sekitar pukul sepuluh malam tiap orang sudah berada di seluruh rumah mereka masing-masing – bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Baru saja mereka meninggalkan Hauppauge ketika sebuah kereta menghadang jalan mereka.

"Hei!" seru Jeno marah pada kereta yang melintang di tengah jalan itu, "Apa kalian tidak tahu cara menggunakan jalan!?"

"Inikah si gadis kota yang terkenal itu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kereta.

Jeno melintangkan tangan di depan Jaemin. "Siapa kau!? Tunjukan dirimu!"

Seorang pria menunjukkan kepalanya di jendela. "Ia lebih cantik dari yang dikabarkan," pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

"Tuan Taehyun," Jeno terperanjat, "Jaemin tidak punya hutang pada Anda. Jangan ganggu dia," pintanya.

Jaemin tertarik mengapa Jeno tampak begitu takut pada pria sombong itu.

"Jaemin..." ulang pemuda itu, "Nama yang indah."

"Siapa dia, Jeno?" tanya Jaemin.

"Kau juga punya suara yang indah," seru Taehyun gembira, "Sudah diputuskan! Aku menginginkanmu!"

Jeno terperanjat.

Jaemin juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Ternyata pemuda sombong ini tidak lebih dari seorang pria mata keranjang. Seharusnya ia mengetahuinya ketika ia melihat cara pemuda itu melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Taehyun," Jaemin menolak sopan, "Saya sungguh tersanjung namun saya tidak pantas untuk Anda."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau bermulut manis. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu!"

Baru saja pemuda itu berkata ketika dua orang pria kekar muncul dari sisi kereta yang tidak dapat dilihat mereka.

Jaemin tidak tahu apa tujuan dua pria itu sehingga ia tidak siap ketika mereka menariknya turun dengan paksa. Begitu kerasnya tarikan mereka sehingga Jaemin akan jatuh ke tanah bila mereka tidak menggenggam kuat-kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan Jaemin!" Jeno meloncat turun.

"Jangan menghalangi Tuan Muda Taehyun!" seorang dari pria itu menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Jeno.

Jeno jatuh terpelanting. Kepalanya membentur roda kereta dengan keras.

"JENO!!!" Jaemin berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kedua pria itu menyeret Jaemin ke pintu kereta Taehyun di sisi lain.

"Lepaskan!" Jaemin memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!" Jaemin kian cemas melihat Jeno tidak juga berdiri, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau ia mati!?" Jaemin menatap tajam pada pria di dalam kereta.

"Nyawa pemuda ingusan itu tidak ada artinya bagiku," Taehyun berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Apa nyawamu tidak berarti!?" serang Jaemin, "Apa kau pikir aku akan menutup mulut? Apa kaupikir mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu!?"

Pemuda itu tertawa tertawa mengejek Jaemin. "Mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Mungkin," Jaemin berkata dingin, "Namun aku tidak takut padamu. Kau boleh membunuhku pula namun setelah itu orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa pembunuh kami. Seorang yang melihat kejadian ini pasti mengatakan salah seorang dari bawahanmu yang melakukannya."

Kalimat Jaemin membuat pria yang menghantam Jeno melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Dan mereka pasti mengatakan kaulah yang memerintah mereka demi nyawa mereka sendiri," Jaemin melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Kau tahu apa artinya itu, bukan?"

"Ah, aku melihat seseorang mendekat. Ia pasti melihat semuanya," tambah Jaemin pula.

"Lepaskan dia!" Taehyun berkata panik, "Segera tinggalkan tempat ini."

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menjauh – meninggalkan Jaemin yang berpuas diri. Seorang pria kaya dan sombong yang lebih suka menyuruh bawahannya selama ia bersembunyi di tempat aman, dapat dipastikan adalah pengecut.

Jeno mengenang kesakitan.

Perhatian Jaemin langsung teralih. "Jeno, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Jeno memegang kepalanya.

"Kau berdarah!" pekik Jaemin melihat tangan Jeno yang memerah. "Kita pulang saat ini juga," Jaemin membantu Jeno berdiri, "Lukamu harus segera diobati!"

Jaemin membantu Jeno berbaring di dalam gerobak kemudian ia melajukan kereta kembali ke desa.

Ayah ibu Jeno begitu cemas melihat luka putra satu-satunya mereka. Mereka segera mengobati luka Jeno.

Ketika Jaemin membantu ibu Jeno merawat luka di kepala Jeno itulah, ia mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Dari orang tua Jeno, Jaemin mendengar bahwa Taehyun adalah putra keluarga Burnap, pedagang kaya yang belakangan ini sukses. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria dalam tiga bersaudaranya dan ia adalah anak bungsu. Kakak-kakaknya dan orang tuanya sangat mencintainya. Apapun permintaan Taehyun, selalu dikabulkan keluarga Burnap. Yang lebih tidak menguntungkan adalah Taehyun seorang pemuda sombong yang berwatak buruk. Ia suka memeras orang lain. Ia juga tidak ragu-ragu merebut milik orang lain.

Selain memberitahu siapa Taehyun, orang tua Jeno juga memperingatkan Jaemin untuk berhati-hati pada Taehyun. Bila apa yang dikatakan Taehyun padanya memang serius, Taehyun pasti akan muncul kembali untuk mencarinya.

Yang tidak Jaemin pahami adalah bagaimana Taehyun tahu tentangnya?

Jaemin mendesah panjang. "Inilah bedanya kota besar dengan tempat terpencil," gumamnya.

Kejadian seremeh apa pun pasti segera menjalar ke seluruh pelosok dengan cepat. Jaemin tidak akan kaget kalau saat ini semua penduduk Hauppauge tahu mereka diserang Taehyun dan sekarang Jeno terluka.

Jaemin ingin menjaga Jeno, namun orang tua Jeno menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kau juga juga perlu istirahat," kata mereka, "Kejadian ini pasti mengagetkanmu."

Mereka juga berjanji akan memberi kabar pada Jaemin bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jeno entah itu baik atau buruk.

Jaemin berharap Jeno tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak mau menjadi penyebab celakanya pemuda itu. Baru saja ia berharap ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Jaemin berharap orang tua Jeno tidak datang untuk memberitahu keadaan Jeno memburuk.

"Selamat siang, manis," Taehyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum liciknya.

Jaemin terperanjat. "B-bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Taehyun menerobos masuk diikuti kedua pengawalnya.

"Siapa yang mempersilakanmu masuk!?" tegur Jaemin.

"Kaupikir ini rumah siapa?" balas Taehyun, "Ini adalah rumah ayahku. Kau tidak berhak tinggal di sini."

"Apa kau kira aku percaya?" Jaemin tidak gentar, "Rumah ini telah resmi menjadi milikku!"

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Taehyun. "Ini adalah bukti rumah ini adalah milik ayahku," Taehyun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang menyatakan rumah kecil ini adalah milik keluarga Burnap.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," kata Jaemin, "Johnny membelinya."

"Kau sudah tinggal di tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun, bagaimana kau akan membayar hutangmu?" Taehyun memegang dagu Jaemin.

"Lepaskan!" Jaemin menampar wajah Taehyun.

Dua pengawal Taehyun langsung mencekal Jaemin.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, perempuan sial!?" Taehyun mencengkeram rambut Jaemin.

"Mengajarimu adat," jawab Jaemin tenang – menolak menunjukkan kesakitannya.

"Akulah yang akan memberimu pelajaran, perempuan," Taehyun menarik rambut Jaemin sehingga wajah menengadah ke arahnya. Dengan mulutnya, ia mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Jaemin.

"Lepaskan!" Jaemin memberontak dengan jijik.

Dua pria di sisi Jaemin memegang tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat sementara Taehyun menjelajahi leher Jaemin dan dada gadis itu.

"HENTIKAN!!!" pekik Jaemin ketika ciuman Taehyun semakin turun ke dadanya. Tubuhnya merinding jijik dan ketakutan.

Taehyun membuka kancing di sepanjang dada Jaemin.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, bajingan!?"


	6. chapter 6

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o**.

Mark memegang pundak Taehyun dan menjatuhkan tinju yang keras di wajah pemuda itu.

Jaemin terbelalak. Mengapa Pangeran Mark berada di tempat ini?

Mark sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia masih berada di tempat ini. Hari itu setelah melihat pemuda itu datang dengan dokter, ia memang memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi ia tidak pergi ke villa tempat ia tinggal selama di Trottanilla, melainkan ke kota terdekat, kota asal dokter itu. Di sana Mark menyewa kamar untuknya dan pengawal-pengawalnya di sebuah penginapan.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang Mark lakukan. Mark mengirim pelayannya pulang untuk mengabari Yuta, pelayan dan pengurus pribadinya. Selain itu, Mark meminta dua pengawalnya untuk secara bergantian mengawasi Jaemin. Setiap tiga jam pengawalnya yang mengawasi Jaemin akan pulang ke penginapan untuk melaporkan perkembangan dan di saat yang bersamaan pengawal di sisinya akan berangkat ke Hauppauge.

Sebagai jawaban kabar yang dikirim Mark, Yuta, sang pelayan tengah bayanya datang.

"Pangeran sampai kapankah Anda akan berada di sini?" protes Yuta, "Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Helsnivia? Paduka Ratu sudah merindukan Anda. Paduka Raja hanya mengijinkan Anda memperpanjang liburan Anda sampai penguburan Duke of Cookelt."

"Kita tidak akan pergi sebelum aku yakin sesuatu," tegas Mark.

"Bila Anda berkenan," kata Yuta, "Apakah itu, Pangeran?"

Mark tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Saat inipun ia tidak punya jawaban.

Dari pengawalnya, ia tahu Jaemin tidak tinggal serumah dengan pemuda itu. Namun ia juga tahu kemarin pagi Jaemin berduaan dengan pemuda itu sepanjang pagi kemudian Jaemin mengurung diri di dalam rumah mungilnya. Dari pengawalnya pulalah, Mark tahu pagi ini Jaemin diserang orang tak dikenal.

"Seseorang menyerang Lady Jaemin, Pangeran," lapor pengawalnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu, "Pria yang selalu terlihat bersama Lady Jaemin menolongnya."

Mark lega tapi juga tidak senang.

"Baru saja saya melihat kereta penyerang Lady Jaemin menuju kediaman Lady Jaemin."

"Segera siapkan kuda!" Mark langsung memerintah.

Sesaat kemudian ia sudah memacu kudanya ke Hauppauge. Jalanan terjal yang biasa ditempuh dalam satu jam, dapat ditempuh dalam jangka waktu setengah jam oleh kuda-kuda tangguh Mark bahkan kurang.

Mark terus berharap ia datang tepat waktu. Ia sempat menduga ia terlambat ketika melihat pintu rumah Jaemin terbuka lebar. Betapa murkanya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya tengah bertindak tidak sopan pada Jaemin.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" pengawal Mark yang masuk beberapa saat kemudian, cemas oleh suara benturan keras sesaat lalu.

Dua pria yang mencekal Jaemin langsung melepaskan Jaemin mendengar sebutan 'Yang Mulia Pangeran' itu. Mereka segera membantu Taehyun berdiri dan kabur sebelum ditangkap.

"Biarkan pengecut-pengecut itu," cegah Mark ketika para pengawalnya berniat mengejar. Kalau ini adalah Helsnivia, ia pasti sudah menggantung pemuda kurang ajar itu tetapi ini adalah Trottanilla.

Dua pengawal Mark pun berdiri tegak.

Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaemin yang berdiri mematung.

Gadis itu tidak jauh lebih baik dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Mark masih dapat melihat garis hitam di bawah sepasang mata biru dalam itu. ia masih dapat melihat jelas guratan-guratan kesedihan gadis itu. Malahan ia merasa Jaemin lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mark menyampirkan jasnya di pundak Jaemin.

Saat itulah Jaemin mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "S-sa...," tubuh Jaemin jatuh lemas.

Mark menangkap Jaemin.

"Jaemin! Jaemin!" terdengar teriakan Jeno. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku melihat kereta keluarga Burnap baru saja pergi. Mengapa banyak kuda di," Jeno terperangah melihat dua pria berseragam di ruang kecil itu dan seorang pria berbaju mahal memeluk Jaemin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jeno waspada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Jaemin – benar-benar pulih dari kekagetannya. Jaemin berpegang pada lengan Mark dan mencoba berdiri tegak namun tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Mark membimbing Jaemin duduk.

"Apa Taehyun tidak mencelakaimu!?" Jeno mencengkeram pundak Jaemin, "Apa ia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu!?"

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Jaemin, "Taehyun hanya datang menagih hutang atas rumah ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin!?" tanya Jeno, "Rumah ini sudah menjadi milikmu sejak Duke membelinya. Tempat ini tidak pernah menjadi milik mereka!"

"Aku pun tidak tahu," jawa Jaemin. "Ia mempunyai bukti kepemilikan rumah ini."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Mark mulai merasa ia diabaikan.

"Aku akan menghubungi pengacara keluarga Riddick. Ia adalah orang yang mengurus pembelian rumah ini dari kalian. Aku yakin rumah ini milikku dan aku tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa pada keluarga Burnap."

"Percuma, Jaemin," sergah Jeno, "Tujuan mereka bukan rumah ini tapi kau! Tuan Taehyun menginginkanmu dan ia pasti melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu! Pengacara keluarga Riddick tidak dapat membantumu. Menikahlah denganku. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara menghentikan Tuan Taehyun."

Mark membelalak. Jaemin dilamar di hadapannya!

"Terima kasih, Jeno," Jaemin melepaskan tangan tangan Jeno dari pundaknya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menikahiku hanya untuk menolongku."

"Aku serius!" tegas Jeno, "Aku tidak menawarkan pernikahan dengan main-main. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku terus mencintaimu ketika kau pergi. Sekarang kau telah kembali. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda ini?' gerutu Mark, 'Ia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Memangnya hanya ia yang bisa membantu Jaemin!?'

"Kurasa jalan yang terbaik adalah meninggalkan tempat ini," Mark memberi pendapat. "Sesuai dengan kata Anda, Lady Jaemin, Taehyun tidak akan dapat menguasai tempat ini karena tempat ini secara sah adalah milik Anda."

Jaemin tersenyum. "Saya juga berpikir itu adalah cara yang tercepat dan terbaik."

Mark puas oleh kemenangan.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak senang adalah Jeno. "Siapa dia, Jaemin!?" tuntutnya, "Mengapa ia ada di sini?"

Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mark adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Helsnivia. Apa hubungan Mark dengannya? Jaemin tidak tahu. Teman? Walau mereka pergi bersama beberapa kali, mereka tidak pernah bicara seperti teman. Sebaliknya, mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Mark Severinghaus," jawab Mark sebelum Jaemin menemukan jawaban, "Saya adalah kawan Jaemin. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Mark mengulurkan tangan.

Jeno melihat Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jeno menepis uluran tangan Mark dan pergi dengan kesal.

Mark kebingungan.

"Biarkan dia," kata Jaemin terkenang kejadian serupa enam tahun lalu.

Enam tahun lalu ketika Duke Johnny datang menjemputnya dengan kereta kudanya yang mewah, Jeno langsung berlari mencarinya.

"Siapa dia, Jaemin?" tuntutnya.

Sama seperti saat ini, Duke mendahului Jaemin.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Johnny Riddick, Duke of Cookelt. Saya adalah teman ayah Jaemin dan saya datang untuk menjemputnya."

Duke juga mengulurkan tangan pada Jeno namun Jeno menepisnya dan berlari pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mark – melihat Jaemin berdiri.

"Saya akan menemui Taeil. Saya perlu bukti rumah ini adalah milik saya. Entah itu bukti pembelian rumah ini atau secoret kertas, saya harus yakin rumah ini tidak pernah menjadi milik keluarga Burnap!"

Begitu pentingnyakah rumah kecil ini hingga Jaemin merasa ia perlu memastikan bukti kepemilikannya atas bangunan yang lebih cocok dijadikan gudang ini? "Aku akan mengantarmu," Mark memutuskan.

Jaemin belum sempat menolak ketika Mark menurunkan titah.

"Segera siapkan kuda!" dan pada Jaemin, ia berkata, "Segera ganti baju! Kita tidak boleh kehilangan waktu sedetik pun."

Jaemin tidak punya waktu untuk memprotes perintah yang tidak diharapkannya itu. Ia juga tidak punya niat untuk menolak tawaran yang setengah memaksa itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Segera setelah ia menyisir rapi rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan sehelai sapu tangan, ia kembali menemui Mark.

Mark sudah siap di pintu ketika Jaemin keluar.

"Terima kasih," Jaemin mengembalikan kemeja Mark.

"Kau sudah siap?" Mark segera mengenakan kemejanya.

"Ya," jawab Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak mengerti ketika seorang dari pengawal Mark sudah menghilang. Ia lebih kebingungan ketika ia hanya melihat dua ekor kuda di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Saya akan meminjam kuda," Jaemin berbelok ke arah rumah Jeno.

"Tidak perlu," Mark menangkap tangan Jaemin, "Kau akan duduk bersamaku," dan ia mendudukkan Jaemin di belakang pelana kudanya.

Mark segera naik ke atas kudanya diikuti pengawalnya yang lain.

Jaeminpun segera melingkarkan tangan di punggung Mark ketika mereka mulai melaju dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu memikirkan betapa beruntungnya ia. Ia juga tidak punya tempat untuk memikirkan betapa berbedanya Mark ini dengan Mark yang dikenalnya. Saat ini segala tenaga dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada bukti kepemilikan rumah kecilnya yang berharga itu.

Begitu terfokusnya pikirannya hingga begitu ia melihat kantor Taeil, ia langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke dalam kantor yang berantakan itu.

"Ah, Tuan Puteri Jaemin," kata sekretaris Taeil, "Akhirnya Anda muncul."

Jaemin melalui wanita itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Taeil!" Jaemin langsung membuka pintu, "Kau harus membantuku!"

Taeil langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Puji Tuhan," ia langsung menyambut Jaemin, "Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri," ia menggenggam jari-jemari Jaemin erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaemin curiga, "Apa Jisung menjual rumahku pada keluarga Burnap?"

"Keluarga Burnap?" Taeil kebingungan, "Apa yang Anda katakan, Tuan Puteri? Duke Jisung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Anda."

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Taeil," Mark maju untuk menjernihkan suasana, "Jaemin, dengarkan penjelasan Taeil." Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang ini. Apa hubungan kuasa Jisung sebagai Duke of Cookelt yang baru dengan Jaemin? Mengapa Taeil begitu lega melihat Jaemin seakan-akan ia tahu sesuatu tengah mengancam Jaemin?

"Sesuai dengan yang diminta almarhum Duke Johnny, saya membacakan surat wasiatnya setelah pemakamannya. Duchess memaksa saya membacakannya tanpa kehadiran anda. Menurutnya, Anda sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Anda dengan Earl of Mongar."

Begitu Taeil menyebutkan seluruh harta keluarga Riddick jatuh ke tangan Jisung, Duchess Nayeon menjerit histeris.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi!?" Duchess yang kehilangan kontrol mencekik Taeil, "Katakan bagaimana mungkin tua bangka itu tidak mewariskan apapun padaku!?"

Jisung tersenyum puas.

"Tenang, Mama. Tenangkan dirimu," Yeri menarik tangan Duchess, "Taeil belum selesai membaca surat wasiat Papa. Jisung masih empat belas tahun, ia membutuhkan wali."

Duchess langsung tenang dibuatnya.

Yeri membimbing ibunya duduk kembali di Ruang Baca Sternberg.

Taeilpun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd akan menjadi walinya."

Mata Duchess langsung membelalak. "JAEMIN!?" seru Duchess, "Tua bangka itu menunjuk anak haram itu sebagai wali Jisung!??"

Taeil ketakutan.

"Di mana dia!? Di mana anak tidak tahu diri itu!?" Duchess Nayeon langsung menerjang kamar Jaemin.

Taeil lega. Sedetik lalu ia merasa yakin Duchess akan membunuhnya.

Jisung tidak suka dengan pilihan ayahnya. Ia lebih tidak menyukai kelanjutan wasiat ayahnya yang menyatakan ia tidak bisa membuat keputusan apapun tanpa persetujuan Jaemin. Itu sama artinya dengan menjadi seorang Duke boneka!

Tiba-tiba Jisung mendapatkan ide bagus. Ia akan membuat Jaemin sebagai gundik dan walinya. Kalau Jaemin jatuh dalam tangannya, gadis itu pasti akan menuruti semua keinginannya dan ia tidak perlu menjadi Duke boneka.

Yeri langsung mengikuti ibunya disertai Jisung.

"Di mana kau, anak haram!?" Duchess membuka pintu kamar Jaemin lebar-lebar.

"Tunjukkan wajah sialmu, anak sialan!" seru Duchess – menerjang masuk.

Tidak nampak sedikitpun jejak Jaemin di kamar yang rapi itu. Seketika itu juga Duchess sadar. "Si... siapa yang membantu Jaemin melarikan diri!?" serunya murka, "Siapa yang membiarkan anak haram itu kabur!? Cepat katakan atau kubunuh kalian semua!"

Sia-sia saja ancaman Duchess Nayeon karena tidak seorang pun tahu Jaemin kabur. Tak seorangpun melihat kepergian Jaemin dari kamar yang terkunci rapat sejak Duke Johnny meninggal. Terlebih lagi, kunci kamar Jaemin ada di tangan Duchess!

Segera saja kepergian Jaemin menjadi berita heboh.

Earl of Mongar marah-marah ketika tahu calon istrinya menghilang. Duchess Nayeon setengah gila mencari Jaemin untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya. Jisung bersaing dengan waktu untuk menemukan Jaemin sebelum penobatannya sebagai Duke of Cookelt yang baru.

Tak seorangpun dapat menemukan Jaemin. Keluarga Riddick pun tidak.

Namun semua itu berubah kemarin pagi ketika Jisung memeriksa warisannya.

Ketika ia menghitung warisannya itulah, ia melihat bukti pembelian sebuah rumah kecil di Hauppauge oleh ayahnya untuk Jaemin. Segera saja ia tahu di mana Jaemin berada. Kabar itu pun diketahui Duchess yang juga langsung bertindak.

"Saya dengar Duchess mengirim orang untuk membunuh Anda," Taeil menutup ceritanya.

"Membunuh Jaemin," Mark terkesiap.

"Apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Puteri Jaemin, secara otomatis Duchess Nayeon akan menjadi wali Tuan Muda Jisung," terang Taeil, "Selain itu saya mendengar Tuan Muda Jisung juga mengirim orang ke Hauppauge," Taeil menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat, "Anda harus segera menemui Tuan Muda Jisung. Saat ini hanya ia yang dapat mencegah Duchess. Hanya ia yang dapat melindungi Anda."

"Tidak," Jaemin menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan menemui Jisung lagi. Ia sudah gila! Ia bersenang-senang dengan pelacur ketika ayahnya sakit parah dan...," suara Jaemin tertahan di tenggorokannya. Mau tidak mau ia teringat tindakan Taehyun padanya dan ia jijik olehnya.

Rumah pelacur itu! Mark teringat wajah murka Jaemin ketika ia memasuki tempat terhina itu. Sekarang mengertilah ia mengapa seorang gadis terhormat seperti Jaemin bisa memasuki tempat itu. Tak heran beberapa saat lalu gadis ini tampak begitu ketakutan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Mark juga merasa malu telah memberi nilai yang begitu buruk pada Jaemin.

Mark memegang pundak Jaemin dan meremasnya dengan lembut – memberinya kekuatan.

"I-ia mencoba memperkosaku," lanjut Jaemin. "Ia sudah gila, Taeil. Ia bahkan mencoba memperkosaku di malam kematian Johnny!" Jaemin histeris.

Taeil kehilangan kata-katanya.

Mark terperanjat.

"Untunglah Anda di sini saat ini, Tuan Puteri," Taeil memecahkan kesunyian suasana. "Saya mendengar Duchess bukan hanya ingin membunuh Anda tapi juga meratakan rumah Anda."

"APA!!?" pekik Jaemin, "Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" dan ia langsung melesat keluar.

Taeil terkejut oleh reaksi Jaemin.

"Jaemin, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Mark mengejar.

Jaemin meloncat ke kuda Mark dan memacunya dengan cepat.

"JAEMIN!" seru Mark.

Jaemin semakin menjauh.

Mark langsung menaiki kuda pengawalnya dan mengejar Jaemin – meninggalkan pengawal malang yang kebingungan itu.

Mark harus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Jaemin – jauh lebih cepat dari ketika ia meninggalkan Hauppauge.

"Jaemin, berhenti!" seru Mark.

Jaemin sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya ketika mereka mulai memasuki daerah perhutanan.

"Jaemin, tenangkan dirimu!"

Teriakan Mark sama sekali tidak berguna karena saat ini pikiran gadis itu hanya tertuju pada rumah kecilnya yang berharga. Rumah yang menyimpan saat-saat terakhir ayah tercintanya. Begitu khawatirnya ia sehingga ia mematung melihat rumah mungilnya masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

Mark turun dari kudanya dan berdiri tanpa suara di belakang gadis itu.

Rumah itu masih utuh, masih seindah ketika Jaemin meninggalkannya beberapa jam lalu. Rumah kenangannya masih berdiri di sana!

Jaemin jauh lemas.

Lagi-lagi Mark menangkap Jaemin tepat pada waktunya. Mata biru Jaemin yang sekarang terlihat seperti abu-abu, tampak begitu kosong. Wajah Jaemin pucat tidak berekspresi.

Mark bersimpati pada Jaemin.

Hidup sebagai anak haram dalam keluarga yang membencinya memang tidak mudah. Cinta ayah kandung yang tidak terbatas, tidaklah cukup untuk melindunginya dari kebencian keluarganya.

Mark mengangkat Jaemin dan membawanya masuk.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran," pengawal yang ditugasinya menjaga rumah Jaemin menyambut dari belakang rumah Jaemin, "Lapor, Pengeran."

"Tahan laporanmu," Mark segera menghentikan. "Tunggu aku di luar."

Mark langsung membawa Jaemin ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Jaemin mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau butuh istirahat," lanjut Mark, "Terutama setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan ini. Jangan biarkan dirimu sakit lagi."

Jaemin memandang kosong.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata Mark pula.

Pengawal Mark masih menanti Mark di depan rumah.

Mark mengajak pengawalnya ke belakang rumah Jaemin, jauh dari pendengaran Jaemin.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi sejak kami pergi," kata Mark.

"Kurang lebih satu jam setelah Anda pergi, serombongan orang datang mencari Lady Jaemin. Sesuai perintah Anda, saya segera keluar dari persembunyian saya untuk menghalau mereka."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Namun saya dapat meyakinkan mereka bukan orang yang sama."

Mark berpikir. Ia tidak dapat menduga apakah orang-orang itu adalah utusan Duchess Nayeon atau Jisung. siapa pun yang mengutus mereka, tujuan mereka tidak baik.

"Berjaga-jagalah di luar dan...," Mark tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia telah meninggalkan pengawalnya di depan kantor Taeil!

Mark merasa pengawalnya pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan ia mengulangi perintahnya.

"Berjaga-jagalah. Aku akan ada di dalam."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," pengawal itu memberi hormat.

Ketika Mark kembali ke dalam rumah, Jaemin sedang duduk di meja depan perapian.

"Mereka datang, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar," Mark tidak mencoba menutupi. "Namun pengawalku telah mengusirnya."

"Mereka akan datang lagi," gumam Jaemin, "Pasti."

Mark menatap wajah pucat gadis itu yang hampir sepucat rambutnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, gadis itu benar-benar tampak tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak mau berpikir sejauh itu," kata Mark dan ia menuju dapur kecil Jaemin. "Saat ini aku lapar. Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

Jaemin memperhatikan Mark membuka almari dapurnya satu per satu tanpa berhasil menemukan yang dicarinya.

Jaemin teringat suatu ketika ayahnya merasa sehat. Pagi-pagi ayahnya bangun untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya sendiri dan Jaemin. Taeyong membuka almari dapur satu per satu dan membongkar isinya dengan suara keras seperti Mark sehingga Jaemin terbangun.

"Di mana kau menyimpan makananmu!?" tanya Mark kesal – persis seperti reaksi ayahnya ketika melihat Jaemin terbangun oleh keributan yang dibuatnya.

Jaemin tertawa geli.

Mark terperangah.

"Maaf," Jaemin mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan Anda. Anda begitu mirip Papa. Suatu hari ia berlagak membuat sarapan tapi ia berakhir seperti Anda. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu di mana saya menyimpan makanan kalau ia tidak pernah," Jaemin terdiam. Ia melihat Mark memperhatikannya lekat.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Mengapa aku tidak menghentikanmu?" Mark melanjutkan untuk Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya menatap Mark.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Kenanganlah yang membuat mereka terus hidup bersamamu."

Air mata Jaemin jatuh. Dengan cepat, Jaemin menghapusnya.

"Menangislah," Mark menahan tangan Jaemin, "Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Terima kasih," Jaemin tersenyum – membuat Mark tertegun.

Jaemin berdiri. "Saya akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Anda dan pengawal Anda."

Mark tidak menahan Jaemin keluar rumah.

Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ia mulai cemas.

"Ke mana Jaemin?" tanya Mark begitu membuka pintu.

"Lady Jaemin pergi ke halaman belakang," jawab sang Pengawal.

Mark tidak membuang waktu.

Di sana, di sudut halaman belakang yang tidak dilihatnya sebelumnya, ia melihat Jaemin duduk termenung.

"Papa, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia mendengar Jaemin bertanya sedih ketika ia berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa menjaga satu-satunya peninggalanmu ini?"

Jaemin merasa begitu bodoh. Ia telah pergi menemui Taeil. Ia telah meyakinkan rumah ini adalah miliknya. Namun, sekarang bukti itu ada di tangan Jisung. Sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa mengambil rumah ini darinya. Rumah satu-satunya yang menyimpan kenangan ayahnya.

Mark tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia harus bertindak saat ini juga.

Mark pergi menemui pengawalnya lagi.


	7. chapter 7

_**Triple up dalam sejam gengs.**_

 _ **sorry ya ga pernah up, udah debuan rasanya account ini.**_

 _ **tapi percayalah, gengs. aku ga akan pernah ninggalin account ini, apalagi ffn.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

Ketika Mark kembali beberapa saat setelahnya, ia melihat Jaemin masih duduk di sana. Mark tidak perlu melihat wajah Jaemin untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat ini. Punggung yang melengkung lemas itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sesuatu mendorong Mark untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menguatkan hati yang hancur itu. Namun yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah memegang kedua pundak gadis itu dan memanggilnya lembut, "Jaemin."

Jaemin menoleh. Mata biru mudanya basah oleh air mata.

Untuk sesaat Mark yakin Jaemin akan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun gadis itu segera berdiri, menghapus air matanya, dan berkata tenang,

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya akan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Anda."

Jaemin segera mengambil sayuran yang menjadi tujuan awalnya ke kebun belakang.

Mark melepaskan gadis itu dengan perasaan terluka. Ia merasa Jaemin menjaga jarak dengannya dan ia tidak menyukainya. Ia ingin Jaemin jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Mark tidak akan melarangnya menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Saat itulah Mark melihat apa yang baru saja di hadapan Jaemin.

Mark tertegun melihat nisan batu yang hanya bertuliskan:

Di sinilah terletak kenangan kita bersama Taeyong Lloyd.

Pandangan Mark beralih pada Jaemin yang sekarang sibuk menimba air di sumur yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya beberapa saat lalu.

Mark bertanya-tanya. Siapakah Taeyong Lloyd ini? Mengapa Jaemin memanggilnya Papa? Terlebih dari semua itu, Mark ingin tahu mengapa Duke of Cookelt hanya mewariskan rumah kecil di tempat terpencil seperti ini pada putri kesayangannya. Mengapa Duke of Cookelt memilih Jaemin sebagai wali putranya, bukan Duchess Nayeon, istrinya sendiri?

Mata Mark tidak lepas dari Jaemin yang berusaha mengangkat seember penuh air.

Ia tidak mengenal gadis ini, Mark berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia berjalan ke sisi Jaemin. Pasti ada sesuatu pada diri Jaemin yang membuat Duke Johnny lebih mempercayakan putranya pada Jaemin daripada istrinya sendiri.

Jaemin terkejut ketika sebuah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mengangkat ember itu dengan mudahya.

Untuk sesaat ia menduga itu adalah Jeno. Karena itu ia sangat terkejut melihat Mark berdiri tepat di depannya dengan ember airnya.

"T-terima kasih," katanya tergagap.

Jaemin tidak pernah mengangkat ember air. Jeno selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia hendak mengambil air di sumur yang dibuat penduduk desa untuknya dan ayahnya ini. Malah tidak jarang Jeno mengisi tempat penyimpanan air Jaemin bahkan sebelum Jaemin memintanya.

"Ke mana kau akan meletakkannya?" Mark bertanya dan memimpin jalan ke dalam rumah.

"Letakkan saja di sini," Jaemin menunjuk meja dapurnya yang kecil di sepanjang dinding.

Mark pun meletakkannya di tempat yang diminta Jaemin.

Jaemin berusaha menghidupkan api perapian.

Tiba-tiba saja Mark sadar hanya perapian itu satu-satunya tempat untuk memasak.

"Siapkan sayuranmu, aku akan menghidupkan perapian," Mark mengambil alih pekerjaan Jaemin.

Jaemin terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia lupa pemuda yang ada bersamanya saat ini bukan Jeno melainkan Yang Mulia Pangeran Mark! Jeno tidak pernah membantunya menghidupkan perapian. Jeno adalah tipe pemuda yang menganggap urusan rumah adalah tugas wanita. Namun mengapa Pangeran Mark membantunya? Jaemin tidak punya waktu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri karena ia tersadar ia tidak bisa menyajikan jamuan seperti yang biasa dinikmati sang Putra Mahkota! Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah sebongkah roti, susu, dan sayur-sayuran dari kebunnya sendiri.

"Yang Mulia," Jaemin berkata dengan nada bersalah, "Saya sungguh menyesal. Saya tidak dapat menyajikan jamuan yang pantas untuk Anda."

Mark melihat Jaemin. "Aku hanya memintamu menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan," kemudian ia bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin menggunakan kuali ini untuk memasak air?" Mark mengangkat kuali yang tergantung di atas perapian.

"Ya," jawab Jaemin.

Jaemin membiarkan Mark menjerang air sementara ia sibuk mencuci dan memotong sayuran yang akan disajikannya berama roti dan susu yang dimilikinya.

Ketika Jaemin sibuk memasak sup, ia melihat Mark sibuk memindahkan roti, susu, madu, keju serta peralatan makan yang telah disiapkannya di atas meja dapur ke meja makan.

Kemudian ketika Jaemin hendak memindahkan kuali supnya yang sudah siap ke meja makan, Mark berkata, "Aku akan melakukannya."

Jaemin berpikir, inikah beda ego seorang pemuda desa dan seorang gentleman?

Setelah yakin semua sudah siap, Jaemin melangkah ke pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Mark menghentikan langkah Jaemin.

"Saya akan memanggil pengawal Anda."

"Ia sudah pergi."

"Oh...," hanya itulah jawaban Jaemin.

"Duduklah. Makanan akan segera dingin."

"Saya tidak lapar."

Mark menatap Jaemin. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan membujukmu, maaf, kau salah. Aku tidak peduli. Itu adalah perutmu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit, kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya." Dan ia mengambil sup untuknya sendiri.

Sesuatu dalam perkataan Mark membuat Jaemin duduk di depan pemuda itu – menghadap pintu.

Jaemin merasa yakin ia melihat seulas senyum puas di wajah Mark ketika ia duduk. Namun ketika ia melihat Mark, pemuda itu sibuk menyantap makanannya.

Jaemin mengulurkan tangan mengambil sup buatannya sendiri.

"Jaemin! Jaemin!"

Pintu terbuka.

"Jaemin, kudengar kau sudah kembali!" Jeno langsung menerjang dan memegang pundak Jaemin sambil membungkuk – menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Serombongan orang berkuda datang ketika kau tidak ada. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilmu. Kami berhasil mengusir mereka sebelum mereka merusak rumah ini. Siapa mereka? Apa mereka utusan Tuan Taehyun lagi?" Jeno tidak memberi Jaemin kesempatan untuk membuka suara.

Mark kesal. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan pemuda desa ini.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman, Jaemin. Mereka bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Pergilah dari tempat ini. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku."

"Ia tidak akan ke mana-mana," Mark berkata dingin.

Saat itulah Jeno menyadari keberadaan Mark.

"Mengapa ia masih di sini?" Jeno melihat Jaemin dengan pandangan menuduh seolah-olah Jaemin telah menyeleweng.

Mark tahu ia tidak menyukai pemuda ini.

"Karena aku akan tinggal di sini malam ini," Mark menjawab.

"Apakah itu benar, Jaemin?" Jeno langsung bertanya penuh tuntutan pada Jaemin.

"Engkau tidak mungkin mengusirku," Mark menjawab pandangan Jaemin, "Pengawalku sudah pergi dan aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk menginap malam ini."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya tidak punya tempat tidur lain untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak berniat merebut tempat tidurmu. Aku bisa tidur di sini."

"Bila Anda berkenan," kata Jaemin menyerah, "Jadilah tamu saya." Pangeran benar. Ia tidak mungkin menelantarkannya.

Jeno tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya tinggal di sini, Jaemin!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena... karena...," Jeno melihat Mark kemudian kembali pada Jaemin, "Karena orang kaya seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur di lantai!" Jeno langsung mengutarakan hal yang terlintas di otaknya dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Ia bisa tidur di rumahku."

"Terima kasih, Jeno. Aku sungguh senang atas tawaranmu namun besok pagi-pagi kami akan meninggalkan Hauppauge."

Jeno tidak menyukai cara Mark memanggilnya dengan akrab. Ia lebih tidak menyukai ide pemuda kaya yang tidak dikenalnya ini akan membawa pergi Jaemin.

"Benarkah itu, Jaemin?" lagi-lagi Jeno menuntut kebenaran dari Jaemin.

Jaemin melihat Mark lagi.

"Kau sudah menyetujuiku pagi ini."

Benar, ia telah sependapat dengan usul Mark untuk meninggalkan Hauppauge. Namun seingat Jaemin, ia tidak pernah menyetujui usul untuk pergi bersama Mark apalagi mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melibatkannya, bukan?"

Jaemin mengikuti Mark melihat Jeno yang mulai kebingungan oleh arah pembicaraan mereka.

Jaemin sadar baik Jisung maupun Duchess Nayeon pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Mata Jaemin beralih pada perban putih di sekeliling kepala Jeno. Tidak perlu diragukan pula Jeno akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindunginya. Jaemin tidak mau melihat Jeno terluka lagi karenanya.

"Jaemin," Jeno menggenggam kedua tangan Jaemin, "Aku memang tidak sekaya tuan ini tapi aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Tinggallah bersamaku."

Jaemin melihat Jeno dengan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa, Jeno."

Jeno melihat Mark dengan kesal. "Terserah padamu," ia menghentakan tangan Jaemin dan pergi.

Jaemin melihat pintu yang dibanting keras tanpa suara. Ia ingin melewatkan hari-hari tenangnya di Hauppauge tapi sekarang ide itu sudah bukan ide yang bijaksana lagi.

"Makanan sudah hampir dingin," kata Mark sambil menuang sup di piring Jaemin, "Makanlah selagi hangat. Setelah ini aku ingin kau menyiapkan barangmu dan tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan meninggalkan Hauppauge. Paling lambat pukul empat pagi kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

Jaemin membuka mulut untuk memprotes tapi sepasang mata biru tua yang menatapnya itu menegaskan ia tidak ingin dibantah. Maka Jaemin menahan protesnya dan menyantap supnya tanpa suara. Ide pergi bersama Mark ke Helsnivia bukanlah ide yang buruk. Yang terpenting, ia bisa memenuhi janji Duke Johnny pada ayahnya: memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia!

Setelahnya mereka makan tanpa seorangpun membuka suara.

Jaemin hanya sanggup meminum supnya dan segelas susu tapi Mark tampak sudah puas melihatnya.

Mark membantu Jaemin merapikan meja setelahnya.

Jaemin tengah mencuci piring dan Mark mematikan api perapian ketika mereka mendengar suara kuda diiringi roda kereta mendekat.

Jaemin melihat Mark dengan pucat pasi ketika kereta berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu adalah pengawalku dan kereta kuda yang akan membawa kita ke pelabuhan besok pagi."

Jaemin membelalak. Selama ini rumah ini hanya ditempatinya seorang diri bersama ayahnya atau Duke Johnny. Sekarang tiga orang lain muncul! Bagaimana ia harus menempatkan mereka dalam rumah mungilnya ini!?

"Mereka akan berjaga-jaga di luar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menganggu kita," Mark membaca pikiran Jaemin.

Mark menghampiri rombongan kecil yang baru datang itu dan memberikan petunjuknya.

Jaemin melihat Mark sudah merencanakan semua ini dan ia tidak melihat sebuah celah pun untuk membantah. Maka iapun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Pergilah mempersiapkan kopermu," Mark berkata ketika ia kembali dan melihat Jaemin sudah selesai dengan piring-piring kotornya, "Dan segera beristirahat. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu. Kita harus mencapai Magport sebelum malam."

Jaemin tidak membantah. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu yang membatasinya dengan para pria itu.

Baru saja ia menutup rapat koper besarnya ketika ia mendengar derap kuda mendekat. Jaemin panik. Pikiran utusan Jisung atau Duchess Nayeon datang menakutkannya.

"Maaf saya datang terlambat, Yang Mulia."

Jaemin langsung lega.

"Kau memang sepandai yang kupercayai. Aku tahu kau akan menemukan cara untuk kembali."

"Anda terlalu memuji saya, Yang Mulia."

Setelahnya Jaemin mendengar pintu rumahnya ditutup dan sebuah kesunyian panjang mengisi rumah mungilnya sebelum ia mendengar kembali pintu dibuka.

Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana sang Pangeran akan tidur di rumahnya yang kecil ini. Sebenarnya Jaemin tidak keberatan memberikan ranjangnya pada Mark. Namun Jaemin yakin Mark pasti menolak walau Jaemin meyakinkan ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa kasur empuknya. Tetapi, Jaemin sadar, Pangeran tetaplah seorang gentleman.

Jaemin berganti gaun tidur dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun di luar. Hanya sinar lilin yang mengintip celah pintunyalah yang menyatakan keberadaan orang lain di rumahnya.

Jaemin membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia ragu ia bisa tidur. Karena itu betapa herannya Jaemin ketika ia terbangun dalam pelukan Mark di ruang yang sempit.

"Selamat pagi," Mark menyapa.

Mata Jaemin hanya menatap Mark.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Mark bertanya lagi.

Jaemin mengangguk. Matanya berkeliling menjelajahi ruangan sempit tempat mereka berada. Berdasarkan suara derap kaki kuda dan bentuk ruangan kayu kecil ini, Jaemin yakin berada dalam kereta kuda dengan Mark memangkunya. Kakinya terjulur sepanjang bangku kereta. Punggungnya tersandar di sisi kereta yang lain dengan tangan kekar Mark melingkari pundaknya. Sehelai selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," Mark menjawab mata biru muda yang kebingungan dan malu itu.

Jaemin tidur nyenyak ketika ia hendak membangunkannya dini hari ini. Jaemin tampak begitu damai dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Begitu tenangnya gadis ini tidur sehingga Mark tidak sampai hati mengusiknya.

Maka tanpa menimbulkan suara, Mark memeriksa isi lemari – memastikan Jaemin tidak meninggalkan barangnya dan membawa koper Jaemin keluar untuk pengawalnya memasukkannya ke dalam kereta. Mark mengambil selimut tipis di bawah bangku kereta untuk menyelimuti Jaemin.

Mark dapat mendengar Jaemin bergumam 'Papa' ketika ia mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dari tempat tidur.

Mark percaya Jaemin pasti sangat lelah setelah hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini.

Jaemin berusaha duduk.

Ketika ia sudah benar-benar duduk, ia menyadari hal memalukan lain. Ia duduk di pangkuan Mark! Mata biru mudanya berusaha menghindari sepasang mata biru tua yang sejajar dengan matanya.

Jaemin merasa salah tingkah. Ia berdiri. Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, kereta berhenti. Jaemin kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan!?" Mark merengkuh Jaemin kembali ke pangkuannya.

Secercah rona merah di wajah cantik Jaemin memberi jawaban pada Mark.

Mark tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau kau tidak mau duduk di pangkuanku, kau tinggal mengatakannya," ia menyelipkan tangannya yang lain di bawah lutut Jaemin, "Aku bisa memindahkanmu," ia mengangkat Jaemin dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sisinya seperti menggendong anak kecil.

"T-terima kasih."

Mark menyukai rona yang memberi nuansa baru pada kulit pucat Jaemin.

"Kita sudah tiba di pelabuhan, Yang Mulia," seseorang berkata dan setelahnya pintu terbuka lebar.

Jaemin melihat keramaian pagi hari di pelabuhan melalui pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kenakalah sepatumu," Mark membungkuk – membantu Jaemin mengenakan sepatu di kakinya yang telanjang.

Jaemin benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Dan jangan lupa selimutmu," Mark menyampirkan selimut yang terjatuh di lantai kereta itu di pundak Jaemin.

Saat itulah Jaemin sadar ia masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Mark keluar kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Jaemin yang duduk di sisi lain kereta.

"Kau mau kugendong lagi?" Mark menikmati rona merah di wajah cantik yang kebingungan itu.

"T-tidak, terima kasih," Jaemin cepat-cepat melangkah keluar sebellum Mark benar-benar menggendongnya.

Tubuh Jaemin baru saja terjulur keluar pintu ketika Mark melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaemin. Jaemin masih kaget ketika tangan Mark yang lain menyelinap di belakang lututnya dan dalam satu gerakan ringan, ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Mark.

"Y-Yang Mulia!" Jaemin panik.

"Pegang selimutmu," Mark memberikan perintah tegasnya, "Angin laut di pagi hari tidak menyenangkan."

Jaemin melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Mark dan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat-erat selimut.

Ketika Mark melangkah ke sebuah kapal besar, barulah Jaemin benar-benar memperhatikan kesibukan pelabuhan. Kerinduan yang mendalam yang mendalam menyelimutinya. Di suatu saat di masa lalu, ia sering berada di pelabuhan bersama ayahnya. Suatu ketika ia duduk di pundak kokoh ayahnya, di saat lain ia duduk di gendongan ayahnya, dan di saat lain ia berjalan di sisi ayahnya yang dengan sabar menjelaskan kesibukan tiap-tiap pribadi di pelabuhan.

Jaemin merapatkan pegangannya di leher Mark dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di pundak pemuda itu.

Mark tidak berkomentar. Dalam pikirannya gadis ini sedang malu. Namun Jaemin salah kalau ia berpikir Mark akan menurunkannya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia."

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya.

Seorang pria tengah baya terkejut.

"Y-Yang Mulia, i...ini...," Yuta tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kemarin ketika pengawal Mark muncul di penginapan untuk menyampaikan perintah Mark, ia begitu gembira. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menyiapkan kapal yang telah menanti kepulangan Pangeran Mark. Ia tidak berpikir banyak ketika meliht sang Pangeran mendekat dengan seorang wanita dalam gendongannya. Ia sudah biasa melihat Pangeran kerajaannya bersama wanita. Tapi Jaemin? Sampai matipun Yuta tidak pernah berpikir Jaemin sang gadis haram yang Mark sendiri nyatakan tidak akan pernah disentuhnya, berada dalam gendongan majikannya.

"Kita berangkat!" Mark memberi perintah dan membawa Jaemin ke dalam salah satu kabin.

Pengawal Mark mengekor dengan koper Jaemin – membuat Yuta kian tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Mark baru menurunkan Jaemin setelah pengawalnya meletakkan koper Jaemin di dalam kabin.

Jaemin mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi pundaknya.

"Bergantilah," kata Mark, "Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi untuk makan pagi." Dan Mark meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda lakukan!?" sambut Yuta begitu melihat Mark, "Apa yang akan dikatakan Paduka Raja dan Ratu!?"

"Gadis itu baru kehilangan ayahnya dan sekarang ia berada dalam bahaya."

"Anda tidak berniat membawanya pulang, bukan?" selidik Yuta.

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Mark.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Pangeran!" protes Yuta, "Simpati Anda sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Yuta," potong Mark tidak senang, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Yuta langsung terdiam.

Sesungguhnya, Mark sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Komentar terakhir Yuta terulang lagi di kepalanya.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup!

Sehari setelah kematian Duke of Cookelt adalah hati terakhirnya di Trottanilla. Orang tuanya juga telah mengirim kapal untuk menjemputnya. Namun kematian Duke Johnny membuat orang tuanya memberi kelonggaran hingga pemakanan Duke. Pemakaman Duke sudah berlalu namun ia masih tetap di Trottanilla, di sisi Jaemin.

Benar. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah melebihi simpati. Mungkinkah jiwanya sebagai seorang Pangeran terusik melihat kesedihan gadis itu? Seorang Pangeran seperti dia tidak dapat berdiam diri melihat seorang gadis muda sebatang kara dalam kesedihan dan bahaya. Namun ia telah bertindak jauh dari simpati.

Ia tidak mau Jaemin berhubungan dengan Jisung? Benar. Membawanya pergi dari Trottanilla sudah cukup untuk membantu gadis itu. Tapi meminta Taeil menjadi penyambung lidah Jisung dan walinya? Ini sudah mencampuri urusan Jaemin!

Sekarang apakah ia benar-benar berniat membawa Jaemin ke Ririvia?

Mark tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat lalu ia bahkan menikmati wajah merah Jaemin. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menggoda gadis yang disumpahinya tidak akan pernah didekatinya.

Ketika Mark kembali untuk menjemput Jaemin, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri di dek. Rambut kuning pucatnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mata biru mudanya menatap laut penuh kerinduan. Begitu sempurnanya lekukan hidung yang mancung itu dan bibir merah yang terkatup rapat. Begitu cantiknya Jaemin dalam kesunyiannya sehingga ia tampak seperti seorang putri duyung yang merindukan rumah di bawah lautnya.

Tidak pernah Mark merasakan keinginan mendesak untuk merengkuh seorang gadis dalam pelukannya.

Pasti jiwa petualangannya yang menjadi sebab semua ini, Mark memutuskan.


	8. chapter 8

@ **upilnyaxuxi** : makasih ya sarannya, nanti aku coba.

@ **fawkaihoon** : iyaa, klo remake markmin kyk selalu dpet feelnya XD

.

.

.

.

.

[REMAKE dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

Summary: Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

.o0o.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Ratu Doyoung.

"Ini sudah di luar batas!" Raja Jaehyun sependapat.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu membawa pualng anak haram!" Ratu Doyoung langsung berdiri, "Di mana dia? Katakan di mana mereka!? Akan kuusir anak haram itu!"

Ratu Doyoung tidak dapat menutupi kemarahannya. Kegembiraannya mendengar kepulangan putranya langsung berubah menjadi amarah ketika mendengar Mark membawa putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt bersamanya. Jamuan yang sedianya akan diselenggarakan untuk menyambut kepulangan putranya, langsung dibatalkannya. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengusir gadis hina itu.

Karena itu begitu mendengar prajurit berkata, "Kereta Pangeran Mark sudah memasuki gerbang istana," ia langsung menerjang ke pintu masuk.

Di sana, di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh, Ratu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Tidak satu goretan di wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan kemurkaannya.

Raja Jaehyun yang menyusul kemudian tidak kalah angkernya.

Seisi istana sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi ketika seorang prajurit datang mengharap Raja pagi ini. Sekarang mereka mengintip dari tempat mereka masing-masing – ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kereta yang membawa Pangeran dan Jaemin akhirnya berhenti di depan Raja dan Ratu.

Ratu sudah hampir menyemprotkan luapan amarahnya ketika Mark turun dari kereta.

Mark mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Jaemin.

Ratu siap menyemburkan amarahnya ketika gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam kereta.

Dengan anggunnya, Jaemin menjejakkan kaki di pelataran istana. Wajah cantiknya langsung menangkap ekspresi marah Ratu Doyoung. Mata biru mudanya menatap malu-malu melalui bulu mata lentiknya. Sesaat kemudian senyum manis merekah di bibir mungilnya yang memerah. Sinar matahari yang menyinari rambut kuning pucatnya, membuatnya bersinar indah.

Ratu Doyoung menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Raja Jaehyun terkesima.

"Papa, Mama, aku sudah pulang," Mark memeluk ibunya kemudian ayahnya. Kemudian ia membawa Jaemin ke hadapan orang tuanya yang membisu. "Ini adalah Jaemin, putri almarhum Duke of Cookelt. Aku mengundangnya tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Paduka Raja, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu," suara merdu Jaemin melantunkan salamnya.

Ratu Doyoung langsung membuang muka dan melangkah angkuh ke dalam istana.

Jaemin tidak terlalu kaget oleh reaksi Ratu Doyoung. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan sambutan yang ramah.

Teima kasih pada Duchess Nayeon, seisi dunia percaya ia adalah anak haram Duke Johnny.

Sebagai orang terhormat sudah pasti Ratu Doyoung tidak senang dengan keberadaan anak haram dalam rumahnya, bersama satu-satunya putranya.

Mark juga tidak mengharapkan lebih. Ia sudah tahu membawa pulang Jaemin bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi ia tidak dapat membiarkan Jaemin pergi seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu setelah mereka tiba di Magport kemarin malam. Mark tidak berani berharap banyak. Ibunya tidak langsung mengusir Jaemin di depan pintu rumah sudah sangat baik.

"Jangan kauhiraukan ibumu," Raja Jaehyun mengagetkan Mark dengan kata-katanya yang ramah, "Bawalah Lady Jaemin ke kamarnya. Ia tentu sudah lelah."

'Lady Jaemin!!??' Mark membelalak. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Mari, Lady Jaemin," Raja memberi jalan pada Jaemin.

Mark tidak percaya ayah yang sangat diyakininya akan menyuruh prajurit mengusir Jaemin, menunjukkan jalan dengan ramah pada Jaemin! Mata Mark beralih pada Jaemin yang dengan sopan mengikuti Raja Jaehyun.

'Pesona gadis ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan,' Mark berpendapat ketika Jaemin membungkuk hormat sebelum mengikuti pelayan yang diperintahkan Raja mengantar Jaemin ke kamarnya.

"Di mana kau temukan dia, Mark?" Raja Jaehyun bertanya tidak percaya.

Mark terkejut mendengar nada takjub ayahnya. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai sepasang mata biru tua itu bersinar kagum.

Beberapa pelayan mulai membongkar muatan kereta.

"Aku perlu bicara," Mark memutuskan.

Walaupun ayahnya menyambut Jaemin dengan ramah dan ibunya tidak mengusir Jaemin, bukan berarti Jaemin aman. Mark harus menjelaskan alasannya membawa pulang Jaemin.

"Tentu, Mark," Raja merangkul pundak putranya, "Kau harus memberitahuku di mana kau menemukan gadis ini," dan ia membawa Mark ke Ruang Duduk.

Ratu Doyoung ada di dalam Ruang Duduk ketika mereka masuk. Mata hijaunya yang dingin menatap kedatangan mereka.

"Mama, aku perlu bicara tentang Jaemin."

Ratu membuang muka.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui," Mark membuka pembicaraan, "Duke of Cookelt baru saja meninggal dunia. Sekarang Jaemin benar-benar sebatang kara. Duke Johnny mewariskan semua kekayaannya pada Jisung dan menunjuk Jaemin sebagai walinya."

"Gadis itu!?" Raja terkejut.

Ratu tidak bereaksi.

"Duke menunjuknya," Mark mengulangi.

"Ia masih terlalu muda."

"Kurasa itulah yang membuat Duchess Nayeon tidak dapat menerimanya," Mark melanjutkan, "Ia mengirim orang untuk menyingkirkan Jaemin. Aku tidak dapat berdiam diri melihatnya dalam bahaya. Keluarga Riddick tidak menyukainya. Duchess Nayeon tidak pernah menyukai Jaemin dan Jisung, adik tiri Jaemin, berusaha memperkosanya."

"Aku tidak menyangkanya," gumam Raja, "Ia memang sangat mempesona. Tapi, Mark, apakah kau yakin ia adalah putri Duke of Cookelt?"

"Tentu saja. Apa mungkin Duke mencintai anak orang lain melebihi putrinya sendiri?" tanya Mark.

Raja Jaehyun terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seorang diri dalam bahaya," lanjut Mark, "Karena itu aku mengundangnya ke sini sebagai tamuku. Aku berharap kalian tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja ia akan diterima di sini dengan tangan terbuka," sahut Raja.

Mark melihat ibunya – mengharapkan sepatah dua patah kata darinya.

Ratu Doyoung masih tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Mama, apakah Mama bisa menerima kehadiran Jaemin?" Mark akhirnya langsung bertanya.

Demi kekagetan Mark, Ratu Doyoung berdiri sebagai jawabannya. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat putranya, ia melangkah pergi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," Raja memberi kepastian, "Doyoung hanya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kau membawa pulang Jaemin."

'Membawa pulang seorang wanita, tepatnya?' Mark berpikir sinis. Tentu saja Ratu tidak senang. Ia tidak pernah menyukai petualangan Mark dan gadis-gadisnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membawa pulang wanita. Namun Jaemin bukanlah salah satu wanitanya. Bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Ratu?

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat, Mark," Raja mengusulkan, "Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawa makanan ke kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Papa. Kami sempat berhenti untuk bersantap siang."

Raja Jaehyun tidak memberi komentar.

"Aku akan beristirahat di kamarku, Papa. Selamat siang."

.o0o.

Jaemin duduk di beranda – memandang pegunungan tinggi yang membentang di kejauhan. Ia teringat lagi ketololannya kemarin malam setelah kapal merapat di Ririvia.

"Malam ini kita akan menginap di dalam kapal," Mark memberitahunya, "Besok pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat ke istana."

Istana adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak ingin dikunjungi Jaemin. Mark bersedia membawanya ke Helsnivia saja sudah membuat Jaemin sangat berterima kasih.

Duke Johnny hanya berjanji pada Taeyong untuk memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata Jaemin, "Saya akan baik-baik saja dari sini. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas tumpangan yang Anda berikan."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" Mark bertanya curiga.

"Mungkin saya akan melewatkan beberapa hari di sini," jawab Jaemin, "Setelah itu saya akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Entah ke mana."

Mark menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. Sebagai informasimu, kita belum tiba di Helsnivia."

"Oh," Jaemin terkejut.

"Helsnivia tidak punya laut," Mark mengingatkan.

Rona merah mewarnai wajah Jaemin. Ia benar-benar lupa Helsnivia adalah kerajaan kecil di antara pegungungan tinggi!

Mark menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Jaemin dan ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Maaf, pengetahuan geografi saya buruk," Jaemin tidak suka perasaan diledek.

Mark tersenyum geli melihat rona merah yang membuat Jaemin kian manis dan kekanak-kanakan itu. "Satu-satunya alasan orang tuaku mengirim kapal ini adalah jalan laut lebih cepat untuk mencapai Helsnivia daripada jalan darat."

Jaemin ingat Duke Johnny pernah berkata, 'Walau Helsnivia adalah kerajaan kecil yang kaya, tidak mudah menyerangnya. Pegunungan yang mengelilinginya bukanlah jalan yang mudah untuk dilalui.'

"Beristirahatlah," kata Mark, "Kulihat sepanjang hari ini kau berdiri di ujung kapal seperti mau memimpin jalan."

Jaemin tidak membantahnya namun ia juga tidak meninggalkan dek tempat ia berdiri yang biasa disebut poop oleh para pelaut.

"Atau kau ingin tidur lagi dalam pelukanku?" goda Mark.

Godaan itu langsung membuat Jaemin bergerak. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."

Mark tertawa geli melihat Jaemin kabur.

Jaemin tidak suka mendengar tawa itu. Pasti inilah yang biasa dilakukan Mark untuk menjerat wanita-wanitanya. Mark salah besar bila ia mengira Jaemin tertarik untuk menjadi satu dari sekian mantannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin ingin tahu apa yang membuat Mark menolongnya sampai sejauh ini. Mark tidak mungkin serius menjadikannya salah satu wanitanya, bukan? Mark sendiri pernah mengatakan ia tidak tertarik padanya.

Jaemin benar-benar terkejut ketika pagi ini Mark bersikeras membawanya ke Istana Ririvia tanpa peduli penolakan Jaemin. Sekarang Jaemin lebih terkejut oleh tangan terbuka Raja Jaehyun.

Jaemin yakin ia melihat ekspresi kemarahan Raja Jaehyun dan Ratu Doyoung ketika kereta berhenti di hadapan mereka. Jaemin mengharapkan usiran mereka tapi yang kemudian diterimanya benar-benar di luar dugaan! Kecuali reaksi Ratu Doyoung, mungkin.

Jaemin tidak mengenali mereka. Namun melihat kemiripan Mark dengan pria yang penuh wibawa itu, Jaemin yakin dua sosok yang berdiri di pintu itu adalah Raja Jaehyun dan Ratu Doyoung. Hati Jaemin sudah siap menerima usiran keduanya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan kata-kata sopan yang akan dijelaskannya pada mereka. Bahwa ia tidak bersedia dibawa Mark pulang ke istana. Bahwa ia punya rencana sendiri yang mulai dipikirkannya ketika kapal meninggalkan dermaga dan dimantapkannya ketika kapal merapat di Magport.

Jaemin hanya dapat terdiam ketika Ratu Doyoung pergi tanpa kata-kata. Ia benar-benar termangu dalam keterkejutannya ketika Raja Jaehyun menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka bahkan menyebutnya Lady!

Mereka tidak mungkin tidak tahu!

Yuta, pelayan Mark terus menjatuhkan pandangan tidak suka padanya sejak mereka bertemu. Pagi ini ketika Jaemin tidak melihatnya di kapal, Jaemin yakin Yuta telah pulang ke Helsnivia untuk melapor.

Jaemin percaya seisi Helsnivia tahu siapa dirinya, sang anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt!

Ia dapat merasakan pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang di Hall istana. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan miring mereka padanya. Ia adalah anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt dan ia juga miskin!

Jaemin tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal terakhir itu. Ketika meninggalkan Sternberg, ia berencana untuk tinggal di Hauppauge, bukan di istana. Ia tidak butuh gaun-gaun mewahnya yang dapat dipastikan sekarang memenuhi almari baju Dorothy. Ia tidak membutuhkan perhiasan-perhiasan mewahya yang sudah direbut Duchess Nayeon sejak Duke jatuh sakit. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu saat ini. Jaemin tidak berniat tinggal lama di Istana Ririvia!

'Apakah itu mungkin?' Jaemin bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," Mark menegaskan pagi ini ketika ia menyatakan keinginannya turun di perbatasan Helsnivia. "Kau akan ikut denganku ke Ririvia!"

"Tinggallah di sini selama mungkin," kata Raja Jaehyun ketika menyambutnya.

Jaemin sempat berpikir Raja Jaehyun adalah salah satu dari sekian pria yang melihatnya sebagai anak haram yang bisa diajak tidur semalam. Namun dalam senyum yang ditujukan padanya itu, ia merasakan kehangatan dan di dalam mata biru tua itu, ia melihat keramahan. Keramahan yang ditunjukkan hanya padanya seakan-akan ia adalah tamu yang diharap-harapkan kedatangannya sejak lama. Bahkan, belum lama Jaemin memasuki kamar barunya yang megah ini, pelayan mengantarkan makanan kecil!

Kue-kue yang menggiurkan itu dibiarkan Jaemin di atas meja rias. Teh yang masih mengelup ketika disajikan, dibiarkannya dingin.

Sesungguhnya beberapa saat lagi adalah waktu makan malam. Jaemin tidak terbiasa makan sesuatu sesaat sebelum makan malam.

Suasana makan malam itu sendiri tidaklah jauh berbeda dari dugaan Jaemin.

Jaemin duduk di depan sepasang mata hijau dingin Ratu Doyoung.

Keberadaan Mark di sisinya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Raja Jaehyun yang duduk di ujung meja pun tidak banyak merubah suasana makan malam yang menegangkan ini.

Jaemin dapat merasakan sepasang mata dingin Ratu terus mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman!

Andai Jaemin boleh memilih, ia lebih suka makan sendiri di kamarnya. Tapi ia adalah tamu di Ririvia, bukan? Selain itu pelayan menjemputnya ketika waktu makan malam tiba – membuatnya tidak bisa kabur dari saat ini.

Pelayan itu sendiri tidaklah menyenangkan. Sikapnya memang sopan tapi juga dingin dan kaku. Jaemin tidak menyukai pandangan menyelidiknya. Rasanya, melalui sepasang matanya yang berpengalaman itu, ia ingin mengorek rencana Jaemin pada sang Putra Mahkota.

"Jaemin," Raja Jaehyun memanggilnya dan ketika itu pula Ratu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan sepasang mata hijau dingin yang membara – membuat Raja menutup mulut.

Mark pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Baru saja ia menoleh pada Jaemin, Ratu sudah menjatuhkan tatapannya yang tajam. Akhirnya Mark mencoba meredakan ketegangan dengan menanyakan suasana Helsnivia selama ia tidak ada.

Namun itu juga tidak membantu Jaemin merasa lebih baik.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jaemin lebih menyukai suasana Ruang Makan di Sternberg. Walau dalam tiap acara makan Duchess Nayeon tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memarahi Jaemin atau mengutuknya, Jaemin tidak kehilangan selera makannya seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana perang di Ruang Makan Sternberg yang ditujukan untuk memojokannya. Ia sudah biasa menelan kata-kata kemarahan itu bersama makanannya. Ia tidak biasa menelan makanannya di bawah sepasang mata dingin yang ingin membekukannya.

Karena itu betapa gembiranya Jaemin ketika di akhir makan malam Mark berkata,

"Kulihat Jaemin sudah lelah," lalu ia melihat Jaemin, "Mengapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu? Kau tahu di mana kamarmu, bukan?"

"Ya," Jaemin mengangguk.

Segera setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata "selamat malam", Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya.

Istana Ririvia memang luas namun ingatan Jaemin tidak terlalu lemah dalam mengingat jalan menuju kamarnya. Jaemin langsung berganti baju setibanya di kamar tapi ia tidak tidur. Ia duduk di beranda – memandang keindahan taman Ririvia yang tidak sempat diperhatikannya sore ini dan juga rumah-rumah di kejauhan.

Sinar matahari musim panas memberi penerangan pada Ririvia untuk memandang sejauh mungkin. Mulai dari keramaian di taman Ririvia di bawah kakinya hingga pegunungan tinggi di kejauhan.

"Papa, aku sudah pulang ke tempat yang kau inginkan," gumam Jaemin.

Terima kasih pada Mark, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Duke Johnny. Terima kasih padanya pula, Jaemin dapat memenuhi janji Duke Johnny pada ayahnya.

"Lihatlah, Johnny," kata Jaemin lagi, "Kau tidak perlu memaksa Pangeran demi memulangkanku ke Helsnivia. Sekarang kau bisa dengan tenang berkata pada Papa kau telah memenuhi janjimu."

Jaemin membeku. Berkata tentang janji, apakah yang telah diperbuatnya pada janji dengan orang yang begitu mencintainya selama enam tahun belakangan ini?

Duke Johnny telah memintanya menjadi wali Jisung, mendidik, menyiapkan Jisung menjadi Duke of Cookelt. Namun apakah yang telah dilakukannya!? Ia kabur dari Trottanilla!

Darah di otak Jaemin langsung membeku.

Mengapa ia begitu egois? Mengapa ia bisa memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memikirkan permintaan Duke padanya – satu-satunya permintaannya dan yang terakhir?

Hingga detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, Duke Johnny berusaha memenuhi janjinya pada Taeyong. Apakah yang akan dipertanggungjawabkannya pada Duke Johnny kelak?

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu di sini."

Jaemin terperanjat.

"Kau pucat pasi. Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Mark pula.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Jaemin melihat pemuda itu berdiri di beranda di sisi kirinya. "Mengapa Anda berada di sini?"

"Ini adalah kamarku," Mark menunjuk ruang di belakangnya.

"Oh, saya tidak tahu."

Mark pun tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak melihat pelayan ibunya mengetuk kamar kosong di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Lady Jaemin, apakah Anda ada di dalam?"

Untuk sesaat Mark menduga ibunya akan memanggil Jaemin tapi betapa leganya ia ketika beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu berkata, "Saya diperintah untuk membawa Anda ke Ruang makan. Yang Mulia Paduka Raja dan Ratu menanti kehadiran Anda."

"Apakah saya mengusik Anda?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu olehmu."

Jaemin melayangkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?'

"Saya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Janji saya pada Johnny."

"Jangan khawatir," Mark berusaha menenangkan. "Jisung tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap rumahmu. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apa pun tanpa persetujuan kau sebagai walinya."

"Itulah yang mencemaskan saya. Johnny meminta saya menjadi wali Jisung tapi lihatlah apa yang sudah saya lakukan. Saya kabur dari Trottanilla seperti seorang penjahat tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan Johnny."

"Aku telah meminta Taeil untuk menjadi perantara kalian."

Jaemin terperangah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah bertindak di luar batas. Kupikir ini adalah satu-satunya cara baik untuk memenuhi tugasmu sebagai wali Duke of Cookelt yang baru tanpa berhubungan langsung dengannya."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran Mark," Jaemin tersenyum dengan segenap hatinya, "Anda sudah membantu saya memecahkan masalah saya bahkan sebelum saya menyadarinya."

'Senyum inilah yang bisa menundukkan dunia,' Mark berpikir. Tidak mungkin Jaemin tidak menyadari betapa cantik dan mempesonanya dirinya saat ini.

Sinar matahari sore panas yang jatuh di atas rambut pucatnya yang tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya, membuatnya seperti diselimuti cahaya. Namun yang lebih menakjubkan adalah sepasang mata biru mudanya yang bersinar gembira juga senyum manisnya yang mempesona. Tidak pernah Mark melihat seorang wanita secantik ini.

"Aku memberitahu Taeil aku akan membawamu ke sini. Ia akan mengirim kabar padamu bila terjadi sesuatu di Cookelt. Ia juga berjanji akan mengirim berkas-berkas penting yang perlu kauurus secepat mungkin. Ia juga akan mengawasi Jisung untukmu."

Nama itu membuat Jaemin pucat pasi. Kalau Taeil tahu di mana dirinya, apakah itu berarti Jisung juga tahu?

"Jisung mungkin datang ke sini," Mark membaca pikiran Jaemin.

Jaemin langsung menggigil. Matanya memandang nanar Mark – membuat Mark ingin melompati jarak di antara mereka dan memeluknya erat-erat. Namun ia hanya berkata,

"Kulihat ia tidak akan berani menunjukkan muka di sini. Kalaupun ia datang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak kurang ajar padamu. Kau adalah tamuku. Sebagai tuan rumah, aku berkewajiban menjamin keamananmu."

Sinar ketakutan di sepasang mata itu masih tidak hilang. Mark memarahi dirinya sendiri karenanya.

"P-pangeran, apa yang hendak Anda lakukan!?" Jaemin berteriak panik melihat Mark berdiri di atas pagar yang mengelilingi berandanya. Mark merambat di dinding menyeberangi jarak sekitar lima meter di antara beranda mereka.

Jaemin menahan nafasnya seolah-olah takut Mark akan jatuh bebas dari tingkat tiga ini bila ia melepaskannya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan!?" Jaemin langsung bertanya ketika Mark menjejakkan kaki di lantai berandanya.

'Mengapa sinar ketakutan di mata itu masih tidak berubah?' Mark meraih Jaemin dalam pelukannya.

"P-panggeran," Jaemin terkejut, "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Ssh...," tangan kiri Mark melingkari pinggang Jaemin dan menariknya merapat. Tangan kanannya mendekap kepala Jaemin di dadanya.

Jaemin panik.

Mark tidak bergerak juga tidak bersuara. Ia hanya memeluk Jaemin seperti yang ingin dilakukannya di detik pertama ia melihat air mata Jaemin.

Jaemin menemukan kehangatan di dada Mark. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak dipeluk seperti ini. Duke Johnny tidak pernah memeluknya. Ia juga tidak memeluknya ketika ia muncul di depan pintu rumahnya di Hauppauge. Duke hanya berkata, "Hallo. Aku yakin kau adalah Jaemin, si putri cilik itu. Apakah ayahmu ada?" Duke juga tidak memeluknya ketika ia menangisi pembakaran jasad ayahnya.

Sudah lama sekali Jaemin tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali Jaemin tidak menyandarkan kepalanya dalam dada hangat seorang pria.

Ayahnya selalu memeluknya seperti ini ketika ia menangis. Ayahnya selalu memeluknya sepanjang malam yang dingin di luar sana. Ayahnya selalu memeluknya dalam setiap kesempatan.

Jari jemari Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja Mark. Matanya yang mulai membasah menutup rapat. Bibirnya yang tertutup menggumamkan, "Papa..."

Jaemin merindukan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Mark melepaskan Jaemin.

Jaemin merasa hampa.

Sedetik lalu Mark bertanya pada dirinya apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada anak haram yang disumpahnya tidak akan pernah disentuhnya!? Namun ketika melihat sepasang mata penuh kerinduan itu, Mark sadar tidak mudah mengabaikan gadis ini.

Mark mengangkat Jaemin.

Jaemin terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat melingkarkan tangan di leher Mark untuk menopang badannya.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan kau tidur saat ini juga," Mark membawanya masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

Jaemin merasa seperti kembali ke saat-saat ia membandel untuk tidur sehingga ayahnya memaksa dengan membopongnya ke tempat tidur seperti ini.

Mark membaringkan Jaemin di tempat tidur dan beranjak pergi.

"Pangeran!" Jaemin menarik tangan Mark.

Mark langsung berbalik.

"Kali ini gunakanlah pintu," Jaemin tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu," kata Mark, "Pertama-tama aku akan menutup pintu serambi."

Jaemin melepas tangan Mark.

"Selamat malam," ia tidak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium kening gadis yang memandangnya dengan kekanak-kanakan ini.

'Apakah yang kaupikirkan, Mark!?' Mark memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke pintu serambi kamar Jaemin, 'Apakah kau ingin Jaemin menahanmu di ranjangnya!?' ia mengunci pintu serambi.

Mark melihat Jaemin masih memandangnya dengan mata kekanak-kanakan dan senyum manis ketika ia menuju pintu.

Jaemin masih tersenyum beberapa saat setelah Mark menghilang di balik pintu. Sekarang ia yakin Mark melakukan semua ini karena simpatinya sebagai seorang gentleman kepada seorang gadis yang sebatang kara.Jaemin membaringkan diri. Malam ini ia pasti dapat memimpikan saat-saat indah bersama ayahnya.


	9. chapter 9

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

"Jaemin! Jaemin!"

Suara berat memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Jaemin, bangun!"

Jaemin melihat sepasang mata cemas itu dengan pikiran kosong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaemin melihat Mark dengan bingung. Sesaat lalu ia bertemu Duke Johnny yang menagih pertanggungjawabannya kemudian Jisung muncul dan berusaha memperkosanya lagi. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan panik dan ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di lengan Mark.

"Kau tidak sakit lagi, bukan?" tangan Mark memegang kening Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya menatap Mark dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah," Mark memutuskan.

Mata Jaemin tidak beranjak dari wajah tampan yang cemas itu.

"Urusan Cookelt pasti telah menguras tenagamu," Mark melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari punggung Jaemin.

Seminggu sudah Jaemin tinggal di Ririvia. Selama ini tidak ada yang tidak beres pada Jaemin. Sekarang Jaemin terlihat lebih sehat dan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Walau terkadang ia masih terlihat sedih, Jaemin sudah sering tersenyum gembira.

Mark tidak pernah mendengar suara Jaemin di malam hari ataupun di pagi hari ketika ia melewati kamar Jaemin. Tapi pagi ini ia mendengar Jaemin menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat Jaemin.

Walau Jaemin berada jauh dari Trottanilla, tidak berarti Jaemin jauh dari masalah keluarga Riddick. Sesungguhnya, di pagi pertama Jaemin berada di Ririvia, ia telah menerima setumpuk dokumen kiriman Taeil. Demi kelancaran tugas Jaemin, Raja Jaehyun mengijinkan Jaemin menggunakan Ruang Perpustakaan. Mark juga telah mengatur orang khusus untuk mengirim kembali dokumen-dokumen itu beserta perintah tertulis Jaemin kepada Taeil. Sejak itu pulalah hari-hari Jaemin tidak pernah jauh dari Ruang Perpustakaan dan urusan Cookelt.

Taeil bukan saja perantara yang baik tapi juga penasehat yang baik. Tiga hari setelah Jaemin berada di Helsnivia, ia menyarankan Jaemin untuk mengganti guru pribadi Jisung. Sesungguhnya Jaemin tidak menyukai Jiwon tapi ia tidak dapat melihat kesalahan Jiwon dalam mengajar Jisung. Taeillah yang berkata Jiwon akan membentuk Jisung menjadi Duke yang buruk. Jiwon pula yang mulai mendorong Jisung untuk melawan Jaemin. Jaemin, atas saran Taeil, memilih guru baru untuk Jisung dan sekarang guru itu menjadi pengawas kepercayaannya.

"Apakah kau mau pergi berkuda denganku?"

Jaemin melihat Mark sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Celana hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya dipadu dengan kemeja putihnya. Mark terlihat jauh lebih santai dari saat ia mengenakan baju dinasnya.

Jaemin ingat setiap pagi Mark selalu pergi berkuda. Jaemin selalu melihat kepergian Mark di pagi-pagi buta. Jaemin juga mengawasi kepulangan Mark sesaat sebelum makan pagi. Mark pasti tidak menyadarinya. Jaemin selalu melihat di saat Mark mulai mendekati pintu, segerombolan wanita yang entah dari mana datangnya, mengerumuni Mark. Dengan ramah dan senyumnya yang menaklukan hati tiap wanita, Mark melayani wanita-wanita itu satu per satu. Benar-benar tipe pria yang tidak kekurangan teman wanita! Yang diherankan Jaemin adalah Mark tidak se'lincah' ketika ia berada di Trottanilla. Ia melihat wanita di sisi Mark selalu silih berganti tapi tidak tiap hari dan sehari lima kali seperti di Trottanilla. Mark juga tidak selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama wanita seperti ketika ia di Trottanilla. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk urusan Kerajaan Helsnivia. Tapi siapa tahu ketika ia berada di luar Ririvia.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah," Mark memberitahu dan ia meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih bergulat dengan pikiran kosongnya.

Jaeminpun segera bangkit dan bersiap-siap.

Jaemin selalu seperti ini beberapa saat setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari terutama bila ia dibangunkan dengan paksa. Ayahnya selalu berkata saat yang paling mudah untuk membujuknya adalah di pagi hari ketika ia baru membuka mata. Hanya saat inilah pikirannya kosong dan otaknya berputar lambat bahkan untuk berkata-kata. Bila Mark tidak mengetahuinya, maka ia pasti menyadarinya saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaemin sudah berdiri di depan Mark yang menantiya di depan pintu Ririvia dengan dua ekor kuda yang gagah. Penampilan Jaemin jauh dari Mark yang berwibawa. Jaemin hanya mengenakan salah satu gaun katunnya yang sederhana – jauh dari kesan mewah. Rambutnya hanya terikat pita coklat muda yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Mark memberi cambuk kuda kepada Jaemin.

"Ya," pikiran Jaemin sudah pulih sekarang tapi ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berpaling. Jaemin segera menaiki kudanya sebelum Mark menawarkan bantuan atau membantunya tanpa ijin.

Mark menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat Jaemin yang seperti terburu-buru kabur.

Berdua, mereka beriringan meninggalkan Istana Ririvia yang megah. Mereka melewati Travlienne, pusat pemerintahan Helsnivia. Mereka terus melaju ke daerah perhutanan – jauh dari pemukiman. Mereka terus menanjak di antara pohon-pohon tinggi hingga pada akhirnya Mark berhenti di tepi jurang terbuka.

"Ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai di Helsnivia," Mark mengumumkan.

Jaemin memandang kumpulan rumah-rumah kecil jauh di kaki gunung.

Mark turun dari atas kudanya dan berjalan ke tepi jurang.

Jaemin mengikuti.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat seluruh wilayah Helsnivia."

Jaemin melihat lekukan-lekukan kaki pegunungan dan daratan hijau yang membentang luas hingga di kaki gunung di kaki langit. Beberapa garis meliuk-liuk di antara hijaunya pepohonan. Di sana sini terlihat danau yang nampak seperti kolam kecil di tempat tinggi ini. Istana Ririvia yang tinggi menjulangpun nampak seperti sebuah titik di antara karpet hijau yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

"Aku sungguh menyesal aku tidak pernah membawamu keluar."

Jaemin melihat Mark dan tersenyum. "Saya tidak pernah menyalahkan Anda. Anda adalah orang yang sibuk."

"Kadang di kala aku lelah, aku datang ke tempat ini. Tidak seorang pun tahu tempat ini kecuali aku," Mark menatap Jaemin, "Dan kau tentunya." Mark memberikan senyumannya yang menawan, "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang kuajak ke tempat ini."

Jaemin hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya berapa kalikah Mark mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Jaemin tidak akan terkejut bila Mark sudah menghafal kalimat ini di luar kepalanya.

"Kau juga wanita pertama yang kuajak pulang ke Ririvia."

Pemuda dengan reputasi seperti Mark!? Tidak mungkin. Jaemin tidak percaya. Bila Mark berkata ia adalah anak haram pertama yang dibawanya pulang, Jaemin akan percaya.

"Anda sungguh pandai berbicara, Pangeran," Jaemin tersenyum, "Pasti inilah cara Anda membuat tiap kekasih Anda merasa spesial."

"Tidak, Jaemin. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," Mark berusaha meyakinkan.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk memandang kejauhan. Ia memang gadis muda yang lugu dan buta tentang pria tetapi ia tidaklah sebodoh itu.

"Sesungguhnya kau adalah yang pertama dalam banyak hal," Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin, "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang kulihat tidak terlalu pusing dengan penampilanmu."

"Bila Anda menunjuk pada gaun-gaun saya, Pangeran, sungguh menyesal saya tidak mempunyai sepotong gaun pun yang sesuai dengan kemewahan Istana Ririvia. Ketika meninggalkan Sternberg, saya berniat tinggal di desa Hauppauge yang jauh dari kaya dibandingkan Istana Ririvia yang megah."

"Kau bisa membeli gaun baru."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaemin, "Saya tidak akan selamanya tinggal di Ririvia. Yang terutama, saya tidak punya uang, uang negara ini."

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin sama sekali tidak terusik oleh bedanya kualitas pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang tidak pusing menata rambut."

"Tatanan rambut yang paling rumit yang saya kenakan adalah mengepang rambut saya," Jaemin membeberkan fakta, "Saya tidak dibesarkan untuk memusingkan rambut saya. Saya suka membiarkan rambut saya tergerai."

Selama Jaemin di Ririvia, Mark juga telah memperhatikannya. Ia beberapa kali melihat Jaemin dengan rambut terkepang rapi. "Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut tergerai bebas."

"Apakah Anda sedang mengomentari penampilan saya, Pangeran?" tanya Jaemin menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membeberkan hal-hal pertama dari wanita yang kulihat darimu."

"Tampaknya petualangan-petualangan Anda belum cukup untuk mengenalkan sosok wanita pada Anda," Jaemin tertawa geli, "Saya lihat petualangan Anda tidak akan pernah berhenti. Di dunia ini ada banyak macam wanita. Anda masih perlu mencoba petualangan baru."

Mark terperanjat. "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Petualanganku."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengannya, Pangeran?" tanya Jaemin, "Apakah saya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengerti petualanganku."

"Ayah saya adalah seorang petualang. Ia selalu mencoba hal baru untuk membuatnya tidak pernah bosan dan ia tidak pernah berhenti," Jaemin terkenang, "Katanya, seorang petualang tidak pernah berlabuh."

"Namun pada akhirnya ia berlabuh pada ibumu."

"Tidak," Jaemin menyangkal, "Papa tidak pernah berlabuh. Ia membawa Mama bersamanya."

'Duke Johnny membawa ibu Jaemin dalam affair cintanya!' Mark tidak dapat memahami kharakter Duke Johnny. Bagaimana mungkin ia melibatkan kekasihnya yang satu dengan kekasihnya yang lain?

"Kau sungguh...," Mark kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jaemin melihat Mark – menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Unik," akhirnya Mark berkata.

"Terima kasih. Itu adalah komentar pertama yang saya dengar," Jaemin bermain dalam permainan kata 'pertama' Mark.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Saya mempercayai Anda," Jaemin tersenyum dan menambahkan kalimat yang pernah diutarakan Mark padanya, "Karena saya tidak cukup cantik untuk membuat Anda tertarik pada saya."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Jaemin. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku duduk di samping tempat tidur dan merawatmu. Aku tidak pernah menjaga orang sakit. Kaulah yang pertama."

"Menjaga saya?" Jaemin bingung. Ia teringat lagi ucapan Mark pagi ini di kamarnya. 'Apa kau sakit lagi?' Lagi? Kapan ia pernah memberitahu Mark bahwa ia sakit?

"Kapankah Anda merawat saya?" Jaemin pernah jatuh pingsan di tangan Mark tapi saat itu Jaemin langsung pergi. Jenolah yang menjaganya. Jenolah yang merawatnya ketika ia sakit. Tapi... butuh satu jam untuk pergi ke kota terdekat dari Hauppauge. Butuh satu jam lagi untuk kembali. Hari itu Jeno berkata ia akan memanggil dokter tapi sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali untuk merawatnya. "Apakah...?" Jaemin melihat Mark dengan tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali," Mark berdiri, "Yuta pasti sudah mulai bingung mencariku."

Mark berbohong! Setiap pagi Jaemin melihat Yuta berdiri di pintu menanti kepulangan Mark dari olahraga paginya ini. Ia menghindar! Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa Mark berada di Hauppauge? Mengapa dia merawatnya ketika ia sakit? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Mark tampak akrab dengan suasana rumahnya di hari ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Bila ditelusuri lagi, hingga Jaemin kini tidak tahu mengapa Mark bisa muncul di Hauppauge.

"Kita harus segera kembali," Mark duduk di atas kudanya.

Jaemin mengikuti Mark tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mark kaget. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan kelepasan seperti ini. Tapi, ia mengakui, gadis ini memang punya pesona yang bisa membuat orang lupa diri.

Ini adalah topik yang berbahaya. Mark tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Hingga detik ini ia masih berpendapat itu adalah karena simpatinya sebagai seorang pria dan karena jiwa petualangnya yang ingin mencoba affair dengan gadis terlarang.

Jaemin tidak kaget ketika mereka mendekati pintu, segerombol wanita muda mendekat.

"Siapa dia, Pangeran?" beberapa di antara mereka melihat Jaemin dengan sinis, "Mengapa ia ada bersama Anda?"

"Apakah dia adalah tamu Anda yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" tanya yang lain.

"C'est impossible!" Jaemin mendengar seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. "Ia kampungan."

Siapa pun wanita itu, ia salah jika ia berpikiran Jaemin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sejak lahir Jaemin mengelilingi daratan ini. Ia tumbuh besar dalam berbagai macam bahasa dan budaya. Walau sudah lama Jaemin tidak menggunakan bahasa-bahasa itu, ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Sie muβt ist eine Prostituierte," Jaemin mendengar yang lain berbicara dalam bahasa German.

Jaemin tidak menyalahkan mereka. Tidak ada satu permata pun di gaun katun coklatnya. Rambutnya pun tidak berhiaskan mutiara seperti mereka malahan rambutnya yang diekor kuda berantakan oleh terpaan angin sepanjang perjalanan.

Mark tampak kebingungan oleh serbuan mereka.

Jaemin tersenyum geli.

"Ia...," Mark melirik Jaemin lalu beralih pada wanita-wanita cantik di sekelilingnya.

Setan dalam diri Jaemin ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mark. Mark adalah seorang petualang cinta tapi ia juga seorang pemilih. Ia sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak berhubungan dengan gadis desa sepertinya yang tidak sederajat dengannya. Melihat pemuda itu benar-benar kebingungan, Jaemin memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Terima kasih atas pagi yang menyenangkan ini," setan dalam diri Jaemin mengambil alih total, "Mark."

"Siapa dia, Pangeran!? Mengapa ia memanggil Anda dengan akrab? Ke mana kalian pergi pagi ini!?" Jaemin mendengar mereka mendesak Mark ketika ia melajukan kuda ke Yuta yang tengah menanti Mark di pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Jaemin," sapa Yuta sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Yuta," Jaemin turun dari kudanya.

Sikap Yuta berubah total sejak Jaemin tiba di Ririvia. Mungkin kenyataan Raja dan Ratu tidak mengusir Jaemin telah memaksanya bersikap hormat pada sang anak haram ini.

Yuta mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih tali kekang kuda dan cambuk kuda seperti yang biasa dilakukannya tiap pagi ketika ia menyambut Mark.

Jaemin memberikan cambuk kudanya kemudian tali kekang kuda.

"Duke of Cookelt datang mencari Anda."

Jaemin membeku.

"Ia telah menunggu Anda di Ruang Tamu."

.o0o.

Mark menjauhi kerumunan wanita yang dikecewakannya itu dengan lelah. Jaemin benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan cara untuk membungkam keingintahuan wanita-wanita itu.

Ia tidak percaya Jaemin tersenyum geli melihatnya diserbu sekompi wanita yang ingin tahu! Mark bersumpah ia mendengar Jaemin tertawa ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya dalam kekacauan yang sengaja dibuatnya!

Mark tidak percaya Jaemin benar-benar dapat menerima petualangannya. Ia tidak membencinya. Ia tidak juga tergila-gila padanya. Apakah ia benar-benar memahami petualangannya ini?

Jaemin benar-benar unik.

Ketika Jaemin bergerak di antara kerumunan wanita-wanita bangsawan itu, Mark melihat sesuatu yang baru dari Jaemin. Tanpa gaun mewah yang berkilauan, tanpa dandanan yang mempercantik penampilannya, Jaemin tampak sangat mempesona bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita cantik itu. Di antara kemilauan sinar para gadis bangsawan, sinar Jaemin tampak lebih terang dan mempesona.

Inikah yang disebut kecantikan murni itu? Mark bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Mark," sambut Yuta.

"Selamat pagi, Yuta," Mark melompat dari kudanya dan menyerahkan tali kekangnya beserta cambuk kudanya. "Di mana Jaemin?" Mark berniat membuat perhitungan dengan Jaemin. Butuh waktu lama untuk membungkam mulut penggosip-penggosip itu. Bahkan Mark meninggalkan mereka tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memburu itu.

"Lady Jaemin menemui tamunya."

"Tamu?"

Jaemin tidak pernah mendapat tamu. Tidak seorang pun tahu Jaemin ada di Ririvia. Jaemin juga tidak pernah meninggalkan Ririvia. Walau kabar keberadaan Jaemin di Ririvia sudah beredar di Helsnivia, tidak seorang pun yang pernah melihat gadis itu. Dari manakah orang itu mengetahui tentang Jaemin?

"Duke of Cookelt datang pagi ini untuk memohon bertemu Lady Jaemin."

Mark terperanjat. Ia tahu Jisung mungkin akan datang tapi ia tidak menyangka Jisung benar-benar punya nyali untuk menemui Jaemin di Istana Ririvia.

"Di mana mereka?"

.o0o.

Jisung berdiri di depan perapian – memperhatikan lukisan pemandangan yang tergantung di atasnya.

Jaemin menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah ke tengah Ruang Tamu dengan dada membusung. "Apa maumu?" ia bertanya tegas.

Jisung langsung membalik badan. "Ah, Jaemin. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Jaemin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tampaknya Pangeran Mark tidak memeliharamu dengan baik," Jisung memperhatikan gaun katun Jaemin hingga ke tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa maumu, Jisung!?" Jaemin bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia tidak menyukai cara pemuda ini menyebut kata 'memelihara' itu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya padamu," Jisung berkata sinis, "Apa maumu datang ke tempat ini? Kau adalah waliku tapi apa yang kaulakukan?"

Jaemin merasa kenyataan menghantam dirinya. Inilah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan almarhum Duke Johnny dalam mimpinya pagi ini. Jaemin pucat pasi.

"Kau kabur dengan Pangeran Mark," Jisung membeberkan fakta, "Tapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Bahkan Earl of Mongar tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti ini."

Nama itu membuat Jaemin mual.

"Merasa bersalah?" suara sinis Jisung berkuasa di atas wajah pucat Jaemin, "Apa kau sudah menyesali pilihanmu?" Jisung sudah berdiri di depan Jaemin. "Apa kau sudah berpikir untuk kembali padaku?" Jisung memegang dagu Jaemin.

Senyum licik itu langsung menyadarkan Jaemin. "Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku," ia melepaskan diri, "Aku juga tidak pernah lari dari tugasku. Aku tetap membantumu mengurus Cookelt. Aku tetap mengawasimu walau aku tidak berada di sekitarmu."

"Taeil, katamu, dan guru privat pilihanmu yang gila itu??" ia mengejek. Mata Jisung berkilat oleh kemarahan. "Ya, kau telah melakukan tugasmu tapi apakah kau pernah meminta pendapatku!? Kau memecat Jiwon tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau membuat keputusan tanpa seijinku! Kau melarangku berbuat ini! Kau memaksaku berbuat itu! Tapi apa kau pernah bertanya pendapatku!? Akulah Duke of Cookelt, bukan kau!!"

"Kau masih kecil, Jisung," Jaemin tetap berkepala dingin, "Kau belum dapat sepenuhnya menjadi Duke of Cookelt."

"Bagaimana dengan kau!? Kau juga tidak lebih dewasa dari aku. Kau hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku – tiga tahun!!"

"Bulan depan empat tahun," Jaemin membenarkan, "Yang terpenting, Johnny mempercayaiku. Ia menunjukku sebagai walimu."

"Ya, kau pasti telah meracuni Papa. Katakan, Jaemin, apa kau pernah tidur dengan Papa?" ejeknya.

"Demi Tuhan, Jisung, apa yang kaupikirkan!?" Jaemin terperanjat.

"Punya kau sebagai waliku jauh lebih baik dari Mama," tiba-tiba Jisung melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin dan menariknya mendekat, "Akan jauh lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau menjadi gundikku."

Jaemin membelalak kaget.

"Tidakkah itu lebih baik daripada menjadi waliku, Jaemin?" senyum Jisung menantang Jaemin. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi waliku yang menguasai kekayaan Cookelt. Bukankah lebih baik kau menjadi gundikku? Aku akan melimpahimu dengan kekayaan Riddick."

"Kau sudah gila!" Jaemin memberontak.

Jisung tertawa. "Ya, aku gila karenamu," ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaemin mendorong dada Jisung sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah, Jaemin, kau begitu cantik," tangan kanan Jisung melepaskan pinggang Jaemin dan menelusuri wajah panik Jaemin. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," tangan Jisung berhenti di dagu Jaemin dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Lepaskan!" Jaemin memberontak. Tangannya mendorong Jisung menjauh dan badannya menjauhi sentuhan dengan tubuh tegap Jisung.

Tangan kiri Jisung yang masih di pinggang Jaemin, merapatkan tubuh Jaemin pada tubuhnya dan ia tertawa sinis. "Berusaha kabur, Jaemin?"

Jaemin benci mengapa seorang pria bisa sekuat ini walau jelas-jelas ia lebih tua! Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menyukai kenyataan Jisung mewarisi tubuh tegap Duke Johnny.

Jisung menundukkan kepala – berusaha mencium Jaemin lagi.

Jaemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala – berusaha menghindari bibir Jisung.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," Jisung mendorong Jaemin ke sofa dan menindihnya. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia menahan pundak Jaemin.

"Tidak!" Jaemin memberontak ketika tangan Jisung yang lain menuruni lehernya yang jenjang. "Hentikan!" Jaemin berteriak panik.

Jisung mendaratkan ciuman di leher Jaemin sementara tangannya turun ke dada Jaemin.

"TIDAK!! Berhenti!" air mata Jaemin jatuh. Matanya tertutup rapat oleh rasa jijik dan takut.

Jisung tertawa puas.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Jisung!?" tangan Mark mencengkeram pundak Jisung dan dalam satu hempasan, menjauhkan Jisung dari Jaemin.

Jaemin membuka matanya.

Mata biru tua Mark membara oleh kemurkaan. Wajah tampannya mengeras oleh rasa jijik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap menekan Jisung dengan aura kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dipancarkannya.

Jaemin langsung memeluk Mark. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir oleh kelegaan.

Mark terperanjat. Tangannya memeluk pundak yang melekat di perutnya dengan penuh perlindungan. Matanya yang membara tidak melepaskan Jisung. "Pergi sebelum aku memanggil prajurit," katanya tegas.

Jisung pucat pasi. "Aku akan datang lagi, Jaemin. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ancamnya dan ia langsung pergi.

Jaemin menggigil hebat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Mark menarik Jaemin berdiri dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," ia membelai Jaemin dengan lembut.

Jaemin mempererat pelukannya di dada Mark. Kehangatan tubuh Mark melelehkan ketakutannya dalam air mata. Kenyamanan pelukan Mark mengeluarkan semua rasa jijiknya dalam getaran.

"Ia sudah pergi," Mark mendekap kepala Jaemin di dadanya dan berbisik lembut. "Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini."

Mark bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan Jisung menemui Jaemin lagi. Ketika ia mendengar jeritan Jaemin, ia sudah merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. Ia langsung mendidih melihat Jisung tengah memperkosa Jaemin. Mark sudah akan menghajar Jisung ketika Jaemin memeluknya.

Entah mengapa Jaemin mudah jatuh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pertama Taehyun dan sekarang Jisung. Mark tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari Jaemin.

Mark melepaskan Jaemin ketika ia merasa getaran tubuh gadis itu sudah mereda.

Tubuh Jaemin jatuh lemas.

Mark menangkap tubuh Jaemin. Ia terperangah melihat sepasang mata biru yang kosong itu. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata yang belum kering.

Mark mengangkat Jaemin dan memangkunya. Dalam hati ia bersimpati pada Jaemin. Jaemin terlihat dingin dan angkuh ketika ia berada di Trottanilla. Tapi siapakah yang tahu apa yang dialaminya selama berada di Sternberg?

Tangan Jaemin melingkar di leher Mark. Kepalanya mencari kehangatan di pundak Mark.

'Gadis ini terlihat begitu tegar tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat rapuh,' pikir Mark. Tangan kanan Mark mencengkeram lembut pundak Jaemin – menyalurkan kekuatan. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut kepala cantik yang tersandar di pundaknya. Ingin sekali Mark melindungi gadis ini. Ingin sekali Mark memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis ini.

Air mata Jaemin mengalir turun di pipinya yang pucat.

"Jangan menangis," Mark menghapus air mata Jaemin. Sebulir air mata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata Jaemin, "Jangan menangis," Mark mencium mata Jaemin yang basah. Hatinya terasa pedih.

"Mark...," lirihan lemah terlepas dari bibir Jaemin yang bergetar.

Mark mengerang. Kalau ada wanita yang mampu membiusnya, maka orang itu adalah Jaemin! Jaemin benar-benar satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membiusnya! Dan ia menjatuhkan ciumanya di bibir yang merekah itu.

Tubuh Jaemin menegang. Bibirnya membeku.

Mark mencium Jaemin dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciumannya. Tidak ada keterburu-buruan. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan perlahan.

Mark tidak tahu ciuman manis dan lembut seperti ini ada.

Rona merah merekah di wajah Jaemin ketika bibirnya mulai menerima sentuhan bibir Mark. Tubuhnya mulai bersandar santai di antara lengan-lengan kuat Mark. Bibirnya terbuka menerima Mark. Ketika Mark melepaskan bibir Jaemin, Jaemin sudah benar-benar terbuai. Tangannya memeluk erat Mark. Kepalanya sekali lagi mencari kehangatan di antara pundak dan leher Mark. Matanya terpejam rapat dan kepalanya kosong melayang.

Mark memeluk Jaemin dengan lembut. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain memeluk gadis di pangkuannya ini. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan setiap gerakan lembut gadis ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan gesekan rambutnya di lehernya. Ia ingin terus mencium keharuman rambutnya.

Gadis ini telah menduduki banyak peringkat pertama dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah gadis yang sanggup membiusnya, gadis yang membuatnya ingin benar-melindungi seseorang, ia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jijik pada awalnya.

Mark terperanjat. Apakah yang sudah dilakukannya? Ia sering mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri tapi hingga saat ini ia tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan pada dirinya?

"Jaemin," sekali lagi tangan Mark merangkum wajah Jaemin.

Mata Jaemin terpaku pada Mark.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Pagi ini kau tidak perlu makan bersama kami. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantar makananmu."

Kaki Jaemin bergerak menjauhi Mark.

Mark berdiri di sisi Jaemin. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Jaemin dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu." Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Mark kemudian membiarkan Mark mengiringnya kembali ke kamar.


	10. chapter 10

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

Jaemin menatap tumpukan kertas kiriman Taeil. Tangannya membolak-balik tumpukan kertas itu tanpa satu niatpun untuk membaca surat yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Pagi ini setelah kunjungan Jisung yang mengagetkan, Jaemin berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Seperti yang dikatakan Mark, seorang pelayan datang mengantar makanan tak lama setelah Mark pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah berkas-berkas kiriman Taeil bersamaan dengan surat peringatan Taeil yang terlambat.

Taeil memperingatkan Jaemin kemungkinan Duchess Nayeon mengirim orang untuk membawanya pulang dengan paksa. Earl of Mongar tidak dapat menerima kenyataan Jaemin menghilang dari Sternberg. Ia marah besar! Calon istri yang telah diincarnya sejak pesta Earl of Striktar – satu-satunya pesta di mana almarhum Duke Johnny berhasil membuat Jaemin muncul, menghilang. Ia menyalahkan Duchess dan terus menerornya.

Jaemin tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya dengan mudah berubah menjadi kekacauan setelah kematian Duke Johnny. Di Trottanilla, Earl of Mongar yang membuntutinya. Di belakangnya terus mengincar Jisung. Apakah yang ada di depannya? Di Helsnivia?

Mengapa ia begitu mudah dikejar-kejar pria? Mengapa setiap pria melihatnya dengan satu mata – seorang anak haram yang mau melakukan apa saja demi harta? Ia bukan anak haram! Ia tidak punya alasan menjadi wanita ketiga seperti ibu dalam pikiran mereka. Sekalipun ibunya adalah wanita simpanan, Jaemin tidak mau mengikuti jejak ibunya.

Jiwon, Dokter Seokjin, Taehyun, Earl of Mongar kemudian Jisung. Siapa lagikah yang akan mengacaukan hidupnya yang tenang?

Selama satu minggu ini Jaemin berhasil menyuruh Taeil menutup mulut pada keluarga Riddick tentang keberadaannya. Selama seminggu ini hanya Taeil satu-satuya orang di Trottanilla yang tahu keberadaannya. Jisung atau Duchess Nayeon pasti berhasil membuka mulut Taeil. Mungkin juga mereka berhasil mengikuti perantara diinya dan Taeil. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka telah mengetahui keberadaannya!

'Kalau keluarga Riddick tahu keberadaanku, maka hanya masalah waktulah pria-pria itu tahu,' Jaemin menyadari dengan horor.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

'Siapakah orang yang datang menemuiku malam-malam seperti ini?' Jaemin berpikir pucat.

Ketukan di pintu terdengar mendesak.

Saat itulah Jaemin melihat sebuah sosok tinggi di balik pintu kaca menuju serambi. Darah Jaemin terkesiap. Tubuhnya membeku. Matanya melihat sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Buku-buku tangannya yang mencengkeram tepi meja memutih.

"Jaemin, kau sudah tidur?"

Suara tegas yang telah begitu dikenalnya itu langsung membuatnya lega.

"Jaemin," Mark memanggilnya lagi.

Jaemin beranjak membuka pintu.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Mark memperhatikan Jaemin yang belum mengenakan gaun tidur.

"Saya tidak dapat tidur," jawab Jaemin. Kedatangan Jisung yang mendadak telah mengacaukan pikiran tenangnya.

Mata Mark beralih pada tumpukan kertas di meja kecil yang dipindahkan ke kamar Jaemin pagi ini. "Kau masih mengurusi masalah Cookelt?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia berusaha tapi otaknya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Besok Taeil tidak akan menerima pesannya. Besok ia harus menyelesaikan jatah dua hari.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras," Mark memperhatikan guratan-guratan kelelahan di wajah Jaemin, "Setiap hari aku melihatmu di Ruang Perpustakaan, berkutat dengan kertas-kertasmu. Apakah terjadi masalah di wilayah keluarga Riddick?"

"Ya," jawab Jaemin, "Salah satu peternakan terjangkit penyakit. Saya sudah menyuruh Jisung pergi ke sana untuk meihat keadaan tapi ia menolak. Domba-domba itu perlu segera diurus dan para peternak perlu diberi semangat. Jisung tidak mau mendengar saya. Ia hanya mau bersenang-senang. Jisung sama sekali tidak mau memahami tugas seorang Duke bukan hanya bersenang-senang tapi melindungi rakyat dalam wilayah kekuasaannya dan menjamin kesejahteraan mereka. Kemarin terjadi kebakaran di gudang penyimpanan gandum. Kami kehilangan sebagian besar gandum kami tapi saya berhasil menemukan sumber lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami setidaknya untuk tiga bulan mendatang. Saya juga harus segera membangun gudang baru."

Mark terperangah. "Katakan, Jaemin, apa saja yang kauurusi? Sepertinya kaulah penguasa Cookelt bukan Jisung."

Jaemin tersenyum simpul. "Saya sudah mengurusi Cookelt semenjak Johnny jatuh sakit."

"Itulah sebabnya Duke memilihmu menjadi wali Jisung?"

"Mungkin," aku Jaemin, "Duchess sama sekali tidak mau mengurusi masalah Cookelt. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu rambutpun karena Cookelt, katanya. Johnny tidak mau Yeri mengurus Cookelt dan Jisung sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Yang dilakukannya tiap hari adalah bermain-main dan bersenang-senang. Tampaknya hanya saya yang bisa dipercayai."

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak pernah muncul setelah Duke jatuh sakit," gumam Mark.

Kalau yang dimaksud Mark adalah pesta, ia salah. Jaemin tidak pernah muncul dalam pesta apa pun sebelum pesta Earl of Striktar. Ia adalah orang luar dalam keluarga Riddick. Tidak ada alasan ia muncul sebagai seorang Riddick. Sesungguhnya Duke Johnny telah beberapa kali mengajak Jaemin tapi Jaemin menolak. Jaemin tidak dibesarkan dalam pesta.

Dalam satu langkah Mark berdiri di depan Jaemin. "Tugasmu pasti sangat berat," tangannya membelai wajah Jaemin. Matanya menatap Jaemin dengan semua kelembutan yang dimilikinya.

Jaemin mundur – kaget oleh sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Mark, oleh mata biru keabu-abuannya itu.

Hati Mark sakit melihat sinar ketakutan di mata cantik Jaemin. 'Aku pasti menakutinya,' sumpah Mark.

Sepanjang hari ini, setelah mengantar Jaemin, Mark sama sekali tidak dapat menyingkirkan Jaemin dari kepalanya. Tangannya terus merasakan getaran tubuh mungil itu. Di pundaknya, lehernya, ia terus merasakan gesekan rambut Jaemin. Hidungnya terus mengenang keharuman rambut Jaemin. Dadanya terus menyimpan kehangatan Jaemin. Bibirnya terus mencari kelembutan dan kemanisan bibir mungil itu.

Mark tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada seorang wanita mana pun! Mark berpikir ini pastilah sensasi setelah menjadi seorang penyelamat. Namun ketika ia mencium kencannya hari ini, ia tahu ia merindukan tubuh Jaemin di pelukannya. Ia mencari kelembutan dan kemanisan yang sama di wanita cantik itu tapi ia hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tangan wanita itu yang memeluknya dengan erat dipenuhi desakan nafsu dan untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Mark, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa jijik. Mark tidak pernah mengecewakan kencannya tapi ia melakukannya sore ini!

"Tugas Anda lebih berat dari saya," kata Jaemin, "Sepanjang hari Anda berada di luar."

Mark menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap Jaemin dengan frustasi. "Tidak semembosankan seperti kau," tangan Mark membalik-balik kertas di meja, "Aku tidak perlu mengurusi kertas-kertas seperti ini. Tugasku hanyalah mewakili Papa dalam berbagai pertemuan, mengunjungi beberapa daerah untuknya."

"Saya juga terbiasa melakukan perjalanan untuk Johnny seperti Anda," Jaemin tersenyum, "Saya tidak suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah."

"Aku tidak melihatnya," mata Mark melihat Jaemin lalu beralih pada meja tempat ia duduk sepanjang hari.

"Seseorang harus melakukannya," Jaemin memberitahu, "Sejak Johnny sakit, saya mulai terbiasa duduk di belakang meja setiap hari."

"Kelak ketika aku harus menghadapi tumpukan kertas-kertas seperti ini, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Dengan senang hati," Jaemin ikut-ikutan bercanda, "Setelah saya bisa melepas Jisung, Anda harus mengangkat saya menjadi sekretaris Anda."

"Tentu," sahut Mark dan ia berpikir alangkah uniknya hubungan antara dua manusia. Ketika ia tahu siapa Jaemin, ia bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan Jaemin. Pun ketika mereka pergi berduaan, mereka hanya mengucapkan salam di depan Duke Johnny dan setelahnya berdiam diri dalam dunia masing-masing. Sekali pun Mark tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan berada di sini membicarakan kewajiban mereka masing-masing seperti dua pria bersahabat!

Menambah daftar pertama Jaemin, Jaemin adalah wanita pertama yang pernah berbicara masalah pekerjaan dengan Mark. Mark tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pekerjaan sekalipun dengan ibunya. Bersama Ratu, ia hanya berbicara masalah wanita dan pernikahan.

"Duke pasti berharap kau adalah putranya."

"Ia berharap menikahi Mama," Jaemin tersenyum geli – terkenang keluh kesah Duke Johnny setiap sehabis ia bertengkar dengan Duchess Nayeon.

'Tentu saja ia tidak bisa,' pikir Mark, 'Ia telah menikah dengan Duchess Nayeon bahkan sudah mempunyai anak darinya.'

"Katakan, Jaemin, berapa usiamu," tanya Mark, "Aku mendengar kau pun tidak lebih pantas menjadi wali Jisung dari Jisung sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Saya hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Jisung. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat saya menjadi wali Jisung adalah surat wasiat Johnny."

Mark terkejut. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis belasan tahun..."

Jaemin tersenyum geli. "Pengalaman membuat seseorang menjadi lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak melihat kau punya pengalaman lain selain menjadi wakil Duke setelah kau kembali ke Sternberg."

"Sejak bayi saya ikut ayah saya berpetualangan. Saya sudah melihat dunia sebelum Anda diijinkan meninggalkan Ririvia."

'Duke Johnny pasti sudah gila!' Mark berpikir dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak hanya melibatkan ibu Jaemin tapi juga si bayi Jaemin dalam petualangan-petualangan cintanya. Tidak heran Jaemin tampak begitu paham akan pesonanya.

"Ibumu pasti adalah wanita yang mempesona."

"Ya," Jaemin mengangguk, "Mendengar Johnny sering memujinya, ia pasti adalah wanita yang mempesona."

Alis mata Mark terangkat.

"Saya tidak pernah melihatnya. Mama meninggal ketika melahirkan saya."

'Ini artinya Jaemin tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih seorang ibu,' Mark berpikir simpati.

"Mengapa Anda mencari saya, Pangeran?" Jaemin mengembalikan arah pembicaraan yang sudah melenceng jauh ini.

Mark teringat tujuannya menemui Jaemin.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu beberapa hasil pembicaraanku dengan Papa."

Pembicaraan? Pembicaraan apa? Apakah mereka berbicara untuk menyembunyikannya di tempat lain?

"Papa setuju untuk menempatkan prajurit untuk mengawalmu."

Jaemin terperanjat.

"Mulai besok pagi akan ada dua prajurit yang bertugas mengawalmu. Pintu Ruang Perpustakaan akan dijaga ketat ketika kau bekerja di dalam. Kamarmu akan dijaga prajurit ketika kau tidur. Aku juga meminta pengurus Istana untuk menyeleksi tamumu."

"P-Pangeran...," Jaemin tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Jisung juga pria-pria sepertinya tidak akan dapat menyentuhmu."

Bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Jaemin. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dikawal siapa pun. Duke Johnny juga tidak pernah menyuruh orang mengawalnya secara khusus ketika ia bepergian. Sekarang akan ada dua prajurit yang tidak dikenalnya yang akan selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Jaemin tidak menyukai ide itu tapi Mark tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Jaemin bahkan ragu Mark akan menerima penolakannya.

Segera setelah menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan kedatangannya, Mark mengucapkan selamat malam dan meninggalkan Jaemin ke kamarnya melalui pintu serambi – tanpa mendengar Jaemin. Dan keesokan paginya ketika Jaemin duduk di beranda memperhatikan keramaian taman seperti biasanya, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

Jaemin terperanjat. Markpun selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari mana pun ia masuk. Siapakah gerangan orang yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu ini?

"Rupanya Anda sudah bangun, Lady Jaemin," Jaemin melihat sepasang mata dingin pelayan tengah baya yang menjemputnya ke Ruang Makan di hari pertama ia ada di Ririvia.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Sooyoung. Mulai hari ini saya bertugas melayani Anda."

Jaemin merasa dunianya sudah terjungkir balik. Keberadaan dua prajurit yang selalu mengekornya sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sekarang muncul orang yang akan selalu melayaninya.

Segerombolan pelayan memang selalu siap melayaninya ketika ia berada di Sternberg maupun di sini, Istana Ririvia. Namun Jaemin memilih untuk melakukan sendiri semuanya. Duke Johnny tidak pernah memaksanya dilayani. Jaemin juga berhasil meminimkan pelayanan para pelayan Istana selama ia berada di sini. Sekarang seorang pelayan secara khusus ditunjuk untuk melayaninya setiap saat!

Jaemin harus bicara pada Mark.

Jaemin tidak yakin ia bisa berbicara dengan Mark pagi ini di Ruang Makan. Suasana Ruang Makan tidak jauh berbeda dari hari pertama ia berada di sini. Ratu Doyoung masih menatapnya dingin. Raja Jaehyun dan Mark masih berbicara masalah yang tidak dipahami Jaemin. Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah Jaemin sudah biasa makan di bawah mata dingin yang tidak pernah lepas dari gerakannya. Hanya ketika ada orang lain yang bergabung dengan merekalah, Ratu Doyoung sedikit melepaskan Jaemin dari pengawasannya.

Bila ia tidak dapat berbicara dengannya di Ruang Makan, maka ia harus mencari kesempatan lain, Jaemin memutuskan.

Segera setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, Sooyoung membuka lemari baju Jaemin.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Sooyoung kaget dan ia membuka lemari yang lain. "Apa-apaan ini, Lady Jaemin!?" tanyanya histeris menunjuk gaun-gaun Jaemin yang jauh dari kata mewah. "Mengapa baju rongsokan seperti ini ada di sini!?"

"Aku datang untuk tinggal di desa bukan di Istana," Jaemin tidak suka cara pelayan ini menyebut gaun-gaunnya.

"Ini adalah Istana, M'lady!" pekik Sooyoung kian histeris, "Bukan desa!" Sooyoung mengambil gaun-gaun Jaemin.

"Apa yang hendak kaulakukan?" Jaemin dengan panik menghentikan Sooyoung.

"Membuang barang rongsokan ini," jawab Sooyoung santai, "Anda tidak bisa mengenakan baju seperti ini di Istana."

"Aku tidak punya baju lain selain ini," Jaemin berkata tegas.

Sooyoung menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. "Tunggulah saya di sini," katanya dan ia menghambur keluar.

Jaemin dibuat pusing dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pelayan ini. Sebelum ia kembali dan membuat kekacauan, ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini!

"Selamat pagi, M'lady," dua pria berseragam putih menyambut Jaemin.

"Mau ke manakah Anda?" tanya seseorang.

Jaemin melihat dua prajurit yang berdiri di sisi kanan kiri pintu kamarnya itu dengan bingung.

"Sooyoung meminta Anda menantinya di dalam kamar," kata yang lain.

Jaemin menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Bagus! Sekarang dunianya benar-benar kacau! Sang anak haram yang miskin sekarang dikawal seperti orang penting dan dilayani seperti seorang putri!

Tak lama kemudian Sooyoung kembali dengan gaun-gaun sutra yang Jaemin tidak tahu dari mana munculnya. Tanpa meminta ijin Jaemin, Sooyoung mengeluarkan semua isi lemari baju Jaemin.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Jaemin menyelamatkan gaun-gaunnya sebelum Sooyoung bertindak lebih jauh.

"Anda tidak bisa mengenakan baju rongsokan ini," entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sooyoung mengatakannya.

"Aku akan mengenakan gaun-gaun pilihanmu itu tapi kau tidak boleh membuang gaun-gaunku," Jaemin merengkuh gaun-gaunnya penuh perlindungan.

"Saya mengerti," Jaemin mendengar nada puas Sooyoung.

Untuk beberapa puluh menit ke depan Jaemin tunduk pada perintah Sooyoung sehingga Jaemin merasa sangat bebas ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di depan kamarnya.

"Perubahan yang cukup mencolok," komentar Mark yang baru keluar kamar. Matanya memperhatikan Jaemin mulai dari rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan model terbaru hingga gaun sutra yang membalut tubuh moleknya.

"Seorang pelayan datang membuang baju-baju saya dan memakaikan gaun ini pada saya dengan paksa," Jaemin menggerutu.

"Pelayan?"

Sooyoung muncul.

Mark terkejut. Mengapa pelayan ibunya ada di sini?

"Pangeran, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Sooyoung berkata dengan nadanya yang menyalahkan, "Paduka Raja dan Ratu pasti telah menanti kalian."

Apakah ibunya khusus mengirim Sooyoung untuk menyelidiki hubungannya dengan Jaemin? Pikiran itu menimbulkan ide pada Mark. Mark melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin, menariknya mendekat, dan sebelum Jaemin mempunyai kesempatan menjauhkan diri, Mark menjatuhkan ciuman kening Jaemin.

Jaemin terperanjat. Tubuhnya memaku.

"Pangeran!" pekik Sooyoung memprotes, "Apa yang Anda lakukan!? Anda tidak boleh menyentuh Lady Jaemin!"

Pekikan itu menyadarkan Jaemin. Ia menjauhkan diri.

"Jangan membuat Paduka menanti lebih lama lagi!" Sooyoung memegang tangan Jaemin dan menariknya pergi.

Jaemin melihat dua prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamarnya langsung mengekor diikuti Mark dengan senyumnya yang aneh. Saat itulah Jaemin menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Mark yang merupakan Putra Mahkota Helsnivia tidak diekor seorang prajurit pun! Ia yang hanya seorang tamu diekor dua prajurit ditambah seorang pelayan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia harus bicara dengan Mark! Jaemin memutuskan untuk mengembalikan hidup normalnya – hidup yang ia bayangkan ketika ia berada dalam kapal menuju Magport.

.o0o.

"Kulihat Sooyoung melayanimu dengan baik," mata Mark melihat senampan teh dan makanan ringan di sudut meja.

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ia mengekang saya," gerutu Jaemin.

Setelah makan pagi yang menegangkan, Sooyoung menyambutnya dengan berkas-berkas kiriman Taeil. Ketika Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang ditinggalkannya di meja, ia melihat gaun-gaunnya tertumpuk rapi di tempat tidur dan gaun-gaun sutra yang lembut dan mewah terbaris rapi di dalam almari baju.

Prajurit menjaga ketat pintu Ruang Perpustakaan dan Sooyoung selalu datang dari waktu ke waktu untuk melihat keadaannya. Kalau keberadaan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan menganggu Jaemin, maka mereka telah membuat Jaemin merasa tidak nyaman. Hal itu semakin menguatkan keinginan Jaemin untuk meninggalkan Helsnivia.

Jaemin menghargai perhatian Mark akan keamanan dan kenyamanannya selama di Ririvia tapi ini sudah di luar batas. Yang terpenting, Jisung sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Apa gunanya pengawal-pengawal itu kalau Jaemin tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasannya? Apa gunanya gaun-gaun mewah itu? Jaemin tidak pernah berniat tinggal lama di Helsnivia!

Ketika mengikuti Mark, Jaemin hanya berniat tinggal di Helsnivia bukan di Istana Ririvia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Istana. Pertama-tama Jaemin akan berkeliling untuk melihat tanah air ibu yang tidak pernah dikenalnya kemudian Jaemin akan pergi berkelana seperti ayahnya.

Kali ini Jaemin sudah memikirkan masalah keluarga Riddick. Ia akan tetap berhubungan dengan Taeil demi surat wasiat almarhum Duke Johnny. Jaemin tidak perlu khawatir seorang pun dari keluarga Riddick akan menemuinya karena ia tidak akan menetap di satu tempat untuk jagka waktu yang lama.

Mark tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Jaemin. "Kau pasti tidak menyukainya."

Jaemin tidak menjawab. Mark pasti dapat melihat jawabannya di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya," Mark mengakui, "Tapi ia tidaklah seburuk itu. Ketika kau mengenalinya, kau akan menyukainya. Lagipula ia adalah pelayan terbaik ibuku."

Pelayan Ratu!? Jaemin membelalak. Ini menjelaskan sudah tatapan matanya yang selalu ingin mengorek isi hati Jaemin. "Ia pasti dikirim Ratu untuk memata-matai saya," Jaemin berkomentar jujur, "Ratu pasti curiga pada hubungan di antara kita."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak," Jaemin menjawab lugas.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Mark mengulang. "Setiap wanita menyukainya."

"Saya bukan mereka," Jaemin memberitahu.

"Kau juga tidak membenciku."

"Ya," Jaemin membenarkan, "Saya tidak punya alasan membenci Anda juga menyukai Anda."

Mark tertarik.

"Anda tampan dan menarik tapi Anda bukan pria yang akan saya cintai. Saya tidak suka pria seperti Anda."

Mark sudah sering mendengarnya. Dalam petualangannya, Mark sadar ada sebagian wanita yang tidak menyukainya. Mark juga tahu ada sebagian wanita yang berpura-pura membencinya. Tapi entah mengapa komentar Jaemin benar-benar mengenai dadanya, tak peduli apakah ia berpura-pura atau bersungguh-sungguh. Mark melihat mata Jaemin yang begitu tenang seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari kata-katanya telah melukai Mark. "Benarkah itu?" tangan Mark menyeberangi meja – menengadahkan dagu Jaemin.

Jaemin terperanjat. Lagi-lagi sentuhan Mark membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Jaemin menarik mundur badannya tapi sepasang mata keabu-abuan itu membiusnya.

Mark membungkukkan badan ke depan – menangkap bibir Jaemin. "Kau begitu manis," bisiknya tanpa menghentikan ciumannya.

Sejak ia mencium Jaemin, ia selalu mencari-cari kemanisan seperti ini tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sekarang Jaemin telah menyerap semua seleranya akan wanita lain. Sore ini ia mempunyai kencan tapi setelah melihat Jaemin, ia ingin berada di sisi gadis ini untuk sisa hari ini – membantunya dengan urusan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ingin rasanya ia menyingkirkan semua kesibukan gadis ini sehingga ia mempunyai waktu luang untuknya.

'Ia telah mengatakannya ratusan kali,' pikir Jaemin dengan sedih. Jaemin berharap Mark hanya mengatakannya pada dirinya seorang.

Pikiran itu membuat Jaemin diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

Mengapa sebelumnya ia tidak menyadarinya? Mark adalah pria yang tidak akan ia cintai. Mark juga pria yang paling mungkin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mark adalah pria yang berpengalaman dengan wanita. Ia berbeda dengan pria-pria sebelumnya. Mark tahu benar bagaimana menaklukannya. Mark memasuki kehidupannya tepat ketika ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Mark memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia berpikir untuknya. Mark dengan segala reputasinya, tidak akan pernah tertarik apdanya. Mark adalah Putra Mahkota dan ia hanya anak seorang pengelana yang sebatang kara. Seharusnya ia tahu sejak detik pertama Mark menimbulkan sensasi dalam dirinya melalui sentuhannya. Mark tidak hanya membangkitkan kenangan akan ayahnya tapi juga telah membangkitkan kerinduan akan perlindungan seorang pria!

Mark menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaemin dan ia melepaskan bibir Jaemin. Mark yakin ia telah membuat takut gadis ini. Mark melihat mata yang ketakutan itu dengan sedih.

"Katakan, Jaemin, apakah aku yang pertama?" Mark melihat bibir yang bergetar itu.

Jaemin mengangguk. Mark adalah pemuda pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian di luar kedua ayahnya. Ia harus pergi sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak boleh dicintainya dan tidak akan dicintainya ini.

"Saya perlu bicara," Jaemin merasa suaranya tertelan kepanikannya.

"Tidak sekarang," Mark berdiri tegak di seberang Jaemin, "Aku punya janji. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

'Pasti itu adalah wanita,' Jaemin berpikir tidak senang.

"Saya tidak akan membuat teman kencan Anda menanti Anda," Jaemin bersikeras.

"Kita akan berbicara malam ini," Mark beranjak pergi. Ia tidak siap mendengar protes Jaemin atau kata-katanya yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

Jaemin berdiri. Ia harus mengatakannya! "Saya ingin pergi."

Langkah kaki Mark terhenti. Ia menatap Jaemin – berharap ia salah mendengar.

"Saya harus pergi dari sini!" Jaemin menegaskan.

"Kita akan membicarakannya malam ini," kata Mark dan ia bergegas keluar sebelum Jaemin mengulangi keinginannya yang mengejutkan itu.

Mark menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia melewati batas. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Jaemin takut. Sekarang gadis itu ingin pergi.

Mark tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu takut melepaskan Jaemin. Mungkin gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang menarik jiwa petualangannya. Apapun itu, Mark merasa ia tidak bisa melepaskan Jaemin dari matanya. Sesuatu memperingatinya. Begitu ia melepaskan perhatiannya dari gadis ini, ia tidak akan pernah dapat menemukan gadis ini lagi. Dan untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi! Jaemin memperhatikan kepergian Mark dengan putus asa. Pagi ini ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Mark. Begitu selesai sarapan, Mark pergi. Jaemin tahu Mark kadang kembali di siang hari sebelum ia pergi lagi. Mark tidak pernah menemuinya ketika ia kembali di siang hari. Sekarang ia menemuinya dan Jaemin melepaskan kesempatan itu. Malam ini setelah mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, Jaemin harus menemuinya. Ia harus berbicara dengannya!


	11. chapter 11

[REMAKE dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

Summary: Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

. **o0o**.

Mark merasa sungguh konyol. Ia kabur seperti seorang prajurit kalah perang hanya karena keinginan Jaemin untuk pergi.

Jaemin tidak pernah mengatakan ingin pergi sejak mereka tiba di Ririvia. Markpun berpikir Jaemin sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan dalam istana.

'Kabur...,' pikir Mark.

Jaemin meninggalkan Hauppauge karena ia kabur dari keluarga Riddick. Pasti kemunculan Jisung membuat Jaemin merasa tidak aman. Tapi untuk apa ia merasa tidak aman? Penjagaan Istana Ririvia tidak mudah diterobos. Sekarang Jaemin juga mempunyai dua prajurit yang selalu mengawalnya ke mana pun ia pergi. Apakah itu tidak cukup? Bila perlu Mark akan mengatur lebih banyak orang untuk mengawalnya.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!"

Mark terkejut.

"Apakah kita akan tinggal di sini?" Yeoreum bertanya, "Semua orang sudah pergi."

Mark melihat wanita cantik itu dengan bingung. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar ia tengah berada di dalam teater. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara dari panggung dan ketika Mark berdiri dari tempat mereka yang tinggi. Ia melihat tempat duduk penonton di bawah sudah kosong.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang," Mark memutuskan.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" wanita itu langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Mark.

"Pulang," jawab Mark singkat.

Mark mendengar keluhan Yeoreum tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Jaemin.

Mark ingat ia pernah pergi ke teater bersama Jaemin. Mark tidak ingat pertunjukan apa yang mereka lihat. Mark hanya ingat Jaemin berkata, 'Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran,' ketika Duke Johnny mengantarnya ke villa ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Setelah Duke Johnny pergi, Jaemin membisu. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di akhir pertunjukan pun, Jaemin langsung berdiri. Saat itu Mark tidak bertanya apakah Jaemin tidak menyukai penampilan yang mereka tonton. Mark juga tidak bertanya apakah Jaemin tidak suka melihat pertunjukan di gedung teater. Namun mendengar Yeoreum terus menerus mengulang kekagumannya, Mark ingin tahu apa pendapat Jaemin saat itu.

Biasanya Mark akan dengan senang hati mendengar teman kencannya berkomentar tentang apa pun yang menjadi pilhannya. Namun kali ini Mark ingin segera kembali ke Istana. Karena itu Mark tidak membuang waktu ketika kereta berhenti di depan rumah Yeoreum.

Yeoreum berbeda dengan Jaemin. Ia adalah putri sah saudagar kaya di Helsnivia. Ia juga tidak memiliki rambut pucat seperti Jaemin, sebaliknya rambutnya merah membara. Yeoreum adalah wanita cantik tetapi kecantikannya masih kalah jauh dari Jaemin. Dengan batu permata di gaunnya dan mutiara di rambutnya yang tertata rapi, Mark merasa Yeoreum lebih terlihat seperti perhiasan berjalan daripada mempesona. Jaemin yang tidak mengenakan sebutir batu perhiasanpun sangat mempesona. Mark ingin tahu apakah Jaemin akan lebih berkilauan dari batu-batu permata ini bila ia berdandan dengan pantas. Satu yang telah ia lihat pagi ini, Jaemin tampak semakin mempesona ketika ia berdandan.

Sooyoung, dengan seluruh keahliannya, berhasil mengeluarkan aura kecantikan Jaemin yang terpendam dalam kepuritannya. Kemampuan Sooyoung sebagai pelayan terbaik Ratu memang tidak perlu diragukan. Bahkan Mark yakin Sooyoung pasti dapat mengeluarkan seluruh aura kecantikan Jaemin sehingga gadis itu seterang matahari dan semempesona rembulan malam.

"Apakah Anda tidak bergabung bersama kami untuk makan malam?" Yeoreum memecahkan lamunan Mark lagi.

"Malam ini aku tidak dapat."

"Sepertinya saya harus mengucapkan selamat malam saat ini juga," Yeoreum tersenyum kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengulurkan wajahnya.

Mark melihat bibir yang menanti ciumannya itu. Demi kekagetan Mark sendiri, ia meraih tangan Yeoreum – menciumnya dan berkata, "Selamat malam," dan langsung masuk kereta.

Ketika kereta berjalan ke Istana, Mark yakin Yeoreum marah besar tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini Mark tidak peduli apakah ia mengecewakan teman kencannya. Semua itu rasanya tidak penting lagi dibandingkan dengan pikiran Jaemin akan pergi.

Pikiran Jaemin bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu membuat Mark tidak tenang. Tak heran begitu kakinya menginjak Istana, ia langsung menuju Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia sudah setengah berlari ketika sampai di sana.

Tiadanya dua prajurit yang berdiri di depan pintu sudah menyatakan pada Mark, Jaemin tidak ada di sana! Dengan panik, Mark memutar langkah kakinya ke kamar Jaemin.

'Jaemin tidak ada!!' pikir Mark panik ketika tidak ada prajurit di depan kamar Jaemin.

Mark membuka dua daun pintu kamar Jaemin lebar-lebar. Mata jelinya langsung melihat koper besar Jaemin di sisi tempat tidur. 'Jaemin akan pergi!' Ia harus mencegahnya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Mark membalik badannya dengan satu niat: menghentikan Jaemin!

Mark melihat Jaemin keluar dari kamar yang dijaga dua prajurit. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar ayahnya!?

"Terima kasih, Paduka," Jaemin membungkuk.

Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam!

"Tidak, Paduka," Jaemin tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian Anda."

"Selamat malam," Jaemin membungkuk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara dingin Mark membuat Jaemin terperanjat.

Wajah tegang Mark menelan Jaemin bulat-bulat.

"Saya memohon Paduka untuk mengirim sesuatu pada Taeil. Saya melupakannya siang ini," Jaemin memberitahu.

Urusan Cookelt! Mengapa ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya? Mungkin yang diinginkan Jaemin adalah pergi mengunjungi wilayah kekuasan keluarga Riddick bukan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bukankah Jaemin pernah mengatakan peternakan mereka yang dilanda wabah, perlu dikunjungi?

"Tidak mudah mengurus Cookelt tanpa berada di sekitarnya."

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengurus jadwalku agar kita bisa pergi ke sana," Mark mengikuti langkah Jaemin.

"Tidak perlu, Pangeran," Jaemin menolak halus, "Saya tidak boleh sepenuhnya mengurus Cookelt. Jisung perlu melatih dirinya sendiri."

"Kupikir kau ingin pergi."

"Ya, saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

"Mengapa kau ingin pergi?" Mark menyumpahi dirinya sendiri telah mengingatkan Jaemin akan hal itu, "Apakah kau takut Jisung akan datang lagi? Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Kau akan selalu dikawal."

Benar. Jaemin juga sudah memperhatikannya sepanjang hari ini. Baik Raja Jaehyun, Ratu Doyoung maupun Mark tidak selalu dikawal prajurit ketika mereka berada di dalam Istana. Pintu kamar mereka pun tidak dijaga dua prajurit sepertinya. Jaemin sudah memperhatikan dua prajurit yang mengawalnya pagi ini sudah diganti oleh dua orang lain yang selalu mengekornya. Pun ketika menemui Raja Jaehyun!

"Kalau perlu, aku akan menambah prajurit untuk mengawalmu."

Jaemin menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Saya ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Mark melihat mata serius itu dengan panik. Jaemin pasti ingin membicarakan kepergiannya!

"Tidak sekarang, Jaemin," Mark mengelak, "Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap." Mark memegang pundak Jaemin. "Sooyoung tak lama lagi pasti akan menemuimu di kamar. Mengapa kau tidak mempersiapkan diri?" Mark setengah mendorong gadis itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Pangeran, saya harus berbicara dengan Anda," Jaemin menegaskan.

"Tidak sekarang, Jaemin. Sooyoung pasti tidak suka kau membuat Papa Mama menantimu."

Ya. Sooyoung marah-marah siang ini ketika Jaemin terus menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertasnya. "Anda tidak boleh membuat Paduka menunggu!" protesnya. Sore inipun ia kembali marah-marah ketika Jaemin masih di Ruang Perpustakaan. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini!?" katanya tidak senang, "Sudah waktunya Anda berhenti bekerja," ia membuat Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Sooyoung juga memberi pesan pada pengawalnya untuk tidak membiarkannya kembali ke Ruang Perpustakaan karena mereka langsung menanyakan tujuannya ketika ia membuka pintu.

Jaemin pun menurut. Malam ini setelah makan malam ia akan berbicara dengan Mark.

Itulah rencana Jaemin tapi pada kenyataannya Mark langsung menyibukkan diri dengan Raja Jaehyun untuk membicarakan masalah kerajaan. Keesokan harinya pun Jaemin tidak dapat menemui Mark. Mark pergi setelah makan pagi. Ia muncul dalam makan siang tapi ia langsung menghilang lagi sampai waktu makan malam dan setelahnya langsung mengajak Raja Jaehyun berunding.

Untuk beberapa hari setelahnya Mark berhasil menghindari Jaemin. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Jaemin selalu berkata, "Saya perlu bicara." Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Mark dapat melihat kebulatan tekad Jaemin untuk pergi dari Istana selama-lamanya.

Mark tidak siap. Ia tidak mau mendengar keinginan Jaemin lagi. Pikiran akan koper Jaemin yang sudah siap di sisi tempat tidur membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Keinginannya untuk berpetualang di sore hari menguap olehnya. Hari-harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan di Istana – membantu ayahnya mengurus masalah kerajaan. Ini adalah hal yang langka darinya. Sangat mustahil ia mengambil waktu kencan hasil perundingan di antaranya dengan orang tuanya, untuk berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya sendiri.

"Apa Jaemin membuatmu malu?" tanya Raja di hari ketiga ia menetap di istana pada sore hari. "Jaemin adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia sangat cocok mengurus kerajaan ini. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya ia masih sangat belia."

Walau tahu Jaemin tidak meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan sebelum malam menjelang, Mark masih tetap tidak tenang. Setiap ada kesempatan, ia pasti melewati Ruang Perpustakaan hanya untuk melihat apakah dua prajurit itu masih di depan pintu. Kadang Mark mengintip masuk tapi ia tidak pernah menemui gadis itu secara langsung. Ia masih tidak siap!

Ratu Doyoung tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukai tingkah laku Mark ini.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain!?" omelnya setelah melihat Mark mengintip Ruang Perpustakaan.

"Jaemin ingin pergi, Mama," Mark membela diri.

"Jaemin ingin pergi!?" Raja Jaehyun terperanjat, "Mau ke mana dia? Apakah ia tidak kerasan? Apakah ia merindukan Trottanilla?"

Mata dingin Ratu Doyoung langsung menutup mulut Raja.

"Kalau ia mau pergi, ajak dia pergi!" Ratu Doyoung menatap tajam Mark dan berkata dengan nada-nada yang tidak pernah didengar Mark sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat seperti harimau betina yang melindungi anaknya. Ratu Doyoung adalah wanita anggun. Ia tahu bagaimana membatasi emosinya. Sekalipun ia marah, ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dengan jelas seperti ini.

Mark tidak mau membantah ibunya. Kakinya segera melangkah kembali ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

Jaemin tidak mengangkat kepala kepala dari kertas-kertasnya ketika Mark melangkah masuk.

"Apakah semuanya lancar?" Mark duduk di tepi meja.

Jaemin menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tidak lebih baik," ia mengakui.

"Apakah masalah peternakan itu masih belum selesai?"

"Jisung sudah mengurusnya."

"Kurasa kau memberitahuku Jisung tidak mau mengurusnya."

Jaemin tersenyum licik. "Saya mengancamnya akan melepas hak saya sebagai walinya."

"Kau bisa melepas tugasmu?" Mark mengulangi dengan tidak percaya. Ia semakin sulit mempercayainya ketika melihat senyum penuh kemenangan Jaemin. Mark tidak percaya gadis yang mulai ia kenal sebagai gadis lembut yang manis ternyata memiliki jiwa setan. "Mengapa kau tidak melepaskannya? Jisung tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Duchess Nayeon juga tidak akan mencarimu lagi."

"Saya tidak dapat membiarkan Duchess merusak keluarga Riddick lagi," Jaemin berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kalau kekayaan keluarga Riddick jatuh ke tangannya, Duchess pasti menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang. Akhir-akhir ini saya berpikir Duchesslah yang berada di balik kematian Johnny."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kudengar Johnny sudah sakit-sakitan sebelum ia sakit parah."

"Apakah Anda tidak curiga, Pangeran, seseorang yang segar bugar di pagi hari tiba-tiba jatuh sakit di siang hari dan keadaannya terus memburuk," kemudian Jaemin melanjutkan, "Beberapa hari ini saya mendengar Duchess mempunyai banyak hutang. Kekasihnya adalah seorang penjudi berat dan ia selalu melimpahkan hutangnya pada Duchess. Sepertinya Johnny sudah lama mengetahuinya. Karena itu ia menegaskan untuk tidak memberi Duchess sepeserpun kekayaannya."

"Kau mempunyai mata yang sungguh jeli, Jaemin," Mark tidak pernah menemukan seorang wanita pun yang bisa diajak berbicara seperti seorang pria.

"Pengalaman membentuk saya, Pangeran," Jaemin merendahkan diri.

'Benar. Jaemin pasti telah lelah melihat banyak contoh dari almarhum Duke Johnny. Karena itulah ia tidak menyukai pria sepertinya?' Mark berpikir dengan sedih.

Jaemin selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Mark. Sekarang pemuda itu ada di depannya, ia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan. "Saya perlu bicara."

"Aku juga perlu bicara denganmu," Mark mendahului, "Sore ini kita akan pergi. Aku punya pesta yang harus kuhadiri. Kau akan ikut denganku."

Mata Jaemin melebar.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," Mark tidak berniat memberi Jaemin kesempatan untuk menolak, "Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu." Dan sebelum Jaemin menyelanya, "Aku akan menantimu sore ini."

"Pangeran!" Jaemin berdiri, "Saya," jari Mark telah berada di bibirnya. Jaemin mundur dengan kaget.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jaemin," Mark menegaskan, "Kau ingin pergi. Sekarang aku akan membawamu pergi."

"Benar. Tapi."

"Kau butuh istirahat," Mark memotong. "Jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu," ia menegaskan dan pergi tanpa mendengarkan tolakan Jaemin.

'Bagus sudah!' pikir Jaemin melihat pintu tertutup, 'Sekarang si gadis miskin akan pergi ke pesta mewah!'

Ia selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dua mata dengan Mark. Baru saja ia memilikinya namun Mark tidak memberinya kesempatan. Jaemin tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang membuat Mark tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengannya walau hanya sebentar.

Sekarang Jaemin lebih ingin tahu angin mana yang membuat Mark mengajaknya pergi.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini Jaemin menyadari permainan Duke. Duke Johnny selalu membuat Jaemin percaya sang Pangeranlah yang mengajaknya pergi. Seharusnya ia mencurigainya ketika Duke Johnny selalu mengantarnya menemui Pangeran Mark bukan sang Pangeran yang menjemputnya. Dengan statusnya yang begitu tinggi, Mark pasti tidak mau mencemarkan nama baiknya dengan berhubungan dengan si anak haram.

Jaemin benar-benar ingin tahu.

Segera hal lain menjadi pikirannya: gaun pesta! Ia tidak punya gaun yang pantas untuk pesta mewah bangsawan. Walaupun Sooyoung – entah dari mana – mendapatkan gaun-gaun sutra halus yang dikenakannya belakangan ini, tidak satu pun dari gaun-gaun itu yang cocok untuk pesta bangsawan. Jaemin tidak terlalu memikirkan gaun yang harus dikenakannya. Tapi Mark pasti tidak suka bila ia hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mark, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Jaemin. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah kepergiannya, Sooyoung muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Saya telah mendengarnya, M'lady," ia langsung memegang tangan Jaemin, "Anda akan pergi ke pesta Viscount Padilla bersama Pangeran."

Viscount? Ia bukan seorang Duke atau Grand Duke.

"Anda harus bersiap-siap!" Sooyoung menarik Jaemin berdiri.

"Bersiap-siap!? Jaemin melirik jam. Dan memprotes. "Aku masih punya waktu empat jam."

"Anda tidak punya banyak waktu!" Sooyoung menegaskan.

"Aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Anda bisa menyelesaikannya besok," Sooyoung menarik Jaemin keluar Ruang Perpustakaan.

Jaemin melihat dua pengawalnya langsung mengekor. Wajah kaku mereka membuat Jaemin merasa ia harus mendengar perintah Sooyoung.

Ketiga orang inilah yang membuat Jaemin tidak bisa kabur dari istana. Ini sungguh lucu. Mark mengundangnya sebagai tamu tapi ia tidak menyebut selama-lamanya. Jaemin ingin tahu sampai kapan ia akan menjadi tamu tawanan di sini.

Terima kasih pada Sooyoung sekarang sewaktu-waktu ia siap meninggalkan Istana. Baju-bajunya yang hendak dibuang Sooyoung di hari pertama ia melayaninya sekarang sudah tersimpan rapi di koper samping tempat tidurnya. Terima kasih pada Sooyoung pula dan dua pengawalnya ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Mereka melayaninya dengan baik. Mereka juga mengawalnya dengan sempurna!

Beberapa saat setelahnya Jaemin mengerti mengapa Yeri membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk bersiap-siap pergi dan masih sering membuat janjinya menanti lama.

Sooyoung membongkar isi lemari baju. Ia bersama lima pelayan wanita yang sudah menantinya di dalam kamar, mengenakan pada Jaemin gaun yang ia rasa cocok. Mereka juga telah menata rapi rambutnya tapi kemudian Sooyoung akan berseru, "Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak bagus!" dan mereka akan mengulang ritual mereka.

Dua jam kemudian Jaemin sudah ingin berteriak ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Jaemin yang setengah telanjang segera mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lima pelayan itu langsung berbaris di depan Jaemin – menghalangi pandangan siapa pun itu di pintu dan Sooyoung beranjak membuka pintu sambil mengomel,

"Siapa itu!? Apa mereka tidak tahu aku sibuk!?"

Konyol! Jaeminlah yang akan pergi ke pesta tapi Sooyounglah yang sibuk! Jaemin sendiri tidak merasa pusing dengan apa yang akan dikenakannya. Duke Johnny juga tidak memusingkannya dengan gaun pesta ketika ia pergi ke pesta Earl of Striktar. Duke Johnny hanya tahu Jaemin sudah siap dengan gaun pesta pemberiannya. Yang lebih konyol lagi, Sooyoung membuatnya makan sambil duduk diam sementara rambutnya ditata!

"Lihatlah, M'lady!" Sooyoung membawa masuk sebuah kotak besar dengan mata bersinar-sinar, "Yang Mulia Pangeran telah memilih gaun pesta untuk Anda."

'Sempurnalah sudah!' Jaemin mengeluh. Tampaknya Mark benar-benar tidak mau ia menghindar.

Sooyoung langsung membuka kotak itu di meja. Ia berseru kagum ketika mengangkat baju biru muda sifon. Kainnya yang lembut jatuh dengan anggun. Sederet kancing permata berbaris rapi sepanjang potongan dada yang rendah. Lengannya yang bermulut lebar tidak dilapisi kain sutra biru seperti bagian gaun yang lain.

Jaemin dapat mendengar desahan kagum lima pelayan muda itu dan sesaat kemudian ia duduk di depan meja rias dengan gaun pemberian Mark di badannya. Enam wanita itu sibuk menata rambutnya. Berulang kali mereka mengganti tatanan rambutnya hingga Jaemin merasa ketika mereka selesai, ia akan kehilangan setengah rambutnya.

Jaemin berpikir ritual ini akan segera selesai dengan datangnya gaun pesta pilihan Mark tapi rupanya ia salah. Ia masih harus duduk berdiam diri hingga beberapa saat sebelum ketikan lain terdengar di pintu.

Jaemin melirik jam. Ia yakin itu adalah Mark. Dengan hati gembira Jaemin langsung melompat berdiri.

"Tunggu, M'lady!"

"Pangeran Mark sudah menantiku, Sooyoung," Jaemin menahan diri untuk tetap berkata sopan.

"Dandanan Anda masih belum selesai."

Apa yang kurang? Jaemin melirik bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah mengenakan gaun pesta pemberian Mark. Rambut panjangnya sudah ditata rapi selayaknya seorang Putri Kerajaan.

"Saya akan segera kembali!"

Jaemin mendengar Sooyoung menggerutu. "Mengapa Pangeran bisa melupakannya?" ketika ia menuju pintu.

"Pangeran pasti menanti Anda," satu di antara pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil mendudukkannya kembali.

"Sooyoung tidak akan lama," kata yang lain.

Dan benarlah perkataan itu. Sesaat kemudian Sooyoung muncul dengan sebuah kotak cantik di tangannya.

Jaemin terkesiap ketika Sooyoung membuka kotak itu di depannya. "Sooyoung, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" ia melihat Sooyoung sibuk mencari-cari di antara perhiasan-perhiasan itu dengan panik. "Aku tidak dapat mengenakannya."

"Istana masih punya banyak perhiasan yang lebih mewah," Sooyoung memberithau dengan santai.

Ah, tentu saja sekarang ia ada di dalam Istana bukan di Hauppauge.

Sooyoung melepas desahan gembira ketika ia menarik sebuah kalung berlian yang indah. Rantainya yang kecil mengelilingi leher Jaemin dengan anggun. Untaian berlian putih yang jatuh seperti air terjun kecil sepanjang rantai, mengisi ruang kosong di antara dada dan leher Jaemin. Sooyoung juga menyematkan anting-anting senada di telinga Jaemin. Tak lupa ia memiih beberapa batu permata dan menyematkannya di rambut Jaemin yang tergelung rapi.

Sooyoung meletakkan seuntai rambut Jaemin yang dibiarkannya jauh di depan dada gadis itu. "Sempurna!" ia memuji hasil karyanya.

Jaemin bergegas pergi sebelum Sooyoung teringat akan hal lain.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran menanti Anda di bawah," prajurit memberitahu.

Tentu saja! Mark selalu tidak gembira ketika Yeri membuatnya menanti. Mana mungkin ia akan dengan sabar menantinya di depan pintu kamar?

Jaemin sangat terkejut ketika Mark muncul dari balik tikungan.

Mark terpesona. Tanpa satu perhiasan pun Jaemin sangat mempesona. Sekarang dengan dandanannya yang manis, gadis itu benar-benar seperti bukan bagian dari dunia ini.

"Kau sangat cantik," Mark mengambil tangan Jaemin dan menciumnya.

Jaemin langsung melepaskan diri. "Saya pikir Anda menanti saya di bawah."

"Aku hanya pergi untuk memeriksa kereta. Kemudian aku kembali untuk menantimu seperti janjimu," Mark tidak dapat memungkiri pesona Jaemin.

Pilihannya memang tepat. Ketika melihat gaun biru ini, ia merasa seperti melihat mata Jaemin. Ia sering melihat mata sebiru Jaemin. Ia sering mengencani wanita berkulit pucat dan berambut pucat seperti Jaemin. Namun ia tidak pernah melihat perpaduan yang begitu unik yang dilihatnya dari Jaemin pada wanita lain. Dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang pucat hingga hampir penuh misteri, Jaemin kian terlihat seperti bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Sekarang dengan dandanannya yang begitu mempesona, Jaemin terlihat bersinar seperti seorang ratu peri.

"Kau benar-benar membuat penantianku sangat berharga."

Jaemin termangu melihat senyum lembut itu.

Mark mengambil tangan Jaemin. Tanpa memberi kesempatan kabur pada Jaemin, ia mengapit tangan gadis itu di sikunya dan membawanya pergi.Jaemin dapat merasakan pandangan orang-orang ketika mereka melintasi Hall. Jaemin percaya besok seisi Helsnivia akan membicarakan aib Istana ini. Jaemin yang biasa tidak akan mempedulikannya tapi sekarang ia bukan lagi Jaemin yang dulu. Jaemin yang sekarang menyadari ancaman Mark pada dirinya sendiri. Jaemin yang sekarang tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sang Pangeran. Sedapat mungkin Jaemin ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun dalam dirinya!


	12. chapter 12

enjoy the story ya, gengs!!

Musik terhenti ketika Pangeran memasuki Hall kediaman Viscount Padilla.

Jaemin merasa pandangan tiap orang tertuju padanya ketika mereka melangkah masuk. Ia ingin menarik tangannya dari siku Mark tapi Mark tidak melepaskannya sejak ia membantunya turun dari kereta. Malah semakin ia berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin erat apitan Mark.

Perasaan Jaemin tidak salah. Mata setiap orang di tempat itu tertuju bukan pada sang Putra Mahkota yang terkenal namun pada gadis di sisinya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan.

Gosip telah tersebar ketika Pangeran Mark pulang dari Helsnivia membawa seorang gadis muda. Mereka sempat berspekulasi mengenai gadis muda ini. Namun tiadanya kepastian dari Istana dan kebiasaan Pangeran yang tidak berubah, gosip itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya gosip lain seputar sang Putra Mahkota yang playboy.

Akhir-akhir ini sang Pangeran tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita cantik. Ia tidak lagi terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Travlienne menggandeng wanita cantik. Perubahan tingkah laku sang pemuda incaran para gadis Helsnivia membangkitkan gosip lama.

Mereka telah mendengar gadis muda yang dibawa pulang Pangeran adalah putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt. Namun tidak seorang pun pernah melihatnya. Mereka hanya mendengar setiap hari gadis itu mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan. Mereka yakin gadis itu pastilah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Bila tidak, mana mungkin Paduka Raja dan Ratu membiarkannya tinggal di Istana Ririvia hingga sebulan?

Sekarang, setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat bersama wanita, sang Putra Mahkota menggandeng gadis muda.

Kulit gadis itu begitu pucat – lebih pucat dari kulit siapapun yang pernah mereka lihat. Demikian pula dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergelung rapi di kepalanya yang cantik. Bulu mata yang lentik melingkari sepasang mata biru mudanya yang dalam. Perpaduan itu membuatnya terkesan berasal dari dunia yang tidak pernah mereka lihat. Dengan gaun biru yang lembut dan perhiasaannya yang berkilauan, gadis itu membuat mereka percaya ia adalah ratu peri. Gadis ini begitu unik, begitu anggun, begitu cantik hingga pria wanita tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya.

Bila ada yang mengatakan gadis inilah putri sang Duke Johnny, mereka akan percaya tanpa perlu diberi bukti.

Jaemin melihat seorang pria tua berambut putih berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. Jaemin yakin pria ini adalah Viscount Padilla.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran," sambutnya, "Saya sungguh senang Anda bersedia datang." Matanya tidak lepas dari Jaemin.

Akhirnya Mark melepaskan tangan Jaemin untuk menyambut uluran tangan Viscount Padilla.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Jaemin Riddick, putri almarhum Duke Johnny," Mark memperkenalkan.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Viscount Padilla," Jaemin membungkuk – memberi hormat. Ia sudah tidak ingin membenarkan cara Mark memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membenarkan ingatan Mark akan namanya. Seisi dunia lebih percaya ia adalah Jaemin Riddick daripada Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Lady Jaemin," Viscount Padilla mencium punggung tangan Jaemin. "Saya telah mendengar tentang ayah Anda. Saya turut berduka cita," ia menggenggam jari-jemari Jaemin.

"Terima kasih," Jaemin berpikir kapankah Viscount akan berhenti mengelus tangannya dan melepaskannya.

Rupanya bukan hanya Jaemin yang mulai risih oleh sikap Viscount Padilla. Mark melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin dan berkata, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan membawa Jaemin berdansa."

"Tentu! Tentu!" Viscount langsung melepas Jaemin. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Jaemin ingin melepaskan diri tapi ia tahu saat ini tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya adalah di sisi Mark.

Musik kembali mengalun dan orang-orang kembali berdansa ketika mereka menuju lantai dansa. Namun Jaemin tetap merasa mata mereka tidak lepas darinya. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis asing yang bersama Putra Mahkota mereka. Dalam waktu singkat Viscount Padilla pasti telah menyebar kabar siapakah sang gadis asing itu dan besok semua orang akan ramai membicarakannya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya melamun, Jaemin."

Jaemin terperanjat. Mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan kanan Mark di pinggangnya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangannya.

"Musik sudah mengalun," Mark memberitahu.

"Saya tidak bisa berdansa," Jaemin menarik mundur dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin belajar berbohong," tangan Mark menariknya merapat, "Kau sudah gagal." Mark ingat Jaemin berdansa bersamanya dengan anggun dalam pesta Earlf of Striktar.

"Saya hanya pernah sekali berdansa."

"Itu adalah bersamaku," Mark menegaskan, "Dan aku tidak ingat kau menginjak kakiku."

Jaemin tertawa geli. "Apakah sekarang saya harus menginjak kaki Anda?"

"Aku ingin kau meletakkan tangan di pundakku."

Nada tegas dalam suara Mark membuat Jaemin tidak bisa membantah. Jaemin tidak berbohong. Ia baru belajar berdansa ketika Duke Johnny memaksanya pergi ke pesta Earl Striktar. Duke Johnny adalah pasangan berlatihnya dan Mark adalah pria pertama yang berdansa dengannya.

"Saya baru belajar berdansa dua bulan lalu."

"Sebagai seorang pemula kau cukup mahir," komentar Mark sinis.

Jaemin tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi. Terserah pada Mark apakah ia mau percaya atau tidak.

Pesta ini berbeda dengan pesta Earl of Striktar. Earl Striktar mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkan putrinya pada Mark. Viscount Padilla mengadakan pesta untuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengan Mark di pesta Earl Striktar. Di sini Jaeminlah satu-satunya pasangan Mark.

Jaemin ingin tahu mengapa wanita-wanita Mark bisa tahan dengan puluhan mata yang seakan-akan ingin berkata, 'Kau bukan wanita yang beruntung. Besok Pangeran pasti pergi denganku.'

Mark juga merasa mata setiap orang tertuju pada Jaemin. Biasanya ia akan bangga ketika orang-orang memperhatikan gadis yang bersamanya. Hari ini ia tidak menyukai mata-mata itu.

Sudah lama pasangan Mark tidak diperhatikan terus-terusan seperti ini. Kerajaan Helsnivia sudah tahu akan kebiasaan Mark. Mereka sudah lelah mengikuti perkembangan wanita-wanita dalam hidup Mark. Paling-paling mereka akan melihat siapa wanita terbaru Mark dan setelahnya membiarkan mereka.

"Pangeran."

Mark melihat Jaemin.

"Bisakah Anda melonggarkan tangan Anda?" pinta Jaemin, "Anda membuat saya tidak bisa bergerak."

Saat itulah Mark sadar tubuh mereka sudah menempel rapat. Mark masih tidak berniat melepaskan Jaemin. "Apakah kau sudah lelah, Jaemin?" ia meletakkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin dan menggiringnya ke tepi lantai dansa.

Jaemin membiarkan Mark membawanya menjauhi puluhan mata yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu," Mark meninggalkan Jaemin di sisi jendela.

Jaeminpun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Biarlah Mark melakukan apa yang disukainya. Biarlah ia berdansa dengan wanita cantik lain. Biarlah ia melirik wanita lain. Saat ini ia hanyalah pasangan dansanya!

Namun Jaemin sadar orang-orang di ruangan ini tidak tahu ia bukan satu dari wanita-wanita Mark. Jaemin juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi satu di antara mereka – disayangi dan kemudian ditinggalkan ke pelukan wanita lain.

Mark pasti telah mengetahui asal-usulnya dan ia adalah sang wanita pertama yang dapat dijadikannya petualangan barunya. 'Hanya malam ini,' Jaemin memutuskan. 'Mungkin setelah jiwa petualangannya terpuaskan, Mark akan membiarkanku pergi.'

Jaemin ingin selekas mungkin meninggalkan Travlienne. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya sendiri dalam ancaman jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura bersikap dingin sementara hatinya, tanpa dapat disangkalnya, terus menjerit mengharapkan kelembutan Mark murni hanya untuknya.

"Selamat malam."

Jaemin terperanjat.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan Jaemin. Mata hijaunya menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat.

"Selamat malam," Jaemin membalas.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Lucas Elwood. Boleh saya tahu siapakah Anda, M'lady?"

"Saya adalah Jaemin," dan Jaemin menambahkan, "Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Lady Jaemin," Lucas meraih tangan Jaemin dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Jaemin membalas.

"Apakah Anda adalah wanita Pangeran Mark?" Lucas bertanya terus terang – membuat Jaemin kaget.

"Bukan," Jaemin tersenyum, "Kami...," Jaemin terdiam. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Mereka bukan kekasih. Itu jelas. Sekarang apakah mereka sudah menjadi teman?

"Ia adalah wanitaku malam ini," suara tegas Mark memberi jawaban.

Jaemin membelalak lebar.

Lucas tersenyum penuh arti. "Bila Lady Jaemin adalah wanita Anda, Yang Mulia, saya sarankan Anda untuk tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Apakah Anda tidak sadar banyak pria yang sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk merebutnya dari Anda?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Mark memandang tajam Lucas.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Lucas mengundurkan diri.

Tentu saja Mark tahu! Beberapa saat lalu orang-orang mengerumuninya hanya untuk bertanya siapa gadis yang bersamanya dan dari mana ia berasal. Bahkan Viscount Padilla mengulangi kekagumannya pada Jaemin.

"Lady Jaemin adalah gadis yang cantik. Di manakah Anda menemukannya, Pangeran?" Dan ketika Mark melihat Jaemin, Lucas sudah ada di sana – mencium tangan Jaemin dan menatap Jaemin penuh kekaguman.

Mark tidak percaya orang-orang itu bukan hanya tertarik pada Jaemin tapi juga merebut Jaemin darinya!

Mark sadar Jaemin adalah gadis yang paling mempesona yang pernah ia temui. Jaemin adalah gadis yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya andai saja ia bukan anak haram Duke Johnny. Ia cantik, mempesona juga cerdas. Keterampilannya dalam mengurus sebuah wilayah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Cookelt tidak pernah mengalami masalah apapun selama sebulan berada di bawah tangan dinginnya. Jaemin benar-benar gadis yang cocok untuk mendampingnya andai...

'Andai tetaplah andai! Kenyataannya ia adalah putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt,' pikir Mark dengan pahit.

Mengapa ia harus memikirkan ini? Jaemin bukanlah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih pantas menjadi Ratunya. Mark memang menegur dirinya sendiri seperti itu tapi ketika melihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu, keyakinan Mark goyah.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, sampai kapankah kita akan berada di sini?" dan Jaemin cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Saya tidak keberatan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Saya hanya berharap saya bisa segera kembali. Saya masih punya pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Anda pun mempunyai pekerjaan esok pagi."

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kau ingin pulang!?" Mark bertanya kesal. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati mendengar cara wanita berbicara yang berbelit-belit.

"Apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Jaemin bertanya lagi dengan suara manisnya dan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak memahami suasana hatinya!

"Segera!" Mark meraih tangan Jaemin dan mengajaknya berpamitan pada Viscout Padilla.

Viscount Padilla sangat sedih mendengar keinginan mereka.

"Tinggallah lebih lama lagi, Lady Jaemin," Viscount Padilla meraih tangan Jaemin. "Pesta baru saja dimulai dan kita masih belum saling mengenal."

'Saling mengenal apanya!?' Mark ingin berteriak.

"Saya juga ingin tinggal lebih lama, Viscount Padilla," Jaemin tersenyum, "Namun sayangnya saya harus pergi. Saya masih punya urusan besok pagi."

Mark membelalak. Gadis ini memang sengaja atau apa!? Sudah jelas Viscount yang sudah beranak cucu ini tertarik padanya, ia malah mengundang.

Jaemin memang punya daya tarik yang kuat. Sialnya gadis ini tidak pernah sadar sikapnya telah memberi lampu hijau pada mereka.

"Hari sudah gelap," Mark menarik pinggang Jaemin merapat padanya, "Aku tidak ingin kami pulang terlalu malam."

"Ah, benar," Viscount masih tidak ingin melepas tangan Jaemin, "Berhati-hatilah di jalan," mata Viscount Padilla tidak melepaskan wajah Jaemin ketika ia mencium tangannya.

"Selamat malam," Mark langsung membawa Jaemin pergi.

"Jadi," Jaemin berkata ketika kereta mulai bergerak. "Apakah Anda selalu marah karena kencan Anda disapa orang lain?"

Mark membelalak. Gadis ini tahu! Dan ia masih bersikap lugu!

Tentu saja Jaemin tahu. Sikap Mark yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis sudah menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Aku marah karena kau mengundang pria-pria itu mendekatimu," Mark menjawab dingin, "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Jiwon, Taehyun, Jisung kemudian Lucas mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Apa?" Jaemin balik bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu – membuat Mark semakin tidak mengerti watak Jaemin.

"Menurutmu apa?" Mark yakin Jaemin sedang bermain teka-teki dengannya. Mark tidak akan terpancing dalam permainan gadis ini.

"Pasti karena status saya," dan Jaemin mendesah, "Semua orang percaya saya adalah anak haram yang akan mengikuti jejak ibu saya."

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Jaemin?" pancing Mark dengan tidak sabar, "Menurutmu mengapa orang-orang di pesta Viscount Padilla terus memperhatikanmu!?"

"Karena saya adalah wanita baru Anda," jawab Jaemin polos, "Semua orang pasti ingin tahu siapakah wanita terbaru Putra Mahkota mereka."

"ASTAGA!!!" pekik Mark, "Mengapa ada gadis seperti kau di dunia ini!?"

Mark semakin membuat Jaemin tidak mengerti. "Apa salah saya?"

"Kau adalah gadis yang cantik, Jaemin," Mark mencengkeram kedua pundak Jaemin, "Apa kau tidak sadar setiap pria tergila-gila padamu karena kecantikanmu. Bukan karena statusmu!"

"Cantik? Saya?" Jaemin tidak percaya, "Saya pikir saya terlihat terlalu pucat dan rapuh."

Mark menyerah. Setidaknya sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Jaemin selalu dengan tidak sadar mengundang pria-pria itu untuk mengejarnya.

Jaemin semakin kebingungan ketika Mark tiba-tiba melepaskannya dan membuang wajah ke luar jendela. Ia yakin Mark marah teman kencannya didekati pria lain. Pasti harga diri yang membuat Mark tidak mau mengakui.

Jaemin tidak membantah ia merasakan secercah kegembiraan ketika menyadari Mark cemburu.

'Tapi besok ketika ia pergi dengan wanita lain, amarah itu akan pergi,' Jaemin berpikir sedih. Jaemin juga menyadari ia tidak punya waktu panjang berduaan dengan Mark seperti ini di masa mendatang.

"Pangeran," Jaemin tidak mau melepas kesempatan langka ini. "Saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

Mark langsung merasakan bahaya mengancam. Ketika melihat Jaemin, wajahnya sudah tegang, "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" ia menegaskan dengan dingin.

"Mengapa?" Jaemin mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya.

'Benar! Mengapa?' Mark balik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jaemin telah banyak merepotkannya. Mulai dari memastikan tidak seorang Riddickpun menemuinya hingga menyediakan orang khusus untuk menjadi penghubung antara Jaemin dan Taeil. Tidak! Jaemin tidak merepotkannya! Tidak pernah!

Mark sadar yang mencari-cari kerepotan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sejak pertama menjadi pahlawan – tanpa ia sadari – di hadapan almarhum Duke Johnny, ia tidak pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjadi pahlawan. Ia bebas bila Jaemin pergi. Tapi entah mengapa ia benar-benar takut akan ide Jaemin pergi menghilang. Mengapa pula ia yang suka akan petualangannya mau melibatkan diri dengan gadis ini, sang putri haram dan direpotkan olehnya?

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jaemin melihat wajah tampan itu dengan sedih. Ia pikir setelah pesta ini jiwa petualang Mark akan terpuaskan tapi rupanya ia salah.

"Mungkin Anda hanya ingin tidur dengan saya."

Mark terkejut. Tidak seorang gadis terhormatpun yang akan mengatakannya.

"Jiwa petualang Anda pasti tertarik untuk mencoba petualangan baru," Jaemin memutuskan bila memang hanya ini yang dapat membuat Mark melepaskannya, ia akan melakukannya. Kenangan semalam yang manis dengan Mark bukanlah ide yang benar-benar buruk.

Ia tidak menyukainya tapi ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Mark adalah seorang pria yang tampan. Ketika ia menyentuhnya, menciumnya, memeluknya, ia tidak merasa takut maupun jijik. Sebaliknya, Mark memberinya kehangatan yang telah lama dirindukannya.

'Yang menyedihkan adalah Mark bukan tipe seorang pria yang akan mencintai satu wanita seumur hidupnya,' Jaemin menyadari dengan pedih.

Mark menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. Gadis ini benar! Pasti jiwa petualangannya yang menjadi dalang tindakannya yang tidak masuk akal ini. Pasti ia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kegalauannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tidak pernah membuat affair dengan seorang anak haram. Pasti jiwa petualangannya ingin mencobanya. Ia pasti tertarik oleh kecantikan gadis ini seperti ia tertarik pada berbagai macam wanita sebelumnya. Tapi gadis ini...

"Apa kau yakin?" Mark mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jaemin.

Jaemin merapat di pojok kereta dengan panik.

Penolakan gadis ini pasti telah memancing harga dirinya untuk semakin mendekatinya.

"Apabila itu memuaskan jiwa petualangan Anda, saya akan melakukannya," Jaemin sadar otaknya sudah siap menerima sentuhan Mark tapi hatinya masih belum siap. Tidak ketika ia sadar ia akan menjadi satu dari wanita-wanita Mark yang terlupakan setelahnya!

Jaemin tidak ingin Mark melupakannya. Jaemin ingin Mark terus mengenangnya.

"Perkataanmu dan tindakanmu sungguh berbeda." Mark menjauhi Jaemin.

"I-itu karena Anda mengagetkan saya."

Mark tidak percaya. "Apakah sekarang kau sudah siap?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Namun badannya secara spontan menjauhi Mark ketika pemuda itu mendekat.

Mark melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin. Tangan Jaemin menekan dada Mark untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Apakah kau masih kaget?" Mark mengejek.

"T-tidak," Jaemin tahu ia berbohong.

Mata Mark menangkap bayangan seseorang di dalam kereta yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Mark segera melepas Jaemin untuk memastikan matanya.

Kereta Duke of Vinchard menjahui Istana Ririvia.

'Apa yang dilakukan Duke Vinchard di sini?' Mark bertanya-tanya.

Duke of Vinchard adalah orang yang banyak berjasa pada Helsnivia. Ia adalah orang yang cerdas namun keras. Ia banyak membantu kakek Mark memajukan Helsnivia. Semua orang di Helsnivia sangat menghormatinya. Bahkan ayahnya, Raja Kerajaan Helsnivia, selalu mendengar segala perkataannya. Namun dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini Duke banyak mengurung diri di kediamannya yang jauh dari ibukota.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

Mark melihat Jaemin.

Gadis ini! Pasti Jaeminlah yang menjadi alasannya. Bukankah Lucas, sang penerus Duke of Vinchard, mendekati Jaemin dalam pesta? Entah dari mana Lucas mendengar Jaemin. Tapi pastilah Duke Vinchard datang untuk mengambil Jaemin dari sisinya.

Mark memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebut Jaemin!

"P-pangeran," Jaemin melepaskan diri, "Kita sudah tiba."

Seseorang membuka pintu kereta.

Mark keluar dan membantu Jaemin. "Malam ini aku akan menemuimu," bisiknya sebelum melepas tangan Jaemin. Tidak akan seorang pun mendapatkan Jaemin sebelum ia!

Jaemin lari ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu.

Jaemin menyandarkan punggung di pintu. Mark benar-benar membuatnya kaget dan takut ketika ia memeluknya erat-erat dengan wajah tegang.

"Malam ini aku akan menemuimu."

Wajah Jaemin pucat pasi.

Ia benar-benar seorang pembohong besar! Mulutnya dan otaknya sudah siap menyerahkan diri pada Mark tapi hati dan tubuhnya masih belum siap!

Ia harus mempersiapkan diri seutuhnya sebelum Mark datang.

.o0o.

Mark melangkah masuk pintu serambi kamar Jaemin yang terbuka.

"Saya sudah tahu Anda akan datang dari sana," Jaemin berjalan mendekat.

Mark tertegun.

Jaemin tampak begitu cantik, begitu menggoda dalam gaun tidur tipisnya. Rambut pucatnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi buah dadanya yang ranum hingga ke tubuhnya yang melekuk molek. Matanya yang lebar menatapnya dengan lembut.

Mark merengkuh Jaemin dalam pelukannya. "Mengapa ada wanita secantik kau?" gumamnya dan ia menjatuhkan ciumannya di bibir Jaemin.

Untuk sesaat Mark dapat merasakan penolakan Jaemin. Tangannya merapatkan tubuh Jaemin ke tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya terus menggoda bibir yang bergetar itu. Ketika Jaemin sudah mulai tenang, ketika bibir Jaemin terbuka menerima ciumannya, Mark menjelajahi setiap inci wajah Jaemin dengan ciumannya sementara itu tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh moleknya.

Jaemin bergetar. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak jijik seperti ketika Taehyun ataupun Jisung memegangnya. Tubuhnya tergetar oleh sensasi yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mark merasakan getaran tubuh Jaemin dan ketika ia menghentikan ciumannya, ia melihat sepasang mata biru cerah itu bersinar penuh kepasrahan.

Mark bertanya-tanya. Inikah yang ia inginkan dari Jaemin? Hanya tubuhnyakah? Hanya satu malam yang panaskah?

Mark menatap sepasang mata biru muda yang haus akan sensasi yang baru dikenalkannya. Pandangannya turun ke bibir yang merekah dengan mengundang.

Saat itulah Mark sadar. Ia menginginkan lebih dari Jaemin. Ia tidak butuh semalam panas dengan Jaemin. Ia tidak ingin tubuh gadis ini. Lebih dari semua itu, ia menginginkan gadis ini seutuhnya! Ia menginginkan cinta Jaemin!

Kenyataan itu mengagetkan dirinya hingga untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Inikah yang namanya cinta? Mark benar-benar tidak menyukai hal yang merepotkan ini. Karena itulah ia tidak suka terlibat dengannya. Namun ia lebih membenci kenyataan Jaemin ingin meninggalkannya. Ia tidak suka bayangan Jaemin akan pergi ke pelukan pria lain.

Ia tampan, berkuasa, kaya serta menarik tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan hati Jaemin. Mark tahu ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari segala yang telah dimilikinya. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk mendapatkan Jaemin, gadis yang telah memikatnya dengan keacuhan, keberanian, dan kebebasannya ini. Andai saja ia tahu apa itu, semuanya akan lebih mudah tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu. Apakah ini artinya ia hanya dapat kehilangan gadis ini untuk selamanya?

Pikiran itu menakutkan Mark. Ia bersumpah bila ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Jaemin maka tidak seorang pun akan mendapatkan Jaemin. Ya, ia lebih suka menjadi seorang bajingan daripada membiarkan Jaemin jatuh ke pelukan pria lain.

Mark benar-benar takut. Ia tidak percaya seorang gadis bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Mark memeluk Jaemin dengan lembut seolah-olah ia adalah patung pasir cantik yang akan hancur bila ia memberi tenaga lebih. Hatinya menjerit akan cinta Jaemin. Tangannya tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini dari pelukannya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa putus asa. Ada jarak yang begitu lebar di antara mereka. Namun di atas semua kenyataan pahit ini, fakta yang terpahit adalah Jaemin tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!

Jaemin menjauhinya. Jaemin tidak tertarik padanya. Jaemin menghindarinya sedemikian rupa sehingga bila ada yang bertanya padanya seperti apakah sikap seorang wanita yang membencinya, Mark akan menjawab, "Lihatlah Jaemin. Ia punya segala yang dimiliki bermacam-macam wanita yang tidak menyukaiku."

Hati Mark menjerit pahit. Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada gadis ini? Mengapa ia tidak menyadari perasaan ini sebelumnya? Mengapa ia terus menyalahkan jiwa petualangannya atas sikapnya akhir-akhir ini?

Seharusnya ia tahu sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Jaemin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling cocok menjadi ratunya. Jaemin adalah wanita yang paling berpotensial membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ah, cinta...

Mengapa kata yang pendek ini begitu rumit?

"Jaemin, sayang," kata Mark lembut. "Aku begitu bahagia kau mau melakukan ini. Aku sungguh menghargainya." Mark menjauhkan Jaemin dari pelukannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata yang masih terbius oleh sensasi. Betapa ia ingin memiliki gadis ini seutuhnya...

"Hari ini sudah malam. Beristirahatlah. Kau masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," Mark mencium kening Jaemin, "Selamat malam," katanya dan dengan berat hati ia melangkah ke pintu.


	13. chapter 13

[ **REMAKE** dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

Jaemin memperhatikan Mark berjalan di antara sekompi pengagumnya dengan sedih. Mark tidak akan pernah kekurangan wanita. Bahkan wanita yang telah ditinggalkannya rela mengantri lagi hanya untuk dapat bersamanya.

Semalam setelah Mark pergi, ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur tapi ia tidak dapat tidur. Tubuhnya terus mengenang Mark. Pikirannya tidak dapat lepas dari Mark. Sentuhan Mark telah membuatnya takut – takut akan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Mark menyentuhnya, Jaemin takut. Namun sentuhan Mark yang begitu lembut membuatnya tenang. Ciumannya yang begitu memabukkan membuatnya melupakan segala ketakutannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu persis apa yang membuat Mark tiba-tiba berhenti.

Namun Jaemin percaya Mark pasti sadar betapa berbedanya dunia mereka. Mark pasti sadar ia, sang Putra Mahkota, tidak bisa membuat affair apapun dengan seorang gadis biasa.

Pagi ini ketika mendengar langkah kaki Mark, ia memutuskan ia HARUS berbicara dengannya!

Jaemin memperhatikan senyum Mark menyambut sapaan wanita-wanita cantik itu. Ia menyadari Mark akan melupakannya seperti ia melupakan wanita-wanita yang pernah melintasi petualangan cintanya. Jaemin tidak menyukai itu! Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang dari mereka!

"Anda mendapat sambutan hangat seperti biasa," Jaemin kaget menyadari ia masih bisa tersenyum manis.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Mark turun dari kudanya, "Di mana Yuta?"

"Mari kita masuk," Mark memberi jalan pada Jaemin.

Ah, tentu saja ia tidak mengharapkannya. Mark pasti tidak mau terlihat bersama si gadis miskin.

Seorang dari pengawal Jaemin mengambil tali kekang kuda dan membawanya kembali ke istal di belakang Istana.

"Apakah kau menungguku?" Mark dengan tidak sabar mengungkapkan luapan kegembiraannya.

Jaemin mundur dengan kaget.

Mark memperhatikan ekspresi kepanikan di wajah cantik Jaemin dengan kecewa.

Pagi ini ia meninggalkan Istana jauh lebih awal dari biasanya untuk melepaskan segala frustasinya. Tapi ia gagal. Sedikitpun ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jaemin.

Sejak awal ia tahu gadis ini berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Di awal pertemuan mereka, ia memutuskan Jaemin tidak akan pernah menjadi wanitanya. Sekarang pun tidak!

Pertama ia melihatnya sebagai anak haram yang mempesona dan angkuh. Kemudian ia melihat kerapuhannya di balik wajah cantiknya yang dingin. Sekarang ia tahu ia bisa berbicara berbagai hal dengannya tanpa merasakan perbedaan antara pria dan wanita.

Begitu ia melihat Jaemin di pintu, ia menyadari betapa ironisnya cinta ini. Jaemin membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang membingungkan – disukai atau dibenci? Kadang ia begitu hangat dan terbuka. Kadang ia begitu dingin dan menjauh.

Ironis! Benar-benar ironis! Mengapa ia bisa jauh cinta pada seorang gadis yang begitu polos? Tapi inilah Jaemin, bukan? Ia adalah si gadis cantik yang tidak menyadari pesonanya sendiri. Mark ingin tahu apakah Jaemin masih akan sedemikian acuhnya jika ia sadar akan daya tariknya.

Semalam ia benar-benar tersiksa. Butuh usaha keras untuk tidak mencium Jaemin dan mengungkapkan segala cintanya. Ia begitu merindukan Jaemin, gadis yang hanya berbatasan tembok dengannya namun jauh dari jangkauan. Ia begitu ingin memeluk Jaemin, menciumnya, mencintainya dengan segala kelembutan yang ia tahu.

Hanya penolakan inilah yang menghentikannya.

Jaemin mengikuti Mark melintasi Hall tanpa suara.

Semalam Mark telah membuatnya sadar ia tidak akan pernah menjadi Jaemin yang dulu lagi. Ia akan selalu merindukan sentuhan Mark. Ia akan selalu merindukan kehangatan pelukannya.

Jaemin sadar sebelum ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Mark, ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari pemuda ini. Mark sudah sadar jiwa petualangannya tidak bisa membawanya membuat affair dengan gadis biasa. Sekarang ia pasti akan melepaskannya.

'Setelah aku pergi, akankah ia mengenangku?' Jaemin berpikir sedih tanpa melepaskan mata dari pemuda yang begitu tampan dan gagah ini. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh semakin jauh dalam pesona pemuda yang hanya akan menyakitinya ini.

"Pangeran," Jaemin berkata perlahan namun jelas, "Hari ini saya akan meninggalkan Istana."

Langkah kaki Mark langsung terhenti. Matanya menatap Jaemin dengan tidak percaya. Semalam ia baru menyadari cintanya pada gadis ini dan pagi ini gadis ini ingin pergi meninggalkannya!

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," Mark menegaskan.

"Saya adalah tamu Anda, bukan tawanan. Saya bisa pergi kapanpun saya mau. Anda tidak berhak menghalangi saya."

"Begitu inginkah kau pergi?" Wajahnya yang tegang tidak melepaskan setiap ekspresi Jaemin. "Mau pergi ke mana kau!?"

Jaemin tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya mengembara. "Ke mana pun kaki saya melangkah."

"Tidak, Jaemin. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," Mark menegaskan. Dengan cepat ia mencari alasan tepat untuk melarang Jaemin, "Kau tidak punya tujuan. Kau tidak punya tempat berteduh." Dan kaki Mark melangkah cepat menjauhi Jaemin.

"Di mana langit menaungi, itulah rumah saya. Sejak kecil saya terbiasa tidur di mana pun."

"Tidak," bibir Mark berdesis menahan emosi. Inilah gadis yang menjerat hatinya. Apa yang membuat Jaemin berpikir ia akan membiarkannya pergi!? "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan Ririvia! Selangkahpun tidak!" Dan ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaemin.

Jaemin berdiri termangu. Mengapa Mark masih tidak dapat membiarkannya pergi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dimainkan jiwa petualangan pemuda itu.

Suasana makan pagi itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Untuk alasan yang yang tidak diketahui Jaemin, Mark tidak dalam suasana hati senang. Ia yang biasanya selalu mengobrol dengan ayahnya tentang urusan Helsnivia, diam seribu bahasa.

Jaemin tidak mau terlalu berspekulasi tentang sumber suasana hati Mark. Jaemin sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Mark. Ia mendapat ijin dari Raja Jaehyun untuk meninjau gudang pangan mereka di Travlienne. Jaemin berencana untuk langsung meningalkan Ririvia setelahnya.

Tapi ketika Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya, ia ragu rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan kereta untuk Anda," Sooyoung menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum.

Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana Sooyoung tahu tentang rencana kepergiannya ke Travlienne.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap untuk pergi" Sooyoung mengambil sebuah topi untuknya dan demi kekagetan Jaemin sendiri, Sooyoung membawa topi untuk dirinya sendiri!

"Saya akan menemani Anda," ia menjawab kekagetan Jaemin.

Bagus! Ratu Doyoung pun tidak mau ia pergi tanpa memuaskan jiwa petualang putra kesayangannya.

"Ke mana Anda akan pergi, M'lady?" pengawal Jaemin langsung bertanya, "Pangeran memerintah kami untuk tidak membiarkan Anda meninggalkan Istana."

Tentu saja! Ia adalah sang Pangeran di tempat ini.

"Paduka Raja memberi Lady Jaemin ijin untuk meninjau gudang di Travlienne. Aku akan pergi bersamanya," Sooyoung menjawab.

"Maka kami pun akan pergi bersama Anda," kata prajurit yang lain.

Lengkaplah sudah! Mengapa ia bisa melupakan tiga petugas penjaranya ini?

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kami diperintah untuk menjaga keselamatan Anda selama Anda berada di Helsnivia," Sooyoung memberitahu.

"Pangeran memerintah kami untuk tidak meninggalkan Anda selangkah pun."

Dan ia tidak punya suara? Jaemin melihat tiga orang itu dengan putus asa. Tampaknya ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

Sekarang Ratu Doyoung sudah campur tangan. Mark pasti puas melihatnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan seorang pun dari tiga petugas penjaranya.

Jaemin mengikuti Sooyoung memasuki kereta dengan tidak senang. Apakah Mark akan membiarkannya pergi setelah ia membuat berita besar seperti teman-teman kencannya yang lain?

Di dalam Ruang Tahta, Mark memikirkan Jaemin dengan putus asa. Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi tertuju pada pembicaraan orang tuanya. Ia berniat membuka jendela dan matanya memangkap pemandangan yang menakutkan itu.

Ia harus menghentikan Jaemin!

"Mau ke mana kau!?" suara tinggi Ratu menghentikannya.

"Jaemin mau pergi, Mama!"

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" Ratu menegaskan dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku harus menghentikannya!"

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyentuhnya!" Ratu Doyoung memperingati, "Ia bukan untukmu!"

"Ia akan pergi," Mark memberitahu dengan tidak sabar, "Ia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku harus menghentikannya," Mark membuka pintu.

"BERHENTI!" seru Ratu.

Mark terkejut. Ibunya tidak pernah berseru seperti ini padanya.

"Ia tidak akan ke mana-mana," Ratu menatapnya dengan murka.

"Jaemin tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Mark," Raja Jaehyun memberitahu dengan suaranya yang sabar – berbeda dengan Ratu yang kehilangan control melihat tingkah putranya.

"Tapi..."

"Pergi kunjungi Duke Vinchard!" perintah Ratu.

Duke of Vinchard? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kemarin malam ia masih sempat mengunjungi Istana?

"Duke Vinchard jatuh sakit. Cepat kunjungi dia. Jangan membuatku malu!"

Mark terperangah melihat wajah murka ibunya yang lembut. Mata hijau yang menatap tajam padanya itu menyalahkannya.

"Cepat pergi!" Ratu sudah hampir berteriak karena kesalnya.

Mark tidak membantah. Ratu yang marah seperti ini tidak dapat diajak berunding. Ini kali pertama Mark melihat ibunya murka seperti ini.

Mark dapat memahami mengapa Ratu murka. Mereka tengah membicarakan masalah kerajaan dan ia membingungkan Jaemin.

Sikap ibunya sudah mulai berubah sejak Jaemin menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Ratu tentulah murka. Ia telah membawa pulang wanita. Mark tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya dan ketika ia melakukannya untuk kali pertama, ia membawa pulang anak haram. Tentu saja Ratu Doyoung marah. Belum lagi ditambah sikap ayahnya yang hangat. Setiap ada kesempatan Raja pasti akan berbicara dengan Jaemin. Mark pun pernah melihat mereka tertawa bersama di suatu siang di Ruang Perpustakaan.

Mark tidak ingin bersitegang dengan Ratu yang akhir-akhir ini sudah panas. Ia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Quadville, kediaman Duke of Vinchard. Namun pikirannya terus tertuju pada ketakutannya akan kepergian Jaemin.

Atas dasar apa Ratu yakin Jaemin tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana? Tapi Raja yang tidak ingin Jaemin pergi pun yakin. Tentu ada sesuatu yang mereka tentang kepergian Jaemin ini, yang tidak ia ketahui.

'Setidaknya Jaemin tidak membawa kopernya,' Mark mencoba meredakan kepanikannya melihat koper besar Jaemin masih di samping tempat tidur.

Satu jam kemudian Mark sudah berada di Quadville.

"Selamat datang di Quadville, Pangeran," sambut Kibum – sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville.

"Aku mendengar Duke of Vinchard jatuh sakit."

"Istana memang cepat," Kibum tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemarin malam aku melihatnya meninggalkan Istana."

"Duke sudah tua, Yang Mulia. Sudah sewajarnya ia sakit-sakitan."

Mark tidak mempercayainya. Walau Duke sudah berkepala tujuh, Mark masih sering melihatnya pergi berkuda atau berburu. Duke of Vinchard memang sudah tua namun jiwanya tidak pernah menua.

Kibum membawa Mark menemui Duke of Vinchard.

Seorang pria tua yang terbaring dengan wajah lesu di tempat tidur membuat Mark tertegun. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Duke of Vinchard yang keras dan aktif ini terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur.

"Siapa? Tenkah?" suaranya yang lemah bertanya.

"Pangeran Mark datang menjenguk Anda, M'lord," Kibum memberitahu.

Mark berdiri di sisi Duke. "Saya dengar Anda jatuh sakit. Apakah Anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Duke memalingkan wajah.

Mark melihat Kibum dengan bingung.

"Duke sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Ia selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia sakit. Tidak seorang pun berani mendekatinya ketika ia dalam suasana hati buruk kecuali saya."

Untuk seorang pria yang selalu aktif seperti Duke of Vinchard, sudah sewajarnya ia tidak suka berdiam diri di tempat tidur.

"Apakah kau sudah memanggil Dokter?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia."

"Apa katanya?"

Duke hanya terkena demam biasa tapi...," Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah.

Mark melihat Duke. Untuk pria tua seusianya, demam biasa pun bisa mematikan. Mark bersimpati padanya. "Adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" Mark memegang tangan keriput itu.

Duke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Mark mengikuti pandangan Duke. Seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Jaemin! Bagaimana lukisan Jaemin biasa berada di sini!? Mark melihat Duke yang tampak tidak bertenaga itu. Apakah Duke datang ke Istana untuk dirinya sendiri? Apakah ini alasan ibunya menyuruh Sooyoung mengawasi Jaemin? Entah bagaimana Duke mengetahui tentang Jaemin. Hidup seorang diri di Kastil Quadville yang megah tanpa istri dan anak pasti membuatnya kesepian. Mark sudah mendengar Duchess of Vinchard meninggal puluhan tahun lalu tanpa meninggalkan keturunan pada Duke. Apakah kecantikan Jaemin pun mempesona Duke of Vinchard?

Mark berdiri di bawah lukisan itu dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Saat itulah ia sadar gadis muda dalam lukisan itu bukan Jaemin. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip Jaemin kecuali sepasang mata hijaunya yang menantang penuh keberanian.

Mark terkesiap.

"Siapa dia?" ia bertanya pada Kibum.

Kibum diam membisu. Matanya melirik Duke yang terus menatap lukisan itu dari tempat tidur lalu pada Mark yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ia adalah Lady Ten Elwood, putri Duke Vinchard."

"Putri Duke!?" Mark membelalak.

"Duchess hanya meninggalkan seorang putri ketika ia meninggal. Duke sangat mencintai Lady Ten. Namun Tuan Puteri memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Duke demi pria yang dicintainya."

Penjelasan singkat itu langsung membuat Mark menghambur keluar. "Aku pergi dulu, Kibum. Aku akan mengirim orang untuk merawat Duke."

Mark yakin ia baru menemui ibu Jaemin. Dapat dimengerti mengapa Duke of Vinchard tidak merestui cinta putrinya. Menjadi wanita simpanan pria lain bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa diterima orang seperti Duke of Vinchard.

"Di mana Jaemin?" tanya Mark begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Istana.

"Lady Jaemin belum kembali, Yang Mulia," jawab Yuta.

Jawaban itu membuat Mark langsung melesat ke kamar Jaemin.

Koper Jaemin masih di sisi tempat tidur.

Mark membuka isinya – memastikan Jaemin tidak bermain licik dengannya.

Bagus, baju-baju Jaemin masih di sana.

Tunggu dulu! Akhir-akhir ini Jaemin tidak mengenakan gaun-gaun katunnya yang kasar.

Jaemin beranjak ke lemari baju Jaemin.

Deretan gaun-gaun sutra Jaemin yang berjajar rapi di dalam lemari membuat Mark lega tapi itu tidak mampu membuatnya tenang. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir dari pintu ke pintu serambi.

Mark sudah hampir meledak ketika akhirnya ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki ringan Jaemin mendekat.

"Ke mana saja kau!?"

Jaemin kaget. Pintu kamarnya terbuka bahkan sebelum ia memegang pegangan pintu dan wajah murka Mark menyerangnya.

"Aku pergi bicara denganmu!" Mark menarik Jaemin dengan kasar dan menutup pintu di hadapan tiga orang yang masih belum pulih dari kaget itu.

Jaemin melihat Mark dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Apa jiwa petualangannya sekarang menyesali kesempatan yang telah disia-siakannya semalam?

"Ke mana saja kau!?" Mark bertanya dengan murka.

"Saya pergi ke Travlienne," jawab Jaemin – kebingungan oleh kemurkaan Mark yang tidak beralasan. Dan ia menambahkan, "Paduka Raja mengijinkan saya pergi."

"Papa tidak ingin kau pergi," desis Mark, "Ia bahkan takut kau tidak betah tinggal di Istana."

Jadi inilah alasannya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Raja Jaehyun selalu bertanya apakah ia betah, apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Saya mendapat ijin untuk meninjau gudang pangan di Travlienne untuk referensi pembangunan gudang Cookelt yang baru."

Kemurkaan Mark langsung mereka oleh nama itu. Ia duduk di ranjang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepenatan yang teramat sangat. Matanya menatap gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan mata tidak berdosanya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Jaemin tapi gadis ini terus menerus menyatakan ingin pergi. Mungkin setelah kembali ke pelukan keluarganya pikiran itu akan pergi dari kepala cantik itu.

"Siapa nama ibumu, Jaemin?"

Suara lembut Mark membuat Jaemin kian kebingungan. "Saya tidak tahu," dan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Mark, ia menambahkan. "Papa tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang dia."

Mark termenung. Ini artinya Jaemin benar-benar tidak tahu ia masih punya keluarga di Helsnivia.

"Kemasi barangmu, Jaemin. Kau akan tinggal di Quadville."

Jaemin membelalak. Mark tidak mau ia pergi dan sekarang ia mengusirnya!?

"Duke of Vinchard jatuh sakit. Ia membutuhkanmu."

"Membutuhkan saya? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau berpengalaman merawat orang sakit," jawab Mark – menolak memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun mengenai temuannya ini sebelum ia membuktikan kebenarannya. "Akau melihat kau merawat almarhum Duke Johnny dengan sangat baik. Duke Siwon pasti akan senang kalau kau mau merawatnya."

Jaemin melihat wajah tampan yang sekarang melembut itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan petualang satu ini. Tapi Jaemin tidak menolak. Pergi ke Quadville adalah langkah pertama yang bagus untuk menjauhi Mark. Di Quadville tidak ada Sooyoung maupun dua prajurit yang selalu mengekornya. Ia bisa memulai petualangannya dari Quadville.


	14. chapter 14

[REMAKE dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapakah Anda?" mata jeli Kibum memperhatikan Jaemin lekat-lekat.

"Saya adalah Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd. Pangeran Mark mengirim saya untuk merawat Duke of Vinchard," jawab Jaemin sopan.

Kibum terperanjat.

Jaemin yakin pria tua ini pasti tidak tahu kedatangannya.

Prajurit menurunkan koper-koper Jaemin yang sudah beranak-pianak menjadi lima koper – satu kopernya sendiri dan empat koper berisi barang-barang yang dikemasi Sooyoung untuknya.

Begitu mendengar Jaemin akan pergi ke Quadville, Sooyoung terlihat sangat gembira hingga wajah dingin kakunya tidak dapat menutupi kegembiraannya itu. Ia langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Quadville.

Jaemin bersumpah ia melihat senyum puas Ratu Doyoung ketika mereka berpapasan di Hall.

Si anak haram akhirnya meninggalkan Istana!

Tidak seorang pun memprotes Jaemin membawa pergi gaun-gaun yang bukan miliknya selama si anak haram tidak mencemari Istana.

Mark pun terkesan ingin segera mengusirnya pergi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah Mark memerintahkannya pergi, pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untuknya. Bahkan Mark terlihat sangat gelisah ketika ia tidak segera muncul. Mungkin hanya Raja Jaehyun yang tidak tega ditinggalkannya. Berulang kali ia menyuruh Jaemin kembali ke Istana bila ia tidak betah.

Tentu saja Jaemin tidak akan kembali! Betah atau tidak, ia tetap akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Pasti karena sudah tahu pikirannya inilah, Mark memerintahkan prajurit untuk mengawal kepergiannya ke Quadville.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Puteri," Kibum pulih dari kekagetannya. "Kami dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Anda," katanya hormat. "Saya adalah Kibum, Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville. Bila Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu mengatakannya pada saya. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Anda."

Jaemin terperangah. Inikah cara mereka menyambut seorang gadis yang akan menjadi perawat tuan mereka? Tampaknya Duke yang satu ini bukan orang yang mudah dihadapi.

"Bila Anda berkenan, saya akan membawa Anda menemui Duke sementara pelayan mempersiapkan kamar Anda."

Ia pasti tidak tahu! Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mark. Apa sekarang ia berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya di sini?

"Tentu," Jaemin tersenyum, "Saya akan senang sekali bertemu dengan Duke."

Dengan tangannya, Kibum memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawa masuk koper-koper Jaemin.

Jaemin dapat melihat mata para pelayan pria itu terus memperhatikannya. Mereka pasti berpikir perawat seperti apakah dia? Datang dengan lima koper besar hanya untuk menjaga seorang sakit. Jaemin tidak peduli. Toh bukan semuanya miliknya.

Kibum membawa Jaemin ke kamar Duke of Vinchard.

Jaemin mengikuti Kibum tanpa suara.

Kibum berhenti di depan pintu kayu putih. "Duke adalah seorang yang keras. Ia suka segalanya dilaksanakan seperti keinginannya," Kibum memberitahu, "Kadang kala ia menjadi sangat pemarah dan cerewet." Kibum melihat Jaemin lekat-lekat. "Saya berharap Anda memahaminya. Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di sini seorang diri."

"Saya mengerti."

Kibum mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Kibum?"

Jaemin terperanjat.

Pria yang membuka pintu itu juga terkejut. "Mengapa Anda ada di sini, Lady Jaemin?"

"S-saya pikir," Jaemin melihat Kibum lalu pada Lucas Elwood, pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam.

"Apakah Anda mengenal Tuan Puteri, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kibum tidak kalah kaget.

"Ya," jawab Lucas, "Semalam kami bertemu di pesta Viscount Padilla." Lucas tidak melepaskan mata dari Jaemin, "Apakah yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Pangeran mengirim saya untuk merawat Duke," jawab Jaemin. Jaemin merasa sekarang giliran mereka menjawab kebingungannya. "Mengapa Anda di sini? Saya pikir Duke tinggal seorang diri."

"Duke memang tinggal seorang diri," jawab Lucas, "Aku adalah cucu keponakannya."

"Tuan Muda Lucas adalah penerus Duke of Vinchard," tambah Kibum.

Jaemin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Mark? Tidak mungkin Mark tidak tahu tentang ini. Apa mereka sedang bersekongkol untuk mempermainkannya?

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu Duke?" Lucas memberi jalan, "Ia baru saja tidur."

"Bila Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tuan Muda," kata Kibum, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Tuan Puteri."

"Pergilah, Kibum," Lucas merestui, "Aku akan menemani Jaemin."

"Mari, Jaemin," Lucas meletakkan tangan di punggung Jaemin dan dengan lembut membawanya masuk. "Kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu Jaemin, bukan?"

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan," Jaemin melangkah masuk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Lucas," Lucas menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Jaemin terpaku melihat seorang pria tua terbaring di tempat tidur. Sebuah perasaan rindu muncul di dadanya. Rasanya seperti melihat Duke Johnny terbaring di tempat tidur hanya saja ia jauh lebih tua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jaemin?" Lucas bertanya lembut melihat mata basah Jaemin.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Jaemin mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. "Rasanya seperti melihat Johnny," bisiknya.

"Aku turut berduka atas ayahmu, Jaemin."

"Terima kasih," Jaemin mendekati Duke Vinchard yang tengah tidur pulas.

"Ia masih tidur," Lucas memberitahu.

Jaemin duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur. Ia meraih tangan keriput Duke dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Ah, betapa rindunya ia akan perasaan ini.

"Apakah kau mau berkeliling Quadville, Jaemin?" tanya Lucas, "Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling."

"Tidak," Jaemin meletakkan tangan Duke kembali di sisi tubuhnya dan melihat Lucas, "Saya ingin berada di sini. Duke mungkin membutuhkan sesuatu jika ia terbangun."

Lucas tersenyum. "Kau adalah seorang perawat yang baik. Aku percaya Duke akan menyukaimu."

Jaemin mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Duke.

"Aku harus pergi. Kibum akan memberitahumu jika kamarmu siap."

Jaemin mengangguk. "Selamat jalan."

"Selamat siang, Jaemin."

Jaemin tidak memperhatikan kepergian Lucas. Matanya kembali pada Duke Vinchard yang membuatnya merindukan Duke Johnny.

Berhari-hari dibutuhkan Jaemin untuk memulihkan rasa sedihnya. Berhari-hari ia berjuang mengatasi kerinduannya pada Duke Johnny. Sekarang pria tua d hadapannya ini membangkitkan kembali kerinduannya. Hanya kesibukannya sebagai wali Jisunglah yang dapat membuatnya melupakan sedih.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin teringat tugas-tugasnya yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali hari ini. Jaemin ragu apakah Mark sudah meringkasnya untuknya? Apakah yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengirim suratnya pada Taeil? Bagaimana surat-surat Taeil akan tiba di tangannya?

Jaemin berdiri menuju pintu.

Tunggu dulu! Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana kamar barunya. Ia tidak tahu jalan kecuali jalan ke pintu masuk!

"Ten..."

Jaemin melihat tempat tidur.

"Ten, kaukah itu?"

Mata Duke melihat ke arahnya dengan sayu.

"Ten?"

Jaemin kembali ke sisi Duke. "Ya, aku di sini," ia berlutut di sisi Duke dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Ayahnya dan Duke Johnny sering seperti ini ketika mereka akan meninggal.

Duke of Vinchard tidak akan meninggal, bukan? Jaemin berpikir sedih. Jaemin tidak mau melihat orang lain pergi di hadapannya.

"Ten, kau sudah pulang," Duke tersenyum lemah. Tangannya terulur meraih kepala Jaemin. "Kau sudah pulang, Ten."

Jaemin melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Duke dan ia memutuskan untuk terus bermain sebagai Ten. "Ya, aku sudah pulang," bisik Jaemin.

Senyum di wajah Duke semakin melebar kemudian tangannya jatuh lemas.

Detak jantung Jaemin terhenti. 'Ia tidak mungkin mati!' Dengan panik ia memeriksa nafas Duke.

Jaemin langsung duduk lega di lantai ketika merasakan nafas Duke yang teratur. Matanya mengawasi nafas Duke of Vinchard yang teratur itu. Perasaannya kembali tenang.

Jaemin meraih kursinya dan duduk mengawasi senyum di wajah Duke.

Duke Johnny juga tersenyum seperti ini ketika ia meninggal. Jaemin tidak ingat apakah ayahnya juga tersenyum ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Jaemin dari lamunannya.

Jaemin beranjak bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Utusan Pangeran Mark datang mengantar ini untuk Anda," Kibum menyerahkan sebuah kotak coklat pada Jaemin, "Katanya ini sangat penting."

Jaemin membuka tutupnya dan ia terkesiap. Sooyoung rupanya melupakan kertas-kertas kerjanya.

"Ia juga berkata setiap hari ia akan datang pada waktu biasa untuk mengantar surat-surat Anda."

Jaemin merasa ia harus berterima kasih pada Mark. Mark benar-benar memperhatikannya dalam hal satu ini. Bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak ada di Ririvia pun, Mark masih mengutus orang khusus untuknya.

"Tuan Puteri," Kibum berkata hati-hati, "Saya mendengar tentang ayah Anda. Saya turut berdua cita."

"Terima kasih." Ini kali kedua ia menerima bela sungkawa hari ini.

"Kamar Anda sudah hampir siap. Apakah Anda mau memeriksanya?"

Jaemin melirik Duke Siwon yang masih tidur nyenyak. "Tentu," jawabnya.

"Ijinkan saya membawanya untuk Anda, Tuan Puteri," Kibum mengulurkan tangan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sangat memerlukannya," Jaemin menolak halus, "Kibum, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Katakan, Tuan Puteri. Saya akan melakukan apa pun permintaan Anda."

"Bisakah kau memindahkan sebuah meja kerja untukku ke dalam kamar Duke?"

Raut wajah Kibum jelas menyatakan ia tidak dapat memahami permintaan Jaemin tapi ia tetap berkata, "Tentu, Tuan Puteri."

"Terima kasih, Kibum," Jaemin tersenyum, "Aku akan meletakkan kotak ini di dalam kemudian aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri. Saya akan menanti Anda di sini."

Jaemin segera meletakkan kotak itu di sisi tempat tidur kemudian menemui Kibum.

Kibum membawa Jaemin ke kamar kedua setelah kamar Duke. "Saya mempersiapkan kamar ini untuk mempermudah Anda," ia membuka pintu kamar.

Tiga orang wanita sibuk memindahkan isi koper-koper Jaemin ke ruang ganti. Dan dua orang lain sibuk merapikan tempat tidur.

Kelimanya bekerja di bawah pengawasan seorang wanita tua.

Mereka langsung berhenti mendengar langkah kaki Jaemin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Jaemin merasa pandangan mereka seperti berkata: inikah si perawat kaya itu?

"Oh, Tuan Puteri Jaemin," wanita tua itu menyambut Jaemin dengan haru, "Saya sungguh gembira Anda mau datang." Wanita itu menggenggam jari Jaemin erat-erat hingga gadis itu kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalakukan di sini, Qian?" Kibum bertanya kaget, "Bukankah aku melarangmu ke sini?"

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku menemui Tuan Puteri," protes Qian.

Jaemin hanya dapat berdiri dengan bingung.

"Maafkan atas gangguan kecil ini, Tuan Puteri," Kibum berkata dengan nada bersalahnya, "Saya sudah melarang Qian tapi rupanya ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui Anda."

"Jangan dipikirkan," Jaemin berpikir begitu sulitkah menjaga Duke Vinchard hingga wanita tua ini begitu bersemangat untuk menemuinya? Pasti wanita ini adalah orang yang merawat Duke sebelum ia datang. Tak heran ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Qian," Jaemin tersenyum lembut. "Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat? Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatur kamarku."

"Tugas saya adalah melayani Anda!" Qian bersikeras.

Jaemin heran. Beginikah cara keluarga ini memperlakukan seorang perawat? Ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang perawat dilayani secara khusus.

Mungkinkah...

Jaemin menatap lekat-lekat wajah tua itu.

Mungkinkah Ratu Doyoung memerintahkan Qian mengawasinya? Wanita ini terlihat berbeda dari Sooyoung tapi mungkin tujuan mereka sama. Apakah sekarang Ratu Doyoung mau memastikan ia tidak akan menemui putranya lagi?

Jaemin merasakan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk menulis surat pada Ratu Doyoung menyatakan ia tidak tertarik pada Mark dan ingin segera menjauhinya selekas mungkin setelah Duke membaik dan sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya untuk patah hati.

"Aku sungguh menghargainya namun aku di sini bukan untuk dilayani. Keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk menjaga Duke Vinchard sesuai perintah Pangeran Mark."

Qian memperhatikan Jaemin lekat-lekat hingga Jaemin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Makan siang akan segera tersedia," Kibum menarik perhatian Jaemin, "Apakah Anda ingin pelayan mengantar makanan ke kamar Duke?"

"Bila itu tidak merepotkan," sambut Jaemin, "Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau melakukannya."

"Tentu, Tuan Puteri," Kibum cepat-cepat berkata dengan hormat, "Adalah kehormatan bagi kami untuk dapat melayani Anda."

Jaemin menyerah.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka terus memperlakukannya dengan hormat seperti memperlakukan majikannya. Apakah karena mereka tahu ia adalah putri almarhum Duke of Cookelt? Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Orang-orang di Sternberg pun tidak memperlakukannya sehormat ini.

Jaemin mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memusingkan masalah ini. Untuk saat ini ia tahu pekerjaannya bertambah.

Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Mark. Menjaga Duke Vinchard membawa kepuasan tersendiri bagi Jaemin sambil mengurus Cookelt.

.o0o.

"Mark, di mana Jaemin?" tanya Raja Jaehyun. "Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya. Apakah ia belum kembali?"

"Aku mengirimnya ke Quadville," jawaban itu membelalakkan mata Raja.

"Ke... Quadville," Raja belum pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Aku memintanya menjaga Duke of Vinchard."

"KAU GILA!??" Raja Jaehyun panik, "Dari sekian banyak tempat, mengapa kau harus mengirimnya ke sana!? Apa kau."

"Jaehyun!" seru Ratu tidak senang. Mata dinginnya langsung menutup mulut Raja Jaehyun rapat-rapat. "Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang gadis itu!" ia menegaskan lalu beralih pada Mark. "Mengerti!?"

Mark tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Ratu memang tidak menyukai Jaemin semenjak mereka bertemu tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar menunjukkannya.

Mark menyadari Ratu Doyoung mempunyai alasan bagus untuk membenci Jaemin. Jaemin bukan anak dari keluarga terhormat. Ia adalah anak haram. Bagaimana ia mengharapkan ayah ibunya menerima Jaemin?

Gadis itu sendiri adalah suatu masalah lain.

Jelas terlihat Jaemin ingin menjauhinya. Setiap saat ia selalu berkata ingin pergi, ingin pergi, dan ingin pergi. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar pergi!

Mark mendesah. Mengapa ia membuat keputusan segegabah itu? Belum sehari ia berpisah dengan Jaemin. Sekarang ia sudah begitu merindukannya.

"Aku peringatkan jangan sampai aku mendengarmu pergi ke Quadville," Ratu Doyoung membaca pikiran Mark, "Jangan salahkan aku mengurungmu kalau itu sampai terjadi," ia mengancam serius, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berhubungan dengannya!"

Mark tidak bersuara.

"Besok ayahmu ada pertemuan penting di Travlienne. Aku ingin kau pergi dengannya."

"Ya, Mama." Saat Ratu Doyoung mulai berkata keras, tidak ada yang boleh melawannya.

Memang orang sabar bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan ketika marah.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur!" perintah Ratu, "Besok masih banyak tugas menantimu."

"Ya, Mama." Mungkin kesibukan yang paling diperlukannya saat ini. Kesibukan hingga tidak suatu saat pun tersisa untuknya memikirkan Jaemin.

Mark termenung. Mampukah dia?

.o0o.

Jaemin memperhatikan Dokter memeriksa Duke Vinchard dengan was-was.

Sudah dua hari ini ia merawat Duke. Selama dua hari ini pula Duke tidak sadar diri. Hanya ingauannyalah yang meyakinkan Jaemin Duke masih hidup.

Kemarin Jaemin sudah meminta Lucas memanggil dokter namun pria itu mengatakan dokter keluarga mereka sedang sibuk. Baru siang inilah Lucas muncul bersama dokter.

Dokter selesai memeriksa Duke.

Jaemin dengan tidak sabar menanti dokter meringkas peralatannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Jaemin.

Dokter Minseok tersenyum, "Tak diragukan lagi putri Ten."

"Ten?" Jaemin heran. "Siapa dia?"

"Dokter Minseok," Lucas mengulangi pertanyaan Jaemin, "Apakah Duke sudah membaik?"

Sang dokter terkejut. "Oh ya... ya...," katanya gugup.

Jaemin melihat dua pria itu dengan bingung.

"Jangan khawatir. Keadaan Duke sudah lebih stabil," Dokter Minseok memberitahu, "Saya yakin dalam waktu dekat ini Duke akan sembuh seperti semua. Anda memang seorang perawat yang baik, Lady... er... Lady..."

"Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd," Jaemin menyebut namanya. "Nama salah Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd."

"Yvonne Lloyd...," Dokter Minseok mengulangi dengan takjub.

Jaemin mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dokter ini. Semenjak ia memasuki kamar, ia selalu terlihat seperti ini. Anehnya, Jaemin sama sekali tidak merasa jijik padanya seperti yang dirasakannya pada pria-pria di Trottanilla. Dokter Minseok bukan terpesona olehnya. Tidak mungkin semua pria di Helsnivia tahu akan masa silamnya. Itu tidak mungkin! Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya terbengong-bengong seperti ini.

Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah Pangeran Mark?

Tidak! Itu mustahil! Mark tidak mungkin melakukan ini padanya. Tapi... mungkin juga penyebabnya adalah Mark – hubungannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia.

"Jaemin," Lucas membuyarkan lamunan Jaemin, "Aku akan mengantar dokter pulang. Aku yakin ada pasien lain yang menantinya."

"Sebelum Anda pergi, bisakah Anda memberitahu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Anda lebih tahu dari saya," jawab Dokter Minseok, "Kabari saya kalau Duke sudah bangun."

Jaemin mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu.

"Mengapa Anda tidak memberitahu saya, Tuan Muda Lucas?" Jaemin mendengar Dokter Minseok bertanya pada Lucas ketika mereka menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minseok. Aku tidak yakin hubungannya dengan Ten."

Ini bukan kali pertama Jaemin mendengar nama itu. Duke selalu memanggil nama itu dalam ingauannya. Jaemin merasa ia perlu tahu tentang Ten dan hubungannya dengan penyakit Duke ini.

"Ten..."

Jaemin menuju tempat tidur. "Aku di sini," Jaemin menggenggam tangan Duke. Sesaat Jaemin melihat senyum di wajah keriput Duke. Ia merasa Duke menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Jaemin tersenyum. Hubungan antara dua manusia memang sulit dijelaskan. Ia baru melihat Duke Siwon dua hari lalu namun ia merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Ia baru mendengar suara Duke Siwon dua hari lalu namun rasanya ia sudah lama merindukan suaranya. Baru dua hari mereka bertemu tapi Duke sudah bukan orang asing. Jaemin menyayanginya. Jaemin mencintainya sebagai keluarganya.

Jaemin mendengar pintu diketuk dan sesaat kemudian Kibum masuk membawa kirimannya dari Trottanilla.

"Terima kasih, Kibum," Jaemin beranjak dari sisi Duke, "Kibum, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku ketahui."

"Katakan, Tuan Puteri," kata Kibum, "Saya akan menjawab sejauh yang saya ketahui."

"Siapakah Ten?"

Kibum terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Duke selalu memanggil namanya. Dokter Minseok juga menyebutnya. Apakah dia adalah almarhum Duchess?"

"Ia...," mata Kibum melirik Duke, "Saya tidak tahu. Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

Jaemin merasa Kibum berbohong tapi ia tidak dapat memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya.

"Tidak mengapa," kata Jaemin, "Aku akan bertanya pada yang lain."

Jaemin yakin pasti ada seseorang dalam bangunan ini yang mengenal seorang wanita yang bernama Ten ini. Namun ketika Jaemin menanyakannya pada setiap orang di Quadville, tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Reaksi mereka semua sama dengan reaksi Kibum: takut dan tidak tahu!

Semakin sering Jaemin mendapat jawaban seperti itu, semakin Jaemin yakin mereka tahu siapa Ten yang selalu dipanggil Duke. Duke Vinchard pastilah orang yang membuat mereka tidak berani menyebut wanita itu padanya.

Hanya satu jawaban yang berbeda yang ia dengar dari mulut Lucas namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Aku tidak setua Duke," kata Lucas ketika Jaemin bertanya. Jaemin percaya pria ini pun berbohong padanya. Ia mendengar sendiri Lucas menyebut nama Ten pada Dokter Minseok.

Pada akhirnya, Jaemin mengambil kesimpulan Ten adalah almarhum Duchess yang begitu dicintai Duke sehingga dalam mimpi pun ia sering menjumpainya. Yang terpenting, ia tidak mempunyai urusan dengan Ten. Tugasnya saat ini adalah merawat Duke hingga Duke sehat!


	15. chapter 15

[REMAKE dari novel karya Sherls Astrella]

 **Summary** : Pangeran Mark dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Mark tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Jaemin mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Taeyong Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Jaemin ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa, Jaemin?" Mark terperanjat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Kastil Quadville dengan mata sembab dan koper-kopernya di tanah.

Semenjak kepergian Jaemin, Mark melewati hari-harinya seperti padang pasir.

Belum seminggu Jaemin berada di Quadville merawat Duke namun bertahun-tahun rasanya bagi Mark. Dalam hari-hari belakangan ini sikap Ratu yang dingin sama sekali tidak berubah. Raja yang tidak menutupi kerinduannya pada Jaemin pun tidak luput dari mata dinginnya.

Berkali-kali Mark ingin pergi ke Quadville. Hanya Ratu Doyounglah yang membuatnya tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di Quadville. Raja Jaehyun yang selalu terlihat ingin melesat ke Quadville, juga tidak berani.

Sikapnya itulah yang membuat Mark semakin menyadari betapa dalamnya ketidaksukaan ibunya pada Jaemin. Akhir-akhir ini Mark merasa sikap ibunya kepada dirinya semakin dingin. Ratu terlihat sangat marah padanya untuk suatu alasan yang Mark sendiri tidak ketahui hingga tidak mau berbicara dengannya kecuali ia mempunyai keperluan penting.

Mark hanya dapat memaklumi sikap Ratu ini. Mark sadar dan tahu Jaemin bukan gadis yang dapat dicintainya. Jaemin bukan gadis terhormat yang dapat diterima ibunya. Ia juga telah berulang kali memperingati dirinya sendiri. Namun semua itu tetap saja tidak ada gunanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu! Mark merasa kian hari cintanya kepada Jaemin kian dalam hingga ia dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi Jaemin di hatinya.

Di suatu saat ia menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah mengirim Jaemin pergi. Di saat lain ia berharap Duke Siwon segera mengenali Jaemin sebagai keturunannya dan mengakuinya sehingga gadis itu tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Helsnivia.

Demi menyingkirkan kerinduannya pada Jaemin, ia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas kerajaan. Demi membunuh waktu, ia berusaha mencari informasi tentang Ten Elwood, satu-satunya putri Duke Vinchard. Namun tidak ada dari satu hal itu yang berguna. Hatinya terus merindukan Jaemin dan pikirannya semakin tidak lepas dari Jaemin.

Setiap ia mencari informasi tentang Ten Elwood, seluruh jiwanya langsung tertuju pada Jaemin. Setiap ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, semakin ingin ia menemukan jejak Ten Elwood.

Mark yakin Jaemin adalah keturunan Duke Vinchard namun ia tidak berani mengutarakan pendapatnya ini. Ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah hingga orang lain mengetahui apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya.

Duke of Vinchard bukan sembarang orang. Ia tidak akan suka bila gosip tiba-tiba beredar di sekitarnya. Bila sampai ada gosip yang menyangkut dirinya, Duke pasti segera menemukan sang sumber gosip dan membuat perhitungan dengannya tak peduli siapa sang sumber gosip itu.

Di atas semua itu, Mark yakin Ratu Doyoung, yang sudah tidak suka pada Jaemin, akan melakukan segala tindakan yang ia sendiri tidak berani bayangkan namun bisa ia pastikan tidak akan ia sukai.

Mark sadar walaupun Jaemin adalah keturunan Duke Vinchard, ibunya tidak akan menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga Jaemin adalah putri haram. Ratu Doyoung yang menjunjung tinggi moral itu tidak akan menerima seorang anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan menjadi menantunya. Mark paham benar akan hal itu.

Namun sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan terbesar baginya bukanlah Ratu Doyoung melainkan Ten Elwood!

Mark tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan satu jejak pun dari Ten Elwood ini. Ia tidak dapat menemukan sebuah informasi pun mengenai wanita ini bahkan jejak kelahirannya! Mark tidak percaya ia tidak dapat menemukan jejak wanita yang dilahirkan di Helsnivia ini namun itulah kenyataannya.

Ia tidak dapat bertanya pada orang lain mengenai putri Duke Vinchard karena hal itu akan membocorkan pendapatnya. Ia tidak dapat mengerahkan orang lain untuk mencari jejak Ten Elwood karena itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan orang lain. Namun ia juga tidak dapat menemukan sehuruf pun yang menyebutkan Ten Elwood pernah muncul di dunia ini.

Ada kalanya Mark berpikir Kibum, sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville berbohong padanya. Ada kalanya pula Mark berpikir gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah Jaemin.

Bila Ten Elwood pernah muncul di dunia ini, setidaknya ada catatan mengenai kelahiran wanita itu. Bila catatan itu hilang, tentu namanya tertulis dalam silsilah keluarga Elwood. Namun ia tidak menemukan secarik kertas pun yang menyebutkan Ten Elwood!

Lebih mudah mempercayai Jaemin adalah gadis dalam lukisan itu. Duke Johnny tentu bangga mempunyai putri secantik dan sejelita Jaemin. Sudah sewajarnya Duke Johnny, sebagai orang tua yang mencintai putrinya, ingin memamerkan kecantikan putrinya pada teman-temannya. Namun, mengetahui Duke Siwon telah lama hidup menyendiri, Duke Johnny takut Duke Vinchard akan tertarik pada putrinya. Karena itulah ia menyuruh sang pelukis memberi goretan yang berbeda pada lukisan itu. Duke Siwon yang tidak mengetahui siapa gadis dalam lukisan pemberian Duke Johnny, menamai gadis itu Ten dan menyebutnya sebagai putrinya.

Cerita kedua ini lebih mudah diterima oleh Mark daripada pernyataan Kibum.

Pagi ini seorang pelayan Quadville tiba-tiba menemuinya dengan wajah panik dan memintanya segera pergi ke Quadville. "Pangeran, segeralah pergi ke Quadville. Duke... Duke Siwon... ia...," katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Perkataan itu membuat Mark langsung melesat meninggalkan Istana ke Quadville. Dalam perjalanan hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya: Duke Vinchard tidak mungkin meninggal dunia!

Air mata yang membasahi wajah pucat Jaemin meruntuhkan segala keyakinannya. Ia begitu kasihan pada gadis itu sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Gadis itu tampak rapuh dan tak berdaya – tepat seperti ketika Duke Johnny meninggal dunia.

Hati Mark ikut pilu melihat wajah sedih itu. Ia ingin membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menghibur. Mengingat penolakan Jaemin di masa lalu, Mark tidak yakin Jaemin akan menyukainya.

"P-Pangeran," bibir bergetar Jaemin mendesiskan panggilan itu ketika ia berlari memeluk Mark.

Mark terperanjat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan saat seperti ini terjadi. Jaemin memeluknya!

"Oh, Jaemin," Mark mendekap gadis itu erat-erat. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan, memenuhi dadanya. Kehangatan inilah yang ia cari dari wanita-wanita lain. Perasaan inilah yang selalu menghantuinya selama berhari-hari. Mark sadar ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jaemin. Sekarang tidak. Besok juga tidak. Selamanya ia ingin gadis ini di sisinya!

Isak tangis Jaemin membangunkan Mark dari sensasinya.

Tiba-tiba Mark merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah. Ia telah berbahagia di atas kesedihan Jaemin.

"Jangan menangis, sayang," bisik Mark, "Kau telah menjaga Duke dengan baik. Jangan bersedih. Duke pasti bahagia di alam sana."

Jaemin menggeleng. "Du... Duke... dia... dia... mengusirku."

Mark terperanjat. Bukankah Duke Vinchard meninggal dunia?

"D...dia mengatakan Papa adalah gelandangan," Jaemin mencoba menjelaskan di antara isak tangisnya.

Mark merasa ini akan menjadi cerita panjang. "Jelaskan perlahan-lahan padaku di dalam, Jaemin," ia berkata lembut sambil mengangkat Jaemin. Tanpa membuang waktu, Mark memerintahkan prajurit yang mengawalnya menaikkan koper-koper Jaemin ke dalam kereta dan membopong gadis itu ke dalam kereta.

Jaemin pun memulai ceritanya di antara sela-sela tangisnya.

Sehari setelah kedatangannya, keadaan Duke sempat memburuk namun berkat kesigapan dan pengalaman Jaemin merawat orang sakit, kesehatan Dule berangsur-angsur membaik. Penyakit Duke bukan hanya demam biasa seperti yang Kibum katakan di hari pertama ia berada di Quadville.

Dari hari ke hari merawat Duke, Jaemin sadar sumber penyakitnya ini adalah pikirannya atau lebih tepatnya kerinduannya pada almarhum Duchess Vinchard, istrinya tercinta, Ten Elwood.

Jaemin sadar ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Duke dan ada hal yang tidak dapat ia lakukan untuk Duke. Ia dapat merawat Duke dengan baik. Namun ia tidak dapat mempertemukan Duke dengan almarhum Duchess.

Jaemin percaya bila Duke bertemu Duchess maka ia akan pulih dalam kejapan mata. Namun tidak seorang pun dapat mempertemukan mereka yang kini telah terpisah dalam dua dunia. Saat ini yang dapat dilakukan Jaemin hanyalah berperan sebagai Ten.

Sering ketika Duke memanggil-manggil Ten, Jaemin berpikir apakah Duke tengah memimpikan Ten.

Dari hari ke hari Duke semakin sering memanggil-manggil Ten. Tak jarang ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaemin hingga Jaemin tidak rela meninggalkan pria tua yang tidak kehilangan wibawanya sekalipun ia terbaring sakit.

Semenjak Jaemin berada di Quadville, hanya di malam pertama ia tidur di kamar mewahnya yang dipersiapkan Qian. Di hari-hari berikutnya ia melalui malam yang panjang di sisi Duke Vinchard. Di saat terang hari, ia mengurus Cookelt di sela-sela tugas barunya merawat Duke of Vinchard. Begitu sibuknya ia hingga tidak ada satu waktu luangpun tersedia untuknya memikirkan Mark. Kesibukannya itu pula yang membuat Qian sering marah-marah padanya.

Dalam beberapa hal Qian lebih cerewet dari Sooyoung. Ia tidak pernah terlambat memanggil Jaemin untuk makan. Ia tidak pernah berhenti menyuruh Jaemin beristirahat demi kesehatannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengurus Jaemin. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan satu cacat pun dalam penampilan Jaemin.

Sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu sering membuat Jaemin berpikir apakah wanita ini sadar tujuannya berada di Quadville?

Sikap Kibum dan para pelayan lainnya di Quadville juga tidak berbeda. Mereka begitu menghormatinya. Satu patah kata darinya, maka para pelayan langsung melakukan segala hal untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Satu perintah darinya maka setiap orang akan melaksanakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Jaemin tidak dapat memahami cara tiap sosok di Quadville memperlakukannya.

Lucas juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia hanya tertawa ketika Jaemin mengeluhkan sikap mereka yang menyanjungnya sebagai Ratu itu. Hanya satu komentar yang ia berikan, komentar yang tidak berguna dan sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kau akan terbiasa," katanya.

Seiring dengan membaiknya kondisi Duke, Jaemin mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan tiap orang di Quadville.

Pagi ini adalah bukti nyata keadaan Duke Siwon yang semakin membaik.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jaemin duduk di sisi Duke sambil menggenggam tangannya dan memandang wajah tenang Duke. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan Jaemin selain menatap wajah yang menenangkan pikiran itu hingga kantuk menyerang.

"S-siapa?"

Jaemin mendengar seeorang bertanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Jaemin terkejut. Matanya membelalak melihat wajah segar Duke. Ia tidak tahu apakah Duke Vinchard sedang mengingau atau ia sudah benar-benar bangun.

Duke juga kaget melihat Jaemin. "Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan mukamu di sini!!" ujarnya geram.

Jaemin kaget mendengar suara keras Duke.

"PERGI!! Di sini bukan tempatmu!" Duke menunjuk pintu.

Wajah Jaemin pucat pasi. Duke Siwon telah mengenalinya sebagai anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt.

"Tidak, kau bukan Ten," Duke menatap tajam wajah Jaemin, "Siapa kau?"

"S-saya...," Jaemin bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat memahami situasi ini, "Saya adalah Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd."

"Lloyd!?" Duke memekik keras. "Beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di sini, Lloyd!?"

Sadarlah Jaemin Duke tidak sedang mengingau. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Duke namun ia tahu Lloyd yang dikatakan Duke adalah dirinya.

"Siapa yang memasukkan gelandangan ini ke rumahku!?" Duke membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. "Kibum! Di mana dia!? Berani-beraninya mereka memasukkan seorang gelandangan ke rumahku!? Taeyeong Lloyd seorang sudah cukup! Sekarang masih bertambah seorang gadis gelandangan!"

"P...papa? Anda mengenal Papa?" Jaemin terperanjat.

"Mengenal, katamu!?" Duke mendengus, "Melihat mukanya saja aku tidak sudi! Gelandangan seperti dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang Elwood! Berani-beraninya dia membawa kabur Ten. Semestinya ia sudah merasa terhormat seorang Duke seperti aku tahu gelandangan macam dia ada di dunia."

"Papa bukan gelandangan!" Jaemin membantah. "Papa tidak pernah mengemis pada seorang pun!" Jaemin tidak dapat menerima hinaan Duke. "Walaupun kami tidak punya uang, kami tidak akan mengemis!"

"Apa yang kautahu, anak muda? Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuat bajingan itu. Ia menculik Ten dan membunuhnya demi uang."

"TIDAK!" Jaemin histeris, "Itu tidak benar! Papa tidak akan melakukannya!"

"DIA SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA!!" suara Duke pun tidak kalah keras. "Kau pikir karena siapa sekarang aku begini!? Kau pikir siapa yang telah menghancurkan hidupku!!?"

"Tidak...," Jaemin menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar." Air mata menuruni wajah pucatnya. "Papa tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Papa hanya mencintai Mama seorang. Papa tidak pernah merebut seorang pun. Papa... Papa tidak pernah mengkhianati Mama."

"Omong kosong! Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omongan gelandangan!?" nampak jelas Duke tidak suka dibantah, "Kibum! Kibum! Di mana dia!!? Mengapa dia tidak segera mengusir gelandangan ini!" Duke membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. Ia sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya sehinga ketika Kibum muncul ia langsung menyambar,

"Ke mana saja kau!? Apa kau tuli!?"

"M-mmaafkan kelambatan saya, Yang Mulia."

"Mengapa seorang Lloyd bisa di sini!? Jelaskan mengapa seorang gelandangan bisa memasuki rumahku!!?"

"S-sssaya...," Kibum melihat Jaemin lalu berpaling pada Duke dengan ketakutan.

"Usir dia! Keluarkan dia dari sini! Tidak seorang Lloyd pun boleh menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Atas perintah itulah sekarang Jaemin menangis dalam pelukan Mark.

Mark tertegun. Ia hanya berpikir Duke pasti gembira dapat berkumpul lagi dengan cucunya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berpikir mengapa ia tidak dapat menemukan secarik kertas pun tentang Ten Elwood. Duke Vinchard yang kolot itu tentunya sangat menentang hubungan putrinya dan almarhum Duke Johnny. Namun Ten Elwood bersikukuh pada cintanya sehingga Duke mengusirnya. Karena kemarahannya pula Duke dengan segala kekuasaannya, menghilangkan semua bukti keberadaan Ten Elwood. Itu pula penyebab Jaemin tidak pernah tahu ia masih mempunyai keluarga di Helsnivia.

Penjelasan ini lebih masuk akal dari semua penjelasan yang pernah dipikirkannya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," isak Jaemin. "Papa tidak mungkin melakukannya. Papa tidak pernah merebut Duchess."

Mark ikut bersedih. Ia memeluk Jaemin erat-erat dan membiarkan Jaemin meluapkan segala kesedihan dan amarahnya.

"Duke pembohong! Ia tidak mengenal Papa!" Jaemin menjatuhkan tinjunya di dada Mark, "Dia tidak tahu siapa Papa. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan Papa seperti itu!?"

Mark membelai Jaemin dengan lembut. Sekarang hanya dia seorang yang bisa melindungi Jaemin. Hanya dia yang bisa memberi Jaemin tempat berlindung.

Kereta melewati pintu gerbang Istana.

Mark mengetuk jendela kecil yang memungkinkan ia berbicara dengan kusir kuda.

"Suruh prajurit memberitahu Yuta hari ini aku tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasku. Aku punya urusan penting."

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Panggilan itu langsung menyadarkan Jaemin.

Jaemin menenangkan diri dan mengatur jalan pikirannya.

Taeyeong Lloyd yang disebut Duke of Vinchard pasti bukan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pengelana miskin yang tidak mungkin mengenal seorang Duke. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain ibunya apalagi membawa kabur seorang Duchess. Ayahnya juga bukan seorang perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Ketika mengembara bersama ayahnya, Jaemin sering menjumpai orang yang bernama keluarga Lloyd. Tidak mungkin tidak ada seorang dari sekian banyak Lloyd yang bernama sama dengan ayahnya. Taeyeong Lloyd yang dikenal Duke Vinchard pasti bukan Taeyeong Lloyd yang ia kenal!

Mengapa ia harus bersedih? Ia tidak berencana tinggal di Quadville. Ia hanyalah seorang perawat yang diutus Pangeran Mark untuk merawat Duke. Ia boleh meninggalkan Quadville ketika Duke sehat. Sekarang Dulke sudah sadar. Dengan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap pagi ini, Jaemin dapat meyakinkan diri ia sudah tidak diperlukan di Quadville. Sekarang ia bisa meninggalkan Quadville dan Helsnivia, seperti rencananya di awal ia menginjakkan kaki di Quadville.

Jaemin sudah benar-benar tenang ketika Mark selesai berbicara dengan pengawal-pengawalnya. Ia meletakkan tangan di dada Mark dan menjauhkan diri.

Mark tidak menutupi kekecewaannya. Inilah Jaemin, si gadis yang ia cintai. Di suatu saat ia begitu terbuka dan pada detik kemudian tertutup. Inilah gadis yang berhasil menjerat cintanya. Di detik ini ia memberinya kesempatan dan di detik kemudian ia menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Jaemin berkata tulus. "Saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya."

"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat," Mark memotong. "Aku tidak pernah membawamu berkeliling Helsnivia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menepati janjiku."

"Janji?" Jaemin bertanya-tanya. "Anda tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa pada saya."

"Engkau pasti sudah tidak ingat," Mark berkelat. Di saat Jaemin berterima kasih padanya, ia tahu gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Itulah yang selalu dilakukan Jaemin padanya. Memberinya kesempatan dengan tangan terbuka kemudian menutup diri rapat-rapat dan menjauhinya.

Tidak peduli gadis itu suka atau tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaemin pergi dari sisinya. Penyiksaaan dalam seminggu ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan ketergantungannya pada Jaemin.

Mark sudah memutuskan ia akan melindungi Jaemin dan dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengambil Jaemin dari sisinya. Ia juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jaemin meninggalkan sisinya. Mark juga telah memutuskan akan membawa Jaemin pulang ke Ririvia tanpa peduli penolakan ibunya. Ratu Doyoung harus memilih membiarkan Jaemin tinggal atau ia ia pergi bersama Jaemin.

Melihat wajah tanpa dosa Jaemin, Mark sadar. Halangan terbesarnya bukan ibunya melainkan Jaemin sendiri.

Sebelum ia dapat mencegah orang lain mengambil Jaemin dari sisinya, ia harus memastikan pikiran pergi meninggalkan Helsnivia pergi dari kepala Jaemin untuk selama-lamanya.

Untuk itu Mark bersumpah. Bila ia tidak bisa membuat Jaemin jatuh cinta padanya maka hari ini ia akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Jaemin jatuh cinta pada Helsnivia. Ia akan membuat Jaemin tidak sanggup meninggalkan Helsnivia selama-lamanya. Hanya bila Jaemin sudah jatuh cinta pada Helsnivia, ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Jaemin jatuh cinta padanya.

Mark yakin ia berhasil ketika sepanjang hari itu senyum gembira Jaemin selalu mengembang. Dalam hati ia bersuka cita ketika Jaemin mendesah penuh ketakjuban. Ia menyembunyikan kepuasannya ketika mata gadis itu bersinar-sinar melihat pemandangan yang ditunjukkannya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Mark berharap gadis itu bisa tersenyum bahagia kepadanya. Jaemin bisa melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan Jaemin tanpa henti-hentinya memujinya. Namun untuk saat ini ia sudah harus berpuas diri dengan kondisi ini.

"Pangeran," Jaemin memutuskan ia harus mengatakan keputusannya sebelum mereka tiba di Ririvia, "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kepedulian Anda. Sekarang Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Anda bisa menurunkan saya di Travlienne."

Mengapa gadis ini selalu ingin meninggalkannya? Mark melihat Jaemin dengan sakit hati. "Tidak, Jaemin. Kau akan pulang bersamaku."

"Saya tidak dapat, Yang Mulia," Jaemin menolak halus, "Saya tidak dapat pulang bersama Anda."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Jaemin?" Mengapa Jaemin tidak pernah mau tinggal di sisinya? "Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kau tidak punya tujuan."

"Benar," Jaemin mengakui, "Namun itu tidak berarti saya tidak bisa menemukan tempat tinggal."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Malam ini saya akan menemukan tempat menginap di Travlienne kemudian besok saya akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Ketika Johnny meninggal dunia, saya sudah memutuskan untuk berpetualang seperti ayah saya."

Mark membelalak. Inikah alasan Jaemin tidak mau tinggal di sisinya? Inikah sebab Jaemin mempermainkannya? Karena Jaemin ingin berpetualangan dengan cinta seperti Duke Johnny!

"Tidak!" Mark berkata tegas, "Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana!" Ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan pria lain mendapatkan Jaemin. "Kau akan tinggal di Ririvia." Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaemin melakukan petualangannya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Jaemin menemui pria lain!

"Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang telah Anda lakukan untuk saya. Namun Anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatur saya," Jaemin mengingatkan kenyataan yang Mark sendiri pun tahu, "Saya setuju pulang bersama Anda ke Helsnivia murni karena saya ingin menjauhi keluarga Riddick. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan Anda dan kepedulian Anda sehingga saya masih tetap bisa melaksanakan tugas yang dipercayakan Johnny tanpa berada di sekitar keluarga Riddick. Saya juga berterima kasih atas segala usaha Anda untuk menjauhkan Jisung dari saya. Tidak satu pun satu tindakan Anda yang tidak saya hargai. Namun semua ini sudah cukup. Saya tidak bisa terus merepotkan Anda. Anda masih mempunyai banyak hal yang perlu Anda perhatikan. Saya juga tidak bisa terus menggantungkan diri pada kebaikan Anda. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya lagi. Saya bukan anak kecil. Saya telah terbiasa hidup berpetualang. Saya bisa menjaga diri."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau menetap di Istana?" akhirnya Mark mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Anda tahu mengapa," jawab Jaemin tenang. Ketika berada di Ririvia, Jaemin tidak pernah merepotkan diri mengikuti perkembangan sekitarnya. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti gosip yang berputar sekitar Istana. Namun ketika ia berada di Quadville, Jaemin mulai menyadari gosip yang berputar di sekitar dirinya dan sang Pangeran.

Selama ia berada di Quadville, Qian hampir tidak pernah absen dari sisinya. Ketika ia sibuk mengurus Cookelt, Qian akan selalu siap melayaninya dan mengingatkan waktu. Ketika ia menjaga Duke Vinchard, Qian akan selalu menemaninya.

Dari wanita itulah Jaemin menyadari gosip yang terus berkembang dengan kemunculannya di Ririvia. Dari wanita itu pula ia tahu Mark tidak berbohong. Ia adalah wanita pertama yang dibawa Mark pulang! Sayangnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya bangga. Semakin Qian bercerita tentang gosip tentangnya, semakin Jaemin menyadari jurang di antara mereka. Sekarang seisi Helsnivia sudah tahu Pangeran mereka yang suka bermain wanita membawa pulang seorang anak haram. Semua orang tahu Pangeran yang mereka cintai memamerkan sang anak haram di pesta Viscount Padilla. Tidak seorang pun di Helsnivia yang tidak tahu siapa Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, sang anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt!

"Saya dan Anda tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama. Saya tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Saya tidak cocok tinggal di Istana yang megah."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya!? Siapa!?" sahut Mark, "Tidak seorang pun melarang kau tinggal di Istana. tidak seorangpun melarangmu tinggal bersamaku. Hanya kau seoranglah yang tidak menyukainya. Hanya kau yang melarang dirimu sendiri."

"Anda benar," Jaemin tidak menyangkal, "Saya melarang diri saya memasuki Istana karena saya tidak bisa mencemarkan nama Anda."

"Omong kosong!"

Kereta berhenti. "Kita sudah tiba di Istana, Pangeran," seseorang mengumumkan.

"Tanpa seijinku, kau tidak akan meninggalkan Istana!" Mark menegaskan dan ia melesat dari kereta.

Jaemin melihat kepergian Mark dengan pasrah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda ini tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja dan Ratu menanti Anda dan Lady Jaemin di Ruang Baca," seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Mark.

Jaemin dapat menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Ia telah membuat sang Pangeran meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya. Apa ia mengharapkan sambutan hangat sang Ratu yang tidak pernah menyukainya?

Mark tidak membuang waktu. Ia harus menegaskan pada orang tuanya bahwa Jaemin tidak akan meninggalkan Istana. Jaemin akan tinggal di sisinya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan orang tuanya.

"Ke mana saja kau!?" sambut Ratu tidak senang.

Jaemin hanya berdiam diri di belakang Pangeran.

"Jaemin tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini! Ia..." Mark terkejut melihat Duke of Vinchard duduk di depan ibunya. Mengapa Duke ada di sini?

Jaemin juga menyadari keberadaan Duke ketika Duke berdiri dari kursinya yang memunggungi pintu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia bersembunyi di belakang Mark.

Sesuatu membuat Mark merasa ia harus melindungi Jaemin. Ia melingkarkan tangan di pundak Jaemin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Jaemin akan pulang bersama Duke Vinchard ke Quadville!" Ratu berkata dengan suara tegasnya.

Baik Jaemin maupun Mark terperanjat.

Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja Mark erat-erat sementara Mark mempererat pelukannya.

Duke of Vinchard tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaemin. Sinar kemurkaan yang ditunjukkannya pagi ini sudah hilang dari matanya. Sebaliknya, sebuah sinar yang tak terbaca terlihat di sana.

"Jaemin, kau tidak sebatang kara," Raja membuka suara. "Duke of Vinchard adalah kakekmu."

"Ka...kek...," Jaemin melihat Raja kemudian pada Duke.

Mark sudah mencurigai hal ini. Namun ia tetap terkejut mendengar pernyataan ayahnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan Duke Vinchard," Raja Jaehyun melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Ibumu, Ten Elwood adalah putri Duke of Vinchard."

"Ten... Elwood...," Jaemin mengulangi dengan suara lirihnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagimu. Percayalah, kami tidak membohongimu. Kami juga mengerti engkau tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ibumu."

"Cukup!" Ratu memotong, "Hari sudah malam. Duke Vinchard baru sembuh. Ia membutuhkan istirahat. Mark, antar Duke pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Doyoung," untuk pertama kalinya Duke membuka suara. "Selamat malam," Duke berpamitan dan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jaemin melihat pada Duke yang terus melangkah pergi kemudian pada Raja dan Ratu.

"Pulanglah bersama Duke, Jaemin," Raja tersenyum.

Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun ia tahu saat ini ia hanya dapat mengikuti anjuran itu.

Semenjak menemui ibu Jaemin, Mark selalu menginginkan gadis itu pulang ke pelukan keluarganya. Namun sekarang ia tidak sanggup ditinggalkan gadis itu lagi. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan Jaemin. Sinar sedih dan patah hati matanya mengikuti punggung gadis itu.

"Sekarang," suara geram Ratu menarik perhatian Mark, "Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

"Aku ingin beristirahat, Mama," Mark tidak menunggu reaksi ibunya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan patah hatinya.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaemin menghabiskan makan paginya tanpa suara. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada wajah dingin Duke.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak ia mengetahui Duke adalah kakeknya. Tiga hari pula mereka hidup seatap dengan suasana yang kaku dan menegangkan seperti ini. Mereka tidak berbicara ketika meninggalkan Istana. Mereka juga tidak berbicara ketika tiba di Quadville. Hingga hari ini tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

Qian sangat gembira melihat kepulangannya bersama Duke. Ia langsung memeluknya dengan air mata terharu. Sepanjang malam itu Qian tiada hentinya berkata, "Akhirnya Anda pulang, Tuan Puteri. Akhirnya Anda kembali."

Sekarang Jaemin sudah mengerti mengapa semua orang di Quadville begitu hormat padanya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di depan castil ini. Jaemin juga tidak lagi meragukan hubungannya dengan Duke of Vinchard.

Di pagi pertama ia tinggal di Quadville sebagai cucu Duke of Vinchard, Qian menunjukkan lukisan diri ibunya.

Air mata Jaemin langsung jatuh tanpa henti melihat wajah ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu. "Mama," panggilnya sambil memeluk lukisan itu erat-erat.

"Anda begitu mirip dengan Tuan Puteri Ten. Di saat pertama melihat Anda, saya tahu Anda adalah putri Tuan Puteri Ten," Qian ikut menangis melihat air mata Jaemin. "Tidak akan ada orang yang menyangsikan Anda adalah putri Lady Ten Elwood, satu-satunya keturunan Duke of Vinchard."

Selain menunjukkan lukisan ibunya, Qian yang mengasuh ibunya sejak bayi, juga menceritakan segala hal tentang ibunya mulai dari semasa ia kecil hingga ia meninggalkan kekayaan dan kedudukannya demi cinta.

Sejak kecil Ten Elwood telah menjadi pujaan banyak orang. Tua muda mencintai semangatnya. Pria wanita mengagumi kecantikannya. Kecantikkannya itulah yang membuatnya termahsyur baik di dalam maupun di luar Helsnivia. Banyak pria yang meminangnya namun tidak ada yang mendapatkan hatinya. Almarhum Duke of Cookelt adalah satu di antara pria-pria itu.

Kisah cinta Ten berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Taeyeong Lloyd, kawan akrab Duke Johnny. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Ten Elwood telah jatuh cinta pada sang pengelana Taeyeong Lloyd. Tiada hari tanpa pembicaraan tentang Taeyeong dan petualangan-petualangannya.

Qian telah berulang kali memperingati Ten. Duke Vinchard tidak akan menyukai Taeyeong Lloyd, seorang pengelana miskin.

Peringatan Qian terbukti. Duke Vinchard langsung murka ketika mengetahui hubungan putri kesayangannya dengan seorang pengelana miskin. Semenjak itu tiada hari mereka lalui tanpa pertengkaran. Puncaknya adalah ketika Ten kabur dari Quadville untuk mengikuti Taeyeong.

Duke of Vinchard dibuat murka olehnya. Dengan segala pengaruhnya, ia menghilangkan Ten dari Helsnivia. Dengan segala kekuasaannya, ia melarang tiap orang menyebut nama Ten. Ia menghancurkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Ten dan tidak mengakui keberadaan Ten. Ia juga membuat semua orang di Helsnivia mengingkari bahwa Ten Elwood pernah ada di dunia ini. Ia membuat semua orang mengingkari kenyataan bahwa ia mempunyai seorang putri.

Semua ini bukanlah hal sulit bagi Duke karena ia adalah orang yang berkuasa di Helsnivia selain Raja. Jaemin juga baru menyadari besarnya kuasa kakeknya di Helsnivia dalam tiga hari belakangan ini.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang dilakukan Duke Vinchard. Ia menyegel kamar Ten. Semua lukisan diri Ten dibuang ke gudang. Setiap pelayan dilarang menyebut nama Ten apalagi membicarakannya.

Hanya Kibum yang tahu Duke Siwon menyembunyikan lukisan diri Ten yang paling besar di Quadville di kamarnya. Sering Duke menghabiskan waktu menatap lukisan putri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Duke Vinchard tidak pernah mengakuinya namun Qian tahu Duke selalu merindukan putrinya. Sering ia ingin mencari jejak putrinya namun harga diri menghalanginya.

Ketika berita Pangeran Mark pulang dari Trottanilla membawa putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt, Duke Vinchard mulai mencurigai jati diri sang putri haram ini. Beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya mengatakan ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Puncak kecurigaannya adalah ketika gadis itu terlihat berkuda bersama Pangeran di suatu pagi. Kecantikannya dan kemiripannya dengan Ten Elwood tidak dapat membendung mulut tiap orang. Akhirnya Duke of Vinchard memutuskan untuk menemui sang putri haram itu. Sayangnya, Pangeran membawa pergi gadis itu ke pesta Viscount Padilla.

Pertemuan Lucas dengan Jaemin di pesta tersebut membawa perubahan besar bagi Duke Vinchard. Lucas pernah melihat lukisan Ten di dalam kamar Duke Vinchard. Ia tidak tahu siapa gadis dalam lukisan itu namun beberapa kali ia mendapati Duke Vinchard tengah menatap lukisan tersebut dengan wajah sedih. Kecurigaannya bertambah kuat ketika dalam pesta itu para bangsawan tua tiada hentinya membicarakan Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd.

Selain Lucas, Viscount Padilla juga menemui Duke Vinchard untuk mengabarkan pertemuannya dengan Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd. Itulah akar jatuh sakitnya sang Duke of Vinchard, Siwon Elwood.

Duke meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengusap mulut.

Jaemin terperanjat ketika Duke Vinchard tiba-tiba berdiri.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Duke meninggalkan ruang makan. Kepergiannya membawa kelegaan bagi Jaemin. Jaemin mulai dapat menikmati makan paginya dengan tenang.

Dalam tiga hari ini Jaemin memahami kerasnya watak Duke. Sekali ia mengatakan tidak boleh, maka tidak ada ampunan bagi orang yang melanggarnya.

Tidak heran ayahnya tidak pernah membawanya memasuki Helsnivia. Tidak heran pula Duke Johnny bersikeras ia hanya dapat memasuki Helsnivia bila Pangeran Mark membawanya.

Jaemin percaya Duke pasti akan melakukan segala hal untuk melenyapkannya dari Helsnivia sama seperti ia melenyapkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Jaemin tidak mengerti. Bila Duke Siwon sedemikian membencinya yang keturunan seorang pengelana miskin, mengapa ia menjemputnya pulang? Bila Duke Siwon sudah memaafkan ayah dan ibunya, mengapa hingga hari ini ia tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara,

"Kudengar perang dingin di antara kalian belum berakhir."

Jaemin melihat Lucas, sepupunya memasuki ruangan.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkannya," Jaemin murung, "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Duke. Aku takut. Kurasa ia masih tidak dapat memaafkan Papa Mama."

"Yang kulihat bukan itu," Lucas duduk di sisi Jaemin, "Yang kulihat Duke Siwon juga takut padamu."

"Takut padaku!?" Jaemin tidak percaya.

"Aku telah mendengarnya, Jaemin," Lucas mengingatkan, "Duke telah mengusirmu dan membuatmu menangis. Aku yakin sekarang Duke takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Jaemin menyangkal, "Duke tahu aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Quadville tanpa ijinnya."

"Itulah yang membuatnya semakin takut," Lucas menguatarakan pendapatnya, "Ia takut terlalu mengekangmu sehingga kau meninggalkannya seperti ibumu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Itu..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan," Lucas menggenggam tangan Jaemin, "Duke mencintaimu."

Jaemin juga mengharapkannya karena ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi bila Duke mengusirnya lagi. Ia sudah mencintai Duke. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada kastil ini dan... di sini ada orang yang tidak sanggup ia jauhi.

Jaemin mendesah. Apa gunanya ia ditemukan. Duke tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Ratu Doyoung dan seisi kerajaan tidak menerimanya.

Jaemin tidak perlu seorang pun membohonginya. Sejak Duke menjemputnya, koran-koran tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang statusnya sebagai anak haram yang dibawa pulang Pangeran Mark kemudian diakui Duke of Vinchard sebagai satu-satunya cucunya.

Terima kasih pada Duchess Nayeon. Tidak ada yang percaya ia bukan putri almarhum Duke Johnny. Setiap orang lebih mempercayai Ten Elwood meninggalkan Quadville untuk menjadi istri simpanan Duke Johnny. Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengubah pandangan mereka itu adalah Duke of Vinchard. Namun...

Wajah dingin Duke terlintas di benak Jaemin.

Duke tidak tertarik untuk membenarkan pandangan orang-orang kepadanya.

Saat ini ia sudah cukup bersyukur Duke of Vinchard mau mengakuinya. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan keadaan ini.

Lagipula, Jaemin berpikir lanjut, apa gunanya tiap orang tahu ia adalah putri kandung Taeyeong Lloyd, seorang pengelana? Ia tetap bukan gadis yang pantas mendampingi Pangeran Mark.

Jaemin meletakkan koran di meja dan beralih pada tugas-tugasnya sebagai wali Jisung, sang Duke baru Cookelt. Saat ini yang diperlukannya adalah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Pangeran yang memikat itu.

"Tuan Puteri."

Jaemin terkejut oleh panggilan itu.

"Anda mempunyai tamu," pelayan itu memberitahu, "Saya telah memintanya menanti di Ruang Tamu."

Jaemin bingung. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan tamu di Quadville.

Siapakah gerangan orang itu? Apakah orang itu adalah Pangeran Mark?

Tidak, Jaemin segera menyadari. Pangeran Mark tidak mungkin menemuinya. Jaemin mendengar Pangeran mendapatkan hukuman dari Ratu Doyoung. Demi mencegah Pangeran kabur lagi dari tugas-tugasnya, Ratu memperketat jadwal Pangeran.

Siapakah tamunya ini? Walau banyak orang yang ingin bertemu dengan sang cucu Duke Vinchard, tidak seorang pun berani menemuinya. Tiap orang menanti Duke of Vinchard memperkenalkan cucu kandungnya di muka umum.

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi."

Jaemin mematung melihat Jisung.

"M-mengapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak kuduga ibumu ternyata putri Duke of Vinchard. Apa kau tahu reaksi Mama mendengar berita ini? Ia histeris!"

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Jaemin mencengkeram erat-erat sandaran kursi.

Jisung mencermati isi ruangan itu tanpa melepaskan satu sudut pun. "Benar-benar tidak diduga. Kau cucu seorang Duke yang berpengaruh ke di Helsnivia."

"APA MAUMU!?" kepanikan Jaemin telah menghilangkan kesabarannya.

"Mauku?" tanya Jisung, "Tentu saja mendapatkanmu."

Jaemin mempererat cengkeramannya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. "Pergi!" usir Jaemin, "Pergi dari sini!"

"Oh, aku takut," Jisung merinding. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Kaupikir aku takut?" ejeknya, "Di sini tidak ada Pangeran mata keranjang yang akan melindungimu."

"Ka...kakek ada di sini!"

"Kaupikir aku takut pada pria tua itu?" Jisung menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya, "Apa yang bisa dilakukan pria tua itu padaku?"

"Lepaskan!" Jaemin meronta sekuat tenaga, "Lepaskan aku!"

Jisung mengabaikan Jaemin dan terus mencium gadis itu. "Sekarang tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanku."

"TIDAK!!!" jerit Jaemin. "Mark!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak muda!?" seseorang membanting Jisung menjauhi Jaemin.

"Mark...," desis Jaemin.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh cucuku!?" Duke Siwon menerjang Jisung.

Jaemin terperanjat melihat Duke of Vinchard.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh cucu kesayanganku!?" Duke Siwon menghajar Jisung tanpa ampun.

Jisung terpelanting.

"Kau masih belum pantas menyentuh Jaemin!" Duke mendekati Jisung yang berusaha keras berdiri. "Kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

Duke of Vinchard benar-benar murka! Jaemin sadar Duke dapat membunuh Jisung saat ini juga.

"Hentikan!" Jaemin segera menghalangi Duke. "Hentikan, kakek! Jangan kau sakiti dia!"

Tinju Duke langsung berhenti. Matanya yang murka membelalak lebar.

"Kumohon jangan kau sakiti Jisung."

"K-kau...," desis Duke geram.

Jaemin menatap Duke tanpa gentar.

"Terserah padamu!" Duke Siwon membalikkan badan.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin sadar ia telah menyakiti hati Duke. Duke telah datang untuk menolongnya namun ia memilih untuk melindungi Jisung. Hati Jaemin teriris melihat punggung yang kesepian itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kakek," Jaemin menghambur memeluk Duke Siwon, "Maafkan aku," isaknya.

Duke terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badannya pada Jaemin yang berlutut di lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, kakek. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Aku... aku hanya..."

Untuk pertama kalinya Duke of Vinchard tersenyum pada Jaemin. "Anak bodoh," katanya lembut, "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkanmu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?"

Jaemin tidak dapat membendung air mata terharunya.

"Berdirilah," Duke membantu Jaemin berdiri.

Jaemin langsung memeluk Duke erat-erat. Ia merasa ia telah menemukan rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepergian ayahnya, Jaemin merasa ia benar-benar pulang pada pelukan keluarganya.

Duke Siwon tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan hangat ini. Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia tidak memeluk gadis kecilnya.

Duke bersyukur telah mendengar nasehat Qian, sang pengasuh putri kesayangannya.

Pagi itu setelah ia mengusir Jaemin, Qian menemuinya. Tanpa rasa gentar, Qian melabraknya.

"Apa yang telah Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia!?" bentak Qian dengan suara tingginya, "Apakah Anda sadar Anda telah mengusir satu-satunya keluarga Anda? Anda telah mengusir Tuan Puteri Ten sekarang Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Jaemin. Apakah Anda ingin selamanya hidup seorang diri sampai mati!?"

"DIAM!" Duke Siwon tidak pernah suka dibantah orang lain apalagi oleh seorang pelayan.

"Saya tidak akan berdiam diri!" Qian bersikeras pada pendiriannya, "Saya telah berdiam diri ketika Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Ten. Saya selalu menyesali tindakan saya. Sekarang saya tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Saya tidak akan berdiam diri melihat Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Jaemin."

"Diam, Qian. Aku tidak butuh komentarmu! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Qian, sebaiknya engkau tidak membuka mulut," Kibum menasehati.

"Anda pasti akan menyesali hari ini sama seperti Anda selalu menyesali hari Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri!" Qian mengutuk.

"Tidak akan!" Duke membantah keras kepala, "Gadis miskin itu pasti datang untuk meminta warisan."

"Anda salah! Tuan Puteri Jaemin tidak pernah tahu ia adalah cucu Anda."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

"Tuan Puteri Jaemin tidak pernah tahu ibunya. Tuan Puteri Ten meninggal ketika melahirkannya."

Mata Duke of Vinchard langsung melebar. Kata-katanya hilang dalam guncangan jiwanya.

"Ia tidak pernah melihat Tuan Puteri Ten. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang Tuan Puteri Ten!" Qian menekankan. Kemudian ia memanfaatkan kediaman Duke Siwon untuk menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dari Jaemin sendiri. "Di usia enam tahun, Tuan Puteri Jaemin telah hidup sebatang kara. Sebelum meninggal, Tuan Taeyeong telah menghubungi almarhum Duke of Cookelt untuk merawat putrinya. Semenjak itu Tuan Puteri Jaemin tinggal bersama almarhum Duke Johnny hingga kematian Duke Johnny. Sekarang Duke Johnny telah tiada. Duchess Nayeon juga mengusirnya dari Sternberg. Ia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga selain Anda. Apakah Anda tega melihatnya hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang kejam ini? Apakah Anda tega membiarkannya menggelandang tanpa tempat perlindungan yang aman?"

"Semua itu benar, Yang Mulia," Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Tuan Puteri Jaemin akan terlantar bila Anda, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, mengusirnya."

"Bila Anda tidak mengakuinya, siapa yang akan memberinya tempat berlindung?" tanya Qian, "Ia pasti mati di luar sana seperti Tuan Puteri Ten."

Perkataan itu tepat mengenai titik lemah hati keras Duke Vinchard. "Sudah terlambat," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Ia sudah pergi... Aku sudah mengusirnya."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Sekarang masih belum terlambat, Yang Mulia," Kibum memberitakan kabar yang melegakan Duke, "Pangeran Mark menjemput Tuan Puteri Jaemin. Saya yakin Pangeran akan membawa Tuan Puteri pulang ke Ririvia."

Duke tidak membuang waktu untuk menjemput kembali satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki. Di saat pertama melihat Jaemin, Duke Siwon merasa melihat putri kesayangannya. Ketika melihat Jaemin baik-baik, ia tidak meragukan Jaemin adalah putri Ten.

"Maafkan aku pula, Jaemin," bisik Duke, "Aku telah membuatmu hidup menderita." Dalam tiga hari belakangan ini ia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengatakannya namun ia tidak cukup berani. Ia takut ia akan berakhir dengan mengusir Jaemin. Ia takut membuat Jaemin menangis lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, cucuku," Duke lega dapat mengutarakan perasaan yang mengganjal di dadanya selama hari-hari belakangan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kakek."

Suara lembut Jaemin membawa sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Duke of Vinchard. Kekeraskepalaan, amarah, dan harga diri yang tahun-tahun belakangan ini mengekangnya luluh oleh suara lembut yang hangat itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur telah menjemput Jaemin pulang.

Jisung melihat dua orang yang berpelukan erat itu. Ia tidak membuang kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, anak muda?" suara tegas Duke langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Jisung. "Apa kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah semua yang kaulakukan pada Jaemin?"

"Kakek...," Jaemin mencengkeram lengan Duke. Ia cemas melihat wajah Duke kembali mengeras.

Duke menepuk tangan Jaemin dan mendekati Jisung.

"Jaemin adalah walimu dan sebagai kakek Jaemin, aku juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk mendidikmu sebagai seorang Duke yang baik." Mata tajam Duke melahap Jisung bulat-bulat hingga pemuda itu ketakutan. "Mulai detik ini kau tidak akan meninggalkan Quadville tanpa seijinku!"

"K-kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Jisung bergetar mulai dari kepala hingga kakinya. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Duke, "Selama walimu mengijinkan, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana." Duke melihat Jaemin.

Jaemin sadar Duke memutuskan untuk menahan Jisung di Quadville bukan tanpa alasan. Maka ia pun berkata, "Aku percaya pada Anda, Kakek."

Jisung hanya membelalak melihat Jaemin kemudian pada Duke of Vinchard yang tampak begitu puas pada keputusan wali Duke of Cookelt itu.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jisung berada di Quadville!?" suara Mark melengking tinggi. "Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Mengapa Duke Vinchard membiarkannya di sana!?" ia langsung meletakkan peralatan makannya dan menyerbu keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" Ratu Doyoung berseru. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana hari ini!"

Namun Mark sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Anak itu," geram Ratu, "Aku akan mengurungnya. Lihat saja!"

"Sudahlah, Doyoung," Raja Jaehyun berusaha meredakan amarah istrinya, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mark. Ia tidak akan."

"Apa yang kautahu!?" bentak Ratu, "Apa kaupikir ia akan melepaskan tangannya dari Jaemin!? Aku akan mencincangnya kalau ia sampai berani mendekati Jaemin. Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!"

Raja Jaehyun mendesah panjang. Istrinya lepas kendali bila menyangkut Jaemin.

"Apa yang kau keluhkan!?" Ratu langsung memeloti Raja, "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain mengeluh!?"

Raja tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Saat ini ia hanya tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan putranya mendekati Jaemin.

Ketika Mark pulang bersama Jaemin, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang ingin membantu seorang gadis muda yang kesepian. Sekarang ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tergila-gila pada Jaemin.

Tidak diragukan Jaemin adalah putri Ten Elwood, gadis yang telah mematahkan hati banyak pria dan menggemparkan Helsnivia.

.o0o.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau miliki, anak muda!?" bentak Duke Siwon.

"Sial," geram Jisung.

Duke tertawa melihat Jisung kelelahan. "Kau masih terlalu muda seratus tahun untuk dapat mengalahkanku."

Jisung marah dibuatnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang tua sepertimu!" ia menerjang.

Lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Duke menghindari serangan Jisung.

"Benar-benar tidak kusangka," komentar Lucas.

Jaemin tersenyum. Ia pun tidak menyangka kedua orang itu akan dengan cepat menjadi akrab seperti ini. Kemarin siang Duke Siwon tidak melewatkan sedetik pun untuk menceramahi Jisung. Jisung yang dimanja oleh almarhum Duke Johnny tidak terima perlakuan itu. Ia terus memberontak namun Duke Siwon bukanlah lawannya. Duke Siwon masih menceramahi Jisung ketika Jaemin memutuskan untuk tidur.

Jaemin menduga Jisung telah memanfaatkan malam yang sepi untuk kabur. Karena itu pagi ini Jaemin benar-benar terkejut melihat kemunculan Jisung di Ruang Makan.

Jisung ingin melangsungkan serangannya kepada Jaemin namun mata tajam Duke Siwon terus mengawasinya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengusik Jaemin.

Di bawah mata awas Duke, Jisung mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai Duke of Cookelt. Di bawah pengawasan Duke Siwon pula Jisung belajar tata karma yang sesuai untuk seorang Duke. Dan di bawah kekerasan watak Duke, Jisung terperangkap dalam pelajaran yang lebih ketat dari yang pernah ia terima di Trottanilla.

Jaemin sempat heran melihat Jisung yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penurut. Jaemin tahu bukan kekerasan kakeknya yang membuat Jisung tidak bisa memberontak. Sesuatu dalam diri kakeknya, yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dari almarhum Duke Johnny maupun guru-guru privatnyalah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam pelajaran yang ketat ini.

Jaemin baru menyadari apa yang membuat Jisung tertarik pada Duke ketika mereka mulai bermain pedang. Duke Siwon memang orang yang keras. Ia tidak suka melihat anak muda yang lembek namun ia juga mencintai anak muda. Melihat Jisung yang sudah bosan oleh pekerjaan yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, Duke Siwon memutuskan untuk melatih permainan pedang Jisung. Saat itulah Jaemin melihat sinar ceria di mata Jisung. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat sinar ceria itu di mata Jisung. Hanya ketika Jisung masih kecil ia sering tertawa gembira seperti ini. Jisung menemukan kasih sayang yang tidak ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya dalam diri Duke of Vinchard, kakeknya. Almarhum Duke Johnny sibuk bermain wanita. Duchess Nayeon tidak suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah. Yeri disibukkan oleh jadwal kencannya yang padat. Dan ia...

Ia mencintai Jaemin seperti adiknya sendiri namun Duchess Nayeon telah mempengaruhi Jisung sehingga Jisung tidak menerima kehadirannya. Setiap guru privat yang diundang keluarga Riddick hanya tahu mereka akan mendapat bayaran bila mereka datang tiap hari.

Walaupun Duke bersikap keras kepadanya, Jisung dapat melihat kepedulian dan kasih sayang Duke padanya. Tidak. Dalam sikap kerasnya itulah Duke mewujudkan kasih sayangnya. Karena Duke peduli pada Jisung, ia tidak ingin Jisung menjadi pemuda berandalan. Karena Duke mencintainya, Duke menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk mendidik Jisung menjadi seorang Duke of Cookelt yang baik.

"Kakek menyukai Jisung. Jisung juga menyukai kakek." Jaemin merasakan kehangatan tumbuh dalam dirinya melihat dua orang kesayangannya itu.

Seorang pelayan langsung menuang teh ke dalam gelas kosong Jaemin. Dari teras, dapat melihat Jisung yang bergumul dengan ketangguhan Duke Siwon. Ketika mendengar mereka akan bermain pedang, Jaemin memutuskan untuk menonton.

Qian langsung menanggapi keinginannya dengan mempersiapkan meja kursi dan makanan ringan beserta teh dan para pelayan yang selalu siap sedia.

Lucas menatap gadis itu. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku, bukan?" ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Duke mencintaimu."

Jaemin mengangguk. Sejak kemarin hingga hari ini Duke tidak henti-hentinya bertanya apakah ia memerlukan sesuatu, apakah ada yang ia inginkan. Duke Siwon berencana mengajaknya berjalan-jalan siang ini namun Jisung tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Jaemin memaklumi keputusan Duke. Ia tidak menuntut apapun. Ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari yang ia inginkan dari sebuah keluarga.

"Apakah engkau mempunyai keperluan dengan kakek?" Jaemin ingat ia belum menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Lucas sejak pria itu tiba beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lucas, "Aku datang karena mencemaskanmu."

"Mencemaskanku?" Jaemin bertanya-tanya.

Lucas tersenyum misterius. "Rupanya tidak hanya aku yang mencemaskanmu."

Jaemin semakin kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," Lucas berdiri, "Sampaikan salamku pada Duke dan adik angkatmu."

Saat matanya mengikuti kepergian Lucas itulah Jaemin melihat Mark mendekat dengan wajah panik.

"Sela," Jaemin kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Mark menariknya tiba-tiba dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Untunglah," katanya lega.

"P-Pangeran...," Jaemin menyadari para pelayannya melihatnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa Jisung melukaimu? Apa Jisung bertidak kurang ajar padamu lagi?" Mark memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendesak.

Akhirnya Jaemin sadar arti senyuman Lucas. "Tidak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan, Pangeran," Jaemin menenangkan pemuda itu, "Kakek menghentikan Jisung sebelum ia sempat bertindak kurang ajar pada saya. Kakek telah memastikan Jisung tidak akan mengganggu saya lagi. Lihatlah mereka."

Mark mengikuti pandangan Jaemin. Ia tidak dapat menanggapi melihat Duke lawan main Duke Siwon.

"Kakek memutuskan untuk menahan Jisung di sini."

"Apa katamu!?" Mark terpekik panik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan. Kakek tidak akan membiarkan Jisung mengganggu saya," Jaemin meyakinkan pemuda itu, "Kakek hanya ingin mendidik Jisung menjadi seorang Duke yang baik. Ia tidak ingin Jisung menjadi pemuda yang tidak berguna."

Mark melihat Jaemin kemudian pada Duke dan Jisung yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Bersediakah Anda bergabung bersama saya, Pangeran?" Jaemin bertanya sopan.

Mark melihat kursi kosong di sisi Jaemin dan langsung duduk.

Pelayan langsung mempersiapkan cangkir kosong untuk Mark dan pelayan yang lain menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Kulihat engkau sudah berubah." Mark melihat wajah gadis itu yang berseri-seri.

Jaemin tersenyum. "Saya sudah menjadi pengangguran kelas atas," Jaemin mengakui. "Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun." Sekarang ia sudah menjadi pengangguran kelas atas. Dengan ajaran ketat Duke Siwon, semua tugasnya beralih pada Jisung. Jaemin tentu saja tidak menyukainya namun ia tahu cepat atau lambat Jisung harus mengerjakan sendiri pekerjaan ini.

Qian adalah orang yang paling bersuka cita oleh keputusan Duke. Pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan pria, katanya.

Belum sehari Jaemin melewati saat-saat yang selalu diimpikan banyak orang namun ia sudah bosan. Ia tidak terbiasa duduk manis melewati waktu luang dengan para pelayan yang selalu siap melayaninya.

"Mengapa engkau tidak memberitahuku?"

Jaemin terperanjat. Memberitahu apa?

"Aku bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

Jaemin tersedak.

"Tuan Puteri," para pelayan langsung mendekatinya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark langsung berlutut di depannya dengan panik.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Jaemin berusaha meredakan batuknya.

Mark mengambil cangkir Jaemin dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Jaemin. "Minumlah" perintahnya.

"Terima kasih," Jaemin menerimanya.

Sesaat kemudian kepanikan itu mereda. Mark duduk kembali di kursinya dengan wajah cemberut dan para pelayan kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah pergi denganku demikian menyebalkan?" tanya Mark.

"T-tidak," jawab Jaemin. Tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Jaemin dapat membayangkan Mark tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Mark pasti tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatinya karena...

'Karena ia sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita,' Jaemin mengakui dengan sedih. Jaemin meletakkan cangkirnya dengan sedih. Ia dapat terus mengingkari perasaannya namun ada kenyataan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kenyataan bahwa Mark sangat berpengalaman dalam menggaet wanita dan mempermainkan wanita.

Jaemin tidak dapat membohonginya. Mark tahu gadis ini selalu seperti ini. Jaemin tidak akan pernah memberinya kesempatan karena ia tidak tertarik padanya.

"Tolong siapkan jatah untuk mereka," Jaemin berkata pada pelayan yang berbaris di belakangnya.

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Mark melihat baik Duke Siwon maupun Jisung sudah kelelahan. "Tampaknya mereka sudah akrab."

"Saya juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa cocok ," Jaemin mengakui. "Johnny juga pasti tidak menyangka kakek bisa menerima putranya. Tampaknya kakek sudah memaafkan Johnny dan Papa."

"Johnny dan Papa?" kali ini Mark mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Johnny adalah orang yang mengenalkan Papa pada Mama," Jaemin memberitahu, "Karena itu kakek juga menyalahkan Johnny."

"Tunggu dulu, Jaemin," Mark menghentikan gadis itu untuk menjernihkan ganjalan di hatinya, "Apa maksudmu dengan Johnny dan Papa? Bukankah Johnny adalah ayahmu?"

"Benar, Johnny adalah ayah saya," Jaemin membuat Mark semakin bingung, "Ia adalah ayah angkat saya."

"Ayah angkat?" Mark mengulangi.

"Benar," Jaemin membenarkan, "Semenjak Papa meninggal, Johnny menjadi ayah angkat saya."

"Kau... bukan putri Duke of Cookelt?" Mark mengulangi lagi.

"Ya," jawab Jaemin singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Mark menuntut.

"Anda tidak pernah bertanya pada saya."

Tiba-tiba saja Mark merasa ia sungguh tidak berguna. Berminggu-minggu lamanya ia pusing memikirkan status Jaemin. Berhari-hari lamanya ia tersiksa oleh status Jaemin. Dan gadis ini mendiam keadaan ini! Sepertinya Jaemin sengaja melihatnya tersiksa.

Inikah cara Jaemin menolaknya?

Mark benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi apa. Tertawa? Marah? Senang? Sedih?

"Sejak awal saya tidak pernah menyebut saya adalah bagian dari keluarga Riddick," Jaemin mengingatkan.

Ya, Mark ingat gadis itu berkata, "Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd," di saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi, siapa yang tidak berpikir Jaemin adalah putri kandung Duke of Cookelt ketika melihat Duke menggandeng gadis itu penuh cinta sementara putri kandungnya berada di tempat yang sama? Siapa yang mau merepotkan diri berpikir mengapa Jaemin tidak menyebut nama keluarga Riddick?

Mark benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis ini.

"Jaemin!" Jisung berlari mendekat.

Mark langsung berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Rupanya Anda datang, Pangeran," sapa Duke.

"Duduklah, Kakek," sela Jaemin, "Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh untuk kalian."

Duke duduk di depan Jaemin dan Jisung di sisinya.

Mark menarik kursinya mendekati Jaemin dan memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Jisung dari matanya.

"Maaf saya tidak menyadari kedatangan Anda," kata Duke Siwon dan ia bertanya, "Kapan Anda datang?

"Aku baru saja datang," jawab Mark, "Aku lihat kalian begitu larut dalam permainan kalian sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menonton."

Duke Siwon tertawa. "Saya lihat Anda hanya ingin menemani Jaemin."

Jaemin dibuat kikuk oleh reaksi Duke.

"Jaemin, kakek berkata besok kita akan berjalan-jalan ke Travlienne," Jisung memberitahu dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja," Duke membenarkan, "Aku tidak akan menarik janjiku selama Jisung tidak membantahku seperti pagi ini."

"Kau dengar itu, Jisung?"

Mark tidak menyukai perhatian Jaemin pada Jisung.

Duke berpaling pada Mark, "Anda bisa ikut bila Anda berkenan, Yang Mulia."

"Dengan senang hati," Mark langsung menanggapi. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Jaemin pergi bersama Jisung? Bermimpi pun Mark tidak akan mengijinkan!

"Jaemin, Jaemin," Jisung menarik perhatian Jaemin, "Kakek berkata minggu depan ia akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkanmu pada kalangan bangsawan."

"Pesta?" Jaemin melihat kakeknya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang," Duke menegaskan dengan gembira.

Jaemin membelalak. "Ka... kakek," ia ragu-ragu, "Bisakah Kakek memikirkannya ulang?"

"Apa yang perlu dipikirkan?" tanya Duke, "Aku akan mengundang para bangsawan juga sahabat-sahabatku. Aku juga perlu memesan baju pesta untukmu. Menu makanan juga harus segera disiapkan."

"Kakek," Jaemin memotong sebelum Duke larut lebih jauh lagi, "Aku tidak menginginkan pesta itu."

"Tidak menginginkan?" Duke terkejut, "Apa maksudmu!?" suaranya meninggi.

Jaemin tidak dapat mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Apa pun jawabannya, Duke yang tidak suka dibantah ini tidak akan menyukainya. "Aku tidak memerlukan pesta apapun," Jaemin menemukan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan, "Kakek sudah cukup."

"Sudah kukatakan," Jisung turun suara, "Jaemin tidak akan mau. Papa juga tidak dapat menemukan cara untuk tidak dapat membuat Jaemin muncul dalam satu pesta pun selain."

"Pesta Earl of Striktar," sahut Mark sambil menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat.

"Pantas saja," gumam Duke, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar keberadaanmu di Trottanilla."

Mark juga yakin bila Jaemin sering muncul dalam kalangan bangsawan, Duke of Vinchard akan dengan cepat menemukan cucunya.

Jaemin menghindari sepasang mata Mark yang membakar wajahnya itu.

"Jaemin tidak tertarik pada pertemuan-pertemuan seperti itu," Jisung memberitakan apa yang ia ketahui. "Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di rumah membantu Papa."

Ini adalah nilai pertama lain yang Mark temui dari Jaemin.

"Aku tidak dapat menerima alasanmu itu," Duke memutuskan, "Pesta akan tetap berlangsung dengan kehadiranmu."

"Apakah Anda mengijinkan saya menjadi pasangan dansa Anda, Lady Jaemin?"

Jaemin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sopan Jisung. Belum sehari Duke mendidik Jisung namun pemuda itu sudah menjadi sosok yang tidak ia kenali.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Duke Siwon menjawab untuk Jaemin, "Kau tidak pantas untuk Jaemin."

Mark tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Dalam pesta itu pasti ada banyak pemuda yang lebih cocok untuk Jaemin daripada kau, anak muda."

"Apa katamu, Kakek bangka!?" Jisung berdiri dengan kesal.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada orang tua!?" Duke langsung naik pitam.

Jaemin tertawa geli. Rupanya Jisung hanya ingin mendapatkan persetujuan dari Duke.

Mereka melihat Jaemin dengan heran.

"M-ma-maaf," Jaemin berusaha keras meredakan tawanya, "Maaf. Aku tidak berniat buruk." Dan ia menatap lembut pada Jisung. "Aku tidak sabar menanti pengakuan kakek padamu, Jisung. Johnny juga pasti ingin segera melihatmu menjadi Duke yang gagah."

Mark sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Ia tidak senang Jaemin bersikap begitu lembut pada Jisung. Ia tidak suka Jaemin menaruh harapan pada Jisung! Ia tidak merestui!

Mark sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sebelum ia memastikan tidak ada pria yang mendekati Jaemin, ia harus menjauhkan Jisung dari Jaemin. Maka dari itu, keesokan harinya, tanpa mempedulikan protes ibunya, Mark melesat ke Quadville sesuai jadwal perjanjian mereka.

"Anda benar-benar tepat waktu," komentar Jaemin menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran yang sudah memutuskan akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Jaemin. "Duduklah. Saya yakin sebentar lagi Jisung akan siap. Ia ketiduran pagi ini. Ia sangat menantikan perjalanan hari ini sehingga semalam ia tidak tidur. Kakek sudah memperingatinya untuk tidur awal namun rupanya Jisung terlalu gembira untuk memejamkan mata."

Jisung lagi! Jisung lagi! Mark memastikan dalam waktu singkat Jaemin akan berhenti menyebut nama pemuda ingusan itu.

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin. Tak peduli pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, gadis ini selalu tampak memukau. Jaemin tidak perlu dandanan yang mencolok untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Jaemin tidak perlu pakaian mewah untuk membuatnya bersinar. Dalam hatinya Jaemin adalah gadis yang paling memukau dan bersinar. Semakin Mark memperhatikan Jaemin, semakin ia sadar ia tidak akan menemukan Jaemin kedua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, anak muda," gerutu Duke terdengar mendekat, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Johnny mendidikmu."

"Johnny mengajariku menggaet wanita," jawab Jisung bangga.

"Memalukan!" sahut Duke. "Benar-benar memalukan! Generasi saat ini benar-benar mencoreng muka terhormat para bangsawan. Di mana harga diri dan kebanggaan para bangsawan saat ini!? Tiap bangsawan hanya tahu berfoya-foya dan bermain wanita. Benar-benar memalukan!"

Teguran Duke itu tepat mengenai Mark.

"Sudahlah, kakek," Jaemin berusaha meredakan emosi Duke, "Kita berada di sini bukan untuk mendengar ceramah kakek. Kita akan pergi bersenang-senang." Jaemin menggandeng tangan Duke.

"Dengar, Jaemin, jangan terperangkap oleh jerat para pemuda jaman sekarang," Duke memperingati Jaemin dengan serius, "Carilah pemuda terhormat yang setia."

"Aku akan mencari pemuda seperti kakek," Jaemin tersenyum sambil menggandeng Duke menuju kereta.

Duke tertawa. "Aku khawatir kau akan menemukan pria tua."

Mark terpaku melihat kepergian mereka. Ia tahu mendapatkan Jaemin tidak semudah menggaet wanita-wanita lain. Namun baru saat ini ia sadar mendapatkan cinta Jaemin bukanlah satu-satunya kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi.


	18. Chapter 18

Jaemin memperhatikan keramaian di halaman Kastil Quadville dengan putus asa. Meja-meja tertata rapi di sepanjang ruang kosong. Para wanita dan pria bergerombol di antara meja-meja. Mereka bercanda riang sambil membawa gelas berisi anggur. Para pelayan berjalan mondar-mandir melayani para tamu yang diundang khusus untuk hari special ini.

Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Tidak bisakah ia menghindarinya? Tidak bisakah ia muncul secara normal?

Mata Jaemin beralih pada Duke of Vinchard yang dengan bangga memberikan sambutan.

Jaemin sadar ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Sejak awal ia sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membatalkan pesta ini.

Pesta ini memang baru berlangsung hari ini namun kesibukan Quadville sudah dimulai semenjak Duke membuat keputusan.

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba," Qian dengan gembira mengumumkan.

Jaemin melihat wanita tua itu. Ialah orang yang paling bersemangat memilihkan gaun pesta untuknya. Ia pula yang paling antusias menanti saat ini.

Jaemin kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada halaman Kastil Quadville. Sekali lagi ia bertanya, haruskah ia muncul di bawah mata semua orang itu?

"Inilah dia cucu tercintaku, Lady Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd."

Seketika semua mata melihat ke serambi yang semester lebih tinggi dari halaman Quadville.

Jaemin pun tahu ia tidak bisa.

"Cepatlah, Tuan Puteri. Duke telah memanggil Anda," Qian membimbingnya keluar dari balik tirai yang membatasi serambi menuju halaman dengan ruangan tempat ia harus bersembunyi hingga Duke Vinchard memanggilnya.

Jaemin melangkahkan kaki ke serambi. Matanya menatap para tamu dan kakinya melangkah mantap ke arah Duke yang menatapnya dengan bangga.

Jaemin bertanya-tanya apa yang ia cari dari para tamu kakeknya ini. Matanya memandang mereka tetapi ia tidak melihat mereka. Apakah ia ingin membaca bibir yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu? Apakah ia ingin mencari siapa yang paling tertarik melihatnya?

Setiap pasang mata memperhatikannya lekat-lekat seolah-olah ingin menanti ia membuat kesalahan yang memalukan.

Sayangnya Jaemin akan mengecewakan para tamunya. Selama seminggu penuh Qian melatihnya berjalan anggun menuruni tangga serambi. Selama seminggu Qian memastikan ia berjalan tanpa cacat. Jaemin telah menghafal setiap langkahnya sehingga Jaemin yakin walaupun dengan menutup matapun ia bisa dengan selamat sampai di sisi Duke Vinchard.

Mulut para wanita berbisik-bisik seolah-olah ingin mencari kecacatan dalam penampilannya hari ini.

Sayangnya pula, Jaemin akan mengecewakan mereka. Qian telah memastikan ia menjadi bintang hari ini. Dalam seminggu penuh ini Qian telah mencoba berbagai macam dandanan dan gaun. Sekarang ia sudah dari telapak kaki hingga ujung rambut tampil sempurna seperti dalam kamus Qian. Rambutnya yang pucat telah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga warnanya yang pucat menonjolkan perhiasan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Kulitnya yang pucat disembunyikan oleh gaun biru terang yang senada dengan matanya. Setiap lipatan gaun yang dipilih Qian selama seminggu ini menonjolkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Inilah sebabnya ia tidak pernah ingin datang ke sebuah pesta apa pun. Jaemin tidak suka cara mereka menatapnya. Ia tidak suka mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. Ia tidak pernah menikmati menjadi tokoh utama topik pembicaraan! Ia tidak peduli mereka menyebutkan anak haram. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan komentar mereka. Ia hanya membenci mereka yang suka menjelek-jelekkan Duke Johnny dan ayahnya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari mereka. Tak peduli ke manapun ia melangkah, omongan itu selalu mengekor. Tak peduli apapun statusnya, mata-mata itu terus memandangnya.Tidak ada pengecualian! Tua muda, pria wanita semua suka membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama seperti yang telah mereka lakukan selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Koran-koran telah mengupas habis sejarah hidupnya. Bagaimana ia bisa hadir di dunia ini, budaya-budaya yang pernah ia lihat, bahasa-bahasa yang ia kuasai, tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tidak satupun yang mereka lewatkan.

Sering ketika membaca koran-koran itu, Jaemin berpikir mengapa Duke Vinchard tidak menutup mulut mereka seperti ia melenyapkan ibunya dari muka bumi. Sebaliknya, Jaemin menyadari, semakin mereka menguliti masa lalunya, semakin tinggi kebanggaan Duke. Sekarang Jaemin berdoa setelah hari ini ia dapat melalui hari ini dengan tenang, jauh dari para pria yang mengincarnya.

Jaemin terkejut menyadari apa yang tengah ia cari. Pada saat yang bersamaan matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya: Pangeran Mark!

Apa gunanya ia mencari pemuda itu? Apa gunanya ia menemukan pemuda itu? Apa ia ingin Mark kembali melindunginya dari para pria yang tidak ia sukai?

Mark tersenyum bahagia. Matanya bersinar-sinar pada para wanita yang berebut menjadi pasangan dansanya. Jaemin segera mengalihkan pandangan mata pada Duke. Dibandingkan menemaninya, Mark tentunya lebih tertarik menemukan teman kencan.

"Kau sangat cantik," Duke Vinchard mengulurkan tangan menyambut Jaemin, "Aku bangga padamu."

Jaemin tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangan di siku Duke dan membiarkan Duke mengenalkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ia benar-benar mirip Ten," kata seorang di antara mereka.

"Ia benar-benar seorang gadis muda yang mengagumkan," kata yang lain.

"Kudengar kau pernah mengunjungi negara di sisi lain daratan ini. Apakah engkau pernah ke negara timur tengah?"

"Umurmu masih kecil namun kau sudah mengunjungi banyak negara. Benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Kau tentu menguasai banyak bahasa."

"Kudengar engkau menjadi wali Duke of Cookelt. Luar biasa!"

Jaemin hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar mereka yang tiada hentinya itu. Komentar-komentar mereka bukanlah hal baru baginya. Mereka hanya mengulang isi koran.

Jaemin ingin meninggalkan mereka. Namun sebagai tuan rumah, ia hanya dapat berdoa mereka segera melepaskannya.

Setelah kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya, Duke Vinchard membawa Jaemin kepada para bangsawan Helsnivia.

Walaupun ingin segera kabur, Jaemin tetap bertahan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya selama Duke of Vinchard ada di sisinya.

"Nah, Jaemin, sekarang temuilah para pemuda yang menarik perhatianmu."

Jaemin terperanjat ketika Duke melepaskannya.

"Jaemin, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu," Jisung dengan penuh semangat mengajukan diri.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, Anak Muda," Duke Vinchard menarik tangan Jisung, "Kau akan ikut aku."

"Lepaskan aku, tua bangka! Aku punya urusan penting."

Tanpa mendengarkan protes Jisung, Duke menarik Jisung.

Akhir-akhir ini Jaemin sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini. Pengawasan Duke yang ketat inilah yang membuat Jaemin merasa aman sekalipun mereka berada di bawah satu atap.

Begitu Jaemin membalikkan badan, segerombolan pria sudah berada semeter di depannya.

"Lady Jaemin, senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kenalkan saya adalah..."

"Apakah Anda bersedia bersedia menjadi pasangan dansa saya?"

"Bersediakah Anda berdansa bersama saya?"

Mereka berebutan memperkenalkan diri dan menjadi pasangan dansanya.

Jaemin berharap ia dapat memahami perasaan Mark dikerumuni wanita cantik. Sayangnya, ia bukan Mark. Ia tidak menikmati kerumunan ini. Tanpa disadarinya, matanya melirik Mark yang masih bercanda dengan wanita-wanita cantik di sisinya.

Jaemin terkejut menyadari ia masih mengharapkan perlindungan Mark. Bodoh! Ia benar-benar bodoh! Tidakkah ia melihat Mark tampak begitu gembira berada di antara wanita-wanita yang memujanya?

Seorang pria melintas kerumunan itu.

Jaemin tersenyum gembira. Saat ini hanya sepupunya inilah yang bisa menjauhkan pria-pria ini. "Maaf, saya sudah punya janji," Jaemin menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Lucas!" panggil Jaemin.

Lucas terkejut melihat Jaemin mendekatinya. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Lucas semakin terkejut ketika Jaemin meraih tangannya dan menariknya menjauhi keramaian.

Akhirnya Lucas sadar mengapa Jaemin mencarinya. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang Jaemin. Ia sudah mengetahui ketidaksukaan gadis ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Sayangnya, ke mana pun Jaemin berada, ia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Duke tidak akan suka melihatku bersamamu."

"Saat ini Kakek lebih tertarik memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Jisung," Jaemin terus membawa Lucas menjauh.

Lucas memalingkan kepala mencari Duke of Vinchard. Seperti yang dikatakan Jaemin, Duke tengah memperkenalkan sang Duke baru Cookelt kepada bangsawan-bangsawan penting Helsnivia. "Sepertinya ia sudah menganggap Jisung sebagai putranya."

"Ya," Jaemin membenarkan. "Kakek sangat menyayangi Jisung. Aku bahagia Jisung dapat menemukan seseorang yang ia puja."

Lucas memperhatikan wajah tegang Jaemin. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menjauhi tempat ini."

"Besok kau akan menjadi berita utama Helsnivia," Lucas bergurau, "Lady Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, sang tuan rumah Quadville, meninggalkan tamu-tamunya."

"Aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya," Jaemin mengaku.

Tentu saja Lucas tahu. Jaemin tidak pernah memusingkan gosip-gosip tentangnya. Jaemin hanya tidak menyukai cara semua pria memperlakukannya.

Lucas tidak menyalahkan Jaemin. Sejak umur enam tahun Jaemin telah dicap sebagai anak haram Duke of Cookelt. Sejak masih anak-anak, gadis cantik ini telah dipandang sebagai wanita rendahan seperti ibunya. Bertahun-tahun para pria memperlakukannya sebagai wanita murahan yang bersedia melakukan apa saja demi uang dan kedudukan.

"Jaemin," Lucas berhenti dan menatap lembut pada gadis muda itu, "Tidak semua pria seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku mengerti hal itu, namun...," Jaemin mendesah, "Tidak mudah membuat hatiku menerimanya." Matanya menatap langit biru. "Sering aku berpikir mengapa hati dan otak manusia tidak bisa berjalan beriringan."

"Kau hanya membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

"Mungkin...," Jaemin mengakui. "Tampaknya tidak mudah mencari seorang pria seperti Papa."

Lucas menyadari para pria di sekitar Jaemin memperkuat pandangan gadis ini. Almarhum Duke Johnny bukanlah seorang pria setia. Jisung, yang masih muda itu suka bermain wanita. Dan Mark, sang Pangeran yang telah memberinya perlindungan adalah seorang playboy kelas atas. Hanya Taeyong Lloyd satu-satunya pria setia yang Jaemin kenal. Hanya Taeyong Lloyd yang tetap mencintai satu wanita sampai akhir hayatnya.

Lucas melihat puluhan pasang mata yang cemburu menatap tajam padanya.

"Ini bukan ide yang baik."

Jaemin melihat Lucas dengan bingung.

"Aku khawatir aku tidak dapat menjaga nyawaku yang berharga ini bila aku terus bersamamu." Lucas memutar badan Jaemin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaemin menoleh pada pria itu.

"Pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput," Lucas mendorong Jaemin.

Jaemin yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung.

"Jaemin!" Mark menangkap Jaemin.

Jaemin terperanjat. Dadanya berdebar keras. Ia masih kaget oleh tindakan tiba-tiba Lucas. Sedetik lalu ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik bumi.

Mark memelototi Lucas dengan tidak senang.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Yang Mulia," Lucas tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan biarkan pria lain mendekatinya."

Mark tidak menyukai pria ini. Ia tidak menyukainya ketika mereka bertemu di pesta Viscount Padilla. Sekarang pun ia tidak menyukainya. Hanya karena ia adalah penerus Duke Vinchard, ia pikir ia bisa menguasai Jaemin. Hanya karena Jaemin memilihnya, ia pikir Jaemin adalah miliknya.

Mark tidak suka melihat Lucas mendekati Jaemin! Ia tidak suka pria-pria yang mendekati Jaemin! Ia sudah serasa terbakar emosi melihat gerombolan pria yang mendekati Jaemin. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali ketika Lucas membawa Jaemin ke tempat sepi.

Sejak Duke mengumumkan pesta ini, ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menyerahkan Jaemin pada siapa pun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria lain menjadi pasangan dansa Jaemin. Dia adalah pasangan dansa pertama Jaemin dan yang terakhir!

Sejak ia tiba, gerombolan wanita terus mengekor. Wanita-wanita yang merepotkan itu telah menyulitkannya. Celoteh mereka yang tiada henti telah membuat pria-pria lain mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaemin! Andai bukan karena sopan santun, Mark pasti telah meninggalkan mereka untuk memastikan tidak seorang pria pun mendekati Jaemin.

Lucas terus menjauh dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jaemin?" Mark bertanya cemas pada gadis di tangannya, "Apakah kau terluka?" Ia tidak akan melepaskan Lucas kalau Jaemin sampai terluka.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Mark dapat merasakan penolakan gadis itu. "Kau hanya punya satu pilihan kalau kau ingin menjauhi mereka," Mark memperingati. Hanya saat inilah ia mensyukuri ketidaksukaan Jaemin pada para bangsawan mata keranjang... sepertinya.

Jaemin pun menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata itu. Lebih mudah menghadapi satu penggoda wanita yang telah ia kenal daripada puluhan pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Mark membuka sikunya untuk Jaemin.

Sebuah bunga kebahagiaan bersemi dalam hati Jaemin ketika ia meletakkan tangan di siku Mark.

Wanita-wanita memasang mata iri pada Jaemin. Mark langsung mengabaikan mereka ketika Jaemin muncul. Mark langsung meninggalkan mereka ketika Jaemin berjalan bersama seorang pria.

Tatapan mereka menyadarkan Jaemin akan posisinya. Bunga kebahagiaan di hatinya layu bersamanya. Ia hanyalah satu di antara wanita-wanita Mark.

Ia tidak akan pernah menempati tempat spesial di hati Mark. Ia tidak akan menjadi wanita terpenting dalam hidup Mark. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Mark.

Mark adalah seorang petualang. Sama seperti ayahnya, Mark tidak akan pernah terpuaskan. Mereka adalah petualang sejati dan seorang petualang sejati tidak pernah berhenti berpetualang.

Tidak hanya Jaemin yang memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mark juga tengah mengawasi mereka. Hanya saja ia bukan wanita-wanita cantik itu yang ia perhatikan. Ia tengah menatap tajam pria-pria yang tidak melepaskan mata dari Jaemin.

Ia mempunyai alasan yang sama dengan Jaemin untuk tidak menyukai pesta yang diadakan Duke of Vinchard ini. Mark tidak suka Jaemin menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tidak suka pria-pria lain memperhatikan Jaemin!

Mark membawa Jaemin ke keramaian para tamu. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan Jaemin ke tempat sepi. Ia akan menunjukkan pada setiap orang milik siapakah Jaemin. Mark tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk melenyapkan kesempatan tiap pria.

"Jaemin," seseorang memanggil, "Pada akhirnya engkau bersama Pangeran."

"Sudah kukatakan, Jaemin pasti akan bersama Pangeran lagi," komentar Jisung tidak senang.

Jaemin terperanjat. Duke Vinchard mengharapkan ia bisa mengenal pria lain namun ia terus menempel pada Pangeran, jenis pria yang tidak disukai Duke. Jaemin menarik tangannya dari apitan Mark.

Sebagai gantinya, Mark meletakkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin dan menariknya merapat.

Seketika Jaemin sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan.

"Selamat siang, Duke," sapa Mark, "Saya berharap Anda tidak keberatan saya menemani cucu Anda sepanjang hari ini."

Duke memperhatikan Mark menarik Jaemin merapat ke sisinya. Ia melihat sinar mata Mark yang mempertegas kepemilikannya atas Jaemin.

Duke tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak. Saya tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak" Lalu ia berkata, "Tolong jaga Jaemin, Yang Mulia."

Jaemin terperanjat.

"APA!?" protes Jisung, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyerahkan Jaemin pada pria mata keranjang ini!? Dia hanya mempermainkan Jaemin. Aku lebih pantas untuk Jaemin."

Jaemin juga sadar Mark tidak serius. Ia yakin Duke Vinchard juga tahu. Pasti karena Mark adalah seorang Pangeran maka Duke tidak mencegah. Andai Mark hanya seorang bangsawan biasa, Duke pasti melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Mark mendekatinya. Pasti!

"Ikut aku, Jisung. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku." Duke mengabaikan protes itu.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tidak mendengarku, tua bangka!? Tunggu aku!" Jisung bergegas mengikuti Duke.

Jaemin tertawa geli melihat mereka. Akhir-akhir ini memperhatikan kedua pria itu adalah hobinya. Entah mengapa setiap melihat mereka, sebuah kehangatan muncul di dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menduga mereka bisa cocok seperti ini," entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jaemin berkomentar.

"Benar," Mark tidak suka mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika Jaemin membicarakan pria lain. Tangannya beralih mengambil tangan Jaemin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Ketika melihat Mark cemburu seperti ini, Jaemin berharap kecemburuan itu dikarenakan cinta. Sayangnya, ketika Mark menariknya mendekat, Jaemin hanya merasakan harga diri.

Setiap pasang mata terus mengikuti Mark yang membawa Jaemin berkeliling sambil menyatakan kepemilikkannya atas Jaemin. Di antara mata-mata yang penuh ingin tahu itu, hanya satu pasang mata yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Berani-beraninya anak itu mendekati Jaemin di depan mataku!" Ratu Doyoung tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu, "Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan memisahkan mereka. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya mendekati Jaemin."

Raja Jaehyun hanya mendesah. "Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sudah melewati batas."

"Aku harus melakukan segala cara!" Ratu Doyoung bersikeras, "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat anak itu menyentuh Jaemin!"

"Mark tidak akan senang."

"Aku tidak peduli! Selama ia menjauhi Jaemin, aku tidak peduli."

"Sikapmu itu hanya membuat orang-orang salah sangka. Aku khawatir Jaemin sendiri berpikir kau membencinya."

"Omong kosong!" sergah Ratu, "Jaemin pasti tahu aku tidak bisa membencinya."

Raja Jaehyun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Sejak Duke of Vinchard mengumumkan pesta ini, ia sudah tahu putranya akan berbuat seperti ini dan istrinya akan terus mengawasi mereka.

"Anak itu...," tangan Ratu terkepal, "Berani-beraninya dia memeluk Jaemin seperti itu. Jaehyun, cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

Raja Jaehyun melihat Mark mengajak Jaemin berdansa. Ia yakin saat ini tidak ada yang dapat membuat Mark menjauhi Jaemin. Raja tidak pernah melihat putranya seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Mark begitu berlebihan dalam memperlakukan pasangannya. Ia yakin Mark tidak ingin membiarkan seorang pun merebut Jaemin darinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu!? Mengapa ia membiarkan Jaemin seorang diri!? Apa dia tidak takut orang lain mendekati Jaemin!?"

Raja melihat Mark meninggalkan Jaemin yang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini!" Ratu memutuskan.

"Doyoung!" Raja terlambat mencegah Ratu mendekati Jaemin.

Raja menyerah. Ia tidak tahu di mana istrinya menempatkan posisinya. Di suatu saat Doyoung memisahkan Mark dari Jaemin dan di saat lain ia memerintahkan Mark menemani Jaemin. Satu yang tidak diragukannya: cinta Doyoung pada Jaemin.

"Ke mana anak bodoh itu pergi?"

Jaemin terperanjat.

Wajah Ratu menampakkan jelas perasaannya. Ia seperti siap melumat Jaemin.

Jaemin memaklumi wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang itu.

"Kau benar-benar mempesona," Ratu duduk di sisi Jaemin. "Tidak heran setiap pria di tempat ini tidak dapat melepas mata darimu. Bahkan Mark pun tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," Jaemin sama sekali lupa ketidaksukaan Ratu Doyoung padanya, "Saya berjanji tidak akan mendekati Pangeran lagi."

"Khawatirnya engkau tidak dapat," Ratu Doyoung mendesah, "Kulihat dari waktu ke waktu Mark semakin tertarik padamu." Dan Ratu tertawa lepas. "Tak diragukan lagi kau memang putri Ten."

Jaemin terperangah. Bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah menduga ia akan melihat Ratu yang anggun ini akan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggumam,"Saya pikir Anda membenci saya."

"Membencimu!?" Ratu Jaehyun terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin!? Engkau adalah putri sahabat baikku!"

"Mama?" Jaemin terperanjat, "Anda mengenal Mama."

"Tidak hanya mengenalnya. Ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku." Untuk pertama kalinya, Ratu Doyoung tersenyum lembut pada Jaemin!

Jaemin tidak pernah membayangkannya!

"Apakah tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" Ratu Doyoung heran.

Jaemin menggeleng.

"Kukira engkau sudah tahu."

"Qian tidak memberitahu saya."

"Ia pasti melewatkannya," komentar Ratu Doyoung. "Namun...," Ratu geram, "Taeyong tidak pernah mengungkit Ten bisa dimengerti. Bahkan Johnny juga tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang Ten!??"

Jaemin semakin heran. "Anda juga mengenal Johnny?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenal orang yang telah memperkenalkan Ten pada cinta sejatinya?" tanya Ratu, "Pada pria yang telah menghancurkan hidup Ten."

Dari suaranya, Jaemin dapat menangkap kebencian Ratu pada Duke Johnny dan ayahnya. "Apakah... Anda membenci Papa?" Jaemin bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya," dengan mantap Ratu Doyoung menjawab, "Dia telah menghancurkan hidup Ten. Namun...," tangan Ratu merangkum wajah Jaemin dan dengan matanya yang lembut ia berkata, "Ia juga telah memberikan kebahagiaan pada Ten. Dan ia juga memberi Ten putri yang sangat manis."

"Paduka Ratu..."

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini kau pasti melalui masa yang sulit."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Papa telah menjaga saya dengan baik. Duke Johnny juga menyayangi saya."

"Aku telah mendengarnya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga anak haram Duke of Cookelt yang terkenal itu adalah kau."

Rasa bersalah meliputi Jaemin. "Duchess Nayeon tidak menyukai saya."

"Aku juga telah mendengarnya. Wanita itu yang pernah mengirim orang membunuhmu itu pasti terbaring kaku di ranjang sekarang. Ia pasti tidak pernah menyangka anak haram yang dibencinya adalah keturunan Duke of Vinchard yang terhormat dan bukan putri kandung Johnny. Earl of Mongar juga pasti kehabisan kata-kata."

"Yang Mulia...," bahkan koran-koran tidak mengetahui pembunuh kiriman Duchess Nayeon juga tentang Earl of Mongar. "Mengapa Anda bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang saya?"

"Aku menyuruh Sooyoung melayanimu bukan hanya untuk mengawasimu namun juga untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Pantas saja Sooyoung suka mengorek masa lalunya. Pantas saja Sooyoung selalu tertarik mendengar cerita masa lalunya.

Ratu tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Bila kau mempunyai kesulitan atau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara, kau bisa menemuiku."

Jaemin menatap lekat-lekat Ratu.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Siapa suruh aku tidak pernah menghiraukanmu."

"Ti-tidak. Saya... saya...," Ratu menggenggam tangan Jaemin.

"Aku ingin kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu sejak melihatmu. Engkau begitu mirip dengan ibumu hingga aku sering salah mengenal. Berulang kali aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berulang kali aku ingin memelukmu." Dan Ratu melakukan kata-katanya.

Jaemin terpaku. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Engkau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibu bila kau mau." Lagi-lagi Ratu memandangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu...," gumam Jaemin. Inikah perasaan dipeluk seorang ibu?

"Nah, Jaemin. Selamat menikmati pestamu." Ratu melepaskan Jaemin dan menjauhi gadis yang masih mematung itu.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Mama denganmu?"

Suara tegas itu membuat Jaemin terperanjat.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Mama?" suara Mark menuntut jawaban.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Jaemin. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan memberitahu Mark isi pembicarannya dengan sang Ratu, "Beliau tidak membicarakan apapun dengan saya."

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin dengan tajam. Ia tidak percaya ibunya mendekati Jaemin hanya untuk berbasa-basi. "Katakan padaku kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang," Mark memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jaemin lalu ia menyodorkan gelas minuman, "Ini minumanmu."

"Terima kasih," tanpa ragu-ragu Jaemin menghabiskan minumannya.

Mark terperangah.

"Pangeran," tanya Jaemin kemudian, "Minuman apa ini? Minuman ini sangat sedap."

"Itu hanya anggur merah."

Jaemin merasa tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar dan kepalanya pening. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan ia merasa tenaganya hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark mulai khawatir melihat Jaemin. "Jaemin," ia mengulurkan tangan.

Jaemin jatuh ke tangan Mark.

"JAEMIN!" Gelas di tangan Jaemin jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Jaemin merasakan mual di perutnya. Pening di kepalanya sama sekali tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menciumnya. Sebelum Jaemin menyadari apa yang terjadi sebuah cairan mengalir dari mulut pria itu ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Minum!" perintah Mark.

Jaemin tidak menyukai rasa minuman itu.

"Habiskan!" sekarang Mark menyodorkan gelas ke mulutnya.

Jaemin menuruti perintah itu.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Mark memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau membuatku kaget. Kupikir aku sudah meracunimu. Mengapa tidak kau katakan kalau kau tidak bisa minum minuman keras!?"

Sepasang mata yang cemas itu membuat Jaemin merasa bersalah.

"Berbaringlah. Kau membutuhkan istirahat," Mark kembali membaringkan Jaemin di atas pahanya.

Jaemin melihat rimbunan hijau daun pohon. Matanya terpaku pada sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos ketebalan dedaunan.

Pikiran Jaemin mulai berputar. Ia ingat ia duduk di pinggir kolam ikan. Kemudian Ratu Doyoung mendekatinya dan Mark memberinya minuman yang membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Sekarang... Jaemin bingung mengapa ia bisa berada di bawah pohon. Ia tidak ingat ada pohon di sekitar kolam ikan. Dan mengapa...

Jaemin berdiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Mark terperanjat. "Berbaringlah!" Mark menahan Jaemin.

Wajah Jaemin merah padam. Mengapa ia bisa berbaring di atas rumput dengan kepalanya di paha Pangeran Mark!?

"Apa kau pusing lagi!?" Mark menundukkan kepala menatap Jaemin dengan cemas. Tangannya memegang dahi Jaemin. "Mana yang sakit?" ia memijit lembut kening Jaemin. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Jaemin menepis tangan Mark.

Mengapa gadis ini selalu begini? Mengapa gadis ini tidak pernah menerimanya? Bahkan di saat ia ingin memperhatikannya?

Jaemin memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Seketika ia sadar mereka masih berada di halaman Quadville tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Jaemin?"

Duke of Vinchard mendekat dengan cemas.

"K-kakek!" Jaemin terperanjat. Seketika ia sadar ia pasti telah membuat keributan. "Maafkan aku, kakek. Aku pasti telah mempermalukan kakek." Bahkan Qian pasti memarahinya malam ini.

Duke Vinchard hanya tertawa. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Pangeran telah mengatasinya dengan baik. Sebelum banyak orang mengetahui, ia telah membawamu ke tempat yang sepi ini."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Jaemin tersipu-sipu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa wajahmu selalu memerah tiap kali sesudah kau menghabiskan makan malammu," gumam Duke Vinchard, "Aku akan memerintahkan koki menyiapkan menu yang tidak mengandung anggur untukmu."

"Jaemin, kau sudah sadar?" Jisung gembira, "Qian membuat minuman khusus untukmu. Katanya kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah menghabiskannya." Jisung mengulurkan segelas minuman pada Jaemin.

"Terima kasih," Jaemin mengulurkan tangan.

Mark mencengkeram tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin terperanjat.

"Berikan padaku," Mark merampas gelas itu dari tangan Jisung.

Jisung marah.

"Ikut aku," Duke Vinchard menarik Jisung sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan amarahnya. "Aku harus segera menyuruh koki menyiapkan makanan khusus untuk Jaemin."

Kali ini Mark tidak sedang bermain wanita. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaemin. Sikapnya yang penuh perlindungan itu sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup. Duke Vinchard tidak pernah melihat sang Pangeran yang suka bermain wanita itu bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu seperti ini.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku, Doyoung?" tanya Raja. "Kali ini Mark serius. Ia tidak sedang bermain-main."

Ratu Doyoung kesal. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui kenyataan itu.

Ketika melihat kepanikan Mark ketika Jaemin tiba-tiba pingsan, ia sadar putranya tidak panik karena ia adalah seorang Pangeran namun karena ia mencemaskan Jaemin. Sikapnya yang penuh perlindungan itu tidak pernah diberikannya pada wanita kencannya yang lain. Yang terutama, ia tidak pernah melihat Mark, sang penggoda wanita, bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu. Tidak sekalipun ia membayangkan Mark bisa begitu murka hanya karena seorang pria mendekati pasangannya. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Mark bisa memandang tiap pria dengan mata yang berkata, 'Gadis ini adalah milikku. Jangan berharap seorangpun dari kalian bisa mendekatinya!'

"Dia memang putri Ten," Ratu Doyoung tersenyum bangga. "Tidak. Ia lebih mengagumkan dari Ten. Ia melampaui Ten! Ia tidak hanya membuat para pria patah hati tapi juga para wanita."

Ratu Doyoung tertawa bangga.

"Siapa sebenarnya anakmu?" Raja Jaehyun menyerah.


	19. ch 19

ini chapter tergado-gado btw

persiapkan hati kalian

"Sudah cukup, Mark!" Ratu tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. "Kapan engkau sadar kau adalah seorang Pangeran!?"

Mark tidak menyalahkan ibunya. Kesalahan memang terletak padanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah berkencan namun ia juga tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran khusus untuk mempersiapkannya menjadi seorang Raja.

"Kapan kau akan bangun dari mimpi-mimpimu itu!?" bentak Ratu. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Bagaimana kau akan memimpin kerajaan ini kalau kau tidak segera sadar!?"

"Aku tahu, Mama. Aku tahu!" Mark juga tidak menginginkannya namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasannya.

Sejak pesta itu, undangan terus berdatangan di pintu Quadville. Sejak pesta itu, nama Jaemin tidak pernah berhenti disebut. Semenjak pesta itu, ia selalu muncul di Quadville setiap ia mempunyai waktu luang. Semenjak pesta itu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Jaemin. Namun itu tidak cukup!

Setiap kali Jaemin tidak berada di sisinya, kecemasan selalu menghantuinya. Setiap Jaemin berada di luar jangkauannya, ia tidak dapat menghentikan kerinduannya pada Jaemin.

Mark tidak akan pernah merasa tenang sebelum Jaemin menjadi miliknya. Mark sadar penyebab kecemasannya ini adalah sikap gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia telah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat gadis itu menerimanya namun gadis itu selalu membuat jarak dengannya ketika ia berpikir Jaemin sudah menerimanya. Ia semua keahliannya tidak berguna. Semua daya pikatnya tidak dapat menarik perhatian Jaemin.

"Kau memikirkan Jaemin?" tanya Raja Jaehyun.

Mark terperanjat. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu?

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaemin," Ratu Doyoung tersenyum.

Dan ibunya!? Mark membelalak.

"Jaemin memang mengagumkan," Ratu Doyoung menambahkan. "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu Jaemin pasti dapat menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini. Sejak melihat Jaemin aku sudah tahu hanya putri Ten yang bisa menangkap jiwa petualangmu itu."

"Mama...," Mark kehilangan kata-katanya, "Mama sudah tahu semuanya dari awal?"

Ratu mengangguk bangga.

"Mengapa Mama tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sudah memberimu petunjuk," ujar Ratu santai.

"Mengapa Mama membiarkanku pusing sampai gila!?" Mark tidak dapat menerima penjelasan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau melukai Jaemin."

Mark membelalak.

"Jaemin bukan mainanmu! Aku tidak mau kau bermain-main dengan Jaemin. Ia adalah putri sahabatku. Aku tidak mau kau melukainya."

Mark tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ibunya ternyata lebih memihak Jaemin.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," Ratu membaca ekspresi Mark. "Kau tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan wanita. Ini adalah petualangan, kau selalu berkata. Begitu melihatnya, aku tahu Jaemin adalah putri Ten. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pun melukainya sekalipun itu adalah putraku sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi jelas. Ratu memerintah Sooyoung melayani Jaemin bukan untuk mengawasinya tapi menjaganya. Ratu memaksanya menemui Duke of Vinchard karena ia ingin Mark sadar siapa ibu Jaemin. Ratu terus memperingatinya untuk menjauhi Jaemin bukan karena ia tidak menyukai status Jaemin namun karena Ratu tidak ingin ia melukai Jaemin!

Mark tertawa hambar. Ibunya ternyata sama sekali tidak mempercayainya!

Selama ini ia selalu mempermainkan wanita dan sekarang ia dipermainkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Mark merasa sudah benar-benar gila.

"Begitu melihat Jaemin, semua orang pasti tahu siapa ibunya," kata Raja Jaehyun pula, "Jaemin sangat mirip dengan Ten. Ia lebih cantik. Lebih rapuh dari Ten."

"Benar," Ratu sependapat. "Tak heran ia memang putri wanita tercantik di Helsnivia."

"Sejak melihatnya aku sudah tahu ia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan."

Dan juga ayahnya!? Mark membelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya mereka melakukan ini padanya hingga membuatnya berpikir orang yang ia hormati tengah bermain mata dengan Jaemin!

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Jaemin," ujar Ratu, "Ia tidak akan mengalami bahaya apapun seperti yang ia alami di Trottanilla."

"Bukan itu yang aku cemaskan!?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Raja tidak mengerti.

"Aku takut Jaemin jatuh cinta pada pria lain!" Mark mengakui.

Ratu Doyoung tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Jaemin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain."

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas!?" tanya Mark dengan nada tinggi, "Dua bulan lamanya ia tinggal bersamaku dan selama itu ia tidak pernah tertarik padaku. Sedikit pun tidak pernah! Sekarang setiap saat segerombolan pria mengantri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia adalah gadis tercantik di Helsnivia bahkan mungkiin di dunia," Ratu Doyoung menjawab dengan bangga seolah-olah Jaemin adalah putri kandungnya, "Walaupun ia lahir di luar nikah, ia tetap keturunan keluarga terhormat. Bangsawan-bangsawan dari luar pun berdatangan untuk melamarnya. Kudengar beberapa Pangeran negeri lain juga berencana mengundangnya ke kerajaan mereka."

Mark juga menyadari ke manapun Jaemin pergi, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itulah yang membuatku kian tidak bisa tenang!" ujar Mark gusar, "Di antara mereka pasti ada yang menarik perhatian Jaemin. Dalam hitungan hari pasti akan muncul pria yang mendapatkan hati Jaemin."

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut mengantri daripada bercemas ria di sini?" tanya Raja Jaehyun.

"MUSTAHIL!"

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu Doyoung.

Mark tidak dapat menjawab.

"Hanya dirimulah yang menghalangimu," kata Raja Jaehyun.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Mark tidak senang. "Mustahil adalah mustahil! Bagaimanapun kau memaksanya mustahil tetaplah mustahil."

"Mengapa?" Ratu memaksa.

"Karena Jaemin lebih suka menjauhiku daripada menemaniku!" Mengapa rahasia umum seperti ini pun mereka tidak tahu?

"Benar. Karena kau hanya tahu bermain wanita," hina Ratu Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main!" Mark marah, "Aku serius. Aku mencintainya!"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, lakukan sesuatu yang nyata!" sahut Ratu, "Kalau Jaemin bukan mainanmu, perlakukan dia dengan serius!"

"Aku serius! Aku selalu serius terhadapnya!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya," Raja menyela.

Mark melihat ayahnya.

"Kulihat caramu memperlakukan Jaemin sama dengan caramu memperlakukan wanita-wanitamu yang lain," komentar Ratu.

"Jaemin bukan wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganmu hari ini dan akan kau buang ketika kau bosan. Bukankah begitu, Mark?" tanya Raja serius.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila memikirkannya."

"Apa yang kauinginkan dari Jaemin?" tanya Ratu lembut.

Apa yang ia inginkan dari Jaemin? Tentu saja ia ingin Jaemin mencintainya. Ia ingin Jaemin hanya memikirkan dirinya. Ia ingin Jaemin selalu berada di sisinya. Ia ingin Jaemin menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, jiwa dan raganya. Ia ingin Jaemin tergila-gila padanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Jaemin?" tanya Ratu pula.

Apa yang diinginkan Jaemin? Jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah jelas. Tanpa berpikir pun Mark dapat menjawab, Jaemin ingin menjauhinya!

"Apa kau yakin?" Ratu membaca pikiran Mark.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku, Mama. Ia pernah berkata aku bukan tipe pria yang akan dicintainya?"

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu lebih lanjut.

"Karena aku adalah seorang playboy," Mark mengakui dengan muram, "Aku tidak pernah serius mencintai seorang wanita."

"Apakah sekarang kau juga demikian?"

"Aku..." Mark tidak tahu. Ia telah mempergunakan semua keahliannya tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Ia telah memperlakukan Jaemin dengan berbagai macam perlakuan yang ia ketahui namun itu juga tidak berguna. Mark hanya tahu ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari semua yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk mendapatkan cinta Jaemin.

"Aku telah memanfaatkan semua yang aku ketahui," Mark mengakui.

"Jaemin tidak pernah menganggapmu serius karena itulah," Raja menegaskan, "Kalau kau memang mencintai Jaemin, berhentilah memperlakukannya seperti wanita-wanita yang lain."

Ratu menambahkan, "Kau memang pandai menghadapi wanita namun kau benar-benar tolol dalam memperlakukan cinta sejatimu."

Mereka benar. Ia hanya tahu memperlakukan wanita namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai seorang wanita.

"Kau sudah berubah, Mark," Ratu Doyoung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut, Mama," Mark mengakui, "Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana Jaemin merubahku."

Ratu Doyoung tersenyum. "Dengar, anakku. Tidak sulit menaklukkan Jaemin."

Mark tidak punya ide apa yang dibicarakan ibunya.

"Jaemin benar-benar mirip Ten. Apa yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik Jaemin."

"Mama..."

"Ya, Mark. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Semakin kau berusaha, semakin kacau hasilnya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan semuanya akan berlangsung dengan sendirinya."

"Mengapa Mama melakukan ini? Bukankah Mama tidak menyukai Jaemin?"

"Aku?" tanya Ratu heran, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci putri sahabat baikku?"

"Mama membenci Jaemin. Mama tidak pernah menyapa Jaemin."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kenyataan ia adalah putri pria yang telah merebut Ten dariku. Tapi, karena Duke of Vinchard sudah mengakui Jaemin, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membenci Taeyong, bukan?"

Mark benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan ide yang buruk untuk menjadi satu keluarga dengan Jaemin. Tidakkah engkau berpendapat demikian, Jaehyun?" Ratu bertanya pada suaminya, "Ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Mengatakannya memang mudah," komentar Mark sinis.

Ratu tertawa. "Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya kau pasti berhasil. Aku yakin Ten juga merestuimu."

Andai saja hal itu dapat dipercayai, Mark tidak akan gundah seperti ini. Sekarang Jaemin sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Setiap hari Duke of Vinchard memperkenalkannya pada setiap orang di Helsnivia.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi Duke membanggakan cucu satu-satunya itu.

Semua ini membuat posisi Mark semakin sulit. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk setiap saat berada di sisi Jaemin sementara setiap saat mungkin muncul seorang pria yang akan merebut hati Jaemin.

Sekarang Mark benar-benar berharap ia bisa membalik waktu dan mencegah pertemuan Duke of Vinchard dengan Jaemin. Namun itu akan terlalu kejam untuk Jaemin, bukan?

Sekarang Mark hanya dapat berharap reaksi Jaemin pada ciumannya bukan palsu.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Ini semua sudah membuatku lebih dari tersiksa. Aku merasa setiap saat aku akan mati."

"Kau terdengar tragis," komentar Ratu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dulu aku memenuhi keinginan Duke of Cookelt. Setidaknya sekarang aku yakin tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik Jaemin."

"Kalau kau demikian cemasnya, mengapa kau tidak langsung melamar Jaemin?" tanya Raja, "Tidak ada larangan yang menyebut kau tidak boleh melamar Jaemin."

"Melamar Jaemin?" Mark mengulangi usul itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya, bukan?" tebak Ratu.

Terbersit dalam benaknya pun tidak pernah.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah menyatakan cintamu pada Jaemin," Ratu menebak lagi.

"Apakah itu penting?" Mark bertanya polos. "Aku sudah menunjukkannya dalam sikapku."

"Mark... Mark...," desah Ratu putus asa, "Sikap yang menurutmu membuktikan cintamu pada Jaemin itu hanyalah omong kosong!" Suara Ratu kian meninggi, "Apa yang perlihatkan itu hanyalah keinginan untuk memiliki, keinginan untuk menguasai Jaemin!"

Mark termenung. Ia hanya ingin Jaemin selalu berada di sisinya. Apakah itu salah? Ia hanya tidak ingin pria lain mendekati Jaemin. Apakah itu tidak boleh?

"Mencintai seseorang tidak selalu berarti harus memilikinya," Raja memberitahu dengan sabar, "Ada kalanya cinta harus mengalah. Yang terutama adalah bagaimana kau membahagiakan cintamu."

Membahagiakan Jaemin? Mark termenung. Selama ini ia hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dari dulu hingga kini hal itu tidak berubah. Ia bermain-main dengan wanita hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Ia menginginkan Jaemin juga karena ia tidak ingin terus bergelut dengan perasaan yang menyiksa ini. Apakah itu yang dimaksudkan orang tuanya? Apakah ini yang membuat Jaemin tidak pernah menganggapnya serius?

Ia hanya tahu Jaemin tidak mencintainya tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Ia tahu Jaemin ingin menjauhinya tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa Jaemin juga sering memberinya kesempatan.

"Kau tidak perlu aku memberikan pelajaran khusus, bukan?" Ratu memotong lamunan Mark.

Mark terperanjat. "T-tidak, Mama. Tidak perlu. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu!?" bentak Ratu marah, "Cepat ke Quadville! Jangan pulang sebelum kau membawa pulang Jaemin!"

Mark serta merta melesat.

Raja Jaehyun tersenyum. Karena Doyoung mencintai keduanya, ia bersikap keras pada Mark.

.o0o.

Jaemin menutup koran.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri?" tanya Qian cemas, "Anda terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaemin.

Qian tidak akan pernah mengerti kegalauan hatinya ini.

"Lagi-lagi Anda dan Pangeran Mark menjadi berita utama," Qian melihat halaman terdepan koran yang baru diletakkan Jaemin di meja, "Anda berdua memang serasi." Qian mengambil koran itu dan membacanya dengan gembira.

Jaemin ingin menyahut, "Sedikitpun tidak," namun ia tetap menutup mulut. Qian tidak akan senang mendengar bantahannya ini. Qian tidak akan pernah memahami kegalauannya.

Ia mencintai Mark. Jaemin tidak meragukannya lagi. Semakin ia menyangkal, semakin besar perasaan itu. Namun ia bukanlah pasangan yang cocok untuk Mark. Ia bukan keturunan keluarga bangsawan terhormat. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya hanya setengah. Bagaimana ia bisa menyetarakan dirinya dengan sang Pangeran yang terhormat?

"Saya dapat melihatnya," Qian menegaskan dengan mantap, "Pangeran sangat mencintai Anda. Pangeran selalu cemburu pada setiap pria yang mendekati Anda."

Itu bukan cinta. Jaemin menyangkal. Mark tidak pernah mencintainya. Mark hanya ingin menemukan petualangan baru darinya.

Qian tertawa. "Anda telah membuat banyak wanita patah hati."

Tidak! Besok mereka pasti tertawa puas. Ketertarikan Mark padanya hanyalah sesaat. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah petualang seperti ayahnya.

"Jaemin juga akan membuat banyak pria patah hati bila ia tidak segera menjawab undangan-undangan ini," Duke Siwon muncul membawa sekotak penuh surat undangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Jaemin sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk muncul lagi di muka umum.

Duke meletakkan kotak itu di depan Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya memandang tidak tertarik pada surat-surat di dalam kotak itu.

"Kalau kau tidak segera menjawab undangan mereka, besok aku akan menjadi berita utama," gurau Duke, "Semua orang akan mengatakan aku melarangmu muncul."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," sela Jisung, "Semua orang tahu Mark yang pencemburu itu tidak suka Jaemin didekati pria manapun."

Bukan itu alasannya tidak ingin muncul. Ia hanya tidak menyukai pria-pria yang selalu mendekatinya hanya untuk satu tujuan, dirinya! Andai ia mempunyai perisai yang dapat menangkal mereka, ia mungkin akan memikirkan ulang undangan mereka. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya. Ia juga tidak dapat terus menggunakan Mark sebagai perisainya. Mark tidak dapat dipastikan hadir dalam pesta-pesta tersebut. Mark bukan kekasihnya, dan Mark tidak mencintainya. Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa pria lain dalam undangan kencan mereka, bukan?

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku hanya menginginkan kakek seorang." Jaemin memandang kakeknya dengan sedih, "Apakah kakek tidak suka?"

Duke Vinchard tertawa. "Kau memang tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatiku. Persis seperti Ten."

Tapi Jisung lebih memahami Jaemin. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu," ia menawarkan diri.

"Daripada menemani Jaemin, kau masih punya tempat yang harus kaudatangi," sahut Duke Vinchard, "Jangan lupa besok kau akan pulang ke Cookelt bersamaku!"

"Kalian akan ke Cookelt?" Jaemin terperanjat, "Kapan kalian memutuskannya? Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku memutuskannya kemarin," Duke Vinchard menjawab, "Jisung tidak bisa terus menerus di sini. Sewaktu-waktu ia juga perlu pulang melihat keadaan Cookelt."

"Aku ikut!" Jaemin memutuskan.

Mereka terkejut.

"Aku perlu menemui Taeil," Jaemin menjelaskan, "Taeil mengabarkan padaku keadaan Duchess tidak baik. Ia terlilit hutang besar."

"Itu salahnya sendiri," komentar Jisung. "Siapa suruh dia mengincar hartaku."

"Harta keluarga Riddick masih belum menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya," Duke Vinchard mengingatkan, "Kau masih harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi."

Jisung mendengus kesal.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Jaemin memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Aku akan membuat janji dengan Taeil. Aku juga perlu mendatangi beberapa tempat."

"Yang Mulia, Anda berkata akan mendidik Tuan Muda Jisung menjadi penerus Duke Johnny, tapi mengapa Tuan Puteri tetap mengurus Cookelt?" Qian memprotes.

Pada awalnya Duke Vinchard mengawasi Jisung melakukan pekerjaan Jaemin namun sekarang tidak lagi. Jaemin mempercayai kakeknya namun rasa tanggung jawab membuatnya tidak bisa menandatangani apa pun tanpa memahami duduk persoalan. Sekarang Jaemin akan mempelajari persoalan-persoalan yang dikirim Taeil lalu Duke Vinchard akan membimbing Jisung membuat keputusan dan Jaemin akan melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya. Memang lebih rumit tapi Jisung tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di wilayahnya sambil belajar mengambil langkah bijaksana.

"Aku adalah wali Jisung, Qian," entah berapa kali Jaemin menjelaskan hal ini, "Tidak ada hal tentang Cookelt yang tidak kuketahui sebelum Jisung mengetahuinya. Walaupun kakek telah bersedia mendidik Jisung, kakek tetap tidak mempunyai kekuasaan untuk membuat keputusan apapun."

"Yang Mulia!" Qian memprotes keras, "Tidak bisakah Anda melakukan sesuatu!? Apa Anda ingin Tuan Puteri menghabiskan waktunya di belakang meja terus menerus!?"

"Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, Qian," Duke Vinchard menyerah, "Kalau Jisung bisa sadar, Jaemin tidak perlu duduk di sini."

"Tuan Muda Jisung!" Qian mengalihkan sasaran ketidakpuasannya. "Ini semua gara-gara Anda. Mengapa Anda terus bermain!?"

"Apa salahku?" gerutu Jisung, "Yang memutuskan ini bukan aku tapi Papa."

"Anda tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain!" Qian menjewer telinga Jisung. "Cepat, Yang Mulia Duke! Kita tidak punya waktu bercanda di sini!" Ia menarik Jisung pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jisung memberontak, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Qian!"

"Jisung sudah ada kemajuan," Jaemin tersenyum.

Jisung yang dulu pasti akan memaki Qian dengan segala kata yang tidak dapat dibayangkan Jaemin. Walaupun Jisung tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang sopan, ia sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan. Qian adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hal ini.

Wanita tua itu telah menjadi pelayan di sini semenjak muda. Walaupun telah berkeluarga dan mempunyai cucu, ia masih mencintai Quadville. Ketegasannya pada tata krama membuatnya tidak gentar pada Jisung bahkan kepada Duke of Vinchard, majikannya. Bila Qian melihat suatu kesalahan, maka ia tidak akan ragu melakukan hukumannya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Semua ini berkat Qian."

"Untung di sini masih ada Qian," Duke sependapat, "Aku selalu khawatir aku terlalu keras terhadap Jisung namun Qian lebih ketat terhadap Jisung."

"Aku lihat Jisung menyukai cara kalian. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir mungkinkah Jisung mencari keluarga seperti kalian. Kalian memang keras dan ketat dalam mendidik Jisung namun bagi Jisung itu adalah bukti kalian memperhatikannya."

"Anak itu kurang kasih sayang."

"Benar," Jaemin mengakui, "Duke Johnny maupun Duchess Nayeon selalu menyibukkan diri dengan urusan mereka. Yeri juga tidak tertarik menjadi pengasuh adiknya."

"Qian benar." Duke menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat, "Kau terlalu mempedulikan orang lain."

"Apakah itu tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu salah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk mengambil batas."

"Maksud kakek?"

"Yang Mulia!" Qian menampakkan kepala di pintu dengan wajah tidak senang, "Apa yang Anda lakukan!? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai!"

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana," sahut Duke. Lalu ia berkata pada Jaemin sambil tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi, Jaemin. Kau tahu Qian."

Jaemin hanya termenung melihat kepergian kakeknya. Sekarang tinggallah ia seorang diri menghadapi tumpukan pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikannya.

Sebelum ia menyentuh tumpukan itu, ia harus segera mengirim surat kepada Taeil untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu waktu kerja Taeil seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tengah ia menulis surat, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Apa kalian memerlukan sesuatu?" Jaemin menengadahkan kepala.

Mark memasuki ruangan dengan aura wibawanya.

Jaemin terperanjat. "Selamat siang, Pangeran. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya sopan.

"Satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu untukku," Mark melihat tumpukan kertas di depan Jaemin. "Mengapa kau masih harus mengurusi Cookelt?" tanyanya kemudian, "Katamu Duke Vinchard akan membimbing Jisung melakukan tugas-tugasnya."

"Saya tetap wali Jisung. Selain itu, saya tidak terbiasa menjadi pengangguran."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau kesepian."

"Saya tidak bisa. Anda adalah seorang Pangeran."

Mark berjalan ke sisi Jaemin. "Jaemin," ia menggenggam tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin terpesona. Sepasang mata lembut yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu, mengunci pandangannya hanya ke wajah tampan yang ia rindukan.

Cinta benar-benar menakjubkan. Semenjak orang tuanya memberinya ide untuk melamar Jaemin, pikiran Mark dipenuhi oleh hari-hari bersama Jaemin. Beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Jaemin mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wali Duke Cookelt, hatinya dipenuhi suatu perasaan hangat yang tidak dapat ia utarakan. Melihat gadis ini, Mark dapat membayangkan hari-hari mendatang bersama Jaemin di sisinya, bersama Jaemin yang dengan bijaksana membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Raja, bersama Jaemin yang dengan cinta kasihnya merawat anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak, Mark terkesiap. Bayangan Jaemin menggendong putra-putri mereka membuat Mark semakin terbang tinggi.

Jaemin terperangah melihat senyum bahagia Mark.

"Oh, Tuhan," Mark menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada wanita manapun. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia hanya karena memandang seorang wanita. Ia tidak pernah disesaki kebahagiaan seperti ini. Cinta memang menakjubkan.

Mark membelai Jaemin dan merapatkan Jaemin ke pelukannya sehingga tidak ada celah di antara mereka.

Jaemin hanya terpaku. Mark tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mark sering memeluknya tapi baru kali ini Jaemin merasakan kebutuhan Mark. Bukan nafsu tetapi sesuatu yang lebih menggetarkan. Dari setiap sentuhan Mark, Jaemin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya lebih bergetar dari saat Mark menciumnya.

"Jaemin," bisik Mark, "Menikahlah denganku, Jaemin. Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Jaemin membelalak lebar.

"Menikahlah denganku," Mark menatap Jaemin dengan serius.

Sekarang Jaemin yakin ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

"Menikahlah denganku, Jaemin," Mark mengulangi untuk keempat kalinya, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu."

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Mark tidak mungkin melamarnya!

"Jangan bergurau, Pangeran."

"Aku tidak bergurau, Jaemin," Mark menegaskan. "Aku takut. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap wanita mana pun. Aku tidak pernah begitu takut kehilangan seorang wanita."

Pada akhirnya semua ini hanya karena satu kata, petualangan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jaemin menggeleng sedih. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti inipun Mark tahu bagaimana merayu wanita. Jaemin sadar Mark tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan kepuasan itu. Jaemin juga tahu ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Pangeran seperti ini.

"Aku serius, Jaemin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada setiap wanita mana pun. Aku tidak pernah gila hanya karena memikirkan seorang wanita."

"Cukup, Pangeran," Jaemin menjauhkan diri dan dengan tegas berkata, "Anda boleh bercanda apapun tetapi tidak dalam hal satu ini. Anda tidak mungkin mencintai saya."

"Aku tidak sedang bergurau, Jaemin," Mark menegaskan untuk sekian kalinya, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Setiap kata-kataku adalah kenyataan."

"Tidak," Jaemin menggeleng, "Saya tahu Anda tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Percayalah padaku," desak Mark.

"Saya percaya Anda sedang bercanda."

Mark merasa ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Gurauan ini tidak menyenangkan, Pangeran," Jaemin memberitahu, "Saya tidak menyukainya."

"Kau pikir aku bisa bercanda untuk hal seserius ini!?"

"Siapa tahu, Pangeran," jawab Jaemin tenang, "Besok atau lusa Anda akan bertemu wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dari saya. Saat itu Anda pasti akan berpaling."

Mark geram hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang memahami petualangannya. Sialnya, ia terlalu mengerti tentang jiwa petualangannya!

"Anda sendiri pernah berkata saya bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa membuat Anda ingin menikah."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakannya tetapi itu adalah dulu," Mark membela diri.

"Anda juga tahu, Pangeran. Kita tidak boleh menikah."

"Katakan alasanmu," Mark memerintah.

"Anda adalah keturunan keluarga terhormat sedangkan saya hanyalah putri seorang petualang," dan sebelum Mark menyahut, Jaemin menambahkan, "Saya tidak pernah menerima pendidikan layak seperti Anda. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuh saya juga hanya setengah. Rakyat Helsnivia tidak akan dapat menerima saya."

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu tidak ada wanita yang lebih pantas dari kau."

"Tidak, Pangeran," Jaemin menggeleng, "Ini semua hanyalah khayalan Anda. Percayalah besok Anda akan menyesali hari ini."

"Apa kau serius?" Mark tidak melepaskan mata dari Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk mantap.

Mark marah. Sekalipun ia telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang serius, memohon seperti yang tidak pernah dilakukannya terhadap wanita manapun, gadis ini tetap tidak mempercayainya! "Apa kau lebih tertarik menikah dengan Jeno, pemuda kotor itu!?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Jaemin menjawab jujur, "Ia jujur dan setia. Walau ia tidak kaya, ia mempunyai cinta yang tulus pada saya."

Bertambahlah sudah dosa Mark.

Selama ini ia terus bermain-main dengan cinta sehingga ketika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta, masa lalu tidak bisa lepas darinya. Kenyataan itu menyapu bersih amarah Mark dan menambah gumpalan putus asa dalam dirinya.

"Kau memang keras kepala, bukan?"

Jaemin tidak menanggapi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanmu, bukan!?"

"Percayalah Anda akan menyesali keputusan Anda ini."

"Baik!" tegas Mark, "Lakukan apa yang kausuka!"

Jaemin memperhatikan pintu yang dibanting Mark keras-keras. Ia yakin ia sudah membuat keputusan yang benar untuk itu ia tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata. Namun wajahnya telah basah sebelum ia mampu menegaskan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Andaikan Mark tahu betapa ia mengharapkan kesungguhan kata seorang petualang cinta.


	20. LAST!

enjoy ya gengs

Jaemin memandang keluar kereta dengan pandangan menerawang.

Walaupun Jaemin memutuskan kepergiannya secara mendadak, waktu itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Qian untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kepergian yang rencananya hanya terdiri dari Duke of Vinchard, Duke of Cookelt dan sang Lady Jaemin Yvonne Lloyd, sekarang menjadi sebuah rombongan kecil.

Jaemin duduk di dalam kereta terdepan bersama kedua Duke. Di belakang mereka mengekor kereta berisi pelayan-pelayan yang menyertai kepergian mereka termasuk Qian. Dan di urutan paling belakang, kereta barang mereka atau tepatnya barang-barang Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus membawa berkoper-koper pakaian dan perhiasan ke Trottanilla. Ia pergi ke Trottanilla bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Kepergiannya murni karena tugas sebagai wali Duke of Cookelt. Terima kasih pada Qian, sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti hendak pindah ke Helsnivia.

Entah apa kata orang. Kemarin ia menolak sang Pangeran dan pagi ini ia meninggalkan Helsnivia seperti ini.

Mark mungkin marah. Mark mungkin berpikir ia tengah melarikan diri. Namun Jaemin tetap berpendapat ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

Andai Mark bersungguh-sungguh. Andai itu adalah cinta sejati... Jaemin mendesah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jaemin?" Duke Vinchard bertanya cemas.

"Jaemin pasti tidak ingin ke Trottanilla," komentar Jisung, "Bukankah Jaemin datang ke Helsnivia karena ia melarikan diri dari Trottanilla."

"Benarkah itu, Jaemin?" Duke Vinchard prihatin, "Kau tidak perlu ke Trottanilla. Aku bisa mewakilimu."

"Tidak, Kakek," Jaemin menolak, "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayai Kakek. Namun aku tetap ingin ke Trottanilla. Aku ingin mengunjungi Papa dan Johnny."

"Taeyong?" wajah Duke Vinchard langsung berubah.

Jaemin sadar sampai kapanpun nama itu tetaplah merupakan topik yang paling sensitif bagi Duke Vinchard.

Di luar dugaan Jaemin, Duke bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh menemanimu mengunjungi makam mereka, Jaemin?"

"Tentu saja, Kakek. Mereka pasti akan senang dapat bertemu dengan Kakek," dan Jaemin menambahkan dengan suara lirih, "Terutama Papa."

Duke of Vinchard tersenyum. Telah banyak yang ia lewatkan dalam bertahun-tahun ini dan telah banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Ketika memutuskan menjemput Jaemin pulang, Duke Vinchard juga memutuskan untuk menambal semua kekurangan itu.

Jaemin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Kepergiannya ke Trottanilla ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengusir Mark dari pikirannya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan Mark. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya ketika Mark tidak ada di sisinya.

Mungkin... selama itu pula Mark akan sadar semua perasaannya hanyalah khayalannya semata. Semua itu hanya perasaan sesaat seperti yang selalu ia rasakan pada wanita mana pun.

Karena itu Jaemin tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di Trottanilla.

Kedatangan Duke of Vinchard beserta sang cucu yang baru ditemukannya telah menyebar luas sebelum mereka tiba. Mereka juga telah tahu Duke Vinchard akan tinggal di Sternberg selama mereka berada di Trottanilla. Berkat berita burung itu, surat undangan sudah menumpuk di Sternberg sebelum mereka tiba.

Saat melihat surat-surat itulah Jaemin mengerti mengapa Qian bersikeras mempersiapkan gaun-gaun pesta untuknya dan berbagai macam perhiasan.

"Sekarang pandangan semua orang padamu sudah berubah," komentar Duke Vinchard di suatu pagi.

Benar, pandangan mereka sudah berubah. Pertama, karena ia adalah cucu seorang Duke yang berpengaruh di Helsnivia. Kedua, karena ia adalah wali Duke of Cookelt yang masih muda. Hanya satu hal tidak berubah. Sikap para pria kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah!

"Sayangnya," ujar Qian beberapa saat mereka tiba di Sternberg, "Duchess Nayeon tidak ada."

Menurut para pelayan Sternberg, Duchess Nayeon sudah menghilang sejak berita kedatangan mereka tersebar.

"Ia pasti malu bertemu Anda," komentar Qian pula.

Tentu saja Jaemin tidak mempercayainya. Ia tahu Duchess Nayeon terbelit hutang besar sedangkan almarhum suaminya memaklumatkan penerusnya tidak boleh memberikan sepeserpun harta keluarga Riddick padanya. Duchess tentu tidak akan membuang harga diri hanya untuk memohon pada putranya dan sang gadis yang dipercayainya sebagai anak haram almarhum Duke Johnny. Satu-satunya yang bisa melepaskannya dari belitan hutang ini adalah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Yeri masih ada di Sternberg ketika mereka tiba. Walaupun Yeri tidak mengakui, sikapnya kepada Jaemin telah berubah. Walaupun tidak menyukainya, Yeri tidak membentak ketika Jaemin memanggil namanya. Walaupun wajah kesal tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya, Yeri tidak memprotes ketika Jaemin memberikan sarannya.

Perubahan sikap yang paling menyolok adalah para pelayan Sternberg. Mereka yang dulu tidak menyukai Jaemin sekarang menghormati Jaemin bahkan menyanjungnya.

Sikap mereka membuat Jaemin semakin sadar betapa pentingnya kedudukan, garis keturunan, dan kekayaan di mata banyak orang. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berarti bagi Qian.

Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jisung, Qian memberikan pelajaran tata krama pada Yeri. Tidak satu kesalahanpun ditolerirnya. Ia juga tidak mengijinkan Yeri bersenang-senang. Tanpa peduli protes Yeri, ia mengatur jadwal harian sang Lady. Sikapnya yang tegas dan tanpa takut itu membuatnya menjadi sang pemimpin pelayan di Sternberg hanya dalam dua hari.

Sikap Qian itu tentu saja tidak membuat Yeri senang. Semakin ia memberontak, semakin keras sikap Qian. Jika Yeri berani menggunakan kekerasan, Qian tidak ragu untuk melawan balik. Ketika Yeri mengeluarkan umpatannya, Qian tidak takut untuk menampar gadis itu.

Sayangnya bagi Yeri, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Qian adalah pelayan Duke of Vinchard dan Qian bukan penduduk Trottanilla.

Yeri tidak menyukai Qian namun ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sternberg karena hanya inilah satu-satunya tempat ia bermalam. Selain berharga diri tinggi seperti Duchess Nayeon, Yeri juga takut hidup susah.

Dari sekian banyak tanggapan atas kedatangan Jaemin ini, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar gembira melihatnya.

Taeil tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan puji syukurnya. "Saya turut bergembira untuk Anda, Tuan Puteri. Duke Johnny dan Tuan Taeyong pasti turut berbahagia untuk Anda. Mereka menginginkan ini sejak lama."

Jaemin terkejut. Saat itulah ia baru tahu ternyata Taeil juga telah mengetahui asal usulnya. Taeil juga tahu mengapa Duke Johnny bersikeras memulangkannya ke Helsnivia.

Jaemin merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak sebatang kara. Selalu ada orang yang memperhatikannya, mencintainya dan melindunginya.

Jeno adalah orang yang paling terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Berita tentangnya belum terdengar di Hauppauge sehingga pemuda itu sempat mengira ia menikah dengan Jisung yang saat itu menyertai kepergiannya dan Duke of Vinchard. Tahu ia adalah cucu seorang Duke, sikap pemuda itu langsung berubah. Dari tindak-tanduknya, Jaemin sadar pemuda itu kikuk padanya. Jeno tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap kepadanya. Jeno yang telah menjadi kawan baiknya bahkan sempat melamarnya itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan seorang gadis miskin yang tiba-tiba menjadi cucu seorang Duke. Juga tidak sedikit penduduk Hauppauge yang menjadi kikuk padanya.

Demi sopan santun, Duke of Vinchard menyempatkan diri memenuhi undangan yang telah tiba di Sternberg sebelum kedatangan mereka. Duke Vinchard selalu membawa Jaemin besertanya. Mereka tahu tujuan undangan itu bukan hanya untuk sang Duke Vinchard namun juga untuk melihat sang cucu yang pernah menjadi anak haram almarhum Duke Johnny.

Pria-pria berebutan untuk menjadi pasangan Jaemin namun gadis itu tidak rela meninggalkan sisi Duke Vinchard. "Maaf, saya saya tidak dapat meninggalkan sisi kakek," katanya setiap saat.

Sikap Jaemin itu membuat Duke Vinchard berkeluh kesah, "Jangan terus menempel padaku. Pergilah bersama pria-pria itu. Pasti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu." Dan Jaemin akan menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Kakek. Apakah Kakek tidak suka?" Itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak bisa ditolak Duke Vinchard.

Rencana awal mereka, setelah menyelesaikan segala yang perlu diurus, Jisung akan ditinggalkan di Trottanilla. Namun rencana itu tidak hanya berubah melainkan juga diperpanjang demi beberapa urusan mendadak.

Pertama, atas saran Duke Vinchard, Jaemin atas nama Duke Cookelt membereskan hutang-hutang Duchess Nayeon. Kedua, walaupun Jaemin tidak menginginkannya, mengeluarkan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi Yeri untuk dapat terus menerima kucuran dana. Ketiga, atas keinginan Jisung, mengumumkan kepada setiap bawahan Duke Cookelt bahwa sang Duke akan tinggal di Helsnivia untuk waktu yang tak terbatas. Akibat keinginan Jisung itu pula, Jaemin harus mengatur tugas setiap orang di bawah pimpinan Duke of Cookelt. Selain itu, atas keinginan Jaemin, mencari jejak Duchess Nayeon.

Pekerjaan terakhir inilah yang paling merepotkan dan juga memakan waktu. Walaupun Jisung menentang keinginannya ini, Jaemin tetap bersikeras menemukan Duchess Nayeon. Walaupun Duchess tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya, Jaemin tetap tidak bisa berdiam diri memikirkan Duchess yang selalu hidup mewah itu mungkin sedang hidup sengsara. Selain Jisung, Qian juga tidak menyukai keputusannya ini. "Untuk apa Anda mengkhawatirkan wanita itu!? Dia sudah menghina Anda!" omelnya setiap saat. Namun Jaemin tetap bersikeras pada keputusannya ini. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyia-nyiakan ibunya. Walaupun Duchess Nayeon tidak pernah melakukan tugasnya sebaga sebagai seorang ibu, Duchess Nayeon tetaplah ibu Yeri dan Jisung.

Hanya Duke of Vinchard seorang yang mendukung keputusan Jaemin. Bahkan Duke Vinchard bersedia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membantu Jaemin dengan syarat Jaemin atau siapa pun tidak boleh memaksa Duchess kembali ke Sternberg. Apabila Duchess bersedia kembali, maka ia harus menuruti peraturan main untuk tetap bisa tinggal di Sternberg, peraturan sama yang harus dituruti Yeri.

Menurut Duke Vinchard, hanya ancaman yang bisa mencegah kedua wanita itu menghancurkan keluarga Riddick. Sebagai wali Duke Cookelt, Jaemin tidak hanya bertugas membimbing sang Duke namun juga menjaga keutuhan dan kehormatan keluarga Riddick. Sependapat dengan kakeknya, Jaemin menerima syarat itu.

Sebulan setelah pencarian dimulai, jejak Duchess Nayeon ditemukan di pinggiran Trottanilla.

Seperti dugaan Jaemin, Duchess tetap bergaya hidup mewah walaupun ia tidak lagi mempunyai uang. Ia memanfaatkan kecantikannya serta gelar sebagai seorang Duchess untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sikapnya ini membuat Jaemin harus menyelesaikan persoalan baru yang ditimbulkannya selama pengembaraannya ini. Yang tidak Jaemin duga adalah kesediaan Duchess untuk pulang dengan syarat memenuhi semua peraturan yang telah ditetapkan Jaemin atas nasehat Duke Vinchard! Tanpa komentar maupun bantahan, Duchess Nayeon bersedia ditempatkan di peristirahatan keluarga Riddick yang jauh dari keramaian bahkan dapat dibilang cukup terpencil.

Jaemin menduga sebulan tanpa kemewahan yang selalu dinikmatinya membuat Duchess pasrah. Mungkin bagi Duchess lebih baik hidup terkekang namun tetap dilayani puluhan pelayan daripada hidup bebas namun tanpa sedikit kemewahan pun.

Dengan ditemukannya Duchess, berakhir pulalah masa tinggal mereka di Sternberg.

Baik Duke Vinchard maupun pelayan-pelayan Quadville yang menyertai bersemangat menanti hari kepulangan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Helsnivia untuk waktu selama ini dan mereka sudah sangat merindukan tanah air mereka serta sanak keluarga mereka.

"Akhirnya kita akan pulang," ujar Qian sambil melipat gaun-gaun Jaemin. "Malam ini Anda harus segera tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan meninggalkan Sternberg," Qian memberi peringatan keras kepada Jaemin lalu setengah melamun ia berkata, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya meninggalkan Quadville. Saya tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk cucu-cucu saya."

Jaemin hanya mengangguk.

"Mengapa jawaban Anda hanya itu?" protes Qian, "Apakah Anda tidak ingin pulang ke Helsnivia?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban, "Yang Mulia Duke tidak akan setuju meninggalkan Anda di sini."

Jaemin pun tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"Apalagi yang Anda khawatirkan? Semua masalah di sini sudah beres. Pembangunan gudang yang Anda rancang sudah selesai. Masalah keuangan Cookelt sudah Anda luruskan. Wania hina itu juga sudah ditemukan? Anda sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini."

Benar. Sekarang ia bisa kembali ke Helsnivia. Hatinya terasa berat untuk kembali ke Helsnivia.

"KAU!" Qian tiba-tiba berseru, "Jangan masukkan gaun itu kesana! Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalian harus memisah-misahkan gaun Tuan Puteri. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau Tuan Puteri tiba-tiba harus berganti baju di perjalanan!? Apa kalian mau membuat Tuan Puteri menunggu kalian membongkar muatan!?"

Jaemin memalingkan kepala dari para pelayan yang sibuk meringkas barang-barangnya di bawah pimpinan Qian. Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh ke atas langit biru.

Pulang ke Helsnivia... Itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan bertemu Mark lagi. Sebulan ini ia hampir tidak dapat melupakan Mark. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan semakin kesulitan menyingkirkan pria itu dari kepalanya.

Jaemin mendesah. Ia sudah mengatur waktunya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu luang namun tetap saja kepalanya tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Mark. Dalam setiap pesta. Setiap menghadiri pesta, Jaemin selalu berharap Mark juga ada di sana sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghindari pria yang ingin mendekatinya. Setiap ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, Jaemin selalu teringat wajah cemburu Mark.

Sebagian dirinya berseru merindukan Mark. Sebagian dirinya yang lain tidak ingin kembali ke Helsnivia. Jaemin tidak siap. Ia tidak siap kembali ke Helsnivia. Ia tidak siap melihat Mark bersama wanita lain. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar berita tentang Mark dan wanita lain.

Mark adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita. Tidak mungkin Mark tidak menemukan wanita baru dalam waktu sepanjang ini. Mark tidak mungkin masih mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

Sebagian dari diri Jaemin bergembira. Sebagian lagi bersedih.

Ketika ia kembali ke Helsnivia, wanita Mark yang dibicarakan tiap penduduk Helsnivia bukan lagi dirinya. Namun betapa pun ia ingin kabur dari Helsnivia, hari itu akhirnya tiba juga.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Duke, Tuan Puteri, dan Tuan Muda Jisung," sambut Kibum bersama pelayan-pelayan Quadville yang lain.

Jaemin melihat orang-orang yang berbaris rapi sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka. Ia merasa setiap orang melihatnya dengan simpati. Ia berani bersumpah mereka sedang bersimpati pada Tuan Puteri mereka yang kini bukan lagi wanita Mark.

Begitu tiba di Quadville, Duke of Vinchard segera memanggil Lucas untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada. Jisung langsung memanfaatkan waktu untuk bermain-main di sekitar Quadville seperti kesukaannya selama berada di Helsnivia. Para pelayan langsung berbaur dengan pelayan yang lain untuk melepaskan rindu mereka. Dan Jaemin...

Jaemin bermuram diri. Ia tidak ingin menemui seorang pun. Ia tidak ingin sanggup mereka berbicara tentang Mark dan wanita barunya. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti perkembangan Helsnivia Yang diinginkan Jaemin saat ini hanyalah mengurung diri dan mempersiapkan batin untuk mendengar berita petualangan Mark.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Jaemin?" Duke Vinchard bertanya khawatir saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Makan, "Apakah kau sakit?" Duke merujuk pada makanan yang hampir tidak disentuh Jaemin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakek," Jaemin tersenyum, "Aku hanya lelah."

"Kau sudah seperti ini sejak kita memutuskan pulang," komentar Jisung.

Jaemin tidak menanggapi.

Duke berdiri dan berpaling pada Jaemin, "Ikutlah aku."

Jaemin mengikuti Duke tanpa suara.

Duke Vinchard membawa Jaemin ke sebuah ruangan di mana hanya ada mereka berdua dan jauh dari pendengaran Jisung yang masih duduk di Ruang Makan.

Jaemin hanya memperhatikan Duke ketika Duke menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Duke duduk di depan Jaemin dan memandang lembut cucu satu-satunya itu. "Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Jaemin hanya melihat Duke dengan tidak mengerti.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa kaupercayai?" Duke bertanya, lalu Duke mendesah. "Kasihannya aku. Cucuku tidak mau berbagi denganku."

Jaemin terperanjat. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah melukai orang yang dicintainya. "Tidak, Kakek. Aku percaya padamu. Aku senang berbagi denganmu."

"Kau memikirkan Pangeran Mark?" Duke bertanya langsung.

Jaemin terperanjat. Lidahnya mengeras dalam mulutnya yang menutup rapat.

"Aku benar, bukan? Kau memikirkan Pangeran Mark."

"Ti... tidak," Jaemin menyangkal panik, "Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Kau tentu sangat mencintainya."

Lagi-lagi Jaemin terperanjat. Duke Vinchard telah menebak isi hatinya. "Maafkan aku, Kakek," Jaemin tidak berani menatap wajah kakeknya.

Duke Vinchard menglurkan tangan memegang dagu Jaemin. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Jaemin," Duke tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Jaemin.

Jaemin terperangah.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku tidak suka Jisung mendekatimu? Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Pangeran?"

Keduanya adalah seorang pria yang selalu mempermainkan wanita. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah...

"Aku tidak pernah mempersoalkan masalah usia," sambung Duke.

Maka satu-satunya jawaban adalah. "Karena Pangeran Mark adalah seorang Pangeran dan Jisung hanya seorang Duke."

Lagi-lagi Duke Vinchard tersenyum sambil menatap lembut Jaemin. "Tidak, Jaemin. Ten sudah memberiku pelajaran. Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi kedudukan seseorang."

Jaemin tertegun.

"Karena aku tahu Jisung bukan pria yang pantas untukmu. Ia hanya tertarik padamu. Jeno mencintaimu dengan setulus hati namun aku juga tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian," Duke membuat Jaemin bertanya-tanya, "Mereka tidak dapat memberimu kebahagiaan." Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaemin. "Aku pernah menentang keras Ten. Aku yang sekarang menentang keras cucuku membuat kesalahan bodoh. Ketika Ten meninggalkanku, aku merasa begitu kesepian. Aku masih ingat perkataan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanku. Apakah kau tahu apa itu, Jaemin?"

Jaemin menggeleng.

"Katanya, uang tidak dapat membeli kebahagiaan."

Jaemin hanya membisu.

"Ketika melihatmu, aku menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya. Aku memiliki banyak uang, namun aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya tiba setelah engkau berada di sisiku."

"Pangeran Mark mencintaimu. Aku dapat melihat ia tidak bermain-main."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Pangeran pernah berkata ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bukan gadis cantik yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Kapankah ia mengatakan itu?"

"Ketika...," Jaemin terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit detik-detik terakhirnya bersama Duke Johnny.

"Dia mengatakannya karena ia belum mengenalmu," hibur Duke, "Percayalah padaku, Jaemin. Aku tidak pernah melihat Pangeran seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang pria yang begitu mencintai seorang wanita."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin," Jaemin menggeleng. Sedikit pun ia tidak dapat membiarkan harapan muncul dalam hatinya.

"Ini semua salahku," Duke Vinchard bergumam sedih. "Andai aku menemukanmu lebih awal, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Jaemin terkejut. "Tidak, Kakek. Kau tidak bersalah."

Namun Duke Vinchard meneruskan. "Johnny adalah seorang playboy. Jisung juga tidak lebih baik. Nayeon juga membuat keadaan lebih buruk. Mark juga tidak pernah serius mencintai seorang wanita," Duke membeberkan lingkungan Jaemin tumbuh dewasa yang ia ketahui lalu membuat kesimpulan, "Karena itulah ketika Mark serius, kau takut."

Takut... Jaemin merenung. Mungkin Duke Vinchard benar. Ia tidak mau harapan tumbuh dalam hatinya karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau akan terluka kalau kau tidak mencoba?" Duke bertanya lebih lanjut, "Bagaimana kau tahu Mark hanya bermain-main denganmu kalau kau tidak memberinya kesempatan?"

"Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuknya," Jaemin memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu, "Ia adalah seorang pria terhormat sedangkan aku hanyalah anak seorang petualang."

"Lalu mengapa?" tanya Duke.

"Jelas itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pantas bersanding di sisi Mark."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Semua...," Jaemin terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengatakannya secara langsung.

Duke tersenyum lembut. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar kelelahan. Segeralah beristirahat, Jaemin. Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak." Duke Vinchard mencium pipi Jaemin.

Jaemin terperangah. Tangannya memegang pipi yang baru saja dicium Duke Vinchard.

"Selamat malam, Jaemin."

Jaemin mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ciuman kasih sayang Duke telah membiusnya.

.o0o.

"Jaemin! Jaemin!"

Jaemin merasa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Bangun Jaemin, atau aku menciummu."

"Aku masih ingin tidur, Papa," gumam Jaemin sambil membalikkan badan.

Jaemin merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Detik selanjutnya sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata Jaemin membelalak lebar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun," Mark tersenyum gembira. "Bagaimana ciuman selamat pagiku?"

Tanpa sadar Jaemin menyentuh bibir yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Mark.

"Baiklah," Mark menyerah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Jaemin dari bibirnya. Mark menunduk mencium Jaemin lalu tersenyum, "Sekarang segeralah bersiap-siap. Aku akan menantimu di bawah."

Jaemin hanya menatap kepergian Mark.

Baru saja Mark menutup pintu ketika Qian menerjang masuk. "Ya ampun, Tuan Puteri. Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan. Segeralah bersiap-siap." Qian tanpa belas kasihan menarik Jaemin dari tempat tidur.

Ketika pikiran Jaemin kembali berjalan, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Qian yang dengan gembira mengantar kepergiannya.

"Kau lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Mark tersenyum menatap Jaemin dari atas kudanya.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin sadar. Saat ini matahari belum terbit. Saat ini adalah waktu Mark biasa pergi berkuda pagi. Tentu Mark telah memanfaatkan kekosongan pikirannya sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Namun Jaemin tidak mengerti mengapa Qian tidak membantunya mengenakan baju berkuda.

"Saya akan segera berganti baju," Jaemin membalikkan badan.

"Tidak perlu," Mark membungkuk. Dalam satu gerakan, ia sudah mengangkat Jaemin ke depannya.

Jaemin terperangah. Sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, ia mendengar Qian berkata gembira, "Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan Puteri." Dan mereka melaju meninggalkan Quadville.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Pangeran?" akhirnya Jaemin mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Ke tempat rahasia kita," Mark menjawab singkat.

Tempat rahasia? Apakah mereka mempunyai tempat itu?

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai."

Tidur? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur dalam posisi seperti ini? Ia hanya duduk menyamping di depan Mark. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mencegahnya jatuh adalah sepasang tangan yang mengendalikan kuda itu.

Mata Jaemin terpaku pada tangan yang mengendalikan kuda dengan mantap itu. Sebuah perasaan rindu merayapi hatinya. Pagi ini Mark telah membangkitkan kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Mark membangunkannya dengan cara khas ayahnya ketika ia malas bangun. Walaupun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, ayahnya tidak mencium bibirnya seperti Mark melainkan menggelitiknya. Itulah yang selalu dimaksud ayahnya dengan mencium. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak dibangunkan dengan cara itu. Sepuluh tahun lebih lamanya ia tidak berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Sepuluh tahun telah lewat sejak saat terakhir ayahnya memberinya tumpangan.

Jaemin bersandar pada orang yang memberinya tumpangan.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia rindu pada kehangatan di punggungnya dan angin semilir yang membelai wajahnya. Jaemin memejamkan mata. Ia ingin seluruh inderanya terpusat pada indera sentuhan. Ia ingin merekam kenangan ini di dadanya.

Ketika Jaemin membuka matanya kembali, ia berada di antara kaki Mark yang terbuka. Tangan Mark yang memeluknya, merapatkan jubah hangat yang menyelimutinya. Kakinya yang terbuka memanjang sepanjang rerumputan hijau. Kepala Mark bersandar di atas kepalanya yang menunduk. Hembusan nafasnya meniup rambut Jaemin.

Jaemin memperhatikan langit yang sudah terang. Awan-awan putih menghiasi langit. Matahari yang sudah hampir mencapai tahta tertingginya menyinari bumi yang dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mark menatap wajahnya.

Jaemin memperhatikan senyuman Mark.

"Qian benar. Kau menjadi lamban sesaat setelah bangun tidur," ia tersenyum geli.

Rupanya hembusan angin membuatnya tertidur. Kemarin malam ia tidak dapat tidur. Semalam ia terus memikirkan kata-kata kakeknya dan Mark. Walau tidak ingin, ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Mark.

"Bagaimana? Apakah engkau merasa lebih segar?"

Jaemin tidak melepaskan mata dari Mark.

"Sekarang kau tampak lebih segar," ia tersenyum gembira.

Ringkikan kuda mengagetkan Jaemin.

Sekarang pikirannya sudah benar-benar bangun. Terakhir ia membuka mata, ia masih berada di atas kuda Mark. Sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Jaemin melihat sekeliling. Ia merasa ia pernah datang ke tempat ini.

"Apa kau lapar?" Mark bertanya, "Qian sudah membawakan bekal untuk kita."

Baru saat itulah Jaemin melihat kantung yang menggantung di punggung kuda. Punggung kuda...

Mata Jaemin membelalak lebar. "Pangeran, bagaimana Anda?" Jaemin tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melihat kuda yang berdiri tegap itu lalu pada Mark yang masih memeluknya.

Mark hanya melayangkan senyum misteri. Mark lebih suka membiarkan Jaemin bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak akan memberitahu Jaemin bahwa kudanya juga terlatih untuk duduk dengan satu perintah.

"Pangeran!" Jaemin menuntut jawaban.

Mark tidak tahan lagi. Ia merengkuh Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaemin. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Sebulan ini ia benar-benar menderita. Ketika mendengar Jaemin meninggalkan Helsnivia, ia panik. Ia pikir Jaemin kabur karenanya. Kemudian ketika berita kepergian Duke of Vinchard menyebar, Mark mulai merasa lega. Jaemin masih akan kembali ke Helsnivia! Baru ketika berita kepergian Jisung bersama mereka tiba di telinganya, ia menyadari tujuan kepergian mereka.

Sebulan ini ia benar-benar menderita. Tiada detik yang dilaluinya tanpa memikirkan Jaemin. Tiada saat ia tidak merindukan gadis yang dicintainya ini.

Kemarin ia langsung melesat ke Quadville ketika kabar kepulangan mereka tiba di telinganya. Namun Duke of Vinchard melarangnya menemui Jaemin. Waktu tidak tepat, alasannya. Mereka baru saja tiba dan Jaemin membutuhkan istirahat. Kemudian Qian memberinya ide ini. Hanya ketika Jaemin baru bangun tidur gadis itu menjadi luar biasa penurut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," pinta Mark, "Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jaemin. Aku tidak bercanda."

Jaemin terperangah. Mark masih mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita seperti ini, Jaemin. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Jaemin menetes. Jaemin memeluk Mark dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di kehangatan dada pria itu. Ia tidak dapat lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Biarlah ia terluka. Biarlah Mark membohonginya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Mark. Ia ingin berada di pelukan pemuda ini.

Mark memegang pundak Jaemin dan menjauhkan gadis itu dari dadanya. "Menikahlah denganku, Jaemin," ia menatap mata gadis itu dengan serius.

Jaemin membuka mulut.

"Tidak," Mark mencegah. "Jangan memberi jawaban apapun. Jangan berkata apapun sebelum aku selesai." Lalu Mark berdiri.

Hawa dingin langsung menusuk tubuh Jaemin. Matanya mengikuti Mark menuju kuda yang menanti mereka.

Mark mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung di punggung kuda dan kembali ke sisi Jaemin. "Terimalah ini," ia mengulurkan segulung kertas.

Jaemin menerimanya dengan bingung. Melalui mata Mark, ia tahu pemuda ini ingin ia membaca isi kertas itu. Jaemin melihat gulungan kertas di tangannya lalu kembali pada Mark.

Mark duduk di depan Jaemin.

Jaemin membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan kertas itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Mark menanti dengan sabar hingga Jaemin membuka gulungan kertas itu.

"Ini...," suara Jaemin tercekat. Matanya kembali membasah.

"Sebulan ini aku mengikuti jejak masa lalu," Mark menjelaskan, "Aku menelusuri jejak ibu dan ayahmu. Aku menemukan surat nikah mereka di sebuah gereja terpencil tempat mereka menikah."

Ketika Jaemin menolak lamarannya, Mark telah bersumpah untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Sebulan terakhir ini ia tidak membuang waktu untuk menemukan segala macam senjata yang membuat Jaemin tunduk. Kekeraskepalaan Duke Vinchard yang terkenal itu menurun pada Jaemin. Untuk menundukkan kekeraskepalaan itu cara biasa tidak cukup. Mark tidak kesulitan menemukan segala hal yang menyangkut Ten Elwood dan Taeyong Lloyd. Kali ini ia tahu ia bisa bertanya pada banyak orang. Bahkan Duke of Vinchardpun memberinya saran.

Jaemin memperhatikan Mark melalui matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga telah menelusuri garis keturunan ayahmu. Ayahmu dan almarhum Duke Johnny bukan hanya teman tetapi juga sepupu. Kakek ayahmu adalah adik kakek buyut Jisung."

Garis keturunan Ten Elwood tidak perlu diragukan namun Taeyong Lloyd? Dalam sebulan ini Mark terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Duke of Sternberg bisa bersahabat dengan seorang pengelana miskin. Menurut Jaemin, mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dari lingkungan tempat ia dibesarkan, Johnny Riddick tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkenal dengan seorang gelandangan.

Jaemin terperangah.

"Sekarang kau tidak ragu lagi, bukan?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan surat pernikahan asli orang tuanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan kerja keras sang Putra Mahkota?

"Sekarang kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku."

Jaemin tertegun.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, Jaemin," pinta Mark, "Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya penolakan. Jangan biarkan aku merasakannya," Mark sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak memeluk Jaemin, "Aku benar-benar takut akan penolakanmu. Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana tiap hari aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan seseorang akan merebutmu. Setiap detik aku berharap berada di sisimu."

"Anda melakukan ini untuk gosip-gosip itu?" tanya Jaemin.

"Gadis bodoh," Mark menatap Jaemin penuh cinta, "Aku melakukannya untukmu. Demi menundukkan kekeraskepalaanmu itu, aku rela melakukan apa saja."

"Oh... Mark...," Jaemin terharu, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya," gumam Mark.

Jaemin mengangkat tangannya merangkul leher Mark.

Mark menunduk melumat bibir Jaemin.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mengikatmu selamanya di sisiku. Aku tidak mau menanti sampai kau berubah pikiran."

Jaemin tertawa. "Saya lebih takut Anda berpaling hati."

"Aku sudah berlabuh, Jaemin. Kurasa aku sudah berlabuh semenjak aku bertunangan denganmu di hadapan almarhum Duke of Cookelt." Dan Mark melumat bibir Jaemin lagi. Ia bersumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan lagi gadis dalam pelukannya ini walaupun Jaemin sendiri yang menginginkannya.

Jaemin menyandarkan badan di dada Mark. "Pangeran," katanya, "Bisakah hari ini kita tetap seperti ini?"

"Tidak hanya hari ini. Esok, lusa, dan seterusnya kita akan bersama," janji Mark, "Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk meninggalkanku."

"Saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda," Jaemin berjanji pula.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera membawamu pulang," Mark meraih tangan Jaemin, "Aku tidak sabar ingin segera memasang cincin perkawinan kita di jarimu," ia memainkan jari manis Jaemin. "Duke telah menyetujui perkawinan kita. Aku dan dia telah memutuskan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan kita."

Jaemin terperanjat.

"Jangan mengatakan padaku kau tidak ingin menikah denganku," Mark memperingatkan.

Jaemin tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya, "Kalau saya terus ingin seperti ini," ia kembali menempelkan tubuhnya di dada Mark.

"Oh, Jaemin," Mark memeluk Jaemin, "Andai kau tahu betapa aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Saya pun takut Anda akan berpaling pada wanita lain."

"Aku rasa tak lama lagi aku akan mematahkan hati mereka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada dirimu seorang."

Jaemin tersenyum. Walaupun pernikahan mereka akan membuat banyak wanita menangis, ia tetap akan melangsungkannya karena ia tahu pernikahan ini juga akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

Ratu Doyoung adalah orang yang paling bersuka cita atas pernikahan mereka. Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya hingga setelah mereka menikah. "Ten juga pasti bergembira di alam sana," bisiknya terharu ketika keduanya saling bertukar janji perkawinan.

Raja mengangguk – mengamini pernyataan itu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang tapi hari ini akhirnya terwujud juga. Sang petualang cinta itu akhirnya melabuhkan diri pada pujaannya.

END

officially end guys

so sad yaaa

at least kapal kita live happily ever after gengs

akhir kata,

makasi untuk para pembaca yang udah bersedia ngeluangin waktu baca remake ini. aku senang

bubaiii


End file.
